EL RELICARIO MALDITO
by Xitan22
Summary: Un relicario y la posibilidad de cambiar su destino, sin mencionarle cuán radical puede a llegar a ser este. Un deseo y un viaje en el tiempo llevarán a Hermione al año 1945, extrañas maldiciones y numerosos peligros, formarán parte de los acontecimientos a los que nuestra joven Hermione deberá enfrentarse en su nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

EL RELICARIO MALDITO

_HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ OS DEJO OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS, PERO ESTA VEZ DIFERENTE. LOS PERSONAJES SON: TOM Y HERMIONE. _

_SE QUE, SON DOS PERSONAJES QUE GUSTAN :P Y A PARTE TAMBIEN QUISE HACER UNA HISTORIA QUE NO FUERA LA DE SIEMPRE... ME BASO EN UNA NOVELA QUE LEI Y QUE ME ENCANTO. SOLO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS TANTO COMO YO. ESPERO CON ENTUSIASMO VUESTRAS RESPUESTAS Y OPINIONES. _

_UN SALUDO A MIS LECTORES. _

"_Lo único que realmente nos pertenece es el tiempo. Incluso aquel que nada tiene, lo posee (Baltasar Gracián)"_

" _**Hermione, Y tú, ¿qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino? "**_

31 de octubre de 2010…

¡El día había llegado! Aquella noche empezaba la fiesta más especial para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Golden Hill, en Shaftesbury. Donde vivía Hermione Granger. Durante todo el año, la mujer esperaba con ansias la llegada de esos días que ella definía como mágicos.

Ese año, con la ayuda de su madre Abie, prepararon las cosas para la fiesta de All Hallows Eve.

Pero ese año sería muy diferente para ella y marcaría un antes y un después en su forma de ver la fiesta.

Aquella tarde, Hermione discutió con su marido Ian. algo muy habitual en su matrimonio desde hacía varios meses.

—Cariño, hoy comienzan las fiestas me —le comentó Hermione a su esposo mientras comían.

—Ya lo sé, llevan todo el mes dando la lata con la dichosa fiesta. ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con desgana intuyendo lo que su mujer quería.

—No vengas muy tarde del ministerio esta noche, me gustaría poder salir esta noche contigo. Desde que no está quien- tu- sabes… Se empiezan a celebrar estas fiestas. —pidió añadiendo dulzura a su voz.

—Yo no pienso ir Herm, vengo cansado de trabajar y lo que menos me apetece es ir a lo que todos llamáis Fiesta, que de eso tiene poco —aclaró—, para ver a cuatro payasos disfrazados.

—Ian, a ti antes te gustaba ir.

—Tú lo has dicho. ¡Antes! —Miró a los ojos de su esposa por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de comida—. Se ha vuelto monótono, todos los años es lo mismo.

—Yo había pensado que podíamos quedar con Ron y Harry y Gi…

—¡Y nada! —interrumpió a su mujer dando un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que se derramase parte de la sopa del plato de Hermione—. ¡He dicho que no! Déjame comer tranquilo.

—Pero yo quiero ir. Llevo meses preparando las cosas—insistió.

—¡Joder, Hermione! Vengo harto de estar toda la santa mañana trabajando para traer algo de dinero a casa y cuando llego, ¿qué me encuentro? A una esposa toca pelotas cuyo único objetivo es fastidiarme con sus caprichos.

—¡No son caprichos, para ti siempre lo que hago fuera del trabajo son caprichos y perdidas del tiempo con lo del P.E.D.D.O! Te comento lo que me apetece, ¿tan mala soy por eso? Somos un matrimonio y la comunicación es primordial. —Hermion, al ver la actitud negativa de su esposo, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y levantó la voz—. Eres un egoísta que no tienes tiempo para salir con tu esposa, pero sí lo tienes para tomarte unas cervezas con tus amigotes. ¿Para eso no estás cansado? —preguntó con ironía.

—Está visto que ni a la hora de la comida puedo descansar de tus reproches. ¡Me voy a la oficina! —Con genio lanzó la servilleta contra su plato, aún lleno de sopa, y se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Aún no has terminado de comer y tampoco es la hora de irte!

—Me da igual, cualquier lugar es mejor que éste cuando te pones a contradecirme en todo.

—Ian, no hemos terminado de hablar. No me dejes con la palabra en la boca —gritó furiosa con la voz entrecortada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su marido se había marchado dando un portazo, sin pensar en lo que ella quería. No había ni rastro del marido cariñoso y atento con el que se casó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recogió la mesa con un movimiento de varita y se tumbó en el sofá durante horas, mientras que los recuerdos felices de su matrimonio invadían su mente.

Eran casi las nueve y Ian aún no había regresado del Ministerio, a pesar de que hacía ya casi una hora que tenía que haber llegado. Hermione, hasta ese momento, mantenía la esperanza de que su marido volviera temprano para ir a la fiesta, pero como era de esperar, eso no sucedió. Se secó las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, pues ya las había agotado todas durante la tarde y tomó una decisión.

—Estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo que él quiera. Me voy yo sola y si se enfada, ya tiene dos trabajos: enfadarse y desenfadarse.

Hermione se dirigió a su armario, sacó su precioso vestido y se lo colocó. Fue directa al espejo para admirar el resultado. Estaba realmente preciosa.

En otra época, Ian no se cansaría de decirme lo hermosa que estoy. ¡Cómo echo de menos al hombre del que me enamoré! ¡Ha cambiado tanto!

Un nudo de emociones volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su estómago, pero con decisión, lo deshizo antes de que llegara a sus ojos. Respiró profundo y se propuso olvidarse de todo para poder disfrutar de la noche.

"Durante horas, Ruth paseó por el mercado acompañada de varias amigas que se encontró por el recinto, asistió a una exhibición de danza del vientre, acudió a un musical de una preciosa historia de amor y acompañó a los actores de teatro de calle en su pasacalle nocturno. Cuando la gente del mercado empezó a dispersarse y los comerciantes comenzaron a recoger sus puestos, se fijó en la hora que era y se sorprendió al percatarse de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Ian debe estar furioso. Me salí de casa sin decirle nada, son las dos de la madrugada y aún no he vuelto. No quiero ni imaginarme lo pesado que se pondrá el cuándo llegue. Bueno, eso será si está en casa y no ha salido como acostumbra.

Estaba a punto de salir por el arco que la hacía volver a la época actual, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

—¡Querida!

Hermione se giró y sorprendida, articuló con sus labios un ¿yo? mudo. La anciana, de cabellos blancos y piel arrugada como una pasa, asintió con rostro angelical.

—¡Acércate Hermione Jean Granger!

Ella lo dudó por unos momentos, pero cuando la anciana pronunció su nombre entero, se sorprendió caminando hacia ella. ¿Cómo sabe esta mujer como me llamo?

Casi sin darse cuenta, siguió a la mujer al interior de una improvisada habitación con telas de varios colores, dónde había colocadas dos sillas separadas por una mesa de hierro y varios estantes con piedras y amuletos a ambos lados de la estancia. Hermione se quedó fijamente mirando a una piedra de color verde azulada que tenía un tono idéntico a los ojos de la mujer.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Es mi preferida y sé que la tuya también lo es. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Hermione miró confundida a la mujer. No entendía que hacía allí sentada, no se acordaba cómo había entrado, era como si una fuerza mayor la hubiera empujado al interior de aquel lugar.

—¿Quién es usted y qué quiere de mí? —preguntó asustada.

—Solo quiero guiarte querida, estás muy pérdida —contestó la anciana muy serena.

—Señora…. yo no, no necesito su ayuda —reclamó molesta—. ¿Por qué debería aceptarla?

—Ahora mismo no eres consciente, vives en la ignorancia, pero si me dejas que te cuente la verdad que no quieres descubrir por ti misma, podrás volver a tomar las riendas de tu vida.

—¿De qué verdad me está hablando? —preguntó enfadada, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Te conozco mi querida niña, más de lo que tu imaginas. Tus amigos, la lucha contra el quien- tu - sabes… — la mujer hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió—La relación con tu marido, no es buena desde hace varios meses. Las discusiones son abundantes en vuestro hogar y las muestras del amor inmenso que os teníais, cada día son menos frecuentes. —Hermione quería interrumpirla, pero estaba tan impresionada por todo lo que le decía la anciana, que la dejó hablar—. Él apenas pasa tiempo en casa y tú ya has comenzado a notar que vuestro matrimonio no está bien y lo que es peor, sabes que el amor que os tenéis se está escapando por una ventana que cada día es más difícil de cerrar. Tú no eres feliz y está en tus manos cambiar tu destino.

La sorpresa de la joven era mayúscula, ¿cómo podía saber aquella mujer todas esas cosas de su vida? Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. No era feliz, ya no...

Ian ha cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses. Desde que perdimos al bebé que estábamos esperando con muchísima ilusión, él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

De los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a brotar lágrimas como puños. La anciana la dejó desahogarse, era necesario para que pudiera seguir escuchándola. Le tendió un pañuelo de seda y Hermione lo aceptó confundida, pero a la vez agradecida. Por fin alguien comprendía como se había sentido durante meses.

Nunca había creído en la adivinación, ni desde su tiempo escolar en Hogwarts para ella eran charlatanas que hablaban sin saber y que, si acertaban, era de casualidad. Pero aquellas revelaciones que le estaba haciendo la anciana no podían ser fruto de la casualidad. Demasiadas coincidencias.

—Veo en tus ojos, querida, que tienes un alma trasparente, llena de bondad —la anciana interrumpió sus pensamientos—, y no te mereces todo lo que está sucediendo a tus espaldas. No debería ser yo quién te lo dijera, pero tus ojos me lo están suplicando.

Hermion le sudaban las manos por los nervios, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Tenía miedo de que aquella mujer en la que había comenzado a confiar le revelara lo que más temía.

—Pero antes de decírtelo quiero entregarte algo.

La hechicera se levantó, fue al estante de los amuletos y decidida, escondió algo entre sus manos. Volvió a su silla y sin dejar que la joven que tenía enfrente viera el objeto que llevaba en su mano izquierda, continúo hablando.

—Lo que te voy a regalar es el amuleto de tu destino.

—¿El amuleto de mi destino? —repitió sorprendida Hermione.

—Sí querida, siempre que lo lleves puesto, tú y solo tú, serás la dueña de tu vida. Es el poder que le da a su portador. Con este amuleto, tú decidirás tu propio destino. ¡Tómalo! —La anciana abrió por fin su mano y le ofreció la esmeralda que tanto le había gustado a Hermione. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero ahora la piedra colgaba de una cadena de oro viejo para colocársela en el cuello—. Te colmará de amor incondicional, te ayudará a perdonar sinceramente y la compasión reinará en tu vida. Y recuerda, pide un deseo sincero, el que realmente quieres que aparezca en tu destino y se hará realidad. Pero ten mucho cuidado pues tu decisión no tendrá retroceso.

Hermione la miraba con pánico, no por miedo a la anciana, ella le había demostrado su bondad y preocupación, sin embargo, le aterrorizaba lo que sabía que tarde o temprano le confesaría. Apretó el relicario entre sus manos y le agradeció el detalle que había tenido con ella. No entendía mucho lo que le había dicho sobre el amuleto de su destino, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo levantándose, intentando evitar la conversación.

—Aún no he terminado de hablar y lo sabes. En lo más profundo de tu ser tienes miedo. Intuyes que lo que te voy a decir es verdad y que cambiará radicalmente tu vida.

—¿Ian me engaña? —Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin poder detenerlas. La anciana cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, asintió convencida. —¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

Hermione apretó fuerte el relicario en su mano izquierda sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, se levantó la falda un poco con su mano derecha para no tropezar y corrió desesperadamente sin mirar atrás.

—¡Volveremos a vernos! —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios justo antes de ver a Hermione desaparecer—. Mucho antes de lo que imaginas.

Aquella anciana le había revelado lo más doloroso a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de su vida, lo que había intentado ocultarse a sí misma durante meses. Ahora sólo quedaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y lo iba a hacer, por supuesto que sí.

Sabía dónde encontrar a su marido, no era la primera vez que lo seguía, pero aquella noche a diferencia de las demás, sí tendría valentía para entrar y desenmascarar aquella mentira.

La anciana había cambiado su vida, la había llenado de fuerza para ser la dueña de su destino y aquella misma noche, lo iba a llevar a cabo. Nada podía pasarle. Ella tenía en su mano izquierda lo que necesitaba.

—El amuleto de mi destino —susurró creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de la anciana.

Casi sin aliento, llegó a su casa, Ian a un no había dado señales de haber llegado a casa. Antes de irse, se dirigió a comprobar lo que la mujer del amuleto le había revelado.

Veinte minutos después, llegó a un club al que, en varias ocasiones, había seguido a Ian. Ella siempre había querido pensar que solo iba allí a tomar unas copas, pero no podía seguir creyendo en esa mentira. Se acabó. No se va a reír más en mi cara.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, Hermione apareció en la puerta del local. Y tambaleando por la flojera que sentía en sus extremidades inferiores, se acercó un poco más hasta que vio algo que la hizo clavarse en el suelo, inmovilizándola por completo, mientras ríos de lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. No puede ser cierto. Estoy soñando y en segundos despertaré.

Pero lo que estaba viviendo era real, no producto de un mal sueño.

Su marido, apoyado en una de las paredes que daba esquina al local, disfrutaba de la felación que le estaba haciendo una morena, vestida con un cinturón largo como falda y un top que difícilmente le tapaba el pecho. ¿Cómo podía traicionarle de aquella manera?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara en el momento en el que otra mujer, esta vez rubia, se acercaba al lugar donde su marido y la morena estaban dando semejante espectáculo y con una pasión que jamás había tenido con ella, Ian besó a la recién llegada. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Hermione, deteniendo en seco al trío de amantes que hasta ese momento disfrutaban de la lujuria, ajenos a aquellos ojos que, muy dolorosamente, descubrían la traición.

Su marido, al único que había amado en toda su vida y al que le había entregado todo de ella, la había engañado, clavándole un puñal en el corazón, hiriéndola de muerte para siempre…

Hermione emprendió una carrera sin retroceso. Ian, desesperado, gritaba que se detuviera, pero era inútil. Ella solo quería desaparecer del lugar.

Ian se colocó delante de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, rogándole una oportunidad para explicárselo todo, sin embargo, Hermione no quería escucharlo.

—Hermione esto tiene una explicación. Por favor, déjame dártela —suplicó cogiendo el brazo de ella.

—No hay nada que explicar. ¡Apártate! —gritó furiosa asustando a Ian, nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

—Necesito que me escuches. Guarda la varita y aclaremos este malentendido.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a darle ninguna oportunidad, no había justificación para lo que había visto minutos antes. La mujer amenazó con tirarle un hechizo si no se apartaba. Éste no le quedó más remedio que echarse a un lado y dejarla marchar.

Hermione llegó a su domicilio. Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con un hechizo bloqueando así la entrada desde fuera, para que su marido no pudiera entrar cuando llegara. Fue al armario de Ian y lo vació por completo con enfado, con rabia, y muy a su pesar, con asco y odio, sin poder apartar de su mente la desagradable imagen que había presenciado minutos antes.

La promesa que su marido le hizo el día de su boda, golpeaba con fuerza en su memoria, sacudiendo todo su interior, sintiendo un vacío que muy difícilmente volvería a llenarse.

Todo era mentira. Mi matrimonio ha sido una farsa.

Hermione no podía detener las lágrimas mientras tirada en el suelo, maldecía al hombre que acababa de romperle el corazón.

Cuando Ian llegó a su casa e intentó abrir la puerta, se encontró con que estaba bloqueada. El silencio de la noche fue roto por su llanto de arrepentimiento.

—Por favor, cariño, ábreme la puerta. Necesito explicártelo todo.

Herm, cariño, dos palabras que Hermione llevaba meses necesitando escuchar y llegaban en el peor momento, en el menos indicado y en el que todo ya había terminado.

Ian, intento con la varita deshacer el hechizo, pero era demasiado potente. Volvió a llamar a su mujer y ésta volvió a ignorarlo tirada en el suelo entre toda su ropa, aspirando el olor de cada una de sus prendas, intentando aborrecer aquel aroma que tan feliz la había hecho durante años.

Enfurecida se levantó, abrió la ventana y Ian fue envuelto en una lluvia de su propia ropa, acompañada de una tormenta de insultos de boca de la que, hasta hacía unas horas, había sido su esposa.

—Desaparece de mi vista, malnacido. No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. ¡Te odio! —gritó con rabia Hermione y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cerró la ventana, dejando a su esposo en la calle, de rodillas sobre toda su ropa, suplicándole una nueva oportunidad que definitivamente, jamás le daría.

Tras varias horas llorando, tumbada sobre el lado de la cama de su esposo, fue consciente de que no había soltado el amuleto en todo el rato. Se levantó de la cama y se enfrentó a su yo, al que había al otro lado del espejo. Ni ella misma se reconocía. Tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, rodeados de unas marcadas ojeras y su nariz estaba hinchada y colorada. Se colocó su amuleto alrededor del cuello y cerró el broche de la cadena de la que colgaba la esmeralda.

Recordó las palabras de la anciana una vez más: _Y recuerda, pide un deseo sincero, el que realmente quieres que aparezca en tu destino y se hará realidad._

Sabía cuál era su deseo, lo tenía muy claro y sin esperar más, apretó con fuerza la esmeralda entre sus dos manos y susurró con los ojos cerrados:

_Deseo volver a ser feliz y conocer al verdadero amor de mi vida._

Cuando abrió los ojos y dejó de apretar el colgante, se sorprendió al ver que la esmeralda que colgaba de su cuello, estaba iluminada con una luz brillante que duró unos segundos y después se desvaneció. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Nada, no significa nada. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta de creer que una piedra cambiaría mi vida? Todo sigue igual. La anciana también se ha burlado de mí. Como echaba de menos a Harry y a Ron.

Desilusionada y envuelta en lágrimas nuevamente, se acostó en su cama. Durante horas maldijo a su marido por haber tirado a la basura toda una vida juntos. Años de confianza, de amor, de compañía y de cariño. Años en los que nunca faltó nada en el hogar que voluntariamente, habían decidido construir juntos. Vencida por el sueño, Hermione se quedó dormida cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.

Entre sueños, volvió a ver a la misma anciana para recordarle una sola frase:

_Solo tú eres la dueña de tu destino, que tu deseo sea la llave para tu nueva vida._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Londres, año 1945…_

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el enorme ventanal de la habitación donde dormía Hermione, sacándola del sueño espantoso que había tenido aquella noche. El engaño de su marido volvió a estar presente en su pesadilla, algo que no la había dejado descansar todo lo bien que necesitaba. Cuando se despertó, se inquietó al no saber dónde se encontraba, abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo.

No reconocía aquella habitación donde había amanecido, era el doble de grande que el dormitorio de matrimonio de su casa. Su cama de forja había sido reemplazada por una de madera de roble con dosel, de la que caían unas finas cortinas de color granate con estampados en beige. Dirigió su mirada a la enorme ventana que daba a un amplio balcón, ocupando la mayor parte de la pared derecha y que estaba adornada con unas cortinas similares a las que colgaban del dosel de la cama. Su televisión había desaparecido y en su lugar, un gran armario del mismo tipo de madera que la cama con varias puertas y cajones, ocupaba toda la pared central. En la parte izquierda de la alcoba, había un tocador con algunos frascos de perfume y un peine de plata. Una silla tapizada con la misma tela beige que la colcha de la cama, completaba el perfecto conjunto de muebles. En la pared había un gran espejo colocado para que cualquiera que se mirase, pudiera verse de pies a cabeza y en el extremo de la habitación, había una jofaina para poder asearse.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Se levantó de la enorme cama y buscó con desesperación sus cosas para mandarle un mensaje a sus amigos, por toda la habitación. Tenía que mandar un mensaje a alguien que pudiera explicarle dónde estaba, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de sus pertenencias. Ni tan siquiera un teléfono. Para ponerse en contacto con Harry.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron regresar rápidamente a la cama. Estaba asustada por desconocer a la persona que llamaba a la puerta e intentó refugiarse entre las sábanas. El miedo a un posible secuestro se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una voz conocida al otro lado, pudo respirar más tranquila. Por lo menos alguien cercano a ella iba a poder explicarle dónde estaba y qué hacía allí.

—¿Estas despierta cariño? —preguntó una voz.

—eh… sí —respondió ella.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, querida?

Una mujer entro en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada su Hermione, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos. La acunó con un fuerte abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hermione no daba crédito lo que veían sus ojos. Esa no era su madre…

—¿Estás más tranquila cariño? —preguntó la mujer con dulzura

¿Quien es usted?, ¿y que tipo de ropa lleva? —interrogó.

Hermione se fijó en el atuendo tan peculiar que llevaba puesto esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

—Hay cariño que cosas tienes, — dijo la mujer con una carcajada—¿Te gusta? Es el nuevo vestido de mañana que me ha regalado tu padre. El otro día fuimos a una de las mejores modistas del callejón Diagón y me lo ha confeccionado a mi gusto. Cuando te recuperes del todo, tú también deberías ir para completar tu armario.

—Esto, yo… no es mi estilo—Hermione buscó la palabra exacta—, clásico.

—Es un vestido de casa y es muy cómodo, cariño. ¡Eso es lo que importa!

—De verdad, yo no sé quién es usted y no sé cómo he llegado aquí—El enfado de Hermione seguía aumentando.

—No te entiendo hija. Será mejor que vuelva a avisar al médico. Estás hablando incoherencias —aseguró.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Hermione entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba una explicación y detalles para comprenderlo todo mejor, por lo que decidió armarse de paciencia y seguirle el juego a esa supuesta mujer llamada madre. Solo así podría sacar algo en claro.

—No es necesario, mamá —dijo Hermione —. Necesito que me expliques dónde estoy. No reconozco este lugar. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, por favor.

—No te preocupes, Herm. Empezaré desde el principio.

Según le contó su "madre", Hermione llevaba casi dos semanas enferma. Una noche después de cenar, su madre se percató de que su hija mayor tenía una fiebre muy alta, con convulsiones repetidas y además usaba un lenguaje incoherente. La mujer preocupada, mandó una lechuza al médico. Después de inspeccionarla durante media hora, éste les comentó que su hija padecía la viruela de dragón.

—¡Qué! —dijo atónita Hermione interrumpiendo a su "madre".

—El médico nos dijo que eres una chica muy fuerte, muchos magos que cogen la viruela pueden terminar falleciendo. Unos días antes de que enfermaras, acudiste al baile de aniversario de Alejandra. ¿Te acuerdas? —Hermione negó, no sabía ni siquiera quién era la tal Alejandra—. Hacía mucho frío esa noche. El doctor nos comentó que, posiblemente cuando la fiebre bajara y recuperaras la consciencia, te encontrarías aturdida.

—Dos días después de que enfermaras, tu padre recibió la visita de un mensajero del ministerio. Papá se vio obligado a dejar la oficina y dirigirse a su nuevo despacho. Y aceptar el título dónde, además, del nuevo cargo.

—¿Y supuestamente en qué año estamos? — pregunto Hermione.

—En 1945, cariño.

¡Oh Santo Cielo! Si es cierto lo que me está contando… ¿He retrocedido sesenta y ocho años en menos de doce horas? ¿Quién podría creerse algo así?

—Cariño, será mejor que descanses. Dentro de unos días tenemos nuestra fiesta de presentación en sociedad ya que tu padre tomo un cargo importante en el ministerio. A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que estuvieras presente y necesitas estar totalmente recuperada para asistir.

La mujer besó a Hermione en la frente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida. Estaba convencida de que esta mujer, o cualquier otra persona aliada con ella, le estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto. Todo lo que le había contado no podía ser cierto.

Hermione volvió a inspeccionar la habitación y cuando dirigió la vista al tocador, vio algo que la hizo dudar aún más. Se levantó decidida y fue hasta allí para coger el objeto que había llamado su atención. Entre sus manos tenía el relicario, lo que le regaló la anciana el día anterior. Volvió a recordar el deseo que pidió justo antes de dormirse y la extraña luz que desprendió la gema de su colgante tras su demanda. ¿Tendría algo que ver aquel objeto con todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento? ¿Realmente aquel cambio tan radical era lo que deseaba para su destino?

No, definitivamente no quiero esto. Si es cierto lo que me ha contado esa mujer, deseo volver a mi casa, a mi trabajo y a mi rutina, aunque eso conlleve enfrentarme a mi nueva realidad sin Ian.

—Necesito recuperar mi vida anterior —pidió con todas sus fuerzas apretando el relicario entre sus manos.

Esperaba que el objeto volviera a iluminarse como hizo cuando pidió su anterior deseo, pero para desilusión de Hermione, aquello no sucedió. Resignada a esperar el tiempo que hiciese falta para que aquella pesadilla terminara, se miró en el espejo y volvió a colocarse su amuleto alrededor del cuello. Realmente le encantaba aquella piedra y aunque ya se hubiera vuelto inservible por haber gastado su deseo, adornaría su escote con ella.

Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio la desconcertó. Su aspecto era realmente el de una persona enferma. Tenía unas grandes marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y su rostro estaba pálido, sin rastro alguno de color. Sus facciones eran muy pronunciadas debido a su extrema delgadez. ¡Tenía la cara esquelética!

—Es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin comer. —Se observaba preocupada. ¿Realmente habré estado enferma?

—Doce días y seis horas exactamente —respondió una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse y no esperaba que nadie estuviera en la habitación.

Se giró rápidamente, notando como unos brazos la abrazaban como si llevarán años sin verse.

Realmente Hermione no savia quien era.

—Te he echado de menos, enana. —le dijo a Hermione usando el apelativo cariñoso.

—¿Como? —pregunto Hermione extrañada.

la chica la miro con una sonrisa. —¡Oh! Vamos Herm, soy Sara. Tu amiga. ¿No te acuerdas? Tu madre ya me dijo que esto podría pasar.

Sara tenía los ojos claros, su pelo era oscuro como el carbón. Era dos años más pequeña que Hermione.

Sara obligó a Hermione a sentarse en la silla del tocador, cogió el peine de plata que había sobre él y empezó a alisarle el cabello con delicadeza. Hermione sintió una sensación rara, le vinieron unas ganas terribles de contarle lo que había pasado… no savia el porqué, pero lo necesitaba. Comenzó por la discusión con Ian y cómo lo descubrió engañándola con otras dos mujeres en un local. Sara no conocía a ese tal Ian del que hablaba su amiga, pero no quiso interrumpirla y la dejó que siguiera hablando. Hermione siguió contándole cómo conoció a la anciana que le había regalado el amuleto y cómo su deseo había cambiado el destino, no sólo de ella sino al parecer, el de toda la familia.

— ¿Que está pasando?

—Será mejor que descanses. —Sara ignoró la pregunta de su amiga, no quería alterarla ni contradecirla. Aquella reacción que estaba teniendo Hermione ya se la esperaban, el doctor se lo había advertido en una de sus primeras visitas.

Hermione asintió decepcionada, esperaba que su supuesta "amiga" creyera en su palabra, pero su silencio la delató. Se tumbó en la cama como le había ordenado Sara y ésta la arropó con las suaves sábanas y la preciosa colcha.

—Dentro de unos días lo entenderás todo mucho mejor —aseguró Sara antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Pero no iba a entenderlo mejor, ni ese día ni ningún otro. Se sentía impotente. Por esa misma regla de tres ella también estaba en su derecho de no creer la historia que le había contado su supuesta "madre".

Con enfado y rabia, se acurrucó entre las sabanas y con lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a quedarse dormida con un último interrogante en su mente:

¿Estaré confundida y será esta la vida que he tenido siempre?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dos días permaneció Hermione encerrada en su dormitorio por indicación del médico y obligación de su "padre". Si no hubiera sido por su amiga y su "madre" que no la dejaban sola ni un segundo, se hubiera vuelto loca encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Echaba de menos hablar con sus amigos, participar en las conversaciones de su grupo de lectura, y pasar horas y horas leyendo. Pero no tenía nada de eso, bueno, lectura si…pero eran los mismos libros cada día y Hermione ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Aquella nueva vida le parecía demasiado monótona y aburrida.

Cada mañana cuando abría los ojos, inspeccionaba la estancia para ver si había regresado a su vida anterior pero cuando comprobaba que todo seguía igual y ella estaba en el mismo lugar, su desesperanza aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

Al tercer día, Hermione convenció a Sara para que la acompañara a pasear por la mansión. Ella aún no conocía aquel lugar y mientras no saliera al exterior de la casa, no corría ningún peligro. Durante una hora, Sara estuvo enseñándole todas las habitaciones de la casa y Hermione se sorprendió de lo grande que era. Tenían un salón enorme que era más grande que toda su casa, una biblioteca con todos los libros que podían existir en aquella época. Sin embargo, vio un ejemplar que le dio curiosidad "LAS SOMBRAS DEL TIEMPO"

La mansión también contaba con una sala de baile inmensa, varias habitaciones reservadas a diferentes usos, como juegos y música, además de una sala privada para la familia. La segunda y tercera planta estaba ocupada por habitaciones igual de grandes que la suya y cada una de ellas contaba con una jofaina, una palancana de agua y una toalla.

Ni en sus mejores sueños, hubiera imaginado vivir en una mansión como esa.

—Y porque todavía no has visto el exterior. Es impresionante todo el terreno que tenemos. Las caballerizas y los jardines repletos de flores y árboles frutales son preciosos y hay un invernadero decorado con una gran mesa de forja, sillas y una fuente inmensa—informó Sara sentada en un sillón de la sala familiar, mientras veía como Hermione lo observaba todo con curiosidad.

—¡Vamos fuera! Quiero seguir viendo la casa.

Hermione agarró a Sara del brazo y tiró de ella. Pero fue inútil, Sara no iba a permitir que volviera a coger frío ni que tuviera otra recaída en su enfermedad.

—Herm, cuando estés recuperada te cansarás de inspeccionarlo todo, ahora es mejor que no salgas al exterior. Da gracias que el Sr. Tarner ha ido a visitar a los invitados de su primer baile como ayudante del ministro Leonard Spencer– Moon, porque si se entera de que te has levantado de la cama, a ti y a mí nos caerá una buena reprimenda.

—Sara, estoy perfectamente y me aburro encerrada aquí. Necesito que me dé el aire —suplicó.

Hermione era una mujer muy activa y necesitaba estar ocupada el máximo tiempo posible. Aunque hubiera cambiado de época, algo que a ella todavía no le quedaba del todo claro, aquella impulsividad que la caracterizaba no iba a desaparecer.

—Ya te dio suficiente aire la última vez que saliste a la calle y mira cómo has terminado.

Un elfo entró al salón con una bandeja de plata sobre la cual llevaba dos tazas de té y un plato de porcelana con pastas. Educadamente se las sirvió a las jóvenes en una mesita central y se retiró con la cabeza agachada.

—No me gusta como tratan a los elfos, tiene los mismos derechos que los magos —dijo Hermione algo molesta.

Sara cogió una de las humeantes tazas de té.

—Somos sus amos y éste es su trabajo, Hermione. Ellos saben que deben tratarnos así. Están acostumbradas a ello ellos no son iguales que nosotros, querida.

—Pues no comparto tu opinión. —increpó Hermione

—Mi ama —las interrumpió otro de los elfos dirigiéndose a Hermione—, han llegado los nuevos vestidos para usted y para su amiga. ¿Los subimos a sus aposentos?

¿Aposentos? La palabra le hizo gracia y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. Ella creía que esa palabra ya había caído en desuso, pero acababa de comprobar que no era así. En ocasiones no era consciente del retroceso de los años.

—Sí. Enseguida vamos nosotras para comprobar que hemos recibido todo lo que pedimos. — interrumpió Sara.

—¿Ama? ¿Por qué esa palabra? —Hermione cada vez le gustaba menos por la forma en que se había dirigido a ella.

—. Hermione, pareces nueva ya tendrías que acostumbrarte.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ver el vestuario y los complementos que habían recibido de la mejor modista de la ciudad. Sobre la cama de Hermione descansaban varios vestidos largos, en la silla del tocador había algunas prendas más perfectamente dobladas y encima de él, varias cajas cerradas.

Hermione cogió uno de los vestidos y se lo colocó delante de su cuerpo para imaginarse cómo se vería.

Unos golpes en la puerta la avisaron de que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que dio un salto que cayó encima del colchón, rebotó hacia un lado y se estampó de culo contra el suelo.

—¡Joder, qué daño me he hecho! —exclamó llevándose la mano a su trasero—, Adelante, puede pasar —ordenó entre risas aún sentada en el suelo.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, con un sencillo vestido largo hasta los pies de color marrón y un delantal blanco con encaje anudado a su cintura, entró a la habitación de Hermione. La joven había estado escuchando los gritos de ella y con cara de confusión, pasó el umbral de la puerta, preguntándose qué era.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada.

La chica corrió hacia la ella que seguía tirada en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione tranquilizó a la muchacha entre risas, asegurándole que se encontraba perfectamente. La situación era demasiado cómica y aunque se hubiera hecho daño, por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, había podido ser ella misma, alocada y divertida y sin sentir la necesidad de pensar en nada más.

—Señorita n, ¿necesitará ayuda? —preguntó la chica cogiendo el vestido de la silla de Hermione.

Abril, su doncella personal, le explicó que ella sería la encargada de atenderla en todo lo que necesitara.

—Abril, no necesito que me sirvas en nada. —Hermione odió ese término desde que empezó a escucharlo a su alrededor—. Sin embargo, tu ayuda me vendría muy bien. Por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, le debo un respeto.

—Porque no me llames por mi nombre o no me hables de usted no significa que me faltes el respeto. Me haces sentir más mayor de lo que soy. —La joven se sorprendió por la declaración que le acababa hacer la señorita. Ella sabía que debía tratar así a los señores, ¿qué tenía que ver si era mayor o no? —. Para mí todo esto es nuevo y me resultaría mucho más fácil adaptarme si me llamas simplemente por mi nombre.

—Su padre me podría castigar o incluso echarme de la casa, mi señora. Yo necesito este trabajo. —La joven se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

—Está bien Abril, ¡haremos algo! Cuando estemos a solas, me llamarás Hermione, en cambio, si estamos en presencia de otras personas, podrás llamarme señorita o como gustes. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven sopesó las posibilidades y finalmente asintió. Señorita Hermione se veía noble y con buen corazón.

—De acuerdo seño… Hermione —respondió dubitativa—. ¿Requiere de mi ayuda para probarse sus vestidos?

—Ahora mismo estoy muy cansada y preferiría dejarlo para más tarde. Aunque sí me gustaría que me ayudaras a colgarlos en el armario para quitarlos de encima de la cama, por favor.

—No puedo permitir que usted lo haga seño… Hermione —rectificó—, éste es mi trabajo.

No había estado enferma realmente, por lo menos no en su vida pasada, sin embargo, sus fuerzas se habían agotado con el paseo por la mansión. Se sentía débil y eso le hacía dudar, aún más, si realmente la historia que le habían contado su amiga y su supuesta madre era cierta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Abril ya había colocado todos los vestidos perfectamente dentro del armario, sin darle tiempo a Hermione para que la ayudara. Aunque la doncella se había negado, ella quería ayudarle.

—¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?

—No, muchas gracias. Puedes marcharte.

—Hágame llamar si requiere de mis servicios.

Abril agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose ante la voz de Hermione.

—¡Recuerda Abril!, no me veas como a tu señora, ni agaches la cabeza ante mí. Yo soy igual que tú, ni más ni menos. Tampoco digas que eres mi criada ni mi sirvienta, dejémoslo mejor en mi ayudante. Acostúmbrate a llamarme por mi nombre y más adelante, me gustaría que me tutearas con total confianza.

Abril le regaló una tierna sonrisa y abandonó la habitación. Hermione se recostó sobre la cama e inevitablemente pensó en Ian. Llevaba días intentando no recapacitar sobre todo lo pasado con él días antes, pero ya no podía seguir reteniendo todos sus pensamientos dentro de su mente.

Después de cinco años de matrimonio, era imposible que Hermione no se preocupara por él. Ian siempre había dependido mucho de ella para todo, incluso para elegir la ropa del trabajo. Ella misma le había acostumbrado a una vida fácil y con aquel cambio, que él solo se había buscado, iba a tener que habituarse a no necesitar a nadie. A no ser que se busque a otra mujer. La idea de su marido enamorado de otra que no fuera ella, le encogió el corazón. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía muy claro que lo único que quería era olvidarse de él y empezar una nueva vida. Aunque no de la forma tan radical como lo estaba haciendo.

¿Habrá ido a casa a buscarme para darme una explicación? ¡Demonios! Si yo estoy aquí, en un lugar diferente y en otra época.

él quizás no haya nacido siquiera. ¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! Todo esto es una locura. Yo ya no sé ni que pensar…

—Si no me hubieras engañado, si no hubieras tirado nuestra vida a la basura, todo esto no estaría pasando —maldijo entre lágrimas al que había sido su marido—. Éramos felices, ¿por qué tuviste que estropearlo todo?

Ya no hay marcha atrás, tengo que ser valiente y tirar hacia delante. Como siempre lo eh hecho en la vida. Eso me hará adaptarme mejor a mi nueva vida. ¿Durará para siempre este cambio? Espero que no.

El día de la fiesta de presentación en casa de la familia Tarner llegó y los elfos trabajaban sin parar para que todo estuviera listo para aquella noche. Sra. Tarner, muy alterada y nerviosa por su primera cena como anfitriona, seguía las indicaciones del maestro de protocolo, que un par de días antes había contratado su esposo, y daba las últimas órdenes a los empleados asegurándose de que todo estuviera preparado para que la fiesta fuera un éxito.

Sara estuvo todo el día probándose varios vestidos y sus joyas, intentando decidirse por el atuendo perfecto. En cambio, Hermione se pasó el día tumbada en su cama, mirando al techo y aceptando que su cambio no era producto de una pesadilla. Era la vida misma.

—¿Señorita, qué joya usará? —preguntó Abril cuando terminó de colocar el último mechón de pelo sobre el recogido que le había hecho.

—Abril, ya te he dicho que te olvides de formalismos a la hora de tratarme. Por lo menos cuando estemos a solas.

—Discúlpame, pero se me hace muy difícil acostumbrarme a ello.

—Usaré el relicario —le informó con una sonrisa—, es de color verde como los adornos del vestido. Creo que es perfecta.

Abril anudó el colgante en el cuello de Hermione y le ofreció el frasco de perfume para que rociara algunas gotas sobre sus puntos calientes.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y tras agradecer los servicios a Abril, se dirigió a su espejo para ver el resultado de horas de preparación. Su aspecto al mirarse en él le sorprendió. Estaba muy elegante y hasta parecía otra mujer. Más distinguida, más clásica, más madura.

En el fondo de la sala reconoció a su "madre" y a su amiga y se unió a ellas para recibir a los invitados. Durante un buen rato estuvo conociendo a varias personas importantes del ministerio con sus respectivas esposas,

Antes de pasar al salón para degustar el menú que habían preparado las cocineras, el Sr. Tarner dijo unas palabras de cortesía dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes.

Una vez en el comedor, los elfos ofrecieron la comida al anfitrión y posteriormente la fueron sirviendo al resto de comensales. El primer plato que se distribuyó entre los presentes fue una sopa, un delicioso caldo con diversos vegetales cortados muy finos, acompañada de pan. Sr. Tarner ordenó que trajeran el segundo plato, salmón horneado acompañado de ostras.

Los invitados hablaban entre ellos animadamente durante la cena. Sr. Tarner era aconsejado por varios caballeros que estaban sentados cerca de él sobre futuras inversiones y mejoras en el ámbito laborar para el mundo mágico. La Sra. Tarner escuchaba los chismes que comentaban varias mujeres que estaban sentadas cerca de ella, intentando aparentar interés. La señorita Sara no paraba de estudiar a cada uno de los caballeros que había en la mesa, seguramente buscando al próximo hombre que captaría su atención. Hermione, en cambio, se mostraba callada, sin intención de charlar con nadie. La señora que estaba sentada a su lado, intentó entretener a la joven.

—La primera cena de presentación siempre es incómoda y aburrida —expuso la Sra. Brow antes de llevarse un trozo de salmón a la boca. Cuando lo saboreó y tragó el bocado, se pasó su servilleta de tela con delicadeza sobre los labios—. Aún recuerdo cuando mis padres me presentaron en sociedad. ¡Fue un completo desastre! Pero esa sí que fue divertida, por lo menos para mí. —ella sonri al recordarlo.

Sra. Brow era una hermosa mujer, esbelta y elegante, que rondaría los cuarenta años. Su cabello era rizado y cobrizo, con unos grandes ojos verdes y unos labios extremadamente del gado. Varias pecas ensalzaban su pálido rostro y cuando reía, se le dibujaban unos hoyuelos en el centro de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó desganadamente Hermione.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Hermione encogió los hombros—. Yo tenía dieciocho años y aunque mis padres preferían atrasar mi presentación en sociedad, se vieron obligados a llevarla a cabo. Aquí entre nosotras, yo era muy rebelde, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para llevar a cabo alguna travesura. Yo no quería ser presentada en sociedad, era consciente del cambio tan radical que daría mi vida desde aquella cena. Como no podía hacer nada por evitar la fiesta, decidí que sería una velada muy peculiar, una presentación que quedaría para el recuerdo de todos. Sobre todo, para mis padres.

El mismo cambio que va a dar mi vida a partir de ahora. Pensó Hermione con desilusión. Aunque mi vida se transformó en el momento en el que amanecí en este lugar.

—¿Qué hizo, Sra. Brow?

Aquella mujer había conseguido simpatizar con Hermione y lo que en un principio pensaba que sería una conversación aburrida, se había tornado muy interesante. La Sra. Brow no era como las demás mujeres que estaban compartiendo mesa con ella.

—Esa misma mañana salí de casa cargada de pequeñas cajas y fui a un río que pasaba cerca de donde yo vivía, un lugar que a mí me encantaba porque estaba lleno de animalillos y flores. Metí varias lagartijas en una de las cajas y algunos sapos en otra. Volví a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto el resto del día para elaborar mi venganza.

La Sra. Brow, antes de que su cena de presentación comenzara, escondió bajo la mesa las cajas donde guardó los animalillos. Regresó al recibidor junto a sus padres y esperó a que el espectáculo comenzara.

Hermione no podía parar de reír al imaginarse todo lo que sucedería en aquella cena de presentación de La Sra. Brow. Intuía que aquella mujer había sido tremenda en su infancia y le contaba los hechos con tanta gracia que a Hermione le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de ellas las miraban escandalizadas, pero a ellas dos no les importaba. La Sra. Brow continuó con su historia.

—Cuando los elfos trajeron el segundo plato me fijé que la cena estaba siendo demasiado aburrida y decidí que era el momento de darle algo de emoción. Me quité mi zapato, alargué el pie hasta que chocó contra la caja y abrí la tapa con verdadera destreza. Al cabo de unos segundos una decena de ranas paseaban por el suelo y por la mesa, saltaban de un plato de pescado al siguiente e incluso una de ellas terminó sobre el elaborado peinado de uno de los comensales, una mujer arisca e insociable, que, asustada por tener al animal sobre su cabeza, comenzó a darse manotazos para espantarlo. Aunque lo único que consiguió así, fue caerse hacia atrás con silla incluida.

—¡Era usted genial de pequeña, Sra. Brow! Voy a plantearme una jugarreta similar para mi siguiente fiesta en sociedad —bromeó Hermione.

—Avíseme cuando vaya a planearla y la ayudaré encantada. —La Sra. Brow se unió a las risas—. Y llámeme Olivia.

—Si usted me llama Hermione.

El resto de la noche, Hermione no se separó de Olivia. Hablaban y bromeaban, consiguiendo que la fiesta que había comenzado siendo un verdadero fastidio, se tornara divertida y agradable. Se sorprendió al descubrir, que, a pesar de vivir en aquella época, Olivia y ella tenían muchas cosas en común, empezando por su sentimiento de libertad e independencia. De esa fiesta, nacería una verdadera amistad entre dos mujeres que se acababan de conocer.

Al finalizar la cena, todos los invitados abandonaron la casa.

Una semana después de la presentación en sociedad de la familia Tarner, la familia Brow daban un baile de máscaras en su mansión.

Cuando La Sra. Brow visitó la familia Tarner para invitarlos a su baile, Hermione se mostró especialmente ilusionada. Le apetecía volver a pasar un rato agradable y con Olivia, eso estaba asegurado.

—En vuestra fiesta de presentación faltaron hombres atractivos. —dijo la Sra. Brow con una risa picara.

—¿Y usted, conoce alguno? —pregunto Hermione riéndose de la directa de Olivia.

—bueno… digamos que sí, conozco a unos cuantos, si. Pero hay dos que son muy populares, cada uno de ellos por una razón en particular.

—Quizás no asistieron porque el Sr… mí padre, no los invitó. — se corrigió Hermione.

—Me consta que sí recibieron la invitación, mi esposo me lo comentó. Ambos están de luto, aunque uno de ellos solo por guardar las apariencias. Seguro que se estuvo entreteniendo esa noche bajo las faldas de alguna mujer. Si me permites un consejo, ese ese tipo de hombres, no te conviene.

—No te preocupes Olivia, no tengo ningún interés en buscar un esposo.

—Eso lo dices ahora que aún no has conocido al hombre que te robe el corazón, pero cuando lo tengas delante, cambiarás de opinión. Te lo digo por experiencia —aseguró Olivia pensando en su esposo con ojos brillantes.

Aunque Hermione lo tenía claro, estaba totalmente convencida de que aquello no le sucedería a ella. Acababa de sufrir una traición en manos del hombre al que le había entregado todo de ella y lo que menos le apetecía era adentrarse en otra nueva relación. El amor ya no es para mí. Renuncio a él. Pensó con tristeza sin decirle nada a su nueva amiga.

—¿Qué máscara quieres usar, Hermione? —preguntó Abril mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse para la fiesta.

Abril le mostró dos y Hermione eligió la que más llamó su atención. Un antifaz en color beige, con los bordes en dorado y numerosas perlas alrededor de ella. En el lateral izquierdo tenía varias flores de tela y del lateral derecho nacían algunas plumas en color naranja. Era la máscara ideal para su vestido de color beige con bordados en dorado y naranja. La doncella le ayudó a colocársela y anudó las cintas en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se colocó su relicario color esmeralda y bajó a la sala a esperar al resto de la familia para ir a la mansión de los Sres. Brow.

Al llegar a la bonita mansión, pudieron confirmar el buen gusto de los Brow, pues la decoración era impresionante. Los Brow se acercaron a ellos para darles la bienvenida.

Hermione comprobó que todos los presentes llevaban una máscara, por lo que si conocía a alguno de ellos no tendría obligación de saludarlos, algo que ella agradeció enormemente. Por el contrario, si los conocía aquella misma noche y al día siguiente se los encontraba por casualidad, tampoco tendría que saludarlos ya que no los reconocería.

Después de la recepción en la que los elfos repartieron copas de vino, de ponche y algunos aperitivos, Sr. Brow y su esposa, inauguraron el baile.

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar su segunda pieza, con un solo de violines, los Sres. Tarner fueron a la pista y se unieron a la danza con pasos marcados y lentos.

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo la próxima canción, señorita?

Un hombre un poco más alto que ella, con una máscara gris y un traje negro se colocó a su lado y les susurró a pocos centímetros de su oído. No habían sido presentados, estaba segura de ello porque si hubiera sido así, lo recordaría. Cuando clavó sus penetrantes ojos de un azul in tenso en los marrones de ella, el corazón de Hermione se revolucionó y su pecho se alzó agitadamente. Solo un susurro y su cercanía habían sido suficientes para saber que aquel hombre, inexplicablemente, atraía mucho su atención.

—No sé bailar —se excusó mirando aquellos ojos que, sorprendentemente, le resultaban familiares.

—Es muy fácil. Solo déjese llevar —le dijo el misterioso hombre con una sensualidad que la hizo perder la razón.

Cogió la mano delicadamente de Hermione.

Deseaba bailar con aquella mujer que, a simple vista, le pareció tan apetecible.

La siguiente melodía sonó y Hermione se dejó arrastrar por aquel hombre al centro de la pista. Rápidamente algunas parejas más se unieron al baile. Hicieron dos filas enfrentadas, en una se colocaron los hombres y en otra las mujeres. Todos hicieron una reverencia a su pareja y la orquesta comenzó a tocar. En un principio Hermione se sentía incómoda, algo recordaba de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Cuando bailo con el famoso Viktor Krum.

Pero el enmascarado que le había invitado a bailar la guiaba tan bien, que rápidamente consiguió hacerse con los pasos. Cuando estuvo más relajada, entablaron una conversación y se dirigían la palabra cada vez que se cruzaban en el baile.

—Creo que no nos han presentado, señorita —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios—. Soy Abraxas Malfoy, su pongo que habrás oído hablar de nosotros y de mi familia. —volvió a hablar cuando se cruzaron nuevamente de frente.

La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó cuando Sr. Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

¿Malfoy… entonces, ese tal Abraxas era el abuelo de Draco?

Aquel hombre la alteraba mucho, controlando sus nervios y sin perder el paso de baile, ella también se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Hermione, soy la hija de Los Sr y Sra. Tarner.

—No sabía que los Tarner tenía una hija tan hermosa —anunció él cuando se cruzaron nuevamente en el baile.

—Ni siquiera me ha visto el rostro, ¿cómo puede decir que soy bella? —Hermione pestañeó con coquetería.

—Incluso con esa máscara, su belleza es destacable.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Hermione, como podías pasarle esto, ¡No! Es el abuelo de Malfoy. Hermione en ese momento agradeció que llevara la máscara puesta para ocultar su sofoco.

—¿Eso les dice a todas las mujeres, mi señor?

—Sólo a las que realmente me interesan.

La música comenzó a perder fuerza indicándoles a las parejas que la pieza estaba terminando. Sr. Malfoy agradeció a Hermione que hubiera aceptado bailar con él y se despidió de ella, prometiéndole que volverían a verse de nuevo. Algo que provocó en Hermione un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Hombres como Sr. Malfoy son los que no te convienen —aconsejó Olivia cuando llegó a su lado.

—ya..

—No te dejes influenciar por las apariencias, Hermione. Nuestra sociedad está llena de ellas. ¡Nada es lo que parece!

Sr. Brow se acercó a su esposa y agarrándola posesivamente por la cintura, la llevó al centro de la pista para que bailaran juntos nuevamente.

Tras un par de horas más en las que Hermione, para su sorpresa, se divirtió bailando aquella música clásica en una noche llena de misterio por no saber con quién bailaba realmente, los Sres. Tarner decidieron que era la hora de regresar.

Aquella noche, Hermione, soñó con los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre con el que había bailado por primera vez y el que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche. Aquel hombre, sin necesidad de verle el rostro, había conseguido atraer su atención como solo Ie había conseguido en toda su vida. Pero Hermione era desconfiada y supo desde el principio que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado del Sr. Malfoy. Su intuición le decía que no era de fiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un Club donde solo frecuentaban los magos en Londres, era uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad y estaba situado en el mismo callejón Knockturn. También disponían de las comodidades de sus huéspedes con habitaciones para aquellos que quisieran pasar la noche, solos o en compañía.

Sr. Abraxas Malfoy, acudió como de costumbre al Club y a los socios y trabajadores del local les sorprendió el buen humor que acompañaba el mago aquella mañana, muy poco característico en él. Se sentó en una mesa bastante apartada, con varios caballeros más y todos se interesaron por su cambio de actitud.

—Abraxas —uno de sus compañeros de mesa llamó la atención—, ¿a qué se debe su gesto de satisfacción?

—¿Acaso ha encontrado una nueva conquista? —preguntó otro, provocando la risa del resto.

Abraxas miró hacia donde estaba situado el líder y comprobó que su gesto estaba contraído y sus puños se habían cerrado fuertemente, intentando disimular su ira.

—Es más que una conquista, mis señores —expuso Abraxas—. Muy pronto se convertirá en la señora Malfoy.

El hombre miro su copa, le dio un sorbo y luego le dirigió una mirada aniquiladora, ¿Recuerdas el plan, que hace meses teníamos en marcha, Malfoy?

—Por su puesto que no me olvidado, mi señor. —respondió Abraxas con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Y de quién se trata? ¿La conocemos? —se interesó otro de los hombres de la mesa, mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.

El líder Rodo los ojos, al ver que sus seguidores se empeñaban con lo mismo.

—Es la hija del nuevo ayudante del ministerio el Sr. Tarner. Anoche tuve el honor de bailar una pieza con ella en la fiesta de máscaras de los Sres. Brow.

—¿Con la hija del Sr. Tarner? Todos dicen que es un mestizo y que el título le viene grande. —Se sorprendieron por la revelación.

—Si, puede, pero tengo otros motivos en mente, además es bastante idiota eso me puede beneficiar, será más fácil manipularlo. Al conocer la gran fortuna de la que dispongo, sin apenas ningún esfuerzo, me aceptará como marido de su primogénita.

—¿Qué tiene esa mujer para que te hayas encaprichado con ella tan rápido? — pregunto el líder.

—Promete ser una mujer muy interesante, mi señor. La señorita Hermione tiene una belleza salvaje. A demás puedo aprovecharme de meterme en el ministerio y hacer lo que usted me pidió. —y mirando a su señor que tenía el rostro serio. Abraxas prosiguió—: y se la ve ardiente, no como mi difunta esposa que era una insulsa.

—Malfoy, he sido paciente, pero espero que no te desvíes de la misión que te comende.

—Por su puesto mi señor, todo está en marcha.

Tres días después del baile, los elfos de la familia Tarner trabajaban a contrarreloj preparando todas las pertenencias que sus señores necesitaban para su marcha a su casa de campo.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando se preparaban para tele transportarse.

Llegaron a la mansión que tenían delante era algo más grande que la propiedad de Londres. Varios elfos salieron a recibirlos a la puerta.

Sara, que fue invitada agarró a Hermione de la mano y con el permiso del Sr. Tarner, fueron a inspeccionarlo todo, impresionándose como dos niñas pequeñas con cada cosa que descubrían. Los jardines exteriores eran preciosos, repletos de flores y árboles frutales y contaba con un pabellón para que se alojaran los asistentes.

El interior de la casa era impresionante. Tenía una gran sala central, un salón de baile y un comedor inmenso. La biblioteca estaba repleta de viejos libros y también contaba con una sala privada para la familia, en la cual había un elegante piano de cola. Los dormitorios eran enormes y a Hermione le encantó el suyo propio, con una cama gigante en el centro, un tocador precioso y un gran armario de madera tallado. La decoración en tonos beige y dorados terminaba de completar la preciosa alcoba.

Las cocineras prepararon para el almuerzo sopa de Vermicelli, elaborada con tomates, cebolla y ajos, además de un rico estofado de conejo con brócoli y zanahorias. De postre tomaron fresas acompañadas de una copa de vino dulce. Al terminar de comer, Hermione informó a los Sres. Tarner de que se retiraba a descansar, pues el viaje le había agotado mucho. Su "madre" se acercó a darle un beso y al posar sus labios sobre la frente de su hija descubrió que la fiebre había vuelto a subir.

—Cariño, descansa. El viaje ha sido agotador para ti y vuelves a tener fiebre.

—Te prohíbo salir de la habitación hasta que estés totalmente recuperada —ordenó el Sr. Tarner enfadado consigo mismo por el empeoramiento de la salud de su hija.

—Estoy bien…, papá, sólo un poco cansada.

—Me da igual Hermione, no vamos a permitir que tengas una recaída en tu enfermedad. Retírate a descansar.

Hermione se sentía demasiado cansada y débil para discutir con los Sr. Tarner por lo que asintió y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

Después de una larga siesta, Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor y decidió darse un baño. Tras buscar ropa interior limpia por los cajones, cogió un pantalón blanco de algodón que terminaba justo debajo de sus rodillas y una camisola de manga larga, que estaban perfectamente doblados sobre la silla del tocador.

Cuando se hubo bañado y vestido con el pantalón y la camisola, se miró en el espejo su aspecto. Su estómago le avisó con un rugido de que necesitaba comer algo. Se asomó a la puerta y al no ver a ningún elfo cerca, decidió bajar ella misma a buscar algo a la cocina.

Descendía las escaleras con sumo cuidado cuando escuchó la voz del Sr. Tarner seguida de la risa de varias personas más. Los ruidos procedían de la biblioteca. Hermione se detuvo en mitad de la escalera, dudando si regresar a su dormitorio o seguir su camino hasta la cocina. Se sentía como una adolescente cuando volvía de fiesta en la madrugada.

Recopiló la imagen mental de la casa que un rato antes había aprendido con la ayuda de Sara y recordó un pasillo que llegaba directamente a la cocina sin tener que pasar por el centro de la biblioteca, donde estaba reunido el Sr. Tarner con varios hombres más, hablando de tema del ministerio.

Hermione quería impedir que el Sr. Tarner la viera, lo que menos le apetecía era un sermón por haber salido de su habitación

estando aún enferma. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los últimos peldaños de la escalera se dio cuenta de que la puerta del salón estaba abierta y probablemente, la verían bajar. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante para comprobar si sería posible pasar sin ser descubierta. Todos los reunidos estaban de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la chimenea que se encontraba en el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Hermione agradeció su suerte y bajando apresuradamente los últimos escalones, corrió hacia el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, pudo respirar tranquila. Había conseguido pasar sin ser vista. Pero la suerte no es eterna y a ella, le acababa de abandonar en ese mismo instante.

—¡Joder! —blasfemó —. La puerta está cerrada. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Señorita —gritó horrorizada Abril a sus espaldas— ¿qué hace en el pasillo y así vestida?

—Menos mal que has aparecido Abril. —Hermione suspiró relajada—.Tenía hambre y al no encontrar a nadie cerca para que me subiera algo de comer, he decidido bajar yo misma.

—No debería andar con esa ropa por la casa, va demasiado escotada cualquier hombre puede verla. — Dijo Abril—Será mejor que vuelva a su alcoba inmediatamente antes de que la descubran así. Enseguida le llevaré un té y un trozo de pastel de limón.

Hermione agradeció el gesto de Abril y recorrió el largo pasillo, hasta que llegó cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca. Se detuvo y lentamente, se asomó para asegurarse de que nadie la podía ver. Ya no solo le preocupaba la reprimenda del Sr. Tarner por haberle desobedecido saliendo de su dormitorio, además la regañina sería mucho mayor si la veía paseando en lo que ellos consideraban demasiado escotado.

Hermione no entendía porque tenía miedo de el señor Tarner, tenía ya una edad, era una mujer responsable y sabía perfectamente qué era lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, escondiéndose para evitar el enfado como cuando era adolescente.

Verificó que nadie la podía ver, tomó aire y emprendió una carrera hacia las escaleras, con tan mala suerte que en el momento que pasaba por la puerta, uno de los presentes en la sala se levantó para salir del comedor descubriéndola. Hermione se paró en seco en el primer peldaño sin poder apartar los ojos del hombre, temerosa de las consecuencias que aquello pudiera tener.

El desconocido también se detuvo en mitad de la sala, impresionado de ver a una mujer tan bella, paseando con ropa que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. Hermione sin saber cómo actuar y él, recorriendo su mirada por el tentador cuerpo de aquella dama.

Ruborizada y con las mejillas encendidas de calor, Hermione le hizo al hombre una señal de súplica con sus manos y se llevó su dedo índice a los labios rogándole silencio. Asimilando lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, el apuesto hombre, muy bien vestido con traje, asintió mostrándole una perfecta sonrisa y Hermione retomó su carrera para llegar a su dormitorio.

Esto no se ve todos los días, voy a tener que visitar más a menudo a Sr. Tarner. Por una vez en mi vida, tengo que darle la razón al miserable de Malfoy. La hija del conde es realmente bella. Pensó el hombre divertido cuando Hermione desapareció de su vista.

Avergonzada, entró a la habitación y respiró aliviada por no haber sido descubierta por sus padres. Si estuviera en el año 2012, le hubiera dado igual que la encontraran con aquella vestimenta que tan poco le gustaba, pero en el siglo al que había viajado y en el que se encontraba en ese momento, aquello seguramente sería una deshonra para la familia y todos la tacharían de algo que ella no era.

—Definitivamente debo ser más cuidadosa. Ya no estoy en mi época y aquí las mujeres no tenían tanta libertad… y tengo que adaptarme a las costumbres que tienen aquí, por lo menos hasta que puede regresar a mi época. Solo ruego que el desconocido que me ha visto en ropa interior no comente nada en esas reuniones a la que suelen asistir los hombres. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Acostada sobre su suave colcha, volvió a pensar en él. Tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo.

En lo primero que se fijó cuando lo vio, y uno de los pocos detalles que le dio tiempo a grabar en su mente, fue su cabello castaño oscuro con unos rizos rebeldes que caían sobre su frente. Tenía unos ojos negro grisáceo, y que te invitaban a perderte en ellos durante horas, sin llegar a cansarte nunca. Ella se perdió en su mirada solo unos segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para saber que le gustaría abandonarse a ellos de nuevo, todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Algo que llamó mucho su atención fue sus finos labios. Hermione se tapó la cara ruborizada cuando se imaginó besándolos.

¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así, parezco una quinceañera con las hormonas descontroladas.

Realmente aquel hombre, que rondaría su edad, había conseguido llamar su atención como muy pocos hombres habían logrado a lo largo de su vida. Era muy atractivo y eso no lo podría negar nunca. Ni ella ni nadie. ¿Había sido víctima de un flechazo a primera vista? Inmediatamente deshizo de un manotazo ese pensamiento tan absurdo. Por culpa de un único flechazo, el que la unió a su marido, se encontraba atrapada en una época en la que no estaba a gusto y sin saber cómo regresar a su vida.

Aunque Hermione deseaba no volver a encontrárselo para no tener que mirarlo directamente a los ojos después de que la viera con esa ropa, en el fondo de su corazón tenía ganas de volver a enfrentarlo.

Quería conocerlo mejor. Mucho mejor…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Holaaaa!, aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. Espero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia las contestare encantada. Saludo mis queridos lectores/a. **

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado y el Sr. Tarner decidió agradecer a sus compañeros el buen recibimiento que le habían dado, invitándolos a una cena. Sería una velada íntima, con sólo una treintena de comensales.

—Háblame de ti, Abril —pidió Hermione mientras recogía su larga melena.

—No hay mucho que contar Hermione. Tengo veintiséis años y pertenezco a una familia humilde. Somos seis hermanos de los cuales yo soy la mayor. Mi madre enfermó gravemente de tuberculosis hace varios años, lo que le causó la muerte cuando no llegaba aún a los cuarenta años de edad. —Por el espejo Hermione vio como Abril apartaba con disimulo una mano del recogido que le estaba haciendo, para retirarse un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos—. Desde aquella desgracia, mi padre cambió su humor, se pasaba el día en la taberna, refugiándose en la bebida hasta que un día, después de haber estado desaparecido una semana, lo encontraron ahogado en el río. Al quedarnos huérfanos y al ser la hermana mayor, tuve que hacerme cargo de mis cinco hermanos y de nuestra pequeña casa. Durante unos meses subsistimos gracias a los pocos ahorros que heredamos de mi padre, hasta que se agotaron y mi hermano y yo tuvimos que buscarnos un trabajo para sacar a la familia

—¿Y el resto de tus hermanos dónde están?

—La mediana y las gemelas, viven con nuestra abuela desde que nosotros comenzamos a trabajar para los . Mis hermanas son pequeñas aún y necesitan demasiada atención, pero mi abuela está enferma y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más van a poder seguir viviendo allí. Ella necesita tranquilidad y las gemelas son dos pequeños diablillos. —Hermione vio como se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de sus hermanas.

—¿Las echas de menos? —preguntó al ver el gesto contraído de Abril, intentando hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Mucho mi señora. Hace varios meses que no las veo.

—Pues cuando quieras visitarlas, cuentas con mi permiso para ir.

—Muchas gracias señorita.

—Llámame por mi nombre —corrigió a Abril intentando parecer enfadada.

—Disculpe, aún no me acostumbro.

—Y tutéame —riñó de nuevo divertida.

Tras escuchar toda la historia de la joven, un nudo de emociones apareció en el estómago de Hermione. Ella estaba muy unida a su familia.

—Estás realmente hermosa —dijo Abril cuando terminó de peinarla, Hermione admiraba el resultado en el espejo—. ¿Te ayudo a vestirte?

Hermione asintió con decisión mientras se colocaba la ropa interior

—¿No crees que tengo el corsé muy apretado? Me falta el aire.

—Tiene que ir así de ceñido, pero si te sientes más cómoda puedo aflojarlo un poco.

—Sí por favor, si no lo haces creo que no duraré ni media hora con él.

Abril aflojó un poco las cuerdas de la prenda y Hermione agradeció el detalle mientras la joven le ayudaba a colocarse el vestido. Era de color azul, en un tono tan claro que parecía inmaculado, tenía un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver el principio de sus abultados senos.

—¿Qué joya usarás?

—Utilizaré el colgante de la esmeralda, el que siempre llevo puesto.

Sara llamó a la puerta de la alcoba y entró al recibir permiso de Hermione. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de su amiga, pero éste era de color rosa pastel. Hermione miró a su amigo con admiración. Estaba preciosa, aunque eso era de esperar, Sara tenía una belleza singular.

—¿Te falta mucho, Hermione? Los primeros invitados a la cena están llegando y tú padre me ha pedido que bajemos para recibirlos.

Hermione se acercó a su tocador y roció unas gotas de su perfume en los puntos calientes de su cuerpo para potenciar aún más el aroma a rosas.

—Ya estoy preparada. Estás preciosa Sara.

—No más que tú.

Sara besó a Hermione en la mejilla y la agarró del brazo para bajar al recibidor.

Durante un buen rato, Hermione e Sara fueron saludando a personas que ya habían conocido en Londres y presentadas por sus padres a algunos otros que aún no conocían.

La Sra. Smith, una mujer que acababan de presentarles y que era esposa del Sr. Smith, se acercó a Hermione y a Sara para conversar un rato con ellas. Después de quince minutos en los que apenas pudieron descansar unos segundos de escuchar el tono chillón de la mujer, Hermione se excusó con ella y fue directa a sentarse en un canapé francés que había en la sala.

—¡Oh querida, estás preciosa! —La Sra. Brow se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentada Hermione y ésta al verla, se levantó entusiasmada para saludarla.

—¡Qué sorpresa Olivia! Pensaba que seguías en Londres.

—Salimos el día siguiente. Estaba deseando viajar a nuestra casa de campo. El ambiente es mucho más sano que el de Londres, lleno de humo y vapor. Aquí, en cambio, respiras vida.

Hermione rió dándole la razón a su nueva amiga. Vivir en el campo tenía muchas más ventajas que en la ciudad. No entendía por qué teniendo esas enormes mansiones en el campo no se instalaban allí todo el año.

El esposo de Olivia llamó la atención de su esposa para que saludara a varios caballeros y algunas damas. La Sra. Brow mostró su desgana por arrimarse a ellos pero poniendo su mejor cara, como una buena actriz, se disculpó con su amiga y se dirigió hacia su esposo.

Desde el lugar donde estaba sentada, pudo observarlo todo con mayor detenimiento. El Sr. Tarner hablaba animadamente con varias personas de la alta sociedad. La Sra. Tarner, muy elegante con un vestido burdeos, conversaba relajada con dos mujeres muy distinguidas y su amiga, continuaba charlando con la pesada de la Sra. Smith.

Volvió a mirar al Sr. Tarner con admiración, se veía muy ilusionado con su nuevo cargo y lo más importante, era feliz. Se separó del grupo con el que conversaba y caminó hacia la entrada como si hubiera visto a alguien llegar.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y cuando su supuesto padre se detuvo, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y algunas mariposas traviesas nacieron en su estómago al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar. Su "padre" había ido a recibir al hombre que un par de días antes la había visto cuando no iba adecuadamente que, con su silencio, le había salvado de una reprimenda de sus progenitores y de un escándalo familiar asegurado.

Aquel hombre de mirada intensa, clavó sus i ojos negros en ella desde la distancia, regalándole un guiño y una leve sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

Calor, mucho calor. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió a más del doble de la permitida solo por el simple cruce de miradas. Vestida y peinada diferente, aquel perfecto hombre la había reconocido. Cuando su "padre", acompañado del galán, caminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada, Hermone quiso salir corriendo.

—Hija, da la bienvenida a Sr. Riddle.

Hermione sintió como una descarga, ¿ese apellido donde lo escucho?

—Señorita, es un placer verla por primera vez —recalcó las últimas palabras de la frase irónicamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante en señal de saludo.

Hermione reacciono rápidamente.

—Sea bienvenido siempre que desee. —Hermione hizo una reverencia ante el hombre misterioso.

—Después de mi visita del otro día, seguro que volveré a menudo. tiene unas vistas demasiado hermosas.

Sr. Riddle alzó su ceja izquierda en un gesto casi imperceptible mientras su boca volvía a entreabrirse con una leve sonrisa. El "padre" de Hermione no intuyó el doble sentido de las palabras del conde, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que estaba recordando aquel hombre: a ella en esa ropa paseando por el pasillo de la casa.

—Sr. Riddle, le pido que disculpe a mi hija. Necesita descansar y es mejor que vuelva a sentarse.

—No se preocupe , seguro que habrá más ocasiones para conversar tranquilamente con su preciosa hija, ¿verdad señorita?

Hermione asintió torpemente mientras se sentaba en el canapé, volviendo a recordar el primer encuentro con el conde. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la mentalidad tan antigua de la época. DE que le sonaba ese apellido… Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédula.

Respiró hondo, continuó observando la estancia, esforzándose por no pensar de nuevo con ese hombre que acababa de conocer de manera formal y que se le hacía tan familiar…

Varios elfos paseaban con bandejas repletas de copas de vino y otras de agua, para que los señores refrescaran sus gargantas. Entre todos ellos localizó a Abril que hablaba con un joven en un rincón de la sala. Exageraba mucho sus movimientos y parecía alterada. El joven dio un pequeño empujón a la doncella que la hizo retroceder varios pasos y desapareció hacia el pasillo de la cocina. La muchacha se llevó una de sus mangas a los ojos y los frotó repetidamente. ¿Estaba llorando? Hermione preocupada, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella. Sin embargo, no pudo alcanzarla, él Sr. Tarner lo impidió llamando su atención para que se acercara a él. Quería que su hija saludara a otro de los invitados que acababa de llegar.

—Hermione, ¿recuerdas al Sr. Malfoy? Bailaste una pieza con él en la fiesta de los Sres. Brow.

Cuando Hermione tuvo enfrente al recién mencionado y pudo ponerle rostro, sus sentidos se congelaron, su corazón dio un vuelco y la debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su madre, que estaba cerca, notó el cambio en su hija y la sujetó del brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien Herm?

—Es… estoy bien, ma… mamá —tartamudeó Hermione.

A pocos centímetros de ella, había tenido a la última persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarse allí.

El Sr. Traner, volvió al recibidor para preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija.

—Mamá, busca a Abril para que se quede conmigo mientras me repongo y vuelve con papá al salón. Debes atender a los invitados.

—No me importa. Sólo necesito que tú estés bien, cariño. —La Sra. Tarner abrazó a su hija con fuerza, le aterrorizaba la idea de que Hermione volviera a enfermar.

—Estoy mejor, créeme. Vuelve al salón, Abril me cuidará bien.

Tras mandar a buscar a Abril, darle varias indicaciones a la joven criada y besar a su hija repetidas veces, La Sra. Tarner se unió a la cena que acababa de comenzar.

—¿No cree que será mejor que vaya a descansar a su habitación? —preguntó preocupada Abril.

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire, acompáñame al jardín.

"—Mi señora, no puede salir al exterior, su padre lo ha prohibido.

Pero Hermione, cansada de tener que obedecer a su padre en todo, se levantó de la silla decidida a salir al exterior, sola o acompañada. Tenía una edad ya no era una niña pequeña para que le estuvieran diciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Hermione se giró y su cabeza chocó directamente contra el pecho de un hombre. Elevó su mirada levemente hasta que la cruzó con la de aquel y retrocedió rápidamente un par de pasos para alejarse del hombre.

—¿Qué… qué quiere? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Me he quedado muy preocupado por usted señorita y he venido a ver como se encuentra.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el verdadero timbre de voz del Sr. Malfoy, sin susurros ni ruidos que distorsionaran el matiz de su voz, sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse nuevamente, su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Entre sueños sintió como alguien la elevaba entre sus brazos y la trasportaba hacia otra habitación, seguramente a la suya propia. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero cuando se despertó, se hallaba tumbada sobre su cama y a su lado, en una silla, estaba la última persona a la que esperaba encontrar.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa tapándose con sus sábanas.

—Se ha desmayado en mitad del recibidor señorita y he tenido que subirla a su alcoba. Aquí estará mejor.

Ante ella y para su sorpresa, volvía a estar con el Sr. Riddle. Lo último que recordaba era la imagen del Sr. Malfoy, y ahora, al que tenía delante, era a que hombre qué la había visto en ropa de estar por casa días antes.

—¿Dónde está Abrile? Ella es la que debería estar conmigo y no usted.

—Su doncella ha bajado a por paños limpios y una jarra de agua. Yo me he ofrecido a cuidarla mientras regresa.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide. Si mi padre lo ve en mi habitación y a solas conmigo, tenga por seguro que le retirará su amistad —amenazó.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué, pero la cercanía de aquel hombre la inquietaba demasiado. Intuía qué si en esos años estaba mal visto por algunas personas de mentalidad antigua, que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran a solas en una habitación, más aún si eran desconocidos, en el siglo en el que se encontraban, sería algo parecido a una falta imperdonable.

—Solo estoy velando por su seguridad. Señorita Tarner no puede molestarse por ello. —Al ver que Hermione permanecía en silencio con el rubor instalado en sus mejillas, quiso sonrojarla aún más—. Señorita, ¿es consciente de que la he salvado dos veces? Está en deuda conmigo.

—Se equivoca, no le debo ningún favor. ¡No diga gilipolleces!

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó atónito Sr. Riddle.

—Nada, nada —corrigió nerviosa —. Es una tontería lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Qué cree que pensaría el Sr. Tarner si supiera que su preciosa hija se pasea en ropa inadecuada por los pasillos de su mansión, provocando a todos los que se cruzan en su camino?

—¡Yo no hago tal cosa! —gritó furiosa Hermione ante la divertida mirada del Sr. Riddle.

Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter y ella era una de las pocas que había conocido con ese genio.

—A mí sí me provocó. —El Sr. Riddle se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Hermione se revolvió nerviosa debajo de las sábanas—. No solo me permitió mirarla como muy pocas personas habrán tenido la suerte de verla a lo largo de su vida, además se llevó sus dedos a los labios en un gesto demasiado tentador. —Riddle rozó las manos de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que el vello de la mujer se erizara en menos de un segundo—. ¿Cuál era su mensaje con esa seña? ¿Me invitaba a probar sus labios?

—No, cla…claro que no —respondió desconcertada y muy inquieta. —Para mí es un completo desconocido, ¡no me falte el respeto!

—Dios me libre de tal descortesía. Yo admiro mucho a las damas. ¡No sabe cuánto!

El silencio inundó la estancia y el conde agachó la cabeza poco a poco, acercándose aún más a los tentadores labios de ella, sin apartar sus ojos de ellos. Deseaba besarla y disfrutar de su sabor que prometía ser exquisito. Hermione tampoco dejó de mirar la boca del . No sabía la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella, pero inexplicablemente, tenía ganas de besarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de atrapar los labios de la mujer, ésta cerró los ojos y entreabrió un poco la boca para recibirlo. Estaba segura de que el beso llegaría en milésimas de segundo y le apetecía disfrutar de él, sin pensar en nada más. Esperó, esperó y esperó. Sin embargó los labios del él no llegaron a adueñarse de su boca. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio, le molestó muchísimo.

El hombre se había levantado de la cama sin que ella se diera cuenta y estaba apoyado en una de las maderas del dosel, observando a Hermione detenidamente.

—¿Esperaba el beso, Señorita Tarner? —Rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ensalzando aún más su perfecto cuello—. Soy todo un caballero y acabo de demostrárselo. Podía haberla besado y usted lo hubiera permitido porque estaba totalmente dispuesta para ello. Pero soy un desconocido y usted toda una dama, por lo tanto, no sería prudente que nos besáramos en nuestro primer encuentro, ¿no es así? ¡Sería una falta de respeto hacia usted! —dijo con ironía, logrando alterarla como nunca nadie había conseguido antes.

—Es usted un capullo y un sinvergüenza. ¡Desaparezca de mi habitación!

Hermione, hecha una furia, agarró la varita que había sobre su mesita de noche y sin pensárselo, le lanzo uno de los jarrones al Sr. Riddle a la cabeza, con tan mala puntería que éste pasó a dos metros de la cabeza de Riddle y se estampó contra la puerta de la habitación.

Abril interrumpió el duelo de aquellos dos, entrando con una bandeja sobre la que llevaba unos paños limpios y un poco de agua, asustándose al ver los cristales rotos en el suelo. El Sr, Riddle sonrió a la joven criada para tranquilizarla, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Dirigiéndose a Hermione, pronunció: —¡Debe mejorar su puntería querida! —Rió a carcajadas enfadándola aún a más—. Y otra cosa más, se ha equivocado, no soy un… ¿capu… qué? —preguntó divertido.

—¡Capullo! —repitió furiosa provocando carcajadas en Riddle.

—Pues eso, aunque no sé qué significa, estoy seguro que no soy nada de eso. Soy el Sr. Riddle y mi nombre es Tom, ¡no lo olvide! —Y saliendo por la puerta expuso—. Me voy más tranquilo porque sé que la dejo en buena compañía. ¡Volveremos a vernos querida! No lo dude. Aunque la próxima vez, traeré un yelmo para no salir lastimado.

El Sr. Riddle le regaló un guiño y cerró la puerta al salir. Hermione golpeó repetidas veces el colchón de su cama enfurecida, aquel hombre había conseguido derrumbar sus defensas la primera vez que estaban a solas y eso no era bueno para ella. Al contrario, era muy peligroso.

—Abril, ¿cuándo me desmayé no estaba el Sr. Malfoy conmigo? —La joven criada asintió mientras llenaba una copa de agua para Hermione—. ¿Entonces por qué cuando me he despertado estaba en mi alcoba el Sr. Riddle?

—No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero el Sr. Riddle ha aparecido inesperadamente en la sala, te ha agarrado de la cintura y ha impedido que te golpearas contra el suelo al perder el conocimiento. Te ha levantado entre sus brazos, ha intercambiado una mirada desafiante con el y éste ha desaparecido de la estancia furioso. Me ha preguntado por tus aposentos y contigo en brazos, el Sr. Riddle ha subido a la habitación y te ha tumbado sobre la cama. —Hermione notó como el gesto de Abril se contraía mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos—. Yo he tenido que bajar a por unos paños porque tu fiebre está volviendo a subir y como el resto de criados están en la fiesta, yo he pensado que sería buena idea que el Sr. Riddle se quedara contigo mientras yo regresaba, por si necesitabas algo. Lo siento mucho, ha sido una imprudencia por mi parte —se disculpó Abril arrepentida, apartando la mirada de Hermione.

—No te preocupes, el Sr. Riddle no ha hecho nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos. "Bueno sí, no besarme. Pero eso no lo voy a reconocer en voz alta." —Abril, ¿conoces al Sr. Malfoy? —preguntó intrigada, mientras la joven la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido.

—Solía visitar muy a menudo a mi antiguo señor antes de morir, tenían varios negocios y aficiones en común. La familia Malfoy son los más populares de la región, los llamados, sagrado ventiocho. y según dicen, cuenta con la mayor fortuna.

¿Lo que? — pregunto Hermione.

Los sagrado Ventiocho, mi señora, fueron, según el autor del Directorio de Sangre Pura se cree que pudo haber sido Cantankerus Nott, las veintiocho familias británicas que eran verdaderamente de sangre pura.

Entiendo… ¿Está casado? —se interesó Hermione.

—Ha estado casado tres veces, pero los matrimonios no le duran mucho porque sus esposas acaban muriendo por culpa de la maldición.

—¿Cómo dices? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, la conversación se estaba volviendo muy interesante.

—Se dice que existe una maldición en torno a los Malfoy que afecta a todas las mujeres que contraen matrimonio con él. Sus esposas han ido muriendo al poco tiempo de su enlace. Estuvo casado durante dos años con una tal Margate, hasta que ésta se quitó la vida envenenándose. Después, el conde se encaprichon con una tal Sofi… pero el día de su primer aniversario de boda, apareció ahogada en el río. Todos dicen que ella misma se lanzó para quitarse la vida. Su última esposa ha sido la señorita Lucy, que murió hace varios meses clavándose un puñal en el centro de su corazón.

—¿Por qué se suicidan todas? Algún motivo habrá, ¿no es así?

—Se comenta que ninguna ha podido soportar las constantes infidelidades de su marido. El Sr. Malfoy tiene fama de mujeriego y no guarda fidelidad a ninguna mujer.

—¿Y por qué se han ido casando con él entonces?

—Su primer matrimonio fue un acuerdo entre su padre. Ambos eran muy jóvenes y tuvieron que aceptar el compromiso por obligación. Su segunda esposa, era una mujer avariciosa y al conocer la gran fortuna, supo que tenía que convertirse en su esposa. Cuando el tiempo de luto pasó por la muerte de su segunda esposa, El Sr. Malfoy parecía realmente enamorado, una preciosa mujer que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, y tras meses de cortejo, consiguió que lo aceptara como marido. Su muerte fue muy lamentada por todos los que la conocían. Era una mujer excepcional.

Hermione asintió asimilando todo lo que Abril le había contado. El Sr. Malfoy se relacionaba perfectamente con Draco, el también el colegio hacia los mismo con las chicas, debe ser hereditario. Algo más para añadir al odio que comenzaba a sentir por él.

—Abril, ¿y no crees que es muy sospechosa la historia de este tal Malfoy? Yo no creo en maldiciones y estoy segura de que hay algo más.

—Yo sí lo creo. Todas sus esposas, tarde o temprano, acaban muriendo.

Hermione se quedó muy intrigada y a la vez confundida por la historia tan peliaguda que le había contado Abril. Demasiadas muertes en torno a un mismo nombre. No sabía qué pensar, pero sin duda, investigaría más sobre todo aquello.

—Disculpa mi impertinencia Abril —Hermione decidió cambiar de tema, pensar en el Sr. Malfoy le ponía muy nerviosa—, hace un rato te he visto discutir alterada con un joven y después ha desaparecido de la sala dándote un empujón. ¿Quién era?

—Es mi hermano. Siento la indiscreción.

—No tienes que disculparte. ¿Ocurre algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? ¿Algo relacionado con tus hermanas, tal vez?

El gesto de Abril cambió por completo y la tensión se acumuló en su rostro. Sin embargo, prefirió quitar importancia al grave asunto que le llevaba preocupando todo el día.

—No te preocupes por mí. Muchas gracias por interesarte.

—Adele. —Ruth agarró las manos de la joven criada para trasmitirle apoyo—. Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. No me veas sólo como tu señora, quiero que sientas que soy una amiga para ti, un apoyo. ¿De acuerdo? —Abril asintió con los ojos irritados, luchando contras las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento—. Pídeme lo que necesites con total confianza y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para auxiliarte.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación entre Hermione y Abril. Sara entró preocupada, interesándose por el bienestar de su amiga. La criada se marchó rápidamente con la cabeza agachada. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras mejor? Cuando he vuelto del jardín y he preguntado por ti, tú madre me ha contado lo que te ha ocurrido y me he preocupado mucho.

—No te inquietes, me encuentro mucho mejor, aunque prefiero no volver a la fiesta. Sin embargo, tú sí deberías regresar.

—No Hermione, yo me quedaré aquí contigo. La Sra. Brow te manda sus mejores deseos y promete visitarte en los próximos días.

—De verdad Sara, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar y contigo aquí no lo lograré. Agradécele a Olivia sus buenas intenciones.

—De acuerdo, pediré a tu doncella que nos avise de cualquier cosa y cuando finalice el baile, volveré a verte. —Hermione asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Disfruta mucho de la cena.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes. —Sara le regaló una pícara sonrisa—. Hay varios solteros muy atractivos en la fiesta, es una pena que no puedas disfrutar de su presencia. Espero que me inviten a bailar después de la cena.

—Seguro que todos los caballeros se pelearán por ti. Estás preciosa.

Sara besó a su amiga en la mejilla y salió del dormitorio. Hermione se tumbó en la cama y apagó el candil. Durante un buen rato volvió a analizar la historia que Abril le había contado sobre el Abraxas Malfoy y su maldición. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Aunque la última imagen que tuvo esa noche antes de dormir fue el rostro de Tom Riddle, el hombre que la había alterado e impactado a partes iguales.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

—Tom, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Mariene al sentir que el Riddle se levantaba de su cama.

La señorita Mariene Miller era la hija del Sr. Miller, que trabajaba en el senado y desde hacía algunos meses, también se había convertido en la principal amante de Tom Riddle, el hombre más atractivo y deseado por todas las féminas de la región. La señorita Mariene era una mujer delgada, rubia, con el cabello muy rizado y de ojos grises. Años atrás fue obligada por su padre a casarse con un hombre cuarenta años mayor que ella. Tras cuatro años de matrimonio, un ataque fulminante al corazón acabó con la vida de. ¡El sueño de Mariene por fin se cumplía! Heredó parte de la fortuna de su ex esposo, algo que la estaba haciendo vivir como una verdadera reina. Pero el dinero también se agota, más aún si no percibes ingresos y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Me voy. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —respondió el Tom con rotundidad.

—¿No te quedas a pasar el día conmigo?

Mariene se levantó y fue hasta el lugar donde Tom estaba abrochándose su camisa blanca. La joven lo abrazó por atrás, mientras pasaba sus delicadas manos por el marcado pectoral, intentando sacar todas sus armas de seducción.

—¡No insistas! —Tom se deshizo del abrazo de ella—. Hoy no me apetece estar acompañado.

—¿Es por ella?

—¿A quién te refieres? —La pregunta de su amante le sorprendió.

—A la señorita Tarner, la hija del Sr. Traner. El otro día en la cena de su casa te estuve observando y no le quitaste el ojo de encima desde que llegaste.

—¡No digas disparates! —exclamó Riddle molesto.

—Durante el baile todos comentaban que te habías encerrado en su dormitorio durante un buen rato. ¡A saber lo que haríais los dos a solas! ¡Qué escándalo! —exclamó con desprecio—. De ella es de esperar, al fin y al cabo, es una piojosa que ha recibido una herencia por casualidad y que está deseando casarse con un adinerado atontado que la mantenga. ¿Pero de ti? ¡Has caído muy bajo, Tom!

—¡Óyeme bien! — agarró a la dama del brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente—. No voy a consentir que ensucies mi nombre con calumnias y tampoco el de la señorita Tarner. Desde el primer momento te dejé claro que tú y yo solo íbamos a ser amantes y aceptaste encantada. Nunca voy a comprometerme contigo. ¡Jamás serás mi esposa! —sentenció.

Con rabia, cogió la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la silla de tocador, se la colocó e ignorando las súplicas y el llanto de la mujer, salió dando un portazo.

Ese motivo era el que lo mantenía soltero. No quería ataduras, no quería escenas de celos sin motivos aparentes y mucho menos, a mujeres interesadas que solo buscaran su fortuna. Y la señorita Mariene era una de ellas.

Desde luego, es mucho mejor estar solo.

Dos días tardó Hermione en convencer al Sr. Tarner de que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada para que la dejara estar al aire libre. Acompañada de su amiga y de su madre, salió a uno de los jardines para disfrutar del magnífico día de primavera que hacía.

Durante un rato, Sara estuvo contándole todos los detalles de la cena. Había bailado con varios caballeros, pero solo uno de ellos había logrado captar su atención. Un apuesto joven de ojos azules y mirada penetrante, con el pelo largo en color chocolate y de piel tostada.

—Pues si ese caballero ha conseguido impresionarte con lo quisquillosa que eres, debe ser todo un galán —comentó divertida Hermione, ojeando un libro sobre protocolo que le recomendó Olivia. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie para saber cómo actuar en cada situación.

—Espero volver a verlo pronto y que tú estés presente para que confirmes lo que te estoy contando. No sabes lo atento que fue conmigo y lo bien que baila.

—Sara, no te hagas ilusiones con él. Primero debes saber el tipo de hombre que es para saber si te conviene —advirtió la Sra. Tarner.

—Su riqueza no me interesa, Sra. Tarner.

—No es solo eso. Tus padres quieren lo mejor para ti, igual que nosotros por Hermione, y no vamos a permitir que os esposéis con el primer hombre que os llame la atención a simple vista.

—Con quién decida casarme es asunto mío. — dijo Hermione con mal humor.

—Te equivocas hija mía. Tu padre deberá aprobar tu casamiento y tú tendrás que aceptar lo que él considere mejor para ti.

Hermione no entendía la actitud de esa mujer.

En nuestra época, ella siempre nos ha aconsejado en todo, pero nunca nos ha impuesto ningún novio y mucho menos un marido. Cuando Ian y yo nos hicimos novios, mis padres no lo aceptaban, pero no se opusieron a nuestra relación.

—Pero mamá... —los ojos marones de Hermione se tornaron brillosos, amenazando con derramar las lágrimas que estaba intentando controlar.

—¡No me contradigas Hermione Tarner! —le regañó su madre—. Siempre os hemos consentido mucho, pero las cosas deben cambiar. Ya no somos la humilde familia que pasaba desapercibida para todos. Ahora tenemos un título y debemos guardar las apariencias. Te guste o no, debes aceptar que nuestras vidas han cambiado. No todo son bailes, fiestas y lujos.

—Sra. Tarner, creo que no es necesario que seas tan dura con ella —opinó Sara cuando vio el gesto serio de Hermione.

—Debéis comprender que las cosas ya no son como eran. Ahora que comenzaréis a relacionaros con personas de la alta sociedad, vamos a tener que controlar mejor. No vamos a permitir que cualquier interesado se acerque a vosotras y creo que tus padres dijeron lo mismo, Sara. Además, con la edad que tenéis ya deberíais estar casadas y con algún hijo correteando por los jardines. En nuestra humilde vida nadie se fijaba en eso, pero ahora sois consideradas unas solteronas en la sociedad y tu padre y yo no vamos a permitirlo —sentenció la con decisión levantándose para abandonar el jardín.

Sara vio como Hermione apretaba los puños con fuerza por la dureza de la Sra. Tarner, nunca antes le había hablado con tanta firmeza. Agarró su largo vestido con las manos, alzándolo un poco y corrió hacia el interior de la casa para intentar persuadir las cosas.

Hermione aprovechó que se había quedado sola para seguir visitando lo que aún le faltaba por conocer del exterior de la mansión. Dejó su libro en la mesa de jardín y caminó despacio, sin perder detalle de lo que se iba encontrando a su paso.

Estaba a punto de asomarse por una de las ventanas cuando escuchó voces que procedían del interior y decidió esconderse para no ser descubierta. Refugiada tras un árbol, fue testigo de la discusión que tres personas estaban manteniendo. Una de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Alex, estás siendo demasiado injusto con ella. Te ordeno que te disculpes ahora mismo con nuestra hermana. Ella siempre ha querido lo mejor para nosotros y se ha sacrificado en infinitas ocasiones por nuestro bienestar.

—Yo estoy siendo injusto, pero ella está siendo demasiado egoísta. La abuela está muy enferma y si no recibe la asistencia médica necesaria, cualquier día las gemelas o tú hermana se la encontrarán muerta. Y entonces, ¿quién se hará cargo de ellas? Tendremos que abandonar nuestro trabajo para ocuparnos nosotros mismos, y nadie quiere unos Squib.

—Dios quiera que nuestra abuela mejore, pero de no ser así, Abril volverá a casa con las pequeñas y tú y yo nos encargaremos de trabajar para que no les falte de nada —aseguró su hermano. —Si la abuela se muere, la única culpable serás tú por no pedirle ayuda a su señora.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, Alex. —Hipaba Abril mientras intentaba hablar—. La señorita Hermione es demasiado buena conmigo y no pienso…

—Por eso mismo —interrumpió Alex—, si tan generosa es y siendo tan rica, no le supondrá ningún sacrificio ayudarnos.

Abril no estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse del buen corazón de Hermione. Si algo tenía claro en su vida era que no debían mezclar los asuntos familiares con los laborales.

—No te preocupes Alex, nuestra abuela no se va a morir, no lo vamos a permitir. Y ahora, volvamos a trabajar —mientras abrazaba a Abril.

Hermione, desde su escondite, vio al hermano de Abril y ella salir de la despensa. Con el corazón encogido y un nudo en el estómago por la fidelidad que había demostrado Abril, supo que tenía que ayudar a aquella familia.

Hermione entró y comenzó a llamar al hermano de Abril. Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones, con rasgos similares a los de Abril, apareció con la ropa toda manchada.

—¿Qué desea señorita? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—¿No sabes quién soy? —El joven negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las manos en un mandil lleno de barro—. Soy la hija del Sr. Tarner.

Alex hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y agachó la cabeza para no mirarla directamente a los ojos. Hermione le comentó que estaba paseando cerca de allí e inevitablemente había escuchado la conversación. El joven se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras. Si aquella mujer había escuchado la forma en que le había exigido a su hermana que se aprovechara de su generosidad, seguramente en unos minutos se habría quedado sin trabajo. Pero para sorpresa de Alex, aquello no sucedió.

—No tienes de qué arrepentirte, es normal que estés preocupado por tu abuela. —El joven se extrañó por la comprensión que mostraba aquella mujer. Finalmente, su hermana tenía razón, su señora no era como las demás—. Cuéntame que le pasa a tu abuela, por favor.

Hermione se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera que había en un lado del establo y escuchó atentamente a Alex que, con lágrimas en los ojos, le habló del delicado estado de salud de su abuela.

—Abril ha pensado muchas veces en abandonar su trabajo para ir a cuidar de nuestra abuela y hermanas, pero necesitamos trabajar los tres, mi señora.

—¿Dónde viven ellas?

—En Bibury .

—No te preocupes por nada, Alex. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Si pregunta a La Hechicera, la llevaran a la casa de mi abuela. Vive en una aldea pequeña y todos la conocen así.

Cuando escuchó el apodo de la anciana, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sin saber por qué. Hermione asintió ante el joven y se giró para volver a la mansión, llevaba bastante rato desaparecida.

—Mi señora —llamó Alex antes de que ésta saliera por la puerta—, si mis hermanos se enteran de que he hablado con usted de esto, se enfadaran mucho conmigo.

—No te preocupes. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

El joven agradeció su silencio y todo lo que iba a hacer por ellos. Abril no estaba equivocada, aquella mujer realmente tenía un gran corazón.

Abraxas Malfoy estaba encerrado en su biblioteca revisando unos planos para la próxima misión que les había comendado si señor, cuando su elfo le informó de que una mujer le estaba esperando en la sala y pedía permiso para hablar con él. En un principio pensó en negarse, pero la idea de que esa mujer fuera Hermione invadió su mente y rápidamente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirla.

El malhumor se adueñó de su cuerpo cuando comprobó que quién lo esperaba no era la persona que él deseaba.

—No he pedido la compañía de ninguna mujer para pasar el día de hoy —gritó enfadado.

—Cálmese Sr. Malfoy —dijo la mujer pestañeando con coquetería—, la ira no le hará bien a su corazón. No soy ninguna mujer de compañía, me ofende su grave error.

—Entonces, ¿quién es y qué desea? —preguntó con desconfianza— ¡Hable maldita mujer! No tengo todo el día para usted.

La Sra Mariene, se presentó educadamente y Abraxas la reconoció enseguida. Habían coincidido en algunas fiestas en Londres, pero no le había prestado atención y por eso no la recordaba.

—Ambos tenemos algo en común y creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¡Permítame hablar!

La Sr. Mariene se sinceró con el Sr. Malfoy y le habló de su atracción hacia el Sr. Riddle, algo que le sorprendió mucho. ¡Cómo no se había enterado de los amoríos de su señor! tampoco era una cosa que se comentase. La mujer también le comentó las sospechas que tenía sobre el interés que Tom Riddle había puesto en la señorita Hermione, las mismas que tenía él.

—¿Usted cómo sabe que estoy interesado por la hija del Sr. Tarner?

—En la alta sociedad de magos, todo se sabe, querido. Los rumores vienen y van del mismo modo que lo hace el dinero. —La señorita Mariene le regaló un guiño—. Si la atracción entre ellos dos aumenta, los dos saldremos perjudicados —confesó Maruene volviendo al tema que le concernía—. Mis planes es de poder estar junto a tu señor. Si Sr. Malfoy se más de lo que usted se pueda imaginar… pero tranquilo que soy muy prudente. Sé que usted quiere pedir matrimonia a la señorita Tarner, y como sabrás entre tú y yo, esto será bastante complicado.

—No tengo miedo de mi señor, nunca se enteraría, siempre consigo lo que quiero. —Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro del Sr. Malfoy.

—Seamos sinceros, querido, el atractivo de tú señor es mucho mayor que el suyo propio. —Abraxas se sintió ofendido y la mujer caminó hacia él provocativamente—. Además, su maldición cada vez provoca más miedo entre las mujeres.

—¿Acaso usted no sería capaz de olvidarse de la maldición si a cambio le aseguro una vida llena de riqueza? —El Sr. Malfoy entró en al juego de seducción de la mujer y la agarró de la minúscula cintura, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo.

—¿A cambio de mi propia muerte? Me temo que no, mi señor.

—En el fondo desea la vida que yo brindo, llena de lujos y estabilidad económica. Todos los caprichos que anheles serán complacidos por mí.

—Lo que ofrece es muy tentador, querido. —Paseó sus delicadas manos por el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy—. En cambio, en este momento mi único capricho es tú señor y el poder que él tiene y eso, mi querido, no podrás dármelo nunca. Por otra parte, sé que sus ojos están puestos en la piojosa de esa Tarner.

Malfoy acercó su boca a los deliciosos labios de la mujer y los devoró con ardor. Exploró su boca con verdadera ansia y el deseo se volvió insoportable entre ellos dos.

—No vuelva a insultar a mi futura esposa delante mía, ¡nunca más! —gritó enfadado volviendo a poseer la boca de la señorita Mariene con desesperación, como si con aquel ardiente beso estuviera castigando su ofensa.

—Para que sea su esposa, primero usted tiene que quitarse de en medio su señor... y no creo que quiera tal cosa. Podría debilitarlo, debe casarse con la señorita Hermione de inmediato. Solo así podremos cumplir nuestros objetivos.

El Sr. Malfoy se separó de la mujer, cerró la puerta de la sala con llave y desnudándose, caminó hacia Mariene con la mirada cargada de fuego. El calor se adueñó de sus cuerpos y la llama de la pasión creció entre ambos.

—No se preocupe por ello, mi hermosa dama. —Volteó a la mujer bruscamente, besó su cuello con lujuria y comenzó a desatar el apretado corsé, acariciando cada centímetro de su tentador cuerpo. La rudeza de Malfoy enloqueció a Mariene —. Mi parte del plan será cumplida muy pronto.

El Sr. Malfoy desnudó a la mujer con desesperación y ambos se perdieron en sus cuerpos. Deseosos de sellar el pacto que acababan de acordar, abandonándose a la pasión y disfrutando del pecado.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Hermione aprovechó que sus padres habían ido a la modista a encargar sus nuevos vestidos, para llevar a cabo su plan. Hacía dos días que se había enterado del problema de la abuela de Abril, y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

—Abril, ¿podrías avisar al doctor para que venga? No me encuentro bien —mintió.

—Enseguida.

Abril obedeció preocupada y envío a su hermano en busca del doctor. De inmediato regresó para atender a su señora. En menos de media hora, el médico estaba entrando en la habitación de Hermione. A ésta no le costó mucho convencer al médico de que visitara a la abuela de Abril. Como era de esperar, con un puñado de monedas de oro, el doctor aceptó encantado. Hermione le pidió que se encargara de la salud de la anciana y le pidió máxima discreción. Ella misma se haría cargo de todos los gastos.

—Le mantendré informada, mi señora. —El doctor hizo una reverencia ante Hermione y ésta se la devolvió como despedida.

La primera parte de su plan había sido llevada a cabo con éxito, ahora solo faltaba esperar un poco para poner en práctica la siguiente.

Hermione se asomó por el balcón de su habitación y al ver la magnífica tarde que hacía, decidió bajar al jardín y continuar con la lectura de su libro.

Estaba sentada en el banco de piedra relajada, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, cuando una voz masculina a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

—Mi señora—dijo uno de los elfos—, el Sr. Malfoy pide permiso para visitarla.

—Dígale que no puedo atenderlo —respondió agitada.

—El señor insiste.

Su respiración se entrecortó y con dificultad logró tragar saliva. Le hubiera encantado salir corriendo y perderse para no ser encontrada por aquel hombre cuya presencia tanto le inquietaba, pero era inevitable seguir huyendo de él. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

—Está bien, hágalo pasar —ordenó con la voz entrecortada.

Se levantó del banco aún de espaldas, esperando la llegada del Sr. Malfoy y llenó de aire sus pulmones, intentando controlar sus nervios y su respiración. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y supo que él ya había llegado al jardín. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se giró para atender al recién llegado.

—Buenos días, señorita. —El Sr. Malfoy hizo una reverencia y Hermione se la devolvió con seriedad—. He venido a hablar su padre.

—Mi padre no se encuentra en casa. Si es tan amable, regrese en otro momento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señorita? La noche de la fiesta me dejó muy preocupado. Por un momento pensé que había sido el culpable de su malestar.

Y lo fuiste, por supuesto que sí. Pensó malhumorada.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por su interés. —Hermione estaba deseando que el Sr. Malfoy abandonara la casa, pero este parecía no tener prisa.

—El próximo sábado voy a dar un baile y me gustaría invitarlos.

—Se lo diré a mis padres cuando regresen. Seguro que asistirán encantados.

—¿Me promete que usted también vendrá?

El Sr. Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia Hermione para cortar la distancia entre ambos. El Sr. Malfoy había deseado a Hermione desde el momento en que la vio y supo que ella sería su próximo objetivo. Y ahora que sospechaba que su señor también deseaba a aquella hermosa mujer, el interés por ella había aumentado enormemente.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda asistir el sábado.

—¿Tiene otro compromiso? Porque de ser así, puedo posponer el baile. Quiero que sea mi invitada especial. —Sr. Malfoy dio dos pasos más hacia Hermione con una sonrisa intimidante en el rostro, ésta retrocedió nerviosa.

—No me gustan los bailes, señor —mintió—. Espero que sepa disculpar mi ausencia y deseo que su baile sea todo un éxito.

—No acepto un no como respuesta.

Abraxas le regaló un guiño y Hermione comenzó a agobiarse bastante. Su cercanía le ponía muy nerviosa y como no desapareciera pronto de su vista, volvería a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento. Se alejó unos metros de Malfoy, se giró y respiró con dificultad. Necesitaba recuperar su aplomo. Estaba a punto de volverse, cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Malfoy a través de la fina tela de su vestido, seguido de un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquel contacto le revolvió el estómago, haciendo que se sintiera más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

—Tengo que confesarle que desde el primer momento que la vi, me gustó mucho. Es una mujer diferente a las demás y...

—Usted no me conoce para decirme que soy distinta al resto —interrumpió Hermione volviéndose para mirarlo de frente—. Le agradecería que mantuviera la distancia conmigo. No quiero ser grosera con usted.

—No sabe cuánto he deseado acariciarla, sentir su piel contra la mía. No se imagina cómo me gustaría que fuera mía. Íntimamente mía.

Una arcada se apoderó del cuerpo de Hermione al pensar en lo que el Malfoy le estaba diciendo, su respiración se aceleró y el pánico apareció en su cuerpo. En cambio, respiró hondo y decidió adueñarse de la situación. Aquel hombre no iba a poder con ella.

—¡Apártese de mí! —Hermione retrocedió unos metros—. ¡Es usted un canalla! Alguien debería enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres y a honrar la memoria de sus difuntas esposas —gritó furiosa consiguiendo que el Abraxas se paralizara. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con tanto genio.

—¡No se haga la dura! Sé que usted está deseando que la haga vibrar entre mis brazos. Con esa actitud que está tomando lo único que consigue es que me excite aún más.

—¡Cállese! O me veré obligada a que lo echen de aquí a la fuerza —amenazó Hermione asustada.

—Aunque me echen, volveré a venir. Usted y yo, señorita, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

De una zancada, Malfoy llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba Hermione y con fuerza la abrazó, intentando besar sus labios.

—¿No has oído a la señorita? ¡Apártate de ella Malfoy déjala tranquila!

Hermione pudo respirar algo más aliviada al escuchar aquella voz, sin embargo, las mariposas de su estómago decidieron despertar para ponerla aún más nerviosa. Aunque este nuevo hormigueo que sentía en su interior le gustaba mucho más. Aquella voz y sobre todo aquel hombre, estaba convirtiéndose en su salvador particular. Siempre llegaba en el momento más oportuno para ayudarla, protegerla y cuidarla. Gracias a él, Sr. Malfoy se apartó de ella y dejó de prestarle atención.

Ante ella tenía al Sr. Riddle, guapísimo con un traje negro, su oscuro abrigo. Hermione no podía apartar los ojos del recién llegado, estaba impresionantemente guapo. En cambió éste, no retiró la mirada de Malfoy. Pudo observar como Sr. Riddle tenía la mano derecha metida en el abrigo, Hermione supuso que tenía la varita preparada para cualquier movimiento de Sr. Malfoy.

—Deberías respetar a las damas Sr. Malfoy. Además, ¿No tenías una reunión en el ministerio?

— Un placer verlo, mi señor... solo estábamos hablando, ¿verdad querida? — Dijo Malfoy con una leve sonrisa.

Riddle se acercó a un metro de Malfoy y lo miro fijamente sin pestañear.

Malfoy al lado de Sr. Riddle era insignificante, debido a la gran altura de Tom.

Los dos condes, al escuchar la voz del conde del Sr. Tarner, se volvieron a mirarlo. Eran conscientes de que habían incumplido una de las grandes reglas de protocolo de la sociedad. No discutir ni ocasionar peleas cuando estaban invitados a una casa. Riddle miro por ultima ves a Malfoy y prometieron seguir en otro lugar y en cualquier otro momento. Hermione decidió mantenerse al margen, mientras la Sra. Tarner, que había entrado junto a su esposo, abrazaba a su hija para tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento . Soy consciente de que esta pelea nunca se tenía que haber producido en su hogar —se excusó Tom Riddle.

—El Sr. Riddle saco la cosa de contexto—atacó el Sr. Malfoy ganándose una mirada cargada de rabia por parte de Tom—. Yo estaba tranquilamente conversando con su hija.

—¡Me da igual lo que haya pasado! — Sr. Tarner dijo molesto, no iba a tolerar enfrentamientos en su casa—. Si ustedes tienen problemas personales, arréglenlos en otro lugar, aquí no voy a permitir peleas. —Los dos hombres asintieron—. Y ahora si son tan amables, abandonen mi casa. Por hoy su visita ya ha sido suficiente.

Después de que los dos hombres se disculparan nuevamente con el padre de Hermione y con las damas que estaban presentes, abandonaron la casa.

—Hermione, me vas a tener que explicar muy bien qué ha pasado aquí. Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con la discusión.

—Después, papá. Ahora debo hacer algo.

Y sin dejar que sus "padres" dijeran ni una sola palabra más, Hermione se separó de la Sra. Tarner y corrió hacia el exterior de la casa. Riddle le había vuelto a salvar y tenía que agradecérselo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, esa era la excusa que daba su razón, porque su corazón pedía a gritos volver a tenerlo cerca y disfrutar de su cercanía, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

Tom Riddle estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

—¡Sr. Riddle! —El aludido frenó a el paso y se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa mujer allí parada. El Sr. Malfoy se alejó regalándole a ambos una mirada desafiante.

—¿Qué sucede señorita Tarner? —Pregunto Tom acercándose a ella.

—Quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, otra vez más.

—Yo no he hecho nada, señorita.

—Se equivoca, si usted no hubiera llegado, no me imagino lo qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer el señor Malfoy. Por un momento he tenido miedo. —Hermione agachó la mirada, aquel hombre la alteraba mucho.

—No se preocupe, no le ha hecho nada y eso es lo importante. Siempre estaré en el momento y lugar adecuados para protegerla de lo que sea necesario. —Riddle agarró la barbilla de la mujer con delicadeza y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Quería disfrutar de aquellos ojos color almendra que tanto llamaban su atención—. Aunque pensándolo bien, otro favor más que añadir a la lista.

Hermione rió sinceramente por primera vez ante el conde y éste se quedó prendado de su sonrisa. Deseó besarla, devorarle los labios con verdadera pasión. Aquella mujer se había ganado su interés incluso antes de conocerla, cuando el conde Malfoy habló de ella en el club de caballeros. Físicamente le encantaba, había quedado prendado de su belleza desde el primer momento que la vio semidesnuda paseando por su casa. A pesar de todo eso, en ese momento la estaba viendo reír por primera vez y su risa acababa de robarle una parte muy importante de su alma, una sensación que nunca pensaba sentir por nadie.

Para desilusión de la mujer, que también deseaba besarle, lo único que hizo él fue agarrar su mano y darle un tierno beso sobre sus nudillos. Un gesto que despertó cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que hizo que el rubor se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Le apetece salir a pasear conmigo mañana? —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Tom Riddle sin poder ser detenidas. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por ello.

—No sé si sería prudente caminar con un hombre a solas.

Hermione aún ignoraba muchas de las cosas de aquella época y esa misma ignorancia era la que le hacía dudar.

—Solo pasearemos por el lago. No habrá ningún problema, su doncella puede acompañarnos.

—Después del enfrentamiento entre usted y el Sr. Malfoy, no sé si mi padre dará permiso para que salga con usted.

Llevaba poco tiempo, pero estaba comenzando a comprender que su padre era el que mandaba y ella la que obedecía. Aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo con esta antigua ideología y quisiera desafiar todas aquellas leyes tontas, lo que menos deseaba era un enfrentamiento con su padre, de momento...

—Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto. —El Sr. Riddle le regaló una sonrisa y con aquel gesto tan encantador, Hermione no pudo negarse.

—Mañana quiero visitar a una anciana. ¿Le apetecería acompañarme?

—Por supuesto, señorita. La recogeré al amanecer.

Hermione asintió convencida y el Sr. Riddle prosiguió su camino regalándole un guiño. Cuando la mujer lo vio desaparecer, regresó al interior de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, dibujando en su cara ese mismo gesto que había hecho que el corazón de Tom fuera tocado por segunda vez en su vida. Aquella mujer amenazaba con convertirse en alguien muy importante para él y eso, podía llegar a producirle verdadero pánico.

—¡Hermione! —Sr. Tarner llamó la atención de su hija al pasar por la puerta de la sala central—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Dime papá. —Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

—Al estar enferma no he tenido la oportunidad de mantener una conversación contigo. —El se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala—. Ya que estás casi totalmente recuperada y tu nivel de conciencia es el adecuado, debes saber que nuestra vida ha cambiado radicalmente.

—Lo sé papá. Mamá ya me lo han repetido hasta la saciedad. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces sabrás que a partir de ahora yo decidiré por ti, deberás aceptar mis decisiones y acatar mis órdenes.

—¡Eso no me parece justo! Deberíamos debatirlo.

—¡No hay opciones de debate! —exclamó enfadado.

—Tengo soy mayor de edad y siempre he sido una persona responsable. ¿Por qué ahora debería cambiar eso? —Hermione levantó la voz furiosa.

—Porque ahora tenemos que cumplir unas reglas, desde que estoy trabajando al lado del ministro, las cosas han cambiado. Debemos guardar las apariencias.

—¡Me dan igual las apariencias! Me importa muy poco lo que digan los demás. ¿Todo esto es porque somos mestizos, ¿verdad?

—Pero a mí sí me afectan los comentarios. No quiero envolverme en escándalos que puedan manchar nuestra reputación. Vas a obedecerme, te guste o no. —Golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa que había al lado suyo—. Y ahora ve a tu habitación, la conversación se ha terminado.

—Si obedezco o no, eso ya lo veremos —replico desafiando Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cuarto, golpeó el colchón de la cama con furia. Odiaba que la manipularan y aunque fuese su "padre", no lo permitiría. No se había sentido tan humillada. En la sociedad de la que ella venía era una mujer libre, independiente y con todos sus derechos. En cambio, en esta nueva a la que se había visto obligada a adaptarse, solamente era un jarrón, un adorno doblegado a los deseos y voluntades de su "padre". Tenía que encontrar la forma de acabar con aquella situación, aunque sabía que la única solución era encontrar la manera de regresar a su vida anterior.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

A las seis de la mañana, Hermione ya estaba arreglada con su vestido color rosa de manga larga, un abrigo de color beige.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos asomada al balcón de su alcoba cuando vio aparecer en la lejanía a Tom Riddle caminando. Éste la contempló en el balcón, la saludó con la mano y ella bajó apresurada, pero con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta por nadie. Su corazón aleteaba con energía y lleno de felicidad. Había esperado ese momento durante toda la noche.

Avisó a Abril que estaba esperándola en la cocina y salieron al exterior, para encontrarse con Tom. Había dejado una nota en su habitación, avisando de que había salido con su doncella. Así no se preocuparían por ella al no encontrarla.

—¡Buenos días señorita! —Sr. Riddle agarró la mano de Hermione y posó un tierno beso sobre sus nudillos.

—¡Buenos días Sr. Riddle! ¿pudo tele transportarse?

—Por su puesto. ¿Que esperaba, que fuera andando? — respondió Tom con una sonrisa a medio lado.

Por su puesto que no— respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco— lo digo porque, mi padre suele poner muchas protecciones alrededor de la casa.

Me subestima señorita, puedo hacer cosas que ni usted podría ni imaginar. — contesto Riddle con un tono de orgullo.

Hermione y Riddle caminaron en silencio durante un buen tramo del camino, seguidos por Abril que andaba varios metros más atrás, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el silencio que se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—Espero no haberle ocasionado problemas pidiéndole que me acompañe. Quizás he parecido muy atrevida por invitarle a venir conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no, su invitación me ha enorgullecido. Me apetece ir con usted para conocer a la anciana de la que me habló ayer. Pero cuénteme, ¿quién es?

Hermione le pidió a Abril que le hablara al de su abuela, del cuidado a sus hermanas desde que quedaron huérfanos, de su problema de corazón y de la ayuda que necesitaba para mejorar su salud.

La noche anterior cuando Hermione le confesó a Abril que sabía el problema de su abuela y le ofreció ayuda, ésta lloró de alegría durante largos minutos. El amparo de su señora era justo lo que necesitaban y lo único que podría salvar a la anciana, si aún quedaban esperanzas. Le agradeció su sincera generosidad y le prometió que pagaría todos los gastos con su sueldo, aunque Hermione rechazó tal idea.

—Me apetece mucho ayudar a esta familia Sr. Riddle y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por ellos —confesó Hermione cuando Abril terminó de hablar.

Hermione le contó sus planes para auxiliarlos. Aún no sabía cómo llevarlos a cabo, pero tuvo claro que los cumpliría al precio que fuese.

—Señorita, es usted muy bondadosa y tiene un gran corazón. Lo que va a hacer por ellos le honra mucho como persona.

Era muy fácil hablar y tratar de cualquier tema con el . Aquel hombre había conseguido ganarse su confianza en muy poco tiempo, tanto como para contarle el plan que días antes prometió llevar a cabo en secreto. Sr. Riddle le ofreció su ayuda y le aseguró que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de montaña, de gente trabajadora y humilde, donde todos los aldeanos formaban una gran familia. No había problemas entre ellos y siempre que alguno necesitaba el auxilio del resto, todos aportaban su granito de arena.

Abril los guio por el pueblo, saludando a los que se encontraba a su paso. Todos la conocían y le mostraban su cariño y afecto. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera, dos niñas que estaban jugando en la puerta corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

—Deben ser sus hermanas pequeñas—comentó Hermione al conde mientras observaban la bonita escena familiar.

Las gemelas tenían el cabello largo y oscuro, con unos grandes ojos de color avellana. Dos niñas tan idénticas como dos gotas de agua. Desde el interior de la cabaña salió otra niña un poco más mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, cargando un cesto de ropa y que al ver a Abril, lo dejó en el suelo y corrió a abrazarla también.

—Te hemos echado mucho de menos. —La niña comenzó a llorar.

—Y yo a vosotras cariño —Abril le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza, intentando controlar el nudo de emociones que nacía en su interior—. ¿Cómo está la abuela?

—Muy mal, creo que se va a morir. —La niña rompió a llorar de nuevo—. Ya no tiene fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, apenas habla y se pasa el día durmiendo. Su corazón está muy débil y el doctor me dijo que estuviéramos preparadas para lo peor.

La joven volvió a abrazar a su hermanita con fuerza mientras ésta lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Crees que podría entrar a conocer a vuestra abuela? —Hermione se dirigió a la niña más mayor.

—El doctor le ha ordenado guardar reposo absoluto. Deberá volver en otro momento.

— Cariño, hemos viajado durante varias horas y nos gustaría ver a la abuela. — Dijo Abril, a su hermana.

—Abril, lo único que importa es su bienestar. —Se preocupó la niña, que por su madurez aparentaba más edad de la que tenía.

Hermione quería ver a la anciana, pero desilusionada aceptó que el viaje había sido en vano. Si la señora necesitaba descansar, no iba a ser ella quién alterara su tranquilidad. Hermione le prometió a su criada que regresarían al día siguiente.

Estaban despidiéndose de la joven cuando una voz en el interior de la casa llamó su atención. Hermione se paralizó al reconocer el timbre de voz. Sin esperar el permiso de la hermana de Abril, corrió hacia el interior para comprobar sus sospechas.

—Buenos días, querida. Esperaba tu visita desde hace varios días.

Ante ella tenía a la abuela de Abril, la misma anciana que le había regalado el amuleto, con ese obsequio, la había trasportado dos al pasado.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y muda, tenía demasiadas preguntas agolpadas en su mente y no sabía por cual comenzar. En primer lugar, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con la hechicera nunca más y justo la había encontrado en el momento y lugar menos esperado.

Abril llegó a la habitación y al ver el mal aspecto de su abuela, la besó con lágrimas en los ojos. La anciana le pidió que la dejara a solas con Hermione unos minutos y Abril obedeció.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —logró preguntar Hermione consiguiendo que la anciana le devolviera su atención.

—Este es mi lugar y mi época, hija. El día que nos conocimos solo estaba de paso. ¡Fui a buscarte! —contestó en un hilo de voz debido a su mal estado de salud.

—¿Por qué me ha traído a este lugar y a esta época? —preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Extrañaba su antigua vida, sus amigos…

—Las cosas estaban muy feas en tu mundo después de la gran guerra, necesitaba un cambio y yo te necesitaba a ti. Eras la persona adecuada, mi elegida.

—Este no es mi mundo, usted lo ha manipulado pensando sólo en su propio interés. —La anciana entendía el malestar de Hermione, era difícil adaptarse a una nueva vida, más aún siendo en otra época, con diferentes costumbres—. Yo no quería este cambio tan radical, me conformaba con lo que tenía, mis amigos, vale que en mi vida no tome muy buenas decisiones, pero…No era necesario amanecer en otro tiempo —dijo molesta, apretando los puños.

La mujer se acomodó con dificultad en la cama, llevando su mano al lugar que ocupaba el corazón en su cuerpo.

—¿Realmente no te haces una idea de él porque estás aquí, Hermione Jean Granger? Te creía más inteligente, mi niña. —Hermione se quedó paralizada al escuchar como sabia su nombre y apellidos.—. Una nueva vida de la que quizás ahora te arrepientas, pero que pronto no vas a querer abandonar nunca más. Te lo puedo asegurar.

—No creo que haya nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

—Quizás no sea algo, sino alguien. El amor lo puede todo, ¡nunca lo olvides! —La anciana suspiró llevándose la mano a su pecho izquierdo en señal de malestar.

—¿El amor? —Hermione rio irónicamente—. Es imposible que eso suceda, no quiero volver a saber nada de ese maldito sentimiento.

—Estas seguras, querida. Hay muchas cosas en juego, Hermione. aunque Aún no te has dado cuenta de ello. Querida, el futuro está en tus manos. Ahora tienes una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, un presente y un futuro...

¿A qué se refiere?

Pronto lo descubrirás…

¿El qué? — se empezó a impacientar Hermione.

—Tiempo al tiempo querida y recuerda, todo sucede por alguna razón. Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser bueno. Sólo podrás conocer la fuerza de un viento tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar.

La anciana cerró los ojos y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. Hermione se percató del gesto y ayudó a la anciana a acomodarse en la cama.

—¿Por qué yo?

La anciana descansó los ojos durante unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, le pesaban los párpados—. Hermione, eres noble y no hace falta que te lo pida de favor, pues tú sola ya has decidido ayudarnos a todos. Solo te pido una última cosa. Que cuando me muera protegerás a mis nietos.

Hermione la miro fijamente, y al final respondió.

—Lo haré, pero a cambio, cuando me asegure de que sus nietos están bien, me dará la clave para regresar a mi vida pasada.

—Lo siento querida, pero esto no me concierne a mí. Es el capricho del destino. —La anciana respiró con dificultad, el latir de su corazón se debilitaba por minutos—. Te vuelvo a repetir que, si algún día pudieras regresar a tu vida anterior, te arrepentirías de ello.

—Dudo que sea así. —Suspiró decepcionada y agobiada por la idea de no regresar nunca más a su vida anterior.

—Hermione, acércate —pidió la anciana y ella obedeció—. Necesito que me prometas que cuando yo no esté velarás por la seguridad de mis nietos. Quiero que Abril encuentre a un hombre que la quiera y la respete —La mujer hizo una pausa, tragó saliva con dificultad y secó una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla izquierda—, deseo que Alex no tomen el camino equivocado en su vida y que proteja a su familia sobre todas las cosas. Encárgate de que las pequeñas se conviertan en unas mujercitas de provecho. Deseo que todos ellos sean muy felices. —La anciana suspiró profundamente—. Ellos son mi vida y necesito asegurarme de que van a estar bien.

—Se lo prometo… y le aseguro que volveré a por ustedes para llevarlas a vivir a un lugar mejor. Usted va a recuperarse y podrá comprobar todo esto que me está pidiendo con sus propios ojos.

Hermione agarró la fría mano de la anciana y le acarició con cariño su albino cabello. El nudo de su estómago le impidió seguir hablando y disimuladamente limpió la humedad de sus mejillas.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, he estado aguantando y luchando por mi vida hasta que vinieras a visitarme, pero ahora que lo has hecho y sé que cumplirás con tu destino y cuidarás de mi familia, puedo morir tranquila. —Aquella confesión de la anciana hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Hermione. La mujer le regaló una débil sonrisa y Hermione intentó devolvérsela sin éxito. Aquella despedida estaba siendo más difícil de lo que ella hubiera imaginado—. Avisa a mi nieta Abril, quiero despedirme de ella.

—Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos y guiarme hacia mi destino, aunque no de la forma que yo esperaba.

—Yo no he hecho nada, solo darte la clave. El esfuerzo y el camino lo estás labrando tú sola. Sigue así porque lo estás haciendo muy bien. Vas a ser muy feliz, puedes estar segura de ello. No cambies nunca, preciosa.

Sin más que decir, Hermione salió por la puerta intentando controlar su angustia. Aunque solo había coincidido con la anciana un par de veces, fueron suficientes para que se ganara un lugar muy importante en su corazón. No podía guardarle rencor. A ella no.

Abril volvió a la habitación de su abuela, se acercó a su cama y se arrodilló ante ella agarrándole las manos, mientras que sus mejillas eran inundadas por un mar de lágrimas.

Hermione se refugió en los brazos de Tom que la consoló, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. No hicieron falta palabras para que el Tom adivinara lo que había sucedido en el interior de la cabaña.

Durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, Hermione permaneció en los fuertes brazos de Riddle y en su varonil aroma. Lo necesitaba y de nuevo, volvía a estar ahí. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y ya más tranquila, se separó de inmediato avergonzada.

—¿Se encuentra mejor señorita? —Hermione asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a aparecer en cualquier momento y no quería que Tom volviera a ser testigo de su debilidad.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar a las pequeñas, pero no sé si mi padre aceptará que vengan a vivir con nosotros.

— Si me permite ayudarla, se dé un sito donde las pequeñas pueden venir a vivir.

—No se moleste Sr. Riddle, no puedo hacerle cargar con esa responsabilidad. Hablaré con mi padre y me encargaré de convencerle.

Aquel detalle que acababa de tener Riddle con las hermanas de Abril, había conseguido emocionarla, aún más de lo que ya estaba. No esperaba aquel ofrecimiento que, sin duda, había conseguido sorprenderla gratamente.

—Apunte otro favor más a la lista. ¡Le debo demasiados ya! Me faltarán días de mi vida para compensárselos todos —bromeó amargamente.

—No se preocupe, encontraré la forma de que los cumpla todos en uno.

Durante el camino de regreso, Hermione estuvo más callada de lo normal. La muerte de la anciana le había dejado muy desanimada, y todo lo que le dejo tenía que asimilarlo.

Hermione observaba el paisaje al ser tele trasportada por Riddle. cuando sintió la mano de Tom sobre la suya. Aquel gesto consiguió que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Con un solo roce le estaba transmitiendo tranquilidad, protección y apoyo, todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Su corazón despertó y comenzó a latir con fuerza. Tom no soltó su mano hasta llegar a la gran verja que conducía a la casa de los Sr. Tarner.

—Quizás sea mejor que vayamos caminando desde aquí para evitar problemas con tú padre. —Hermione asintió conforme.

Sr. Riddle le ofreció la mano a Hermione. El roce de sus manos con las del Tom volvió a ponerle la piel de gallina.

El camino hacia casa, fue completamente silencioso.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme a Sr. Riddle y por querer ayudarme con lo de las niñas.

—Las gracias debo dárselas yo, por haber permitido acompañarla durante horas. Las puertas de mi morada están abiertas para usted, cualquier cosa que necesite.

—Desde luego que lo visitaré.

—Qué tenga buen día señorita.

Puede llamarme Hermione.

Tom le mostro una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

Hermione hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida y comenzó a andar hacia su casa con la cabeza agachada. Cuando estaba a medio camino se volvió

"y pronunció unas palabras que consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa al conde.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

Riddle no respondió, caminó hacia Hermione, la cogió de la mano y la condujo detrás de un árbol que había cerca de la entrada, agarró la estrecha cintura de la mujer y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Posó sus labios en los de Hermione y le regaló uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Desde aquel momento.

Hermione disfrutó del beso, se deleitó con el dulce sabor de Lord Sr. Riddle y jugó con los carnosos labios del él. Su corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal y si no hubiera sido porque el hombre que la besaba la estaba agarrando, hubiera caído al suelo de la intensidad del beso.

—Muy pronto mi querida Hermione.—susurró Riddle cuando se separó de sus labios.

Y sin decir nada más Hermione sonrió nerviosa. Hechizada por el momento se separó del él y corrió hacia el interior de su casa. Hasta que la mujer no entró en la mansión, Riddle no retomó su camino de regreso.

Había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Hermione y sobre todo del beso, por eso la respuesta no podía ser más convincente.

_Claro que nos veremos pronto mi querida, mucho antes de lo que imaginas…_

Y desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La familia Tarner, ya estaban preparándose para asistir al baile que daba aquel sábado el Sr. Malfoy. A Hermione lo que menos le apetecía aquella noche era acudir a la fiesta, pero el Sr. Tarner la obligó y tras una fuerte discusión con él, obedeció enfadada.

Desde la muerte de la anciana un par de días antes, Hermione se había pasado las horas encerrada en su habitación, desanimada y pensativa. Sus padres conocían el buen corazón que tenía y achacaban esa tristeza a la compasión que sentía por su doncella.

Abril subió a la alcoba de Hermione y ésta se preocupó por su demacrado aspecto. Tenía los ojos hundidos, bajo unas marcadas ojeras y parecía muy cansada. Hermione le ordenó comer algo y descansar, pero la doncella prefirió continuar con su trabajo. Se había ausentado dos días y no podía permitirse faltar más a su trabajo. Ya descansaría después.

Cuando se aparecieron a la mansión del conde de , Hermione escuchaba sin mucho interés todas las indicaciones que le daban sus progenitores. Hermione debía entender que era él quien decidiría por ella. La rebeldía de su hija debía acabar.

La mansión estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad. La parcela de tierra del Sr. Malfoy era la más grande de los alrededores y la mansión donde vivía, era casi el doble de grande que la casa de sus padres. Sara, que también acompañaba a Hermione, lo observaba todo impresionada. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito y elegante. En cambios Hermione no se fijó en nada de lo que tenía delante, seguía mostrando el gesto impasible que le había acompañado durante todo el trayecto.

La familia Tarner fue conducida por los pasillos de la mansión hacia una sala enorme, de la que colgaban grandes lámparas y que estaba decorada en tonos verdes y dorados. En la sala había mucha gente tomando vino y charlando animadamente, algunos de ellos ya los conocían de las fiestas a las que habían acudido anteriormente.

Los Sres. Tarner se acercaron a saludar a alguno de los asistentes. Sara vio en el otro extremo de la sala estaba el hombre que había ocupado su pensamiento en los últimos días, y decidió aprovechar que sus padres estaban entretenidos, para ir a saludarlo. Hermione cogió una copa de vino de una de las bandejas y decidió permanecer en el mismo lugar. No le apetecía saludar a nadie.

—¡Buenas noches, señorita! Me hace muy feliz que se haya decidido a venir.

Nerviosa, se giró para enfrentarse con que la observaba detenidamente, con una sonrisa intachable dibujada en su rostro. Si hubieran estado en su tiempo le hubiera abofeteado la cara por haberle intentado besar a la fuerza días antes en su casa, pero era consciente de que, si hacía eso en aquel momento, ocasionaría un escándalo y las consecuencias serían fatales para su familia. No quería más problemas con su padre.

—Tenga por seguro que será la última vez que venga a una fiesta suya —aseguró con odio—. He asistido porque así mi padre lo ha querido pero la próxima vez, me enfrentaré a quién haga falta. ¡No sabe cuánto lo detesto, miserable!

—Debería medir sus palabras, señorita, una dama no debe hablar así. No se preocupe, cuando se case conmigo, yo le daré la educación que le falta.

Aquella revelación encendió aún más a Hermione que, sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su mano para darle una bofetada al conde. Éste supo esquivarla con éxito, agarró la delicada mano de Hermione con fuerza y la llevó a su boca, sellándola con un beso. El estómago de Hermione se revolvió y no pudo disimular una arcada.

—Buenas noches —saludó el Sr. Malfoy al padre de Hermione, que llegaba a su lado—. Bienvenido a mi hogar.

—Es un placer para la familia asistir a su baile. ¿Verdad, cariño?

El padre de Hermione la agarró por la cintura y plantó un beso en la castaña cabeza de su hija. Hermione no disimuló su desagrado y se separó de él, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio a Malfoy y otra de reproche a su progenitor. Cada día que pasaba detestaba más a ese hombre.

—Le comentaba a su hija lo hermosa que está esta noche. Su prometido es todo un privilegiado.

—¡Oh, no! —Soltó una carcajada Sr. Tarner—. Hermione está soltera, aunque con su belleza, seguramente pronto estará comprometida. Además, con la edad que tiene ya debería estar casada y con varios hijos rondando alrededor de ella.

_¿Me está llamando vieja? Esto es indignante… ¡Qué humillación! _

Hermione le regaló a su padre una mirada fulminante mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. No, no y no ¿Qué estaba insinuando su padre? Ella no se casaría con ningún hombre y mucho menos permitiría que su padre o cualquier otra persona le buscaran un marido. No se casaría por obligación. ¡Antes muerta!

Hermione se alejó enfadada de su padre y del Sr. Malfoy, cogió una copa de agua de una de las bandejas y decidió salir al jardín para tomar el aire. Estaba empezando a agobiarse.

La luna se alzaba elegante en el cielo y rodeada de un manto de estrellas, hacían de aquella noche un escenario perfecto para disfrutar de las vistas. Sin embargo, Hermione no prestaba atención a todo eso, solo tenía ganas de llorar. Miró una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad en el firmamento y recordó a la hechicera. Estaba enfadada con ella, aquel no podía ser su destino, aquella vida no era la que ella quería. Siempre había sido una mujer independiente a la que no le gustaban las órdenes y ahora tenía que aceptar todo lo que detestaba sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Durante un buen rato estuvo arrepintiéndose por haber pedido el deseo, se quitó su colgante de esmeralda que llevaba anudado en su cuello y lo lanzó al suelo con rabia.

—¿Qué hace una dama tan bella sola en este lugar? —reconoció una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione ignoró a su conciencia y sin mirar la cara del recién llegado, pues solo el tono de su voz ya fue suficiente para reconocerlo, se abrazó a él con fuerza, comenzando un nuevo llanto, empapando saladamente el abrigo del hombre al que estaba aferrada. Necesitaba ser consolada, deseaba ser comprendida y pedía en silencio sentirse apoyada. Una vez más, él estaba allí sin ni siquiera haberlo llamado, para darle todo lo que ella anhelaba.

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Le han dicho algo? Si es así, dígamelo y pondremos fin a ello. —Tom Riddle se separó de Hermione y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Sus rosados labios temblaban nerviosos, sus ojos almendrados estaban siendo inundados por un mar de lágrimas y su pálida nariz estaba colorada por culpa del desconsuelo.

Hermione no quería hablar, solo quería sentirse protegida y sin responder a las preguntas de Riddle, volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Riddle entendió que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Tom la llevó a un extremo del jardín, asegurándose de estar en la penumbra de la noche para que la luz de la luna llena no comprometiese a Hermione si alguien decidía salir al jardín. Tom la ayudó a sentarse en un banco de piedra y sin soltarla, la acunó entre sus brazos hasta que Hermione consiguió tranquilizarse.

—Discúlpame —Tom asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, uniendo su mano a la de Hermione. El simple contacto de sus pieles, despertaron las mariposas del interior de sus estómagos—. ¿Cómo están las hermanas de Abril?

—Bueno, un poco tristes, hace pocos días que su abuela murió y les costará acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Pero no se preocupe.

—Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estarán bien, se lo prometí a su abuela. Muchas gracias Sr. Riddle.

—Llámeme Tom. —Riddle le regaló un guiño.

Entonces un flash-back le vino a Hermione, ¿Tom Riddle, es el mismo Riddle que Harry le había hablado una vez?

—¿Le apetece contarme qué es lo que le ha hecho llorar tan desconsoladamente? — pregunto Tom interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione.

Hermione separó su mano de la de él, se levantó y alzó la mirada a la luna. Respiró hondo y decidió sincerarse con él, contándole todas sus angustias y temores.

Tom le costaba entender que la sociedad obligar que una mujer tuviera que comprometerse con un hombre por obligación sin existir amor entre ellos. Además, la idea de imaginarse a Hermione casada con otro le puso de muy mal humor, pero lo que más le enfurecía era pensar que ese

hombre pudiera ser uno de sus seguidores, Abraxas Malfoy. No sabía el motivo exacto, pero odiaba esa posibilidad. Lo único que le tranquilizaba, en cierto modo, era que aquella opción solo eran suposiciones suyas. Todavía no había un compromiso establecido. ¿O sí? Tom comenzaba a tener serias dudas.

Riddle se levantó y se acercó a Hermione que seguía mirando fijamente a la luna. Con atrevimiento la abrazó por atrás, arriesgándose a un posible rechazo de la mujer que tenía delante, aquella que estaba metiéndose en lo más hondo de su corazón. A diferencia de lo que pensó, Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la apoyó sobre su hombro. El conde respiró aliviado, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y besó a la mujer en la cabeza. Con delicadeza.

No fueron conscientes del tiempo que estuvieron unidos en el abrazo, solo sabían que aquel acercamiento estaba despertando algo en su interior. Hermione se deshizo del abrazo de Tom, se giró y dirigió sus ojos a la mirada de color negro de él. El color de sus ojos la atrapó por completo y sin darse cuenta, sus labios fueron acercándose a los de él para besarlos.

El aliento de Riddle chocó contra la respiración entrecortada que escapaba de los labios de Hermione. Tom agarró nuevamente a Hermione de la cintura y la condujo hasta el banco donde habían estado sentados minutos antes. Se acomodó en él y sobre sus rodillas, colocó a la mujer con delicadeza. La agarró de la nuca y ahogaron su deseo con un beso. Sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas bailaron al compás del vals que sonaba en el interior de la casa. Exploraron cada rincón de sus bocas y se deleitaron con sus dulces sabores. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y sus pechos, por el movimiento de su respiración, amenazaban con salir por encima del apretado corsé en cualquier momento.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione fue consciente de la imprudencia que acababa de cometer, no tenía que haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo que sentía en aquel momento. Sabía que los sentimientos hacia él estaban despertando en su interior y la idea de enamorarse de él, le aterrorizaba.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente y se alejó unos metros de Tom, asimilando lo que aquel tórrido beso había significado para ella. Mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

Cuando Riddle fue consciente del arrepentimiento de Hermione, maldijo en silencio, muy molesto consigo mismo. No quería estropear la relación que estaba naciendo entre ellos y aquel acercamiento, podía hacer peligrar la confianza que la mujer había depositado en él.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba Hermione para disculparse y ésta, confundida y avergonzada, se subió el vestido levemente y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Buscó el aseo y se encerró en él. Tom maldijo en voz alta por su impulsividad, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. En aquel momento supo que su presencia ya no era necesaria en la fiesta.

Hermione se comportó de forma indiferente el resto de la noche. Le daba igual todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no prestaba atención a las conversaciones que algunas personas intentaban mantener con ella. Sus pensamientos la habían absorbido por completo. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento y con otra persona. En su memoria solo se repetía una imagen: el momento que había vivido un rato antes con Tom Riddle. ¿Realmente le había molestado que la besara con tanta intensidad, ahora sabiendo quien era realmente?

Hermione era consciente de que era miedo lo que le había hecho huir de aquel lugar. Miedo, al saber quién era, a volver a sentir, pánico a volver a tener una relación con otro hombre y terror al pensar que traicionaba a sus amigos, por sentir cosas por ese hombre.

Cuando fue consciente de que su reacción había sido muy exagerada, buscó a Riddle por toda la sala. Él merecía una explicación y ella tenía que ser sincera con él. Le había ayudado y consolado en varias ocasiones y no se merecía un trato así por su parte. Sin embargo, él había desaparecido de la fiesta y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que sus disculpas ante Tom iban a tener que esperar.

—¿Me busca a mí, mi bella dama? —preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las últimas palabras con galantería. Hermione resopló incómoda e ignoró la pregunta—. ¿Dónde ha estado? Ha desaparecido durante un buen rato —se interesó el Abraxas, colocándose a su lado.

—Eso no es asunto suyo. Usted no es nadie para tener que explicarle lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—¿Por qué me trata así, querida?

—Su sola presencia me dan náuseas. ¿Le sirve la explicación? —Hermione dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Su humor de por sí ya era malo, más aún cuando el conde estaba cerca de ella.

—Le invito a bailar. Resérveme la próxima pieza.

—Eso sería lo último que yo hiciera esta noche.

—El día de nuestro primer baile en Londres disfrutó mucho de mi compañía. ¿Ya no se acuerda?

—Suelo olvidarme de las cosas que me incomodan y aquella pieza fue una verdadera tortura. Puede estar seguro que si le hubiera visto la cara, ese baile nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo.

—¿No sabe usted que una dama no puede negarse a bailar con un hombre, más aún cuando…

—No, no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo —lo interrumpió—. ¡Apártese de mí!

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el padre el Sr. Tarner al ver a su hija alterada.

—He invitado a su hija a bailar y ella se niega.

—Hermione, obedece. ¡Baila con él!

—No pienso hacerlo... —replicó.

—¡Deja de contradecirme! —susurró su padre enfadado, sin dejar que terminara la frase que había comenzado—. Si no lo haces, olvídate de visitar a las hermanas de Abril. Estarás encerrada en tu cuarto durante un mes.

—No me amenaces —advirtió Hermione muy enfadada.

—Hermione Tarner, no me hagas repetírtelo dos veces —disimuló una falsa sonrisa, intentando aparentar ante todos que todo estaba bien.

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —Hermione sintió como los ojos empezaban a escocerle, estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

—No te irás hasta que hayas bailado con el Sr. Malfoy.

Las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos les lanzaban miradas curiosas y con rabia, Hermione aceptó un baile con el Sr. Malfoy. A cambio pidió que cuando finalizara, se iría a casa a un que fuera sola. Su padre asintió conforme, por lo menos su hija bailaría con el Sr. Malfoy y estrecharía un poco más su relación con él. Hermione debía comenzar a acostumbrarse.

El baile con el Sr. Malfoy fue el momento más desagradable al que Hermione recordaba haberse enfrentado. Él intentaba mantener una conversación cordial con ella, la halagaba y la piropeaba, sin embargo, Hermione no prestaba atención. Estaba más concentrada intentando disimular la angustia que sentía en aquel momento.

Cuando el baile finalizó, Hermione hizo una reverencia de cortesía, se acercó a su padre y le informó que se iba de la fiesta. Su padre intentó frenarla, pero esta vez no se salió con la suya. Su hija estaba decidida a irse y como le había prometido, ordenó a su elfo que llevara a Hermione a casa y regresara después a recogerlos a ellos.

La casa estaba totalmente silenciosa cuando Hermione llegó. Era tarde y todos los elfos debían estar descansando ya. Cuando aspiró el olor familiar de su dormitorio y sintió la seguridad que éste le proporcionaba, cerró la puerta con llave y se tiró en el suelo, acunando sus piernas con las manos y sollozando sin control.

Odiaba aquella vida, detestaba tener que hacer lo que le ordenaran. No era la vida que quería, definitivamente eso no lo había elegido ella. Llevó su mano al cuello y la ausencia del amuleto le hizo recordar que lo había dejado tirado en el jardín de Malfoy.

—El amuleto de mi destino, el amuleto de mi destino —se burló—. Para lo que sirve ya... allí se puede quedar.

Decidió darse un baño para tranquilizarse, se colocó su camisón al salir de la bañera y se acostó en la cama.

En ese momento recordó a Tom Riddle y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, todavía hinchados por los besos compartidos con él. Acarició el lugar en el que habían estado los del único hombre con el que se había sentido a gusto. Un recuerdo agradable en medio de la pesadilla.

Sus labios aún mantenían el sabor de él, los chupó con detenimiento, cerró los ojos y volvió a revivir el beso. Las mariposas de su estómago volvieron a despertar y un relámpago de placer y deseo se apoderó de la parte baja de su estómago.

¿Por qué no podemos vivir en mi año? Por lo menos no me avergonzaría de haberme dejado besar por un hombre prácticamente desconocido. ¡Maldita la mentalidad que tienen en esta época! No puedo negar que el Riddle me atrae muchísimo. Pero savia que no podia ser…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El sol lucía radiante aquella mañana, contagiándose del buen humor con el que se había despertado Hermione. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el motivo de su estado de ánimo era el beso que había compartido con la noche anterior. Aún sentía sus carnosos labios por la comisura de su boca y su dulce aliento rozando sus mejillas. Su corazón había comenzado una carrera a contrarreloj desde aquel momento y solo se detendría cuando volviera a tenerlo cerca. O quizás fuera peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Hermione sabía que le debía una disculpa y estaba deseando volver a tenerlo frente a frente para poder hablar con él.

—Aguardaré unos días y si no viene, yo misma iré a visitarlo a su casa —se dijo resignada mientras se peinaba el cabello.

La puerta de la alcoba de Hermione se abrió sin previo aviso Sara entró como un vendaval, tirándose sobre la cama de su amiga con una sonrisa de boba en la cara que no podía disimular.

—¡Dios mío, Herm! Creo que me he enamorado —confesó agarrando un cojín para taparse la cara con él.

Hermione había escuchado aquellas palabras miles de veces en boca de sus compañeras de habitación cuando vivían en su otra época y la revelación le hizo gracia. Sara era muy enamoradiza, pero de igual forma se le acababa rápido el sentimiento.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué novedad! —ironizó Hermione—. ¿Y quién es esta vez el afortunado?

—Es Antonin Dolohov, el caballero del que te hablé hace unos días, al que conocí en la cena que dio tu padre. ¿Te acuerdas? —Herrmione asintió tumbándose al lado de su amiga—. Esta vez es amor de verdad, Antonin es tan atento y caballeroso conmigo. Y no sabes lo bien que besa…

—¿Te ha besado? —preguntó Hermione levantando la voz. Sara asintió volviéndose a tapar la cara con el cojín que tenía entre sus manos—. ¿Delante de todos?

—¡No, por Dios! —Se ruborizó—. No somos tan descarados. —Rió Sara, contagiando a Hermione—. Me guio hasta el jardín y era tan mágico el

momento que nos dejamos llevar y… ¡Oh Dios! Me ha invitado a pasear con él esta noche y estoy tan nerviosa. Además, tengo un poco de miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? ¿de Antonin Dolohov tiene algo oculto de lo que preocuparse?

—No, bueno no sé, apenas lo conozco —dudó—. Hermione, él tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres y yo —pensó las palabras unos minutos—, bueno yo no tengo ni la menor idea de ciertos temas amoroso. Ya me entiendes.

—No te preocupes por eso, tú sólo déjate llevar y disfruta. Verás que es todo muy especial si lo haces con la persona adecuada.

Sara abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la revelación de su amiga, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hermione ya no fuera virgen y por sus palabras, parecía que tenía mucha experiencia. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta y rápidamente, desvió el tema.

—¿Entonces, tus padres te dieron permiso para salir con él?

—¡Qué va! Él ni siquiera lo sabe. —Sara se tapó la boca con sus manos y rió nuevamente, como si fuera la mayor travesura que estuviera cometiendo en su vida.

—Si mi padre se entera puedo meterme en problemas. Ya sabes lo autoritario que son los padres. Y más aun paseando de noche…

—No tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Me guardarás el secreto? —Hermione fingió pensárselo—. ¡Vamos Herm!

—No sé, no sé. Debería pensármelo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más la risa y su amiga pudo respirar aliviada. Sabía que no dirías nada, pero le haría pagar los segundos de tensión que le había hecho pasar. Se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Hermione le pidió a Sara que parase, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Ambas amigas quedaron tumbadas en la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Sara, no diré nada, pero prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

—Te estas empezando a parecer a tu padre —dijo para molestarla.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír de nuevo, disfrutando de un momento de intimidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían.

En el comedor no había nadie y Hermione aprovechó para desayunar tranquila. Seguía molesta con su padre por la autoridad que había mostrado con ella en la fiesta y lo que menos le apetecía era encontrárselo y empezar otra nueva pelea.

Después de tomarse el desayuno que le había preparado Abril, consistente en una taza de té, unas tostadas y un bollo de especias especialidad de la cocinera, Hermione decidió salir a pasear por los jardines de La mansión.

La vida en este tiempo le parecía demasiado aburrida y lo más excitante a lo que se enfrentaba cada día era a analizar si las moscas volaban hacia el este o hacia el oeste.

Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Alex, el hermano de Abril, desde el día en que murió su abuela y decidió ir hasta las caballerizas para preocuparse por su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, no había ni rastro del joven. El relinchar o algo parecido al sonido de un caballo. Pero no, era un thestral es una variedad de caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recuerdan a las de un murciélago. La miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, como si intentara decirle algo. Hermione se apoyó sobre la vaya que la separaba del animal y lo saludó.

—¡Buenos días!

El Thestral volvió a emitir su característico sonido en señal de saludo, algo que hizo reír a Hermione.

—Ven, acércate para que te acaricie —pidió alargando su mano intentando tocarlo.

El animal agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin embargo, no dio ni un paso. Hermione volvió a intentarlo, quería que el animal confiara en ella y cogiendo una manzana que estaba en un saco repleta de ellas, se la ofreció.

—No tengas miedo bonito, no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué intuye que es un macho?

Una voz masculina en su oído la sobresaltó y el rastrojo que tenía entre sus manos cayó de nuevo al suelo. No hizo falta que se girara para comprobar quién había tras ella, el simple susurro en su oreja hizo que su corazón latiera con mayor intensidad. Y eso solo lo ocasionaba una persona.

—Es una hembra.

Hermione sintió el aliento de Tom sobre su cuello y aquella electrizante sensación despertó cada poro de su piel. Durante toda la noche había deseado tenerlo cerca de nuevo y en aquel momento se estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Esperaba que los brazos de él volvieran a abrazarla con exigencia como ocurrió la noche anterior, sin embargo, él hizo totalmente lo contrario, separarse de ella. Con desilusión, Hermione se giró y esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Sr. Riddle! ¿Ha venido a visitar a mi padre? —preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta. Quería que el motivo de su visita fuera ella y no su progenitor.

—¡Buenos días, señorita! Me dirigía hacia casa de un buen amigo y decidí pasar por aquí a saludar —se excusó Tom omitiendo la verdadera causa. Él también quería aclarar lo ocurrido la noche anterior—. Espero no ocasionar ninguna molestia. —Hermione negó sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Le ha gustado, señorita?

La pregunta la desconcertó, no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Le preguntaba por el beso de la noche anterior o quizás por su visita? El conde, al notar la confusión instalada en el rostro de Hermione, sonrió con picardía y señaló con la cabeza el animal.

—Me refiero al animal.

—¡Ha, sí, sí! ¡Es un animal curioso y tiene su encanto, aunque parezca aterrador! —respondió nerviosa.

—Se la a un traficante de animales mágicos—Tom se apoyó sobre la vaya sin apartar su mirada con esos ojos negros grisáceos. Hermione le imitó escuchándolo con atención—. El comerciante me confesó que había sido maltratada por su anterior dueño y me advirtió que se había vuelto bastante agresiva desde entonces.

—¿Y aun así la compró?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no hacerlo? —Tom se giró y clavó sus intensos ojos en Hermione—. Siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

La confesión hizo que el corazón de Hermione se revolucionara y sus mejillas volvieran a tomar color. Supo que aquel era el momento adecuado para aclarar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior entre ellos.

—Yo, si e…siento mucho lo que pa…pasó ayer —tartamudeó nerviosa.

¿Qué me pasa? Nunca un hombre me había alterado tanto. ¡No me reconozco!

—¿Se arrepiente del beso, Hermione? —Riddle la observó con detenimiento y Hermione apartó la vista ruborizada, al ver que la llamaba por su nombre.

—No me refiero a eso. —Negó convencida, nunca se arrepentiría de ello—. No debí haber salido corriendo, el pánico me hizo reaccionar así.

—¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Es porque el beso le gustó demasiado o quién le gusta soy yo?

—¡Es usted un poco creído! —dijo nerviosa ignorando la pregunta.

_El beso no me gustó… ¡Me encantó! Y de usted ya… mejor ni hablamos. _Pensó Hermione.

—Yo preferiría llamarlo confianza en mí mismo —respondió Riddle divertido.

Después de un rato de bromas y risas, la tensión entre ellos se relajó y Riddle invitó a pasear a Hermione hasta un pequeño lago que había cerca de allí. Al principio Hermione pensó en negarse, no sabía dónde estaba su doncella y no era prudente que saliera a solas con un hombre. Aunque le apetecía mucho aquel paseo, por lo que se olvidó de lo que pudiera decir la gente si llegaran a verlos a solas y aceptó encantada.

Tom se montó en el Thestral y ayudó a Hermione para que también subiera. La mujer se colocó delante de él.

—¡Madre mía, nunca me gusto volar! Será mejor que lo guíe usted.

—Es fácil. Yo le enseñaré.

Hermione se acordó cuando sus amigos y ella vieron al ministerio escapando de las garras de Dolores Umbridge. Y se dijo que sería la última vez en montar en un animal como ese.

Pero también y tenía que reconocer que aquella nueva experiencia le daba un poco de miedo, pero a la vez la llenaba de entusiasmo.

Veinte minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño valle donde un precioso lago de agua cristalina se escondía detrás de algunos árboles y varias piedras.

El lugar era realmente precioso. Solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros.

—¿A qué no ha sido difícil? —preguntó Riddle ayudándola a descender.

—¡Ha sido fascinante! —Hermione admiró con detenimiento todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos—. Este lugar es muy bonito.

—¿No lo conocía? —Hermione negó.

Tom Riddle ayudó a la Hermione a sentarse en la hierba, alargó la mano hacia un matorral y arrancó una amapola solitaria para regalársela a Hermione. Ésta agradeció el detalle y llevándosela a la nariz, aspiró su olor.

—Me encanta como huele.

—A mí también —confesó Tom mientras admiraba con detalle cada movimiento de ella—. Huele igual que tú y por eso creo que se ha convertido en mi flor favorita.

La sonrisa sincera que le regaló, consiguió que el corazón de Hermione se derritiera por completo. Con cada minuto que pasaban juntos, la atracción entre ellos aumentaba. Cada una de las palabras y piropos que Riddle le regalaba, hacía que el mundo se detuviera alrededor de ellos. Cada uno de los detalles que tenía con ella, hacía que su corazón ganara la batalla contra la razón. Ella no quería volver a ilusionarse con un hombre, pero al final no le quedaría más opción que darle la razón a la hechicera. Sin darse cuenta, estaba volviendo a sentir algo especial por un hombre. Y no un hombre cualquiera, si no a Tom Riddle… el que sería el mayor mago tenebroso, ¿O no?

Riddle acercó los labios a los de Hermione sin llegar a rozarlos, dejándolos a una distancia muy corta para que ella recorriera el resto si así lo deseaba. No quería forzarla y durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, esperó ansioso a que Hermione se decidiera a besarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y convencida de lo que iba a hacer, posó sus labios en los de él. Quería besarlo y deleitarse con su sabor que era un manjar exquisito para ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando tenía a Riddle cerca y no era capaz de controlar la atracción que sentía por él. Sus labios chocaron y sus lenguas se acariciaron con verdadera pasión. Lo que comenzó como un beso tierno, suave y lleno de sentimiento, pasó a ser un beso ardiente, desenfrenado y agitado. Justo lo que ambos habían estado anhelando desde que sus labios se separaron la noche anterior.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Riddle cuando se separó de ella y Hermione asintió convencida—. Conocía la Hechicera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque yo no sabía que ella era la abuela de Abril. Lo descubrí cuando llegamos a su casa.

—¿Ella le regaló este amuleto, Hermione?

Riddle sacó de su bolsillo el colgante de Hermione. La noche anterior en la fiesta lo había tirado al suelo y cuando ella salió corriendo, Tom lo reconoció y lo recogió del suelo para entregárselo cuando volvieran a verse.

Riddle se ofreció a colocárselo nuevamente en el cuello y Hermione aceptó el amuleto. Se lo había quitado en un arrebato de ira, pero la realidad era que aquel colgante le gustaba mucho. El roce de sus yemas en el cuello de ella al colocar el amuleto, hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione pidiera en silencio más dosis de caricias por parte de él. Caricias que en ese momento no volvieron a producirse.

—¿Tiene algún significado el amuleto? Me he fijado que siempre que hemos coincidido lo lleva puesto.

—Ah em.. un recuerdo...

Tom le preguntó lo que aquello significaba por curiosidad, aunque Hermione, savia que no podía contarle la verdad, era mejor inventarse una historia.

—Me da la sensación, querida, que no es totalmente sincera conmigo. Vera … tengo fuentes que me dicen lo contrario, y me informaron que este colgante es muy poderoso. Tanto que puede conseguir que un mago viaje al pasado. ¿Es eso cierto, mi querida Hermione?

Hermione se paralizo sopesó las posibilidades por unos segundos y decidió no contarle toda la verdad…

Tom no sabía si creer la historia o no. Realmente era complicado comprobar que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Se levantó y dio vueltas cerca de Hermione. Ella sabía que la reacción de Tom Riddle al conocer historia iba a ser de incredulidad, enfado.

Tom no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro nervioso. Desde luego esperaba cualquier explicación menos esa. Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora sin saber qué pensar ni qué creer. Tan confundido estaba que supo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo con detenimiento.

—Se hace tarde —se excusó evitando seguir hablando del tema—, le acompaño a su casa.

Hermione asintió con temor. Tom siempre había estado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, pero, en aquella ocasión pudo ver un destello rojo en sus ojos. Hermione era consciente de que al explicar algo de verdad de su llegada, esto podía afectar en el futuro. Pero ahora ese hombre le hacía sentir unos sentimientos que nunca esperaría sentir. Y eso le molestaba, que le hubiera dado de lado y hubiera mostrado tanta frialdad. Decepcionada y con el ceño fruncido, aceptó la mano de Riddle

El camino de regreso a la mansión fue completamente silencioso. Riddle estaba absorto en sus pensamientos asimilando cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hermione al contarle la historia del amuleto. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba desilusionada, enfadada y asustada. No sabía si era con él por su indiferencia, consigo misma por sincerarse con él o con ambos a la vez. Solo sabía que necesitaba llegar a su casa y a la tranquilidad de su habitación cuanto antes.

La despedida fue fría y distante. Sin demorar más la partida, Riddle se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la mansión. Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron brillosos y su corazón se encogió al ver que aquel hombre al que le estaba abriendo su corazón, se alejaba de ella y totalmente diferente a como lo había conocido. Atento, caballeroso y locuaz.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Holaaaa! mis queridos lectores aquí otro capítulo más :P me alegra saber que os está gustando la historia. Cualquier comentario es bien venido. Saludos **

Los días iban pasando y el ánimo de Hermione cada día era peor. Riddle no abandonaba su mente y eso no le preocupaba, más bien le aterraba. Además, seguía sin aceptar el cambio que había dado su vida y estaba segura de que el dicho "El tiempo lo cura todo" no iba a poder aplicárselo nunca. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, ella jamás se adaptaría a aquella época.

Su mal humor y la desesperación iban en aumento y los y Sara, después de intentar hablar con ella varias veces sin éxito, decidieron dejarla tranquila. Creían que pronto se le pasaría.

—Le está costando acostumbrarse a nuestra nueva vida —decía la Sra. Tarner mientras cenaba con su esposo, aprovechando la ausencia de Hermione. —Yo solo quiero que sea una mujer distinguida y que tenga buena fama dentro de la sociedad de magos.

—Dales tiempo mujer, poco a poco se adaptarán —dijo al ver el gesto ceñudo de su esposa.

**Esta noche…**

Sara aprovechó que todos dormían, para ponerse uno de sus vestidos de noche de color azul marino, que la camuflaría en la oscuridad, y una capa con capucha de color gris. Días antes, por la tarde, recibió una carta de Antonin Dolohov disculpándose y explicándole varias razones por las que no podían verse esa misma noche y quedaron en encontrarse en otra ocasión.

El día había llegado y Sara estaba muy nerviosa. Primero tenía un poco de miedo porque su padre la descubriera, pero ese mismo riesgo era lo que la hacía desear aún más la salida. Además, ella no solía verse a escondidas con ningún hombre y menos por la noche, por lo que la cita la llenaba de incertidumbre. Siempre había sido una mujer muy confiada y si un hombre la halagaba y era atractivo, se ilusionaba fácilmente, aunque se daba a respetar. era de ese tipo de hombres. El corazón de Sara latía de manera diferente con él y eso solo podía significar que Antonio le atraía de una manera distinta.

Sara miró la hora en el gran reloj de pared que tenía en su habitación, ¡había llegado el momento! Bajó a la entrada y cuando salió, reconoció a Dolohov en la lejanía. Se colocó la capucha de la capa sobre su pelo oscuro e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, corrió entusiasmada a su encuentro.

—Señorita, está usted especialmente hermosa esta noche. —Sr. Dolohov le agarró la mano con delicadeza y la llevo a sus labios. El corazón de Sara se agitó nervioso—. La luna debe sentir envidia porque usted luce esta noche mucho más bella que ella.

Con solo unas palabras, Dolohov había conseguido que Sara subiera a una nube de ilusión de la que no quería bajar nunca más.

Sr. Dolohov era un conquistador nato, le encantaban las mujeres. Adularlas y hacerlas sentir especiales era su único propósito. En cambio, si no quería nada con ellas, se lo hacía saber desde el principio. Pero si existiese algún interés, por mínimo que fuera, allí estaba él para complacerlas en todo lo que le pidieran. Más aún en temas íntimos. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un rompecorazones y hasta el momento, le apetecía seguir con esa fama de mujeriego.

En las pocas ocasiones que había coincidido con Sara, ésta le pareció una mujer muy interesante y un poco alocada, algo que no era muy común entre las féminas de las que se rodeaba y que hacía que sus ganas de conocerla aumentaran. Sara era una mujer natural y sencilla y aquellas dos cualidades de ella, le encantaban. Además, tenía una belleza singular y una elegancia innata a la hora de caminar, que muy pocas mujeres poseían.

—No parece venir de una familia humilde, es como si toda la vida se hubiera rodeado de gente de la alta sociedad —había comentado Dolohov al Sr. Brow días antes, cuando le habló de su interés por la joven.

—Hay mujeres que nacen para ser doncellas teniendo la elegancia de una princesa y en cambio otras, nacen en cunas de oro y nunca llegarán a comportarse como algo más que una doncella —había explicado metafóricamente el Sr. Brow.

Dolohov invitó a pasear a Sara por el campo, agarrándola levemente por la cintura. En un principio fue todo muy extraño para los dos. Ambos se caracterizaban por ser muy extrovertidos y charlatanes, en cambio, en aquel momento se habían quedado mudos.

Pero eso fue solo el principio, porque cuando los dos rompieron el hielo, no había quien detuviera a aquel par de loros. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido caminando agarrados de la mano, hablando de sus vidas pasadas, de sus ideales y de sus gustos y aficiones. Se regalaron besos y caricias cuando la confianza se había asentado entre ellos, hasta que fueron conscientes de que tenían que parar porque la pasión los iba a hacer actuar indebidamente.

—Entonces, preferirá esta nueva vida, ¿verdad? —preguntó intrigado Dolohov.

—No se crea que es así. En un principio, por supuesto que sí. Esto era una novedad para mí y mis padres y a todas las personas les gusta vivir rodeada de lujos y fiestas. —El gesto de Sara se entristeció y Dolohov le agarró de la barbilla y la invitó a que lo mirase a los ojos directamente.

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Antes éramos libres, salíamos y entrábamos sin tener que pensar en lo que los demás dijeran de nosotros. Ahora nuestra vida es demasiado rígida y mis padres al igual que los padres de mi amiga Hermione. Estamos en el punto de mira de todo el mundo y cualquier error puede marcarnos de por vida. —Sara suspiró—. Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta personal? —Sara asintió convencida—. ¿Por qué no está casada ni comprometida? Usted es preciosa y cuando la vi por primera vez estaba convencido de que no sería soltera.

—No ha aparecido en mi vida el hombre que me haga decidirme a dar ese paso.

—¿Y su padre no le ha buscado un esposo?

—Ya le he dicho que nuestra vida antes no estaba sujeta a ninguna ley, ni de edad ni de estatus social. Mi padre nunca se había preocupado por casarme. En cambio, ahora parece que le urge. Sé que, con nuestra edad en la alta sociedad, mi amiga y yo estamos tachadas de solteronas. Mis padres me lo repiten día sí, día también —se sinceró—, pero no me gustaría casarme por conveniencia. Deseo que mi matrimonio esté basado en el amor y no en el interés. Quizás piense que soy una tonta e ilusa por pensar así. —Se ruborizó.

—Claro que no. Creo que uno siempre debe luchar por lo que quiere.

—Y usted, ¿por qué no está casado, Sr. Dolohov?

—Esta sociedad está llena de mujeres interesadas y no quiero que ninguna de ellas se quiera aprovechar de mi fortuna. Además, me gusta ser libre y no soy hombre de una sola mujer.

El estómago de Sara se revolvió nervioso y un ápice de celos hizo acto de presencia. Apenas había estado a solas con él un par de veces y era consciente de que no le había prometido nada, pero sus sentimientos por él le hacían desear que sólo fuera para ella. No quería compartirlo con ninguna otra.

—¿Nunca ha habido ninguna mujer que le haya hecho cambiar de idea?

—Sé que existe, en algún lugar. Pero hasta día de hoy, aún no la he encontrado. Por eso sigo rodeándome de mujeres, para ver si alguna de ellas es la mujer de mi vida.

Dolohov le guiñó un ojo, se acercó a los carnosos labios de Sara y cuando los posó sobre ellos, la mujer mordió con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que un hilo de sangre empezara a gotear.

—Yo no quiero ser una más de tantas mujeres con las que tiene relaciones íntimas para que después ni se acuerde de mí. Le deseo mucha suerte en la búsqueda de sus próximas conquistas. Desde luego yo no quiero a mi lado a un hombre mujeriego. ¡Buenas noches!

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Sara se levantó y retomó el camino a su casa. Agradeció que la luna era llena esa noche para poder guiarse fácilmente en la oscuridad. Dolohov la vio alejarse atónito, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

Cuando su mente y su cuerpo por fin lo dejaron reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde. Corrió hacia la dirección que había tomado Sara, pero solo consiguió alcanzarla cuando ésta ya estaba entrando en su casa. Furioso por haber pecado de sinceridad con ella, se dio media vuelta y con un grito de rabia por su imprudencia, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Dolohov fue a casa de la familia de Sara con la excusa perfecta de visitar al padre de esta, aunque en realidad, necesitaba hablar con Sara. Durante toda la noche, no había podido apartar de su mente a aquella rebelde mujer y no sabía si eso le agradaba o le aterraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda. Debía comprobar si aquella mujer realmente le gustaba tanto como para no poder sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Después de un buen rato conversando con el padre de diversos temas relacionados con el ministerio, Dolohov empezaba a desesperarse porque no conseguía verla ni averiguar nada sobre ella. Cansado de esperar a que apareciera por algún lugar de la mansión, decidió despedirse y regresar al día siguiente, para ver si tenía más suerte. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta Sara entró y en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, saltaron chispas entre los dos. Sara rápidamente desvió la mirada y Dolohov entendió que seguía molesta con él. La presencia del hombre no facilitaba un acercamiento entre ellos, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, llamó la atención de la joven, que estaba decidida a no saludarlo.

—¡Buenas tardes señorita! —Sara saludó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarlo, ganándose una reprimenda de su padre.

—Muchacha, no seas maleducada y saluda como debes. No me hagas quedar mal con nuestro invitado.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Dolohov. —Sara no podía disimular su enfado y le regaló al hombre una mirada fulminante, algo que Dolohov le agradó. Si seguía enfadada era porque ella también había pensado en él.

—¿Cómo ha estado? Por su gesto ceñudo parece que no muy bien.

—Podría estar mejor, pero no se preocupe que nadie consigue quitarme el sueño.

—Me alegra saberlo —fingió tranquilidad el hombre, aunque aquella revelación le molestó—. Yo en cambio he pasado una noche pésima, me ocurrió algo muy desagradable anoche, de lo que puede estar segura me arrepiento mucho. Fíjese —dijo señalándose el labio hinchado por el mordisco que le dio Sara la noche anterior—, aquí está la prueba de ello.

—Pues seguro que usted se merecía ese golpe —dijo con desfachatez.

—¡Sara! Deja de comportarte con tanta descortesía. ¡Retírate a tu alcoba! —gritó enfadado su padre—. Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente después. —El padre de Sara miró al hombre apenado e Sara, se giró para marcharse—. Disculpe a mi hija por favor, ella no suele actuar así. No sé qué le habrá ocurrido.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Está en una época difícil de su vida —dijo Dolohov para irritar a Sara, le encantaba su carácter fuerte, consiguiendo que ésta volviera a prestarle atención.

—¿Qué está insinuando? —preguntó la aludida apretando los puños y con la mandíbula desencajada por la rabia.

—¡Sara se acabó! Deja de ponerme en evidencia.

La mujer sintió como todo su cuerpo se calentaba por la cólera acumulada y quiso seguir discutiendo con los dos hombres que tenía delante, pero decidió marcharse. No le apetecía ver al hombre, seguía muy enfadada con él y no le regalaría ni una palabra más.

Al día siguiente, Dolohov le envió una carta a Sara, citándola esa misma noche en las afueras de la mansión, justo en el mismo lugar que se habían encontrado un par de veces antes, sin embargo, Sara rechazó la invitación y no acudió a la cita. Después de su desplante, a la mañana siguiente, la mujer volvió a recibir otra nota del hombre.

_Anoche la estuve esperando y no apareció. Siento mucho lo ocurrido la otra noche. Quiero verla y necesito hablar con usted. Por favor, acuda a nuestra cita esta noche. La estaré esperando en el mismo lugar._

Sara leyó la nota varias veces, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba la idea de que él quisiera verla, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil y esa noche, tampoco acudiría a la cita. Sabía que jugaba con fuego y que quizás él se cansaría de citarla, pero era un riesgo que quería correr para descubrir si realmente el conde estaba interesado en ella.

El tercer día, Sara esperó ansiosa durante horas otra nueva carta de que parecía no llegar. Cuando estaba convencida de que el hombre se había cansado de insistir, su elfa llegó con una nota y una rosa roja. Sara, con las manos temblorosas por la emoción, leyó el papel.

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que acuda a nuestras citas? No he podido dejar de pensar en usted estos días, sobre todo cuando me miro en el espejo y veo la preciosa marca de sus dientes sobre mis labios. Señorita, quiero seguir descubriendo más cosas suyas. Esta noche estaré en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperándola._

_La extraña, Antonin._

Y como bien dice el refrán: "A la tercera va la vencida". Sara lo tenía claro, aquella noche iría a la cita. Ella también había pensado en él y se moría de ganas por encontrarse nuevamente con el conde que estaba empezando a robarle el corazón.

**Esa misma noche…**

—¡Buenas noches señorita! Gracias por venir esta noche. Llevo varios días esperándola —dijo el conde acercándose a Sara.

—He venido a decirle que no insista más, no quiero volver a verlo —mintió Sara con fingida tranquilidad.

—¿Puede explicarme el motivo de su rechazo? —preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia ella, Sara empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por su cercanía.

—Ya se lo dije, no quiero a un hombre mujeriego a mi lado. Sé que usted no me ha prometido nada, ni siquiera sé si está intentando cortejarme, pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero ser su pasatiempo. Como bien dicen todos, a mis veintiocho años, ya debería estar casada y no quiero perder más el tiempo —dijo con seguridad.

—Pero aún es pronto…

—No me malinterprete, no le estoy exigiendo que me pida matrimonio. Sólo quiero a un hombre que me tome en serio y usted, no lo va a hacer nunca. Por eso es mejor que no volvamos a vernos. Mucha suerte Sr. Dolohov —se despidió con rotundidad y se giró para marcharse. El hombre se quedó atónito con el carácter de Sara y en ese momento lo tuvo claro.

—Señorita, usted es diferente a las demás mujeres. —Sara se detuvo, pero seguía de espalda al conde, quería escuchar sus palabras—. Es la más bella de todas, pero lo que más me atrae de usted, es su fuerte carácter. Quiero que sigamos conociéndonos y aunque no puedo prometerle nada aún porque es pronto, si puedo decirle que lo que he descubierto de usted hasta ahora cumple con las características perfectas que debe tener señorita.

La mujer seguía de espaldas a él, con una sonrisa en los labios por la revelación que le había hecho. Su plan había salido como ella quería.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está dispuesto a cortejarme? —preguntó girándose.

—Siempre lo he hecho, aunque aún no le haya pedido permiso a su padre. —Dolohov anduvo un metro y acarició el delicado rostro de la mujer con ternura—. Y estoy dispuesto a hablar con su padre mañana mismo con tal de seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

—¡No lo haga! Todavía no. Me gustan estos encuentros prohibidos y si mi padre sabe que me corteja, nuestra relación estará muy controlada.

—Yo no quiero problemas con su padre.

—Además, necesito estar convencida de que usted me toma en serio. Le permitiré hablar con él cuando esté segura de que nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos.

—Lo haremos como usted diga mí, querida Sara.

Antonin se acercó lentamente a Sara y la besó con ardor en los labios, sellando su cortejo secreto, tan ansiado y necesitado por ambos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Hacía una semana que Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Riddle y cada día que pasaba, estaba más convencida que él ya no quería saber nada más de ella. Aquella ausencia de Riddle la desilusionaba, pero en cierto modo, pensaba que era lo mejor. Ella ya era consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran solo de amistad y le aterrorizaba reconocer que estaba comenzando a enamorarse. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Aquella semana había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, leyendo algún libro o simplemente tirada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, desesperándose alguna noticia de Tom y arrepintiéndose cada minuto que por que pensaba tanto en el mismísimo señor oscuro. Pero luego recordaba que el aun no era Voldemort… ¿Podía salvar su alma, antes de que estuviera perdida?

Cada vez que pensaba en los besos que habían compartido y en las caricias que le había regalado, los ojos de Hermione se humedecían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Las horas se fueron convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura y su único deseo en ese momento, era apartar de su mente al Riddle.

Tras varios días de encierro en su alcoba, decidió bajar a comer con su familia, pues sabía que debía seguir con su vida sin que le afectara la ausencia de Riddle. Sus padres se alegraron de ver a su hija algo más animada y con ganas de compartir mesa con ellos. Durante la comida, Hermione comento al Sr. Tarner que Sara le había comentado que la modista estaba de visita en casa de los Sres. Brow y que si ella le apetecía ir con ella para que le hiciera unos trajes nuevos antes de que se marchara. La Sra. Tarner asintió.

—¡Me parece una magnífica idea, hija, así sales un poco a tomar el aire! —exclamó entusiasmada la mujer.

—No me apetece ir a ver a la modista—contestó Hermione desganada.

—Venga cariño, acompaña a tu amiga. Seguro que Sra. Brow le hace mucha ilusión que la visites.

Tras varias negativas de Hermione, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de visitar a la modista de su amiga. No le apetecía mucho, pero por lo menos escaparía de su encierro y podría entretenerse durante un buen rato. Necesitaba sacar a Riddle de su cabeza y visitar a su amiga Olivia, con su dosis de optimismo y vitalidad, era una buena opción.

Hermione le dio la tarde libre a Abril aprovechando que ella iba a salir y no la necesitaría.

—Muchas gracias, aprovecharé para ir a ver a mis hermanas.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y su respiración se entrecortó al pensar en Riddle. Una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de su cuerpo, algo que no pudo disimular ante Abril.

_¡Qué afortunada Abril! Seguro que se encuentra con Tom Riddle_.

—Saluda a las pequeñas de mi parte. —Hermione intentó parecer indiferente.

—¿Quiere que le de algún recado al Sr. Riddle, si me lo encuentro?

Abril sabía que el mal estado de su señora era causado por él. Pasaba muchas horas con ella y era evidente que se sentía atraída por él. Ignoraba lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero estaba convencida de que aquellos dos, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—No es necesario —respondió con tristeza.

El camino en el carruaje hacia la casa de la Sra. Brow con la parlanchina de Sara fue una completa tortura para Hermione. Ella necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad y su amiga no estaba dispuesta a proporcionárselo. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo hablándole de lo maravilloso que era el Sr. Dolohov y de lo bien que se había portado con ella la noche anterior.

"Hermione recordó ese nombre; Se sabe que era un mago de sangre pura, aunque su apellido no aparezca en el Sagrado Veintiocho. Debido al posible origen eslavo de su nombre, es probable que el Sagrado Veintiocho solo se refiriera a las familias de sangre pura inglesas y que Dolohov era una familia de otro lugar. Su familia lo crio enseñándole lo importante de que la sangre de los magos se mantuviera pura. Fue uno de los mortifagos en las filas de Voldemort en los tiempos de Hermione."

—Quiero comprarme ropa nueva para sorprenderlo. ¿Qué crees que le gustará a Dolohov? —Hermione ignoró la pregunta de su amiga, tenía la cabeza en otra persona que no era precisamente el mismo que Sara—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, perdona. Eres muy guapa, con cualquier vestido conseguirás sorprender al Sr. Dolohov.

Durante varias horas, la modista estuvo tomándoles las medidas para hacerles los trajes, eligieron las telas, los detalles que llevarían los vestidos y los modelos que deseaban lucir.

Olivia las invitó a tomar té acompañado de unas pastas artesanas con especias que preparaba una de su magnífica elfa. Hablaron, rieron y las dos mujeres recibieron sabios consejos de Olivia. La tarde con fue una ración de energía y buen humor, que a Hermione le sentó de maravilla.

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando Hermione e Sara llegaron a la casa de los Tarner, cansadas por la tarde tan ajetreada que habían tenido. Fue entrar a su casa y la irritación volvió a su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que regresar en tres días para la primera prueba —informó Sara, al ser invitada para cenar en casa de los Tarner.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien, chicas? —preguntó la Sra. Tarner mirando a Hermione.

—Estupendamente —ironizó.

Aquella noche, cuando por fin cerró los ojos, soñó con Tom y con los labios que tanto anhelaba volver a besar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió salir de su habitación y bajar a la sala privada de la familia. Abril le había informado que su padre estaba reunido en la sala con varios caballeros y no le apetecía pasar por allí y tener que saludarlos a todos, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación familiar. Le agobiaba estar encerrada sin poder hacer nada. Aunque en realidad lo que le abrumaba era estar en aquel lugar.

Estar aquí es más aburrido que una de las clases de historia con el profesor Binns, que con solo escucharlo hablar te daban ganas de echarte a dormir. Recordó con melancolía sorprendiéndose a sí misma. En momentos como ese era en los que más extrañaba su antigua vida.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al piano de cola que había en la habitación y después de haber luchado contra la tentación de tocarlo las anteriores veces que había bajado a aquel lugar, decidió probar suerte. Ella apenas tenía nociones de música, pero el piano siempre había sido un instrumento que le había llamado la atención.

Volvió a mirar al piano y se sintió tan atraída por él, que sus pies caminaron solos hasta tenerlo delante.

Se colocó en el sillón, acarició las teclas con las yemas de sus dedos y las tocó salteadas para escuchar como sonaban. Grabando el sonido de algunas de ellas en su memoria, comenzó a componer una melodía que se escuchaba por toda la casa y que, la verdad sea dicha, sonaba bastante mal. Hermione era consciente de ello y después de una semana sin reír, aquellos desastrosos acordes, le hicieron desternillarse.

La puerta se abrió y a los pocos segundos volvió a cerrarse a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan concentrada en recordar la siguiente tecla, que no sintió como alguien se posicionaba detrás de ella para escuchar el improvisado concierto.

—Nunca ha tocado el piano, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido el recién llegado.

Aquella voz en su nuca hizo que Hermione dejara caer todo el peso de sus manos sobre el piano, creando un embrollo de sonidos demasiado desagradable para el oído. Hermione se levantó para enfrentar al recién llegado.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó alterada.

—He salido con unos buenos amigos, incluido su padre y al finalizar, el nos ha invitado a probar unos licores nuevos de importación que ha adquirido. —Acercándose a su oído, susurró—. Caminaba hacia el servicio y la preciosa melodía que salía de esta sala me ha cautivado —ironizó con su perfecta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién tocaba tan bien.

—Si ha venido a burlarse de mí, ya puede marcharse por donde ha entrado. ¡No estoy de humor para tonterías!

—¿Me está echando? —Riddle dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Había echado mucho de menos a aquella mujer en la última semana, sobre todo ese carácter que tanto le gustaba.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió convencida—. Usted no debería estar aquí. Si mi padre le viera, puede estar seguro que le prohibiría la entrada a la casa.

—Es un riesgo que merece la pena correr sólo por volver a verla. —Riddle dio un paso hacia la mujer y el pulso de ésta inició una carrera a contrarreloj—. Y también por ser testigo de este magnífico concierto.

—¡Váyase a la mierda! —Riddle abrió los ojos sin entender muy bien la expresión—. Esta sala es exclusiva de la familia y no voy a permitir que invada mi espacio para reírse de mí —respondió con el gesto totalmente contraído de rabia—. ¡Faltaría más!

Tom la observó durante unos segundos, recorrió con su mirada las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, aún más marcadas gracias a la presión del corsé que llevaba puesto. Detuvo sus ojos en los pechos de ella, que subían y bajaban con ímpetu. El rubor se apoderó de Hermione al imaginar lo que él podía estar pensando.

Riddle dio un paso más hacia ella y la respiración de Hermione se volvió más irregular. La mirada de un negro con tonos grises de Riddle se reflejaron un tono rojizo y sus ojos se posaron en los carnosos labios que tanto deseaba besar, caminando para colocarse a pocos centímetros de ella.

Hermione vio como él cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y tras un suspiró, volvió a abrirlos, como si estuviera realizando un ejercicio de auto control.

Para su decepción, pues ella también deseaba con todas sus ganas volver a besarlo, Tom se retiró un paso y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo ante el piano, pidiéndole que le dejara un sitio a su lado.

Ella negó, pero él volvió a insistir dibujando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y finalmente aceptó compartir asiento con él.

Riddle colocó sus largos dedos sobre algunas teclas y una preciosa melodía inundó toda la sala.

—No es tan difícil como parece —aseguró sin dejar de tocar—, sólo es cuestión de ser constante. Estoy seguro que si practicara a menudo, se convertiría en una gran pianista.

—Tocar el piano es mucho más complicado que tocar la flauta dulce que yo tocaba de pequeña.

Hermione soltó una carcajada nerviosa y Riddle no pudo dejar de adorar su preciosa cara. Estaba tan embobado con su sonrisa que no pudo articular palabra.

—¿Don.. donde aprendió a tocar el piano, así? — Hermione ya se lo podía imaginar, pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

—En el Orfanato. —dijo Riddle sin apartar la vista del teclado.

—¿Estuvo en un orfanato? —Hermione ya fue recordando la historia que les conto Harry a Ron y a ella en el sexto año de su curso.

—Sí, no fueron mis mejores años si le digo la verdad… pero bueno porque hurgar en el pasado. Total, no se puede cambiar, ¿no creé?

Hermione toco una de las teclas para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, y que Riddle dejara de mirarla de aquella forma tan intensa.

—Bueno, no una puede ser perfecta en todo, ¿no cree, ?

Tom tocó un rebelde mechón de pelo que caía sobre la cara de Hermione y lo recolocó con una sensualidad que despertó cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. Hasta el detalle más desagradable, si procede de su música señorita, se convierte en algo extraordinario y maravilloso.

El corazón de Hermione reaccionó ante las palabras que le dedicaba Riddle, haciendo que su corazón latiera más deprisa y las mariposas de su estómago volvieron a aparecer, después de una semana en la que habían estado totalmente ausentes.

—No debería estar aquí —volvió a recordar Hermione alterada por la cercanía de Riddle—. Esta sala es exclusiva de la familia.

Tom agarró las manos de ella con delicadeza y las guio hacia el teclado del piano.

—Tampoco debía usted salir a solas con un hombre sin la compañía de su doncella y conmigo lo hizo. —Riddle sintió como las suaves manos de Hermione comenzaban a temblar—. ¿Mi cercanía le altera?

Riddle dirigía los dedos de ella por las teclas del piano con verdadera familiaridad, invitándola a presionar cada una de ellas, haciendo que una bonita canción comenzara a sonar. La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas sin encontrar el lugar adecuado para situarse y como pudo, se separó de él y se levantó del sillón.

—Es mejor que no volvamos a estar a solas nunca más —aseguró Hermione girándose para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—La he extrañado mucho, Hermione. —Tom la abrazó por detrás, aspirando su aroma como si quisiera grabarlo en sus fosas nasales para siempre—. No ha habido día en que no haya pensado en usted, todas las noches le guardaba un sitio en mis sueños y cada mañana, la primera imagen que acudía a mi mente era la suya —susurró.

El corazón de Hermione saltaba de alegría por la confesión. Ella también lo había extrañado y después de haber pensado que nunca más volvería a tenerlo cerca, aquella revelación era un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, no iba a ponérselo nada fácil. La actitud que tomó él fue muy frío y seguía un poco molesta.

Riddle continuaba abrazando con fuerza a Hermione mientras notaba la rigidez de su cuerpo bajo su vestido. Tom pasó sus manos sobre el diminuto cuerpo de ella, como si estuviera moldeando la escultura más preciosa del universo, con el único fin de aplacar sus nervios.

—Lo siento, pero no confío en usted —consiguió decir.

—Su duda me ofende. —Se separó de inmediato molesto—. Creo que le he demostrado que puede fiarse de mí.

—Sólo he estado con usted en un par de ocasiones y si le soy sincera, no puedo poner la mano en el fuego por usted, al igual que usted no lo ha hecho por mí.

Riddle se percató del doble sentido que tenían sus palabras y cuando fue a preguntar, unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la pareja de que alguien intentaba entrar. Hermione, al imaginar que podía ser el , se alteró tanto que no supo qué hacer. Tom se percató del estado de shock en el que se encontraba su acompañante de habitación y decidió tranquilizarla, dándole un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Voy a esconderme. —Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del sofá central de la sala—. Tranquila, no van a descubrirnos.

Antes de esconderse, Riddle le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora, transmitiéndole toda la serenidad de la que carecía ella. Hermione se aseguró que estaba bien escondido, tomó aire con dificultad y se obligó a pensar que todo saldría bien. Quito el hechizo de la puerta y su amiga entró con una sonrisa de boba en la cara que no podía con ella.

—¿Qué hacías con la puerta cerrada? —preguntó Sara dirigiéndose al sillón en el que estaba escondido Riddle. El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco y rápidamente agarró a su amiga para que no fuera hasta allí.

—Siéntate en este sofá. —La guio hacia uno que había en un lateral.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese? —preguntó intrigada.

—Se me ha derramado una copa de agua —mintió.

—¿A qué no sabes quién está en la sala con tu padre?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió temerosa de lo que su amiga pudiera decir. Aquella conversación no sería privada con Tom escondido en la sala.

—Antonin. —Suspiró Sara—. ¡Oh Herm! Es tan guapo.

—Shhh. ¡Calla! —intentó que su amiga no siguiera hablando—. Alguien puede oírte hablando así.

—Estamos solas. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara. No te sienta bien no ver al Sr. Riddle. Aunque si extrañas su presencia, ven conmigo y los espiamos desde la ventana.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó incrédula Hermione, ruborizándose por completo.

—¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta que te has estado viendo a escondidas con él y qué ese hombre te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro—. Aunque te entiendo, es muy atractivo. No tanto como Dolohov, pero es guapo.

—¡Calla tu maldita boca Sara! —gritó enfadada con sus pálidas mejillas encendidas en color. El susodicho estaba escuchándolas detrás del sofá y no quería que él supiera sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera ella sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente por él.

—Tranquila, no te pongas celosa, yo no te lo voy a quitar. —Hemione le regaló una mirada fulminante e Sara decidió salir de la sala familiar —. Mejor me voy a seguir espiando a mi hombre favorito desde la distancia, porque tu humor sigue siendo pésimo y vas a arruinar mi dicha.

Sara abandonó la habitación dando un portazo y Hermione pudo respirar aliviada porque su amiga no había descubierto el escondite de Riddle. Sin embargo, cuando asimiló todo lo que había dicho Sara y vio una sonrisa juguetona en labios del Riddle, cuando se giró y comprobó que él ya había salido de su escondite, maldijo en silencio totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Así que le gusto? —Tom se acercó a ella con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa tan grande que casi se le salía de la cara.

—No, no le haga caso —respondió Hermione nerviosa, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared—. Sara no dice nada más que estupideces.

Riddle la miró confundido sin entender qué le estaba diciendo. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir palabras que no entendía.

—Y cambiando de tema, suplicó—. Por favor, salga de la habitación. No quiero problemas con mi padre y seguro que usted tampoco.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar. En nuestro último encuentro quedó muy claro y como entenderá, no quiero seguir tratando con una persona que desconfía de mí.

—Puedo asegurarle que no pienso tal cosa de ti Hermione —aseguró mirándola fijamente —. Deme unos minutos a solas con usted, lejos de aquí y si después sigue pensando que no quiere verme más, lo aceptaré.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque no se va a arrepentir, se lo aseguro. La espero en diez minutos cerca de las caballerizas —pidió tocándole el mentón.

Su respiración se entrecortó y sintió como cada uno de sus latidos se convertía en un fuerte golpe a su corazón. Estaban jugando con fuego y Hermione empezaba a tener miedo de que pudieran quemarse.

—Lo que ha esc… escuchado de boca de mi amiga, no... no es cierto. No se lo tenga en cuenta.

—No se preocupe, no quiero hablar de lo que ha dicho su amiga. No por ahora —aclaró levantando la ceja levemente—. Sin embargo, sí tenemos otra conversación pendiente.

Tom se acercó hasta los labios que llevaba una semana necesitando besar y los saboreó con deleite. Entrelazó su lengua a la de ella y éstas comenzaron un baile cuya única melodía eran los latidos de sus agitados corazones. Cuando Riddle se separó de ella, le susurró en el oído con una sensualidad que la deshizo por completo:

—No tardes, me encanta estar contigo a solas. Disfrutar de tu compañía se ha convertido en uno de mis mayores placeres.

Dicho esto, abandonó la sala familiar y Hermione no sabía si llorar por toda la tensión acumulada o reír por lo feliz que estaba de verlo de nuevo. Optó por la segunda opción y durante varios minutos, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

Hermione tenia sentimientos contradictorios también deseaba estar a solas con él. Ahora solo tenía una preocupación: _¿Cuál será la conversación que tenemos pendiente Riddle y yo?_

Solo si iba al encuentro podría descubrirlo y por supuesto que asistiría. No se lo perdería.

Tom Riddle avisó a uno de los elfos, que conversaba con el Sr. Malfoy, para que lo disculpara con el Sr. Tarner por tener que abandonar la mansión. Se inventó una excusa improvisada y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo para esperar a que Hermione llegara. No le había dado una respuesta afirmativa, pero estaba convencido de que iría al encuentro.

Hermione subió a su alcoba rápidamente, se alisó su larga cabellera. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y sin dirigir la vista a los elfos que esperaban en el recibidor, abrió la puerta y salió. Necesitaba encontrarse a solas, lejos de todos, con el hombre que había invadido su mente en innumerables ocasiones en los últimos días.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

—Señor Malfoy, ¿puede salir un momento? —preguntó su elfo interrumpiendo el momento de risas que mantenían los señores en la sala.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para interrumpirnos? —gritó furioso a su elfo cuando salió, agarrándolo por la solapa del trapo que llevaba.

—He descubierto algo que creo que le interesará y agradecería saber —respondió con el miedo instalado en su cuerpo.

—¡Habla estúpido elfo! —ordenó soltando al elfo con desprecio.

—Su maestro, él ha abandonado la mansión.

—¿Y crees que me importa lo que haga el Sr?Riddle? Y infórmame de cosas más importantes, si no quieres que te tire un Crucio —gritó furioso empujando a la pobre criatura contra la pared.

Sr. Malfoy fulminó a su elfo con una mirada y se giró para volver a la sala, sin embargo, la temerosa voz del pobre ser, hizo que volviera a detenerse.

—la señorita Hermione ha salido unos minutos después de él.

Aquella revelación hizo que Malfoy se detuviera al instante, se giró y con el rostro totalmente enrojecido por la furia, volvió a agarrarlo por las solapas del trapo que llevaba puesto.

—¡Inútil! ¿Y qué haces aquí parados? ¡Síguela a donde quiera que vaya y vuelve para informarme cuando sepas algo. ¡Y sobre todo que mi Lord no se entere de nada!

El elfo asintió avergonzado y salió al exterior con la cabeza agachada. Tenía que darse prisa para alcanzar a la señorita Hermione y así descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sr. Malfoy regresó a la sala con el resto de hombres, en cambio, su gesto se agrió tanto que no pudo volver a disfrutar de la conversación ni de los exquisitos licores que eran verdaderos manjares para el paladar.

El camino hacia el cobertizo se le hizo eterno a Hermione, estaba ansiosa y muy intrigada por saber qué es lo que tenía que decirle Riddle. Miles de interrogantes invadían su mente, pero ninguno de ellos adquiría la fuerza suficiente como para dejar de preguntarse por la conversación pendiente.

Tom estaba apoyado sobre una de las paredes absorto en sus pensamientos y Hermione detuvo su paso para observarlo en la distancia. Llevaba una blusa blanca un pantalón gris y un calzado negro. Un atuendo que lo hacía extremadamente irresistible y muy atractivo. Sus facciones estaban contraídas y su cuerpo, aún oculto por la ropa, se alzaba tenso y rígido. Algo le preocupaba, tanto como para no poder disimular su inquietud.

Riddle debió percatarse de la presencia de Hermione porque apenas llevaba unos segundos parada, cuando éste se giró para mirarla. En su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, ocultando cualquier rastro de preocupación. Con dos grandes zancadas se posicionó a pocos metros de ella.

—Sabía que vendría —respondió con seguridad.

—No debería estar tan convencido. He tenido serias dudas —mintió intentando parecer convincente.

—Entonces debo agradecerle que se haya decidido. —Fingió sentirse halagado.

—¿De qué deseas hablar conmigo, Tom? —preguntó sin poder aguantar más rato la intriga que sentía.

—Merece una disculpa por mi parte. En nuestro último encuentro me contaste algo… muy extraño para mí y yo no supe reaccionar, actuando de manera fría y distante. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me contaste.

—Nunca he sido una mujer mentirosa —se defendió molesta.

—Vayamos al lago y hablemos tranquilamente. Aquí podrían ver que estamos solos y se metería en problemas con su padre.

—Y usted también —sentenció provocando una sonrisa en Riddle.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron caminando, disfrutando del magnífico día de primavera que hacía y deleitándose con cada detalle de la naturaleza que se encontraban a su paso. El silencio los acompañó durante todo el trayecto, pero no fue incómodo, más bien, muy necesitado por ambos.

El valle donde estaba el lago lucía más hermoso aquel día, la primavera estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo y había muchas más flores de las que recordaba Hermione. La hierba se movía más verde y brillante que de costumbre y el olor a naturaleza era mucho más intenso que días antes.

Riddle se quitó la chaqueta y la tendió en el suelo para que sirviera de alfombra y pudieran sentarse sobre ella sin mancharse sus ropas. La tensión entre ellos empezó a ser palpable y el Tom decidió romper el silencio.

—Hermione, durante estos días he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que me confesaste la última vez que nos vimos en este mismo lugar. Tengo que confesarte que al principio me pareció una idea demasiado descabellada. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que me confundí al no creer en lo que me contaste.

—¿Entonces me crees? —preguntó con un ápice de ilusión en el rostro.

—La conozco muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para saber que no es una mentirosa. Me contó algo arriesgándose a que no la creyera e incluso a que la tratase de enferma mental, pero aun así se sinceró conmigo. Por muy poderosa que sea la magia, no creía que tuviera tanta fuerza como para traer a una persona de otro país y mucho menos, hacerla retroceder cincuenta años.

—¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Bueno, la mujer que conoció era una gran hechicera y la magia que ella practicaba era de las más antiguas. Las hermanas de Abril, han estado preparando un hechizo en torno a un amuleto de color verde esmeralda que a ella le gustaba mucho. La niña le había preguntado a su abuela durante la elaboración del amuleto el significado de aquella piedra y su abuela le había respondido que aquel colgante cambiaría la vida de una persona muy lejana, que vendría a ayudarlas y reconducirla.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza por la revelación que acababa de hacerle Riddle. Cada día que pasaba, estaba más convencida de que ya no habría marcha atrás y terminaría el resto de su vida en aquel lugar y en aquella época. Sin embargo, ya no le desagradaba tanto como en un principio. El motivo, claramente, tenía que ver con cambiar el pasado para que en el futuro fuera mejor.

—Para mí todo esto es nuevo. Lo estoy pasando bastante mal, me cuesta mucho adaptarme a esta época porque es una vida totalmente diferente a la mía. Aún no pierdo la esperanza de poder regresar algún día, pero tengo que confesarte que cada día veo esa posibilidad más improbable —confesó apenada, intentando evitar las lágrimas—. Nunca te he mentido, puede estar seguro de ello.

—Hermione —se dirigió a ella con familiaridad, mientras le agarraba la mano para trasmitirle ánimo. Escuchar su nombre en boca del Riddle hizo que su interior se revolviese nervioso—, creo en usted como en ninguna otra mujer. Quizás sea porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de comprobar el poder que tienen algunas personas. —Tom acarició el óvalo de la cara de Hermione con una delicadeza que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se derritiera en un solo segundo—. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando apareciste en mi vida. ¿Lo entiende?

Hermione asintió. Al rato pregunto un tema que hacía tiempo le rondaba en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dice que la maldición de Sr. Malfoy no es cierta? —Se interesó Hermione por aquel tema, omitiendo lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

Riddle se planteó durante unos segundos si decirle lo que pensaba sobre eso o no. Finalmente decidió sincerarse con ella, respiró hondo y se giró para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

—Voy a contártelo porque creo que al igual que tú se ha sincerado conmigo, yo debo hacerlo también. Lo que voy a explicarle es un secreto.

—No se preocupe, yo no diré nada de sus secretos.

—El Sr. Malfoy siempre fue de una familia rica y pura. Se dice que su madre fu matando una por una a sus mujeres…y otros dicen que el mismo se encargaba de matarlas. Y todo por el tema de sangre.

Hermione ya sospechaba que la maldición del conde era muy extraña, pero de ahí a creer que él mismo era el culpable de las muertes, había un largo camino. Aquella idea no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. Riddle al ver el gesto contrariado de Hermione, se levantó y continúo explicando la hipótesis que llevaba tiempo formulando.

Tom estaba de espaldas a ella y decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo Riddle la noche del baile en casa del Sr. Malfoy. Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás. Necesitaba demostrarle.

Riddle al principio no se lo esperaba, pero poco a poco. Aceptó con gusto el abrazo, agarró las manos que la mujer tenía enlazadas en su estómago y las llevó a sus labios para posar sobre ellas un tierno beso. La conexión entre ellos quedó sellada en aquel momento y sin necesidad de palabras,

Riddle se deshizo del abrazo de Hermione, se giró y agarrándola por la cintura, la pegó totalmente a su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella para besarla con desesperación. Hermione pasó sus manos por el sedoso pelo del conde y mientras disfrutaba de su sabor, acariciaba lentamente su nuca, haciendo que la excitación entre ellos aumentara por segundos. El corazón de Hermione latía irregularmente, su cuerpo se estremecía en brazos de Tom y su respiración se volvió jadeante. Riddle la besaba con intensidad, como si necesitara todo el aire de los pulmones de aquella mujer para poder seguir respirando.

Tom separó sus labios de los de Hermione y se dedicó a dejar un reguero de besos por todo el cuello de la chica. consiguiendo que, de la boca de Hermione, escaparan gemidos silenciosos de placer. Riddle agarró la cintura de Hermione y la giró con delicadeza. Volvió a poseer su cuerpo, besando y acariciando con su lengua la piel de su cuello, mientras que sus habilidosos dedos para ir deshaciendo los botones del vestido.

Riddle estaba a punto de meter sus manos en el interior de la prenda para acariciar los prominentes pechos de Hermione y prestarle toda la atención que llevaba días y noches imaginando, cuando ocurrió algo que los aterrorizó al instante.

Una luz cegadora fue enviando a uno de los arboles donde ellos estaban, esto hizo que los dos amantes se detuvieran en seco, parando aquella demostración de amor. Riddle se colocó delante de la mujer para protegerla y sacando la varita rápidamente, mientras que el pánico invadía todo el interior de Hermione, que se recolocaba la ropa como podía.

—¡Apártese de mi hija, malnacido! —gritó el Sr. Tarner apuntando a Tom con la varita.

El elfo de Malfoy los había seguido hasta a aquel lugar y rápidamente, había regresado para contarle el lugar de la cita a su señor. Éste, en venganza, decidió decírselo al Sr. Tarner e invitarlo a que fuera a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y así fue como el Sr. Tarner había llegado hasta el lugar donde su hija estaba perdiendo la dignidad con un hombre con el cual no estaba comprometida.

Hermione no podía creer que el estuviera amenazando a Tom Riddle con una varita. Y temía que Riddle dijera maldiciendo a todos. Pero para su sorpresa, vio que Riddle se mantenía firme y con la mirada seria le dijo al Sr. Tarner.

—Sr. Tarner, déjeme hablar con usted. Lo que ha visto tiene una explicación.

—Hermione, ven a mi lado —ordenó con el rostro cargado de ira.

El Tom la agarró de la mano para que no anduviera hacia su padre, estaba dispuesto a pedirle permiso al Sr. Tarner para cortejar a su hija. El roce de sus pieles hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. La mujer se quedó fijamente mirando a los ojos de Riddle sin saber qué hacer. Ella quería enfrentarse a su padre, aquella situación debía terminar, pero su progenitor empuñaba la varita y temía que pudiera cometer alguna locura. Finalmente respondió convencida.

—No pienso ir, papá. Estoy cansada de tu actitud imperativa. Tengo una edad y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Te debo un respeto y nunca te lo faltaría, pero no pienso obedecerte en todo.

—Tú vas a hacer lo que yo ordene. No me hagas perder la paciencia más Hermione, porque las consecuencias pueden ser peores.

—Estas confundiendo protección con sumisión y no pienso hacer lo que tú decidas en cada momento. ¡Piensa en mí por una vez!

—Lo que acabas de cometer es una vergüenza para la familia. Ni siquiera estas comprometida con este desgraciado. Te estás comportando como una fulana.

Aquel ataque de su padre y el tono despectivo en que se dirigió a ella, hirió el corazón de Hermione. No esperaba aquellas palabras de boca del hombre.

—Merezco un respeto al igual que su hija, ¡Respétela! —gritó furioso Riddle, con sus facciones desencajadas.

Hermione observo como Tom sujetaba con firmeza la varita.

—¡Sr. Riddle, cállese! ¿Acaso usted la ha respetado? El único culpable aquí es usted.

—¡Eso no es así! Él no me ha obligado a nada. Yo deseaba todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. —Lo defendió Hermione—. Y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

La confesión de su hija lo alteró mucho más.

—¡Maldito! Saque su varita y arreglemos esto como hombres, un duelo.

Un ataque de pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Hermione. El hecho de pensar en que ambos podían batirse en duelo y que alguno de los dos podía salir malherido, o incluso perder la vida, y savia que Riddle era muy buen mago a esa edad y más. Asustada, le imploró a Riddle que no lo hiciera y éste, no la miraba. Sus ojos mostraron algo de maldad en ellos. Pero fue un instante.

—Ven ahora mismo a mi lado o le mando un maleficio contra este canalla —volvió a ordenar .

Hermione se soltó de la mano de Riddle y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre. Pero antes de separarse de Tom, posó sus manos en las mejillas de él y le regaló un último beso, mientras agradecía que la hubiera defendido. Riddle intentó detenerla, pero Hermione estaba decidida a marchar con su padre. No se perdonaría que alguno de los dos terminara herido por su culpa. Su padre había ganado la batalla, pero jamás ganaría la guerra.

Se acercó al Sr. Tarner con temor y con la respiración acelerada. Cuando llegó ante él, le abofeteó la cara con furia. Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sin embargo, el golpe no le dolió tanto como la mirada de odio que le regaló su padre. Nunca le había puesto la mano encima y aquella nueva forma de ser de su progenitor estaba haciendo que Hermione lo detestara con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—¡No se atreva a volver a ponerle una mano encima! Ella no merece ese trato —gritó Riddle encolerizado levantando la varita.

—¡No vuelva a acercarse a mi hija! — —. Y no quiero volver a verle por mi casa. Usted ya no es bienvenido en mi hogar.

El Sr. Tarner agarró a su hija de la mano y la obligó a caminar. En ese momento no podía sentirse más humillada, la estaba tratando como una cría al no dejarla actuar libremente y eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Hermione volvió a girarse y leyó en los labios de Riddle una frase que la tranquilizó y la llenó de esperanzas.

"_Hasta pronto"._

Y le regaló una última sonrisa, un último guiño y una última demostración de sentimientos, aquellos que estaban volviéndose incontrolables para ambos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

En el camino de regreso a la mansión, el silencio reinaba. El Sr. Tarner estaba muy enfadado, se sentía deshonrado y traicionado por su hija, la niña de sus ojos, la luz de su corazón. Hermione siempre había sido un ejemplo de buena conducta y obediencia y él no podía explicarse qué es lo que le había hecho cambiar tanto. "Quizás su comportamiento sea una secuela de la enfermedad que ha padecido." Pensaba malhumorado.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba muy disgustada.

Hermione estaba comenzando a entender cómo funcionaba todo en aquella época y ella no estaba dispuesta a adaptarse a los cambios. Había llegado allí por obligación y no iba a cambiar de forma de pensar ni la libertad de la que había gozado toda su vida.

Su madre los esperaba inquieta en la puerta de entrada de la mansión y cuando los vio a parecer, corrió al encuentro de su marido. Por un lado, deseaba que hubiera encontrado a su hija y la llevara con él de vuelta, aunque era consciente de que, si eso sucedía, la tranquilidad habría terminado en su hogar.

¡Oh Dios mío! Que no sean ciertos los rumores y mi marido no la haya encontrado a solas con el .

Suplicaba interiormente, expectante por la llegada de su esposo.

Ante Hermione tenía a su madre, que la miraba con ojos inquisitivos esperando una explicación que, desde luego, ella no le daría. Estaba harta de que controlaran cada paso que daba. Hermione pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada y la Sra. Tarner inspeccionó la cara de su marido para comprobar que lo que les habían contado no era solo un chisme. Su hija se veía a escondidas con el Sr. Riddle.

Hermione subió a su dormitorio, se tiró en la cama y maldijo. En menos de cinco minutos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, era su madre para pedirle una explicación.

—Déjame a solas con Hermione —exigió el Sr. Tarner a su mujer a voces y ésta obedeció.

El Sr. Tarner daba vueltas por la habitación, tocándose la frente con sus manos, intentando controlar su furia para poder tener una conversación civilizada con su hija.

—Antes de que me digas nada, quiero decirte que no he hecho nada malo. El Sr. Riddle es solo un amigo y no me arrepiento de haber ido con él al lago.

Aquella revelación de su hija hizo que su coraje aumentara a niveles incalculables. Él había visto como su hija se besaba con ese vas tardo delante de sus narices. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita de decirme que sólo son amigos? Yo mismo los he visto…

—¡Mentirosa! —insultó con ira—. ¡Deja de calumniar, por el amor de Dios!

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —gritó con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos—. No he hecho nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

—Te has encontrado a solas con él y os estabais besando, ¿crees que ese es el comportamiento de una mujer decente? ¡Oh Hermione! Él es un desconocido y no estáis comprometidos. ¡Qué humillación más grande para la familia!

—¡Ya te daba vergüenza mucho antes, por no ser sangre pura! — dijo Hermione encolerizada.

—¡Como te atreves niña! Creó que tu madre y yo te hemos dado la mejor educación que hemos podido dentro de nuestras posibilidades. Nunca imaginé que me traicionarías de esta manera y menos que me hables así.

El semblante de su padre se agrió y la tristeza inundó sus castaños ojos. Hermione nunca pensó que salir a pasear con un hombre, pudiera tener unas consecuencias tan graves.

¡Debía haberlo imaginado! Pensó molesta, aun sabiendo que nunca le daría la razón.

—No puedes obligarme a nada y mucho menos juzgarme. No hemos cometido ningún delito. —Se levantó de la cama apretando los puños con rabia.

—¿El Sr. Riddle te ha pedido matrimonio? —Hermione negó nerviosa con cara de pánico. Ella no quería casarse, ni con él ni con nadie—. A mí tampoco me ha pedido permiso para cortejarte, por lo que, a partir de ahora, te prohíbo que te reúnas con ese conde.

—¡No voy a dejar de verlo! Es un amigo, me comprende y me transmite confianza y apoyo.

—Vives bajo mi techo y tienes que acatar mis órdenes. Si no te gusta esta vida, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… —dijo herido en su orgullo.

—¿Me estás insinuando que me marche de aquí? —preguntó con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. _¡Ojalá pudiera irme!_

—No me hagas cumplir mi amenaza y compórtate como una dama de aquí en adelante. ¡Respétate! Lo que has hecho esta tarde es digno de una furcia.

_¿Qué me ha llamado? Eso sí que no se lo voy a permitir._

—¡No pienso consentirte…—gritó con odio, elevando tanto la voz que podía escucharse los gritos en cada rincón de la enorme casa!

—Aquí el que consiente o no soy yo. Vamos a tener que buscar una solución y creo que ya la tengo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó atemorizada por no saber lo que estaba pensando su padre. Por la cabeza de Hermione pasaban miles de castigos, a cuál de ellos peor.

Su padre, en cambio, no le contestó y pegando un portazo, abandonó el dormitorio de su hija. La paz y la armonía acababan de abandonar la casa, dando lugar a una guerra constante entre padre e hija.

Una de los elfos interrumpió los pensamientos de Riddle avisando de la llegada del Sr. Dolohov, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Riddle. Éste asintió y dando permiso a la elfa para que se retirase.

—¿Mi señor, por qué desapareciste ayer de la mansión de los Tarners? —pregunto. — pregunto dubitativo Dolohov.

Tom levanto la mirada.

Riddle llevaba varias horas intentando apartar de su mente lo que pasó el día anterior con Hermione y con el Sr. Tarner. Estaba tan preocupado por la mujer que había conseguido tocar su corazón con solo una sonrisa, que no savia que era ese sentimiento, creía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

Riddle decidió contarle todo a su fiel seguidor. Y éste se quedó atónito al escuchar los acontecimientos.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo descubrirnos. El idiota de Tarner estaba reunido con los demás. Alguien tuvo que vernos y avisarle, ¿pero ¿quién?

Delohov no necesitó más de un minuto para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba su amo.

¡ Malfoy! Susuro Delohov.

Ahora todo encajaba para Dolohov. Las continuas interrupciones del elfo de Malfoy, el mal humor de éste y las confidencias al oído con el Sr. Tarner.

—¡Maldito traidor! ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

—Estoy convencido de que mandó a su elfo a seguiros y después, éste volvió con toda la información. Nos interrumpió en la sala varias veces.

—Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos —gritó furioso sacando su varita del mueble del escritorio.

—Pero señor, no merece la pena ensuciarte las manos con la sangre de ese malnacido. —Dolohov se acercó lentamente.

Riddle estaba furioso, pero Dolohov tenía razón: debía en controlarse y ve la forma de vengarse, sin cometer una estupidez, si no todo el plan se iría al garete—. Muy bien escurridísimo amigó escuchado que hay una feria cerca de aquí. Una fuente cercana me dijo que vieron a una de los nuestros rondar cerca, vamos hacerle una pequeña visita, ¿te parece?

Nada más llegar a la feria, los dos se encontraron con varios caballeros del mismo club. Entre ellos estaba el Sr. Miller, su esposa y su preciosa hija, Maríene Miller.

—Me tiene muy abandonada últimamente, Sr. Riddle —susurró con coquetería Maríene cuando tuvo ocasión de estar a solas con Tom—. Últimamente no se ha dignado a visitarme. ¿Ha encontrado ya otra distracción?

—Ya le dejé bien claro la última vez que nos vimos que no me interesa tener una relación con usted y, por lo tanto, es mejor que no continuemos viéndonos a solas —se excusó sin dejar de pensar en Hermione. Ahora ella era la persona que realmente le interesaba. Lo que sentía por ella era totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez había sentido por Maríene.

—Los rumores dicen que usted y la hija del Sr. Tarner…

—Sé lo que dicen los rumores, y más vale que se meta en sus asuntos antes de que te lance una maldición —le interrumpió con el gesto desencajado por la ira—Ahora, ¡olvídeme!

Riddle se alejó de la hija del Sr. Miller, dejándola totalmente enfadada.

Después de un buen rato conversando con varios importadores y hombres de la alta sociedad, Cuando uno de los hombres le informo que la persona que estaba buscando estaba cerca.

Los ojos de Tom se cruzaron con los de una mujer bastante conocida para él. La joven al verlo, apartó la mirada e intentó ocultarse entre la gente. Riddle se disculpó y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ella.

—Sra. Eris, por favor no se esconda de mí, necesito que hablemos —pidió a la joven.

—Buenos días mi señor. —La muchacha inclinó su cabeza y apartó los ojos de la intensa mirada del Riddle.

Eris fue una de las amantes de Malfoy, y una de sus mejores mortifagas. Perro desapareció. Y por casualidades de la vida, volvían a encontrarse casi un año después y justo en el momento más oportuno. Riddle necesitaba respuestas para completar su hipótesis de que Malfoy era un traidor y solo ella podía dárselas. Así por fin podría vengarse de él.

—Despues de tanto tiempo regresaste, me contaron que estuvisteis por lo menos tres años fuera del país. ¿No pretendía traicionarme?

—No, no quiero que lo mal interprete, mi señor. —respondió nerviosa.

—Necesito que me aclare algunos asuntos relacionados con el Sr. Malfoy.

—Lo siento mí señor, yo no sé nada…

—No me engañes querida, usted tiene todas las respuestas que yo necesito para desenmascarar al Sr. Malfoy.

—Disculpe, se lo ruego, pero no sé de qué me está hablando.

Una mueca de pánico se apoderó del rostro de la joven y Tom comprendió que le estaba engañando. Ella lo sabía todo y ese era el motivo principal por el que había huido. Seguramente Malfoy le había amenazado.

—Lo sé todo, sé que Malfoy mató a toda esa mujer y que intenta traicionarme.

susurró Riddle. El gesto de Eris se contrajo y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Con aquella reacción, Riddle acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, no hacía falta leerle la mente—. Necesito que me ayude a desenmascararlo para que ese traidor pague su traición.

—Le aseguro que yo no sé nada, mi señor. Por favor, are lo que sea, pero no sé nada… —suplicó asustada.

—Escúchame Eris. Si me ayudas, le prometo que no le are nada.

Eris sopesó las posibilidades por unos minutos y decidió ayudar a su señor.

—De acuerdo, le ayudaré —respondió con indecisión—. Pero ahora no puede ser, mi señor. Aquí hay mucha gente y alguien puede escucharnos.

Tom le explicó el lugar donde iban a encontrarse y quedaron en verse al día siguiente al anochecer.

—Lo tengo, voy a poder vengarme del bastardo de Malfoy —confesó satisfecho y muy feliz cuando se sentó junto a Dolohov.

—Piensa en matarlo, mi señor —preguntó.

—No, mucho mejor. Si todo sale bien, ese miserable pagará por traición.

—mi señor, Sigues con esa idea de que él las mató.

—Ya no es solo una idea, es una realidad Y lo mismo quiere hacer con Hermione, sé que tiene los ojos encima de ella y eso no lo voy a tolerar. —aseguró.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Abraxas Malfoy caminaba pensativo de un lado a otro de su biblioteca, intentando encontrar la excusa perfecta para regresar a la mansión y poder acercarse un poco más a la señorita Hermione. El día siguiente al incidente entre Sr. Tom Riddle y el Sr. Tarner, mandó a uno de sus elfos a investigar a casa del conde del Sr. Tarner y éste le confirmó algo que le hizo inmensamente feliz: la relación entre su señor y el Sr. Tarner se había roto y el vínculo entre padre e hija se encontraba en su peor momento.

Abraxas sabía que estaba ante la oportunidad ideal para conseguir su propósito. Ahora el Sr. Tarner se había convertido en enemigo del Sr. Tarner y eso era beneficioso para él. Solo faltaba convencer al Sr. Tarner de que él era el hombre perfecto para convertirse en el esposo de su hija. Si eso llegaba a suceder, una vez más, habría ganado la batalla contra Riddle.

_Debo actuar con prudencia. Un error y mi plan será un completo fracaso. Solo han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió la pelea y los acontecimientos están muy recientes, quizás sea mejor esperar un poco más para visitar la mansión. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Valdrá la pena esperar._

—Mi señor, le busca una señorita que dice llamarse Maríene Miller.

—¿Qué quiere ahora esta buscona? —preguntó con desprecio.

—No lo sé señor. Si desea puedo excusarlo con ella.

—¡Hágala pasar a la sala privada y que no nos moleste nadie! ¿Me escuchaste elfo estúpido? ¡Nadie! —gritó furioso.

Malfoy esperó varios minutos antes de dirigirse a la sala. No le apetecía encontrarse con nadie, pero la última vez que estuvo a solas con aquella hermosa mujer disfrutó mucho de su compañía. Maríene tenía una gran habilidad a la hora de seducir a un hombre y era única satisfaciendo todas sus necesidades. Eso era justo lo que Sr. Malfoy necesitaba en aquel momento. Sentirse pleno y satisfecho por una mujer.

—Buenos días señorita —susurró pegando sus labios al tentador cuello de Maríene, que estaba de espaldas a él—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Malfoy giró a la mujer con brusquedad y agarrándola de la cintura, se arrimó totalmente a ella. La mujer sonrío con picardía y Abraxas devoró sus labios con pasión sin poder resistirse a sus encantos. La respiración de la mujer era agitada y sus pechos amenazaban con salirse del corsé en cualquier momento. Sr. Malfoy se percató de este detalle y volviendo a girarla, empezó a desatar con desesperación las cintas de seda que ataban la apretada prenda de vestir.

—No sabes cuánto deseo volver a estar dentro de ti y realizar contigo todas y cada una de mis fantasías.

—Quizás después de lo que vengo a contarte se disipen tus ganas de acostarte conmigo —confesó con burla.

—Pues entonces primero te haré mía y después me dirás a qué has venido.

Abraxas se desprendió del bonito corsé y lo tiró al suelo con rapidez. Giró bruscamente a la mujer y pegó su entrepierna a la falda, debajo de la cual se escondían cinco enaguas que le daban el volumen adecuado. Maríene enredó sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de Malfoy y mordiéndose el labio, susurró con una sensualidad muy característica de ella:

—Querido, ¿son ciertos los rumores que dicen que eres un asesino? —preguntó directamente.

El rostro de Abraxas se contrajo y la rabia se instaló en su cuerpo. Agarró a la mujer por el cuello y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola con los ojos desencajados e inyectados en sangre. La sonrisa que segundos antes había en el rostro de Maríene se borró de inmediato, dando lugar al pánico y el nerviosismo.

—¿De dónde demonios sacas semejante calumnia, maldita bastarda? —gritó endiablado.

—Er…Eris —habló con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Cuando escuchó aquel nombre, Malfoy soltó a la mujer y se alejó de ella, tocándose el cabello con desesperación. Era consciente de que debía serenarse, aquel tipo de reacciones solo harían que él mismo se delatara.

—¿Has conocido a Eris? —preguntó nervioso.

—Solo la he visto. —Malfoy se masajeaba el cuello mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración—. No he tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella. —Maríene ya más recuperada, volvió a dibujar su sonrisa perenne en el rostro.

—¿Y cómo demonios sabes…? Quiero decir, ¿quién te ha dicho semejante disparate? —rectificó rápidamente nervioso.

Maríene le contó a Malfoy el incómodo encuentro a su señor en la Feria el día anterior y le confesó que había decidido seguirlo sin que él la descubriera.

—Justo cuando se marchaba, vi cómo se quedaba fijamente mirando a una muchacha y ésta lo reconoció también. Riddle comenzó a correr y yo decidí seguirlos y esconderme cerca de ellos para escuchar la conversación.

Maríene había oído toda la charla con lujo de detalles y así había descubierto las sospechas que Riddle, que Malfoy quería traicionarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —blasfemó nervioso de un lugar para otro de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Si Eris hablaba, todo se descubriría y él acabaría pagando.

—Han quedado en verse esta noche. —Maríene se acercó a Malfoy por detrás y lo abrazó, trazando círculos con sus dedos en el cuello del conde—. Y yo sé el lugar exacto del encuentro.

—Tenemos que impedir que Riddle… hable con Eris y tú me vas a ayudar —dijo rodeándose y agarrando a la mujer por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa Sr. Malfoy, ya no es tu señor…? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Maríene mordiéndose los labios con encanto.

—Porque está perdiendo facultades y más ahora que está obsesionado con la señorita Tarner. A demás, si me acusan de los supuestos asesinatos, Riddle tendrá el camino libre para casarse con la señorita Hermione. —Malfoy agarró fuertemente del pelo de Maríene y tiró de él hacia atrás, dejando más a la vista el precioso cuello de la mujer—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Malfoy paseó su habilidosa lengua por la barbilla de Maríene, haciendo que la excitación de la mujer se hiciera más notable.

—También está la posibilidad de que intentes delatarme y la maldición se cumpla contigo sin ni siquiera llegar a casarte conmigo. Solamente por habernos acostado, es más que suficiente para que la maldición recaiga también sobre ti. Me estas entendiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó regalando pequeños mordiscos a la mujer en los hombros, mientras que sus manos se dirigían a sus tentadores pechos.

—Me encanta hacer tratos contigo. Dime que tengo que hacer —susurró excitada.

Maríene estaba totalmente enloquecida por lo que Malfoy le estaba haciendo y las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensarlas. Abraxas había liberado uno de sus pechos y succionaba el pezón con verdadero énfasis, haciendo que relámpagos de placer se instalaran en el centro de su deseo.

—Primero déjame disfrutar de ti y después te diré lo que vamos a hacer.

A partir de ese momento, las palabras sobraron y los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en aquella habitación eran los de dos cuerpos desnudos, entregados a la pasión y la lujuria.

Hermione llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, no le apetecía comer ni hablar con nadie. La tristeza se adueñó de su cuerpo y se pasaba las noches en vela y los días llorando, tirada sobre su cama o mirando por la ventana sin parar de repetir que aquella nunca sería la vida que ella quería. Sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía y tenía la sensación de que se desmallaría de un momento a otro.

La Sr. Tarner había intentado ir a visitarla a su alcoba varias veces, a escondidas de su marido, pero Hermione no quería hablar con ella y con todo el dolor de su corazón, regresaba a sus labores de bordado, suplicando a Merlín que su hija recapacitara y volviera a ser la mujer obediente que siempre había sido. Sara también había intentado hablar con su amiga pero fue inútil.

—¡Dejadme sola, no quiero ver a nadie! —gritaba Hermione cada vez que alguien intentaba romper su intimidad.

La reacción de Hermione al escuchar los golpes nuevamente sobre su puerta fue la misma que las veces anteriores. En cambio, cuando escuchó la voz de Abril, abrió la puerta con la única condición de que entrara ella sola.

—Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Hermione —anunció Abril mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con llave—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te encuentres mejor?

—Nada me hará sentir mejor. ¡Quiero que dejen de controlarme, Abril! ¿Tan difícil es eso?

—Hermione, admiro tu valentía y tu fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, siempre he sabido que llevar una vida como hija o esposa de un hombre con cargo importantes, no es tan fácil como todos lo vemos desde fuera.

—Pero yo no he elegido esto. —Hermione lloraba desesperada—. Me he visto obligada a adaptarme a un lugar y una vida que no me corresponden. ¡Es imposible que alguna vez llegue a aceptar esta vida! —exclamó mientras comparaba mentalmente los acontecimientos llenos de represalias que estaba viviendo en aquella época, donde la libertad de elección primaba sobre lo demás.

—Es normal la reacción que estás teniendo. Antes vivías rodeada de humildad y aunque hay restricciones, no son tan radicales como las que tienes ahora. Acabarás acostumbrándote.

—¡No lo entiendes Abril! —gritó disgustada—. Tu abuela…

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —interrumpió la doncella intrigada.

—Abril, ¿alguna vez has visto este amuleto antes de que yo lo llevara puesto? ¿Lo reconoces?

Hermione estaba decidida a sincerarse con la muchacha. Se quitó el relicario de su cuello y se lo tendió a la mujer. Abril le dio varias vueltas entre sus manos observándolo con detenimiento, finalmente negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente ese amuleto solo lo había visto en el cuello de Hermione.

—Yo conocí a tu abuela incluso antes que a ti. Ella me lo regaló.

—Mi abuela siempre ha sido muy generosa —Abril se secó una lágrima al recordarla—. Era especialista en piedras. ¿Sabes? Algunos Muggle se los encargaban para curarse de enfermedades, otras para encontrar el amor o incluso había quién pretendía incrementar su fortuna con ellos. Su magia era tan milagrosa que gente de todas las clases sociales Muggles acudían a visitarla.

—Abril, el problema es que yo no se lo pedí. Ella fue a buscarme y me lo regaló. —Hermione eligió las palabras correctas para contarle a Abril como había llegado a parar ese colgante a sus manos—. Yo vengo de otro lugar. —La mujer se encogió de hombros sorprendida—. Esta piedra me ha transportado en el tiempo. —Abril abrió la boca tanto que creyó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula. Estaba atónita—. Me dijo que este colgante era el amuleto de mi destino.

Cuando Abril escuchó aquellas palabras, no podía creerlo y retrocedió varios pasos con lágrimas en los ojos. Su abuela, desde que ella era consciente, había estado estudiando el poder de las piedras y había elaborado varios hechizos para crear un amuleto que cambiaría el destino de quién lo poseyese. Pero siempre que lo ponía a prueba, el hechizo resultaba fallido.

—¡Es imposible esto que me cuentas! ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? —anunció Abril en estado de shock.

—Es cierto, tus hermanas que han vivido con ella en los últimos años, me conto que lo había elaborado para traer a una persona que era la elegida para cambiar el futuro. Me pidió que cuidara de vosotros y que yo era su elegida. —Aquella revelación hizo que las lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de Abril—. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de este hechizo, Abril. Tengo que volver a mi vida. No quiero estar aquí, yo no puedo ser esa persona que buscaba —suplicó Hermione agarrando las manos de la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho Hermione —hipó—, pero yo no sé nada de magia, soy una Squib. Pensaba que mi abuela se había rendido hace varios años y no había conseguido encontrar el hechizo que tanto había buscado.

—¿No conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme? —Abril negó con tristeza.

—¿Por qué quieres regresar?

—No puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz... —Un sollozo escapó de su garganta—. Yo necesito actuar libremente, sin que nadie me controle o me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero.

—Pero esto es lo normal Hermione.

—Es habitual para ti que has nacido bajo estas normas. En la época de la que yo vengo, todo es totalmente diferente. Pero nunca aceptaría estas obsoletas normas de sociedad. ¡Imposible!

Hermione le contó algunas peculiaridades de tiempo. Le habló de su trabajo como Auror, de sus amigos, no todo por su puesto.

Abril estaba impresionada por todo lo que le estaba explicando Hermione, pero lo que más le alarmó fue conocer que las mujeres de su tiempo, podían llevar las piernas al descubierto sin ser criticadas ni mal vistas.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que me ayude a regresar a mi vida! ¡Por favor ayúdame Abril, te lo suplico!

—Lo único que puedo hacer es ir a la cabaña de mi abuela y traerte sus libros de magia. Quizás ahí, encuentres la respuesta que buscas.

Hermnione le dio permiso a su doncella para que fuera al día siguiente a por esos libros. Un atisbo de esperanza e ilusión apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Si había alguna posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, quería llevarla a cabo. De todas formas, la única ilusión que tenía en aquel lugar, se había esfumado un par de días antes.

Nunca podré hablar con Riddle, y terminar mi cometido. Mi padre no lo permitirá.

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! siento si este capítulo es más corto espero actualizar el siguiente tan pronto como pueda. Que lo disfrutéis, **

**Y pronto sabremos si Riddle habla con Eris. Y qué planes tiene Malfoy para derrotar a Riddle. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

La noche estaba comenzando a caer. Riddle esperaba el momento del encuentro con Eris, quedaría una de sus seguidoras fieles, iba a confirmar sus sospechas.

Sabía que el tiempo no corría a su favor, pues la temporada de luto de Malfoy por la muerte de su esposa finalizaría en unas cuantas semanas y seguramente, ya estaba eligiendo a su próxima víctima. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que su objetivo era Hermione, la mujer que había ocasionado ese estado con tan solo unos pocos encuentros.

Tom se había comenzado a asear y vestir un par de horas antes del encuentro, mientras pensaba las preguntas que le haría a Eris. No podía olvidarse de ninguna cuestión pues hasta el más mínimo detalle podría ser revelador.

Tom no paraba de caminar por la sala principal de su casa. Decidió salir al exterior para que el aire del atardecer refrescara su cuerpo. Aún quedaba una hora para el encuentro con Eris y Riddle tenía la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Tom recopilaba todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con Nott días antes, intentando encontrar algún dato que pudiera servirle de ayuda. Estaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos de piedra de la entrada, cuando una voz femenina le devolvió a la realidad.

—Mi señor —saludó Maríene con una inclinación de cabeza, mostrando sonrisa cautivadora.

La hija del Sr. Miller se había convertido en una autentico incordio para Riddle durante las últimas semanas. Habían sido amantes, pero en varias ocasiones él había explicado su desinterés hacia ella. Maríene.

Parecía no entenderlo y siempre que tenía ocasión, provocaba un encuentro entre ambos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche el propósito de la mujer era muy diferente al que había perseguido en sus anteriores encuentros. Ese día no quería terminar en la cama de Riddle pero sí haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Sr. Riddle no acudiera a la cita con Eris. El plan que habían preparado con Malfoy y ella debía cumplirse tal como lo habían acordado.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que te largaras de mi presencia…

—Vengo a hablar contigo Tom —le interrumpió la bella mujer—. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—¡Entiende de una miserable vez, que no quiero que sigamos siendo amantes, y sabes perfectamente que no soporto que me llames así! —gritó furioso levantándose de su asiento.

—Lo lamento, mi señor… Y comprendo que no quiera verme, pero, de eso mismo quiero que hablemos. Después de esta conversación, le puedo asegurar que no volverá a saber nada de mí si así lo desea.

—Tengo que salir enseguida, Miller. Dejemos la conversación para otro momento.

—No te robaré más de diez minutos de tu vida y después desapareceré. ¡Te lo prometo!

Riddle sopesó las consecuencias por unos segundos y finalmente la invitó a entrar. Si aquella charla que Maríene quería mantener con él significaba que no insistiría más. Por fin iba a librarse de aquella mujer tan pesada.

—¿No me invita a tomar algo, mi señor? —preguntó con picardía sentándose en el sofá.

—Maríene, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Solo será una copa, nuestra última copa juntos.

Riddle suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió a la zona donde tenía las copas y los licores. No hizo falta preguntarle que quería tomar, él sabía perfectamente que le fascinaban los vinos franceses. Sirvió una copa para cada uno de ellos y regresó al sofá donde lo esperaba la mujer. Le ofreció una copa a ella y la suya la dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó de pie Riddle, dejando la varita sobre la mesa.

—He comprendido que ya no está interesado en mí. Sé que es un mujeriego y la aventura conmigo ya te estaba durando demasiado. Te has cansado de mí y necesitabas enredarte con cualquier otra mujer que sea una novedad. —Riddle entendía que se refería a Hermione.

—¿Has venido a reclamarme? Porque si es así, mejor márchate de mi casa.

—O no, mi señor, solo quiero decirle que no voy a insistir más en mantener una relación con usted. He entendido que usted y yo solo podemos vernos para sus negocios...

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, me parece la mejor decisión que haya tomado en toda su vida —respondió con rudeza.

—La última vez que pasamos la noche juntos aquí dejé en su dormitorio el pañuelo bordado que heredé de mi abuela —mintió—. ¿Podría devolvérmelo? Ya sabe lo importante que es ese pañuelo para mí.

—Dudo mucho que esté es aquí. Mis elfos no me han informado de que lo hayan encontrado.

—Lo dejé en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Por favor, compruébalo, mi señor —suplicó fingiendo tristeza—. Estoy desesperada por encontrar el pañuelo bordado y en mi casa no está.

Riddle chasqueo los dedos. Aquella mujer estaba entreteniéndole más tiempo del que disponía. Por otro lado, tampoco confiaba en Maríene, la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo insistente que era. Pero savia que Maríene no era tonta y para utilizar con ella la legeremancia, era complicado sin que se diera cuenta.

Maríene sonrió satisfecha cuando vio como Riddle daba unas ordenes al elfo que apareció en de la sala. Tom se incorporó, para traer la botella a la mesita. En ese momento Maríene Introdujo sus dedos en el corsé y sacó de entre sus pechos un pequeño frasco con un líquido anaranjado. Se acercó a la copa de vino de Riddle sin que él se percatase y echó todo el contenido en ella.

Malfoy se lo había dado a Maríene. Contenía la cantidad necesaria de láudano para dormir a una persona.

Esta composición tenía varias propiedades y una de las más destacadas, era la de inducir al sueño.

Maríene volvió a guardarse el tubo entre sus pechos. Ahora solo quedaba que Riddle bebiera todo el contenido de su copa.

Cuando Riddle fue asentarse de nuevo, apareció el elfo y susurrando al oído de su señor, para informarle que no había ningún pañuelo en sus aposentos.

—No hay nada en mis aposentos —anunció enfadado Riddle.

—¡Oh qué pena! —fingió Maríene—. Seguiré buscando en casa.

—Pues si no tiene nada más que hacer, le rogaría que se marcharas. Debo salir ya.

—Antes de irme, mi señor, quiero ofrecerle mi amistad sincera. No voy a pedirle nada a cambio. Puedo asegurárselo.

Riddle estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sin embargo, se armó de serenidad y asintió. Lo único que quería era que la mujer abandonara la casa y lo dejara tranquilo.

Maríene agarró la copa de Riddle y se la entregó para que bebiera. Ella también cogió la suya entre las manos y enseñándosela a su acompañante de habitación, se la llevó a los labios acabando con el vino que había en ella. Riddle también se lo bebió de un sorbo.

Maríene sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que su señor sé lo había tragado todo. Ahora solo había que esperar unos minutos a que el líquido surgiera efecto. Maríene necesitaba ganar tiempo para comprobar que Riddle caía dormido profundamente y se le ocurrió fingir un mareo.

Riddle se acercó a Maríene para ayudarla. La ayudó a que se recostara en el sofá y avisó a uno de los elfos para que trajera un poco de agua para la mujer.

—Últimamente mi apetito ha disminuido, creo que el mareo debe ser consecuencia de eso.

Mientras Maríene bebía lentamente el agua de su copa, Riddle comenzó a sentirse cansado, los ojos le pesaban demasiado y sus piernas flaqueaban. Preocupado, se sentó en el sofá y en menos de dos minutos, sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un profundo sueño. El láudano había hecho efecto.

Maríene se aseguró de Riddle dormía dando pequeños toques con la varita en la cara de él par de veces y al comprobar que no despertaba, lo recostó sobre el sofá. Acercó su boca a la del hombre con el que llevaba un año encaprichada y lo besó con fuerza, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios.

Antes de marcharse de la mansión Riddle, le dedicó unas palabras a su señor, que dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá:

—No serás mío, pero tampoco serás para ella.

Su parte del plan la había cumplido con éxito. Ahora tocaba esperar a que su aliado, el Sr. Malfoy, llevara a cabo la suya propia. Malfoy se ocuparía de Eris y por la cuenta que le traía, debía llevarla a cabo a la perfección. Sin dejarse influir por nada ni nadie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Eris había dudado hasta el último de asistir con su señor o no. Sabía que, si delataba a Malfoy, las consecuencias para ella podían ser fatales.

Finalmente, Eris se colocó un vestido oscuro y una capucha negra y rezó a Merlín la protegiera de todo peligro.

Veinte minutos después, llegó junto al lago situado a las afueras de Londres. Estaba cansada por el largo paseo y se sentó en una piedra a esperar a que al Riddle llegara. Cada minuto que pasaba su señor no llegaba, las dudas iban apareciendo en su mente y el pánico se iba adentrando en su interior. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando la presencia de un hombre en la lejanía la detuvo en seco.

_Ya es demasiado tarde, Riddle se acerca y no me dejará ir sin haberle contado todo lo que se._

Eris esperó a que el hombre se aproximara a ella para poder distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche. El pánico le absorbió por completo. Sus piernas temblaban nerviosas, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó bajo su vestido, su respiración se volvió irregular y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpó en su cabeza.

Ante ella tenía Abraxas Malfoy, el hombre al que ella había amado en silencio durante años incluso después de haberse casado con su esposo, hasta que descubrió su gran secreto y al terrible hombre en el que se había convertido, transformando su adoración por él en un odio descomunal.

Malfoy se quitó el sombrero intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Volvía a tener enfrente a Eris. La conocía desde pequeña, su madre había trabajado en casa de sus padres toda la vida y si no fuera por pertenecer a diferentes clases sociales, ellos dos se hubieran criado juntos. Cuando Eris comenzó a trabajar para su padre, Abraxas se fijó en ella como mujer por primera vez. Le encantaba su cuerpo lleno de curvas, sus ojos verdes, su preciosa melena cobriza y su sonrisa. Todo, adoraba cada detalle de aquella mujer. Él siempre había pensado que Eris era la pieza perfecta que faltaba en su vida, el ángel que necesitaba cualquier demonio y el sol que salía cada mañana después de una noche de tormenta. Eris había sido y siempre sería su amor verdadero y la única dueña de su corazón.

Durante años, la había cortejado y en alguna ocasión había llegado a besarla e incluso a declararle su interés. Sin embargo, entre ellos había un gran obstáculo. Él era el heredero de la familia Malfoy más importantes, y ella una simple criada, una bruja sin tituló. Él mismo decidió alejarse de Eris e intentó sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero estaba tan clavada en su corazón que no consiguió lograrlo. Un par de años más tarde, Eris comprendió que nunca tendría una relación plena con el futuro hijo de los Malfoy y decidió casarse con uno que trabajaba en el ministerio.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Volvemos a vernos querida —dijo colocándose a escasos metros de ella—. ¿No vas a saludarme?

La voz ronca de Malfoy hizo que la rigidez se instalara en el cuerpo de Eris y la mujer activó todas sus alertas. Sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no estaba allí por casualidad. Algo tenía entre manos y ella debería estar muy atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos para poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Abraxas, al ver la pasividad de Eris, empezó a girar en torno a ella, intimidándola y recorriendo las sinuosidades de la mujer con su penetrante mirada. El corazón de Malfoy latía con rapidez al sentir la cercanía de la criada, la excitación despertó en su entrepierna y el deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente cómo controlar sus nervios y debía parecer una persona implacable. No podía mostrarse frágil ni ante ella ni ante nadie.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —La mujer se negó a responder—. Si no hubieras desaparecido podríamos haber vuelto a ser amantes. —Malfoy recorrió las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de la doncella, haciendo que ésta se apartara rápidamente de su contacto— ¿Por qué te retiras? Antes te encantaba besarme —susurró colocándose detrás de ella—, adorabas mis caricias y deseabas que te hiciera mía. ¿No recuerdas como te hacía vibrar entre mis brazos?

La excitación también apareció en el cuerpo de Eris al recordar las noches de pasión que compartió con él en su pasado, cuando ya estaba casada con su difunto esposo. Se empeñaba en odiar a aquel hombre como a ningún otro, era consciente de que ella no era ninguna santa, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aún seguía sintiendo amor por él.

La mujer se giró con una habilidad increíble y dirigió un rodillazo a la entrepierna del Malfoy. Éste gritó por el daño que le había ocasionado y se llevó las manos al interior de sus muslos para masajear la zona dolida. La mujer agarró su varita con fuerza y emprendió una carrera, intentando huir de aquel hombre que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por salvar su pellejo.

Eris corría lo más deprisa que podía, pero la falda larga le impedía la carrera. Escuchaba los gritos de Malfoy cada vez más cerca y era consciente de que éste estaba acercándose rápidamente a ella, tirándole hechizos. Su corazón latía con ímpetu y sus piernas intentaban no flaquear. En pocos minutos, el ritmo de carrera de Eris había disminuido y el de Malfoy había aumentado. Abraxas consiguió lanzarle un Impedimenta para impedirle que siguiera, agarró el brazo de la mujer con fuerza, tiró de ella y la acercó a él, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas maldita bastarda?

La mujer pataleaba como un caballo desbocado, intentando soltarse del abrazo de Malfoy, con la mala suerte se le cayó la varia. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas deseando que alguien la escuchara y fuera a ayudarla, pero parecía que nadie pasaba por allí. Malfoy lanzo un hechizo para silenciarla.

—¿Sabes que esto es lo que más me ha gustado siempre de ti? La parte salvaje que te caracteriza y tu fuerte personalidad. ¡Me vuelve loco! —dijo Malfoy mientras acaricia el rostro de ella.

Eris mordió con fuerza uno de los dedos de la mano de Malfoy y un hilo de sangre empezó a gotear cuando éste la retiro. Totalmente encolerizado, giró a la mujer con brusquedad y le abofeteó la cara con la mano abierta. De la fuerza del golpe, Eris cayó al suelo y Malfoy no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró sobre ella, agarrando sus manos por encima de la cabeza y sentándose sobre su vientre. La mujer volvió a intentar gritar y esta vez, Malfoy no se lo pensó dos veces y dirigió sus labios hacia la boca de Eris, devorándola con necesidad, con anhelo, con pasión. Ella hacia esfuerzos por mantener su boca cerrada pero el simple contacto de sus labios le repugnaba y al dar una arcada, Malfoy aprovechó para introducir su asquerosa lengua entre los labios de ella.

—No me lo pongas más difícil. Dime qué le ibas a contar a Riddle.

—Eso a ti no te importa, malnacido.

Malfoy soltó una de sus manos y con ella volvió a golpear a la mujer, para después volver a besarla con ardor. Cuando separó sus labios Eris escupió en su cara.

—Siempre te he amado —dijo limpiándose la saliva de la cara—, creo que desde que te vi por primera vez con cinco años, cuando entré a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y allí estabas tú, sentada en una silla sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que siempre me ha cautivado. Ahora, pasado todos estos años, sé que te sigo deseando con la misma intensidad de siempre.

—Yo te desprecio con todo mi ser. ¡Me das asco! —confesó Eris con desprecio.

—Todo hubiera sido muy fácil si tú no hubieras decidido meter tu preciosa nariz donde no debías —ignoró la soberbia con la que le había hablado Eris—. Ahora no me vas a dejar otra opción que matarte. No puedo arriesgarme a que me delates.

El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Eris cuando vio que Abraxas sacaba su varita de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo acercaba a su cuello de ella. Las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar bajo las piernas del hombre que más odiaba en su vida.

—¡Shhh! No llores, querida, esto será más rápido que irte a dormir.

—¡No lo hagas por favor! No diré nada. ¡Te lo juro!

—No confío en nadie y mucho menos en una mujer, como tú. Ya me traicionaste una vez al ser de otro hombre y casándote con él, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Malfoy sentía la tensión del cuerpo de la mujer bajo el suyo propio y un nudo de emociones se apoderó de su estómago al sentir la angustia de Eris. Desde luego él no quería hacerle daño, amaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra, pero sino la mataba, el único perjudicado sería él. Malfoy se sentía bajo presión y dos posibilidades aparecían ante él: matarla, aunque eso significara asesinar a su corazón que moriría con ella, o dejarla viva y condenarse a sí mismo a un castigo legal que acabaría con todo lo que él había conseguido, gracias a la herencia de su padre y a su propio esfuerzo.

_Tengo que hacerlo. Debo acabar con la vida de Eris aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

Levanto la varita con fuerza mientras la mujer lloraba y gritaba desesperada. Los sollozos de Eris no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Cerró con firmeza sus ojos y solo los abrió cuando la decisión estaba tomada.

—Perdóname mi amor. —Eris sintió una lágrima sobre su cuerpo, pero esta vez no era de ella, sino del hombre que agarraba la varita con fuerza entre sus manos—. Eres tú o yo y ya sabes a quién le toca perder en esta ocasión. Si no lo hago, el único perjudicado seré yo.

Malfoy no le dio oportunidad para que se defendiera ni dijera nada más. Hizo un movimiento de varita y de ella surgió un destello verde.

Eris clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en el rostro de Malfoy, demostrándole todo el odio que sentía hacía él.

Malfoy, abrazó a Eris y la besó con amor. Odiaba provocarle daño a la mujer que amaba, pero no le había quedado más remedio que hacerlo. Ella sola se lo había buscado.

La noche acababa de caer y Hermione decidió salir a pasear aprovechando que reinaba la tranquilidad en su casa. Estar encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sin otra cosa que hacer más que pensar en su desgracia, era lo más agobiante a lo que tenía que enfrentarse desde el día que peleo con su padre.

No quería admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a Riddle, deseaba besarlo, sentirse apoyada y querida por él. Tom le había prometido que volverían a verse, sin embargo, no había hecho nada por encontrarse con ella. En cierto modo lo entendía, pero ella ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Cuando pasó por la biblioteca, escuchó unas voces que procedían del interior. Se pegó a la puerta y prestó atención a lo que estaban hablando allí.

—¿Te vas a volver tan rebelde como nuestras hijas? —preguntó enfadado el padre de Hermione—. ¡Oh por Merlín, dame paciencia!

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que reconsideres tu decisión. Cuando Hermione se entere de lo que piensas hacer con ella, te odiará toda la vida.

Aquellas palabras de su madre hicieron que Hermione se pusiera en alerta. Estaban hablando de ella y de algo muy grave para que ella pudiera llegar a odiar a su padre.

—Quizás ahora no lo entienda, pero cuando por fin madure y vuelva a ser la mujer responsable que siempre ha sido, comprenderá que habré tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

—¿Y crees que él es la persona adecuada para convertirse en su esposo? —preguntó preocupada la Sra. Tarner—. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre, nuestra clase de…

—¡Mi importa muy poco! Todo es una mentira inventada por cuatro ignorantes, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás —interrumpió a su esposo—. Es el hombre ideal y junto a él, a nuestra hija no le faltará de nada.

Hermione se quedó espantada ante lo que acababa de descubrir. El Sr. Tarner estaba planeando su boda sin que ella supiera nada, ni siquiera sabía quién era el hombre con el que pretendía casarla.

_¡Por la virgen! ¿Qué locura es esta? Pensó horrorizada_.

No quiso seguir escuchando la conversación de los y con el corazón roto en cien pedazos y su cabeza funcionando a mil por hora, salió al jardín para poder pensar con claridad.

La brisa primaveral movía con libertad su cabello castaño y las hojas de los árboles susurraban una melodía tranquilizadora. Hermione necesitaba encontrar una solución ante el problema que se le avecinaba y estaba tan perdida y bloqueada, que no se le ocurría respuesta alguna.

En esa ocasión las lágrimas no aparecieron, ya las había agotado todas durante los dos días que llevaba encerrada. Además, era consciente de que necesitaba ser fuerte y permanecer tranquila para actuar correctamente, pero, sobre todo, para impedir que el Sr. Tarner o cualquier otra persona, la obligara a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Mientras daba vueltas a todas las posibilidades que tenía, escuchó murmullos cerca de la entrada principal. Acompañando al silencio de la noche, corrió para ver de quién eran aquellos susurros. Se escondió detrás de un gran pino que había cerca de la puerta y agudizó sus sentidos para descubrir quién era aquella pareja que se mimaban mutuamente y se besaban con ardor bajo la luz de la luna.

—Las cosas en mi casa están muy tensas. Esperemos un poco más de tiempo.

—Como tú ordenes mi amor —respondió el hombre—. Vayamos a un lugar más seguro.

Hermione reconoció la voz de su amiga Sara. Otra vez volvía a escaparse a escondidas de sus padres para verse con el Sr. Dolohov Cualquier día sus padres la descubrirían y su decepción sería enorme.

_Claro, ¡eso es! Tengo que escaparme. Esa es mi solución._

Ver a su amiga acompañada del hombre con el que llevaba viéndose a escondidas varias semanas sin ser descubiertos, les había dado la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Le creaba tensión tener que empezar una nueva vida, y desde luego, quedarse en este sitio para que la obligaran a casarse en contra de su voluntad, no era su preferencia.

_Mañana prepararé todo lo que necesito y por la noche, cuando todos duerman, me iré de aquí para siempre. ¡Está decidido!_

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Tom Riddle abrió sus ojos. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo y todo le daba vueltas. No se acordaba de lo que había pasado hasta que vio dos copas de vino sobre la mesa y todos los momentos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente.

Maldijo al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Se había quedado dormido la noche anterior y no acudió a la cita con Eris. Aquello significaba que había perdido la única oportunidad de delatar a Malfoy. Riddle no tenía ningún dato sobre su fiel mortifaga. Aquello le enfureció muchísimo. Estrelló las dos copas que había en la mesa contra la pared y varios jarrones cayeron al suelo cuando golpeó el armario de la sala.

Riddle gritó desde la sala enfurecido y sus elfos, alertados, corrieron. Tras interrogarlos a todos y comprobar que ninguno podía responder a sus preguntas pues no sabían qué le había hecho dormir tantas horas sin percatarse de nada y eso lo enfureció muchísimo, les ordenó que lo dejaran a sola.

No entendía como había podido quedarse dormido, pero sí sabía quién iba a poder explicárselo. Mariene era la última persona que él recordaba haber visto la noche anterior y debía ir a buscarla para exigirle una explicación.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Miller, uno de los elfos le explicó que los señores habían salido de viaje.

—La señora Maríene los ha acompañado también —informó la empleada.

—¿Y cuándo regresarán?

—Lo siento, los señores no suelen avisarnos del tiempo que estarán fuera. Si lo desea, cuando vuelvan de su viaje puedo darle algún recado.

—Diles que vino a verlos el Sr. Riddle

Mucho más furioso que cuando había salido de su casa, Riddle se dirigió al lugar donde había quedado con Eris la noche anterior. Era imposible que ella estuviera allí esperándolo, él era consciente de ello, pero no tenía ninguna información sobre la mujer y decidió avisar alguno de sus seguidores, a ver si alguno de ellos savia algo de Eris.

Cuando llegó al lugar, al comprobar lo que ya sabía incluso antes de acudir al lago, saco la varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos a uno de los árboles durante un buen rato. Necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo.

Cansado y exhausto, se apoyó en el tronco y se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba, intentando pensar con serenidad dónde podría encontrar a la chica.

Algo cerca del lago llamó su atención. Se levantó de un salto y se fue acercando lo más deprisa que pudo. Una capa negra de mujer manchada de sangre descansaba sobre una gran piedra, Riddle miro al su alrededor.

Eris no puede estar muerta. De ser así, el único culpable seré yo. Debí haber llegado anoche. ¿Que rayo paso ayer noche?

Si sus sospechas se llegaban a confirmar, definitivamente nunca podría desenmascarar a su peor enemigo….


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Saludos **

Abril había salido aquella mañana al amanecer hacia la cabaña donde había vivido su abuela, para poder recuperar los libros de magia y hechizos que la anciana había guardado como uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Hermione estaba tan inquieta que aquella noche apenas pudo dormir un par de horas. Antes de que su doncella se marchara, Hermione bajó a darle las gracias nuevamente y a insistirle en lo importante que eran aquellos libros para ella.

Durante bastante rato, Hermione caminó nerviosa por su habitación. Estaba impaciente e ilusionada por tener esos libros en su poder, pero el reloj parecía haberse detenido y los segundos se convirtieron en horas. Ella sabía que Abril tardaría en regresar pues la aldea estaba bastante alejada, pero aun así su ansiedad y desasosiego iban en aumento cada minuto que pasaba.

Mientras esperaba, Hermione sacó de su armario una pequeña maleta de cuero. Miró nuevamente el reloj de pared y su desesperación creció al comprobar que solo había pasado media hora.

Tumbada sobre su cama, escuchó las pisadas de un carruaje acercarse y rápidamente salió al balcón para ver quién llegaba a visitarlos. Por un momento imaginó que era Riddle que venía a hablar con su padre, pero cuando comprobó quién era realmente, su malhumor se triplicó.

Malfoy bajo del carruaje y saludó amistosamente al Sr. Tarner que lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Descubrir tanta familiaridad entre el Sr. Tarner y el hombre que había odiado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione se tensara y las dudas aparecieran en su mente.

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo este malnacido tan temprano? ¡Cómo lo detesto! Él debe estar comiéndole la cabeza._ Pensó furiosa mientras regresaba a su cama nuevamente.

Casi estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando unos golpes la sacaron del adormecimiento en el que estaba sumida. El corazón de Hermione latía a gran velocidad y su pulso golpeaba fuertemente en todos los puntos de su cuerpo. Deseaba que la responsable de los toques fuese Abril y sin poder controlar su impulsividad, giró la llave de la puerta y la abrió. Para su desilusión no era Abril sino su amiga Sara. Una vez abierta la puerta, Sara entró muy enfadada al interior de la alcoba y Hermione no pudo impedirlo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hermione? —inquirió Sara poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Te estas comportando como una niña malcriada, me tuve que colar por la puerta trasera, estado fuera en frente de tu ventana tirándote piedrecitas para llamar tú atención.

—Sara tú no entiendes nada. Y no creo…

—Claro que no lo comprendo —Sara no dejó que Hermione acabara la frase—. Estoy muy preocupada por ti y eres tan egoísta que no piensas en lo mal que lo estoy pasando por tu culpa. Tu madre se pasa el día llorando.

—¿Y en mí quien narices piensa? No voy a permitir que nadie controle mi vida. ¿Me has oído?

—Debes obedecer a los padres, Hermione. Es nuestra obligación.

—¿Acaso tú piensas en él cuando te escapas por las noches con tu querido Antonin? —preguntó con el gesto cargado de rabia—. ¡Por favor Sara, no me hagas reír! Eres la persona menos indicada para dar ejemplo.

—Shhh, no grites —susurró Sara nerviosa, nadie podía enterarse de su secreto—. Tienes razón, pero por lo menos yo no desafío a mis padres ni altero la tranquilidad de la familia. Si quieres verte con Tom Riddle, ¡adelante!, hazlo a escondidas como yo, pero deja de crear problemas.

—¡Olvídame Sara! —gritó Hermione dolida—. Siempre pensé que estarías a mi lado para lo bueno y lo malo, que me comprenderías y me apoyarías en todo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Sara se acercó a su mejor amiga, que se había girado hacia la ventana para disimular sus lágrimas, intentando ocultar un sollozo que escapaba de su boca. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y Hermione, al sentir el contacto de la mano sobre su hombro, se retiró rápidamente en señal de rechazo.

—Hermi, siempre te voy a apoyar en todo y te ayudaré, pero tienes que entender que no soporto esta actitud que estas teniendo. Me duele en el alma verte así. ¡Hazme caso! Intenta arreglar las cosas con tu familia y cuando todo esté más tranquilo, háblale de tus sentimientos hacia Tom Riddle. ¡Tú padre lo comprenderá! Mientras tanto, sigue viéndote a escondidas con Riddle.

—¡Sara! —gritó encolerizada volviéndose hacia su amiga—. Mi padre quiere casarme con alguien.

Hermione al fin derrumbó todas sus barreras y se abrazó a su amiga que la acunó entre sus brazos para darle todo el calor que necesitaba.

—Quiero recuperar mi vida anterior. ¡Maldito amuleto! —susurró entre sollozos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Sara perpleja.

Hermione negó rotundamente mientras volvía a refugiarse en el cuerpo de Sara. Su amiga, muy preocupada, pensó que las incoherencias que su amiga decía eran causadas por su angustia.

Sara volvió a pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho segundos antes. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que el Sr. Tarner pretendía hacer y en aquel momento, comprendió perfectamente por qué Hermione estaba comportándose con tanta rebeldía.

—¡Oh dios santo! ¡No tenía ni idea de que tú padre quisiera hacerte eso! ¿Con quién quiere casarte, cariño? —Sara se dirigió hacia la cama aún con Hermione entre sus brazos, se sentaron sobre ella y continuó abrazándola y besándola en la cabeza, demostrándole que podía contar con ella para lo que necesitara.

—No lo sé —hipaba Hermione desconsoladamente—, anoche escuché como papá se lo decía a mamá en la biblioteca. Hace un rato he visto llegar a Sr. Malfoy y…

Hermione no pudo continuar hablando, el nudo que sentía en el centro de su estómago no la dejó pronunciar más palabras.

—¿Crees que él es el hombre con el que quiere casarte tú padre? —Hermione se encogió de hombros, mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Sara—. ¡Dios mío! Espero que no sea así. Sé cuánto odias a ese hombre.

—Lo detesto. —Sollozó—. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Riddle se encontró con uno de sus seguidores, Dolohov, tras abandonar el lugar donde había quedado la noche anterior con Eris.

—¡Mi señor! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Dolohov cuando vio aparecer a su maestro con la capa negra manchada de sangre.

—No es mía. —Riddle colocó la prenda sobre la mesa y se dirigió al mueble de licores para servirse un trago—. Anoche no sé qué me pasó, pero… me quedé traspuesto y no pude quedar con Eris.

—¿Y como es eso, mi señor? —pregunto Dolohov, pero de inmediato agacho la cabeza.

—Te dije que no lo se. —Riddle se pasó sus manos por su sedoso pelo—. La cosa es que esta mañana cuando me he despertado he sentido la necesidad de ir a aquel lugar y al llegar, sobre una piedra, he encontrado esta capa.

—Pero mi señor, no es buena traerla aquí esa prenda, los aurores…

—¡Ya lo sé pedazo de idiota! —dijo con un grito. Respiro hondo y prosiguió— es de Eris, no tengo la menor duda. Recuerdo perfectamente que la llevaba puesta el otro día. Algo le ha pasado y esto llamara la atención del departamento de Criminología del ministerio.

—Mi señor, mis compañeros y yo podemos hacer que los aurores sigan pistas falsas. Y no se preocupe, encontraremos el responsable. Seguro que ella sigue viva en alguna parte.

Abril llegó cerca del mediodía cargada con varios libros de hechizos y lo primero que hizo fue subir a la habitación de Hermione para entregárselos.

—Espero que te sirvan Hermione. Son los únicos que he podido encontrar. ¡Ojalá esté la solución a tu problema en ellos!

—Muchas gracias Abril.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

—Te aseguro que es mucho más de lo que otras personas han hecho —dijo con tristeza.

Abril regresó a sus quehaceres.

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ojear los viejos libros que le había dado Abril. Pero cuando abrió la primera hoja y continuó pasando las siguientes, su enfado comenzó a ser monumental. Cerró el primer libro con rabia, eligió otro y al abrirlo, volvían a aparecer en él las mismas palabras inentendibles que en el anterior.

"_Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan fácil como parecía. Está escrito en otra lengua."_

Hermione bajó tan deprisa por las escaleras que casi cae de bruces al tropezar en el último peldaño. Se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de Abril y la encontró llenando una jarra de agua para la comida.

—Abril, no entiendo qué lengua es esta, está en otro idioma. Necesitaría que subieras y me lo pudieras traducir.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione —dijo con educación al ver que no estaban solas en la cocina—, yo ni siquiera sé leer y escribir en inglés. No puedo ayudarle en eso. Discúlpeme.

Hermione resopló y llevándose la mano a la frente, comenzó a andar por la cocina, nerviosa e intentando pensar qué hacer.

—¿En qué idioma está? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó clavando sus ojos almendrados en la doncella.

—Es la antigua lengua, que conocía nuestra abuela, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

—No importa, muchas gracias.

Hermione salió corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, con tan mala suerte que se chocó de frente contra un hombre. Cuando Hermione levantó la vista hacia él, descubrió que era Abraxas Malfoy que la miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios mira? —preguntó Hermione hastiada. Su mala suerte iba aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos.

—Buenos días, querida. Yo también me alegro de verla —ironizó Malfoy.

—Siento decirle que el sentimiento no es mutuo. —Hermione dio varios pasos hacia atrás alterada—. Mire, mi humor no es muy bueno hoy, por lo tanto, si es tan amable, ¡apártese de mi camino! —dijo furiosa.

Malfoy se echó a un lado y le regaló un guiño a la mujer, invitándola a pasar. Sin embargo, cuando ella fue a traspasar el umbral de la puerta, Malfoy la agarró del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Hermione intentó separarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, el hombre la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos.

—¡Suélteme asquerosa serpiente!

—Tranquila querida, hoy suerte parara ti, es uno de los mejores días de mi vida —susurró pegando sus labios al cuello de Hermione—, y ni tus insultos ni tu mal comportamiento van a hacer que mi dicha desaparezca. Ya tendré tiempo de darte la disciplina de la que careces cuando te conviertas en mi esposa…

La revelación hizo que el interior de Hermione diera un vuelco y su corazón se encogiera. Le escocían los ojos que amenazaban con soltar sus lágrimas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la mujer no iba a permitir que el Malfoy se percatara de su debilidad. Hermione ladeó su cabeza y acercando su boca al brazo con el que la sujetaba, le clavó los dientes con tanta fuerza que consiguió traspasar la fina camisa y hacerle una herida. Malfoy la soltó maldiciendo entre dientes.

—¡Antes muerta que casarme con usted! —exclamó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Ya es un hecho querida y nada ni nadie va a impedir nuestro enlace.

—No sabe cuánto lo desprecio, su sola presencia me dan náuseas. Aunque lo intente, nunca seré su esposa. Además, como podría un Malfoy casarse... ¿como es el terminó que utiliza? ¡Ah sí!, sangre sucia.

—No se engañe señorita Hermione, para ser una sangre sucia. tiene algo que me excita... Pero eso no se tiene que saber, ¡verdad! —Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa triunfante y se acercó a Hermione con tono zalamero—. Es usted una mujer muy rebelde y ya que sus padres no han conseguido domarla, han visto en mí su mejor maestro.

—No soy ningún animal para que intenten domarme. —Hermione levantó la voz y de un rápido movimiento, abofeteó la cara del Malfoy—. Es usted un ser despreciable.

—Nunca y repito nunca, me levantes la mano mujer. —Malfoy cogió a Hermione del brazo y la zarandeó—. Le haré pagar cada una de sus ofensas. Va a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

—¡Eso nunca! —gritó enfadada con el gesto cargado de odio—. Jamás me casaré con usted, idiota.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —pregunto con una mirada fría.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Hermione se soltó del brazo de Malfoy, corrió hacia la biblioteca y se encerró tirando un conjuro, para evitar que el Malfoy la alcanzara. _"No puede ser cierto. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."_

Durante diez minutos Malfoy intentó abrir la puerta con un hechizo, pero para suerte de Hermione, no lo consiguió. Malfoy, al ver que la mujer no

salía de su refugio, decidió dejarla tranquila. De todas formas, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de todos y cada uno de los golpes e insultos que había recibido de aquella furcia.

Hermione ojeó durante un buen rato en los diferentes estantes de libros para buscar algún diccionario, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle.

Cansada de buscar algún libro de idiomas antiguos que parecía no existir, Hermione salió cuidadosamente de la biblioteca, intentando no volver a toparse con Malfoy. Cuando llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras, pudo respirar tranquila al no encontrarse con nadie. Corrió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio y cuando llegó, se encerró en él durante el resto de la mañana.

Volvió a ojear los libros por última vez y resignada, los dejó sobre su escritorio y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía que seguir intentándolo, debía descubrir la clave para poder regresar a su vida pasada. Solo así acabaría su pesadilla.

"Necesito deshacer el hechizo. No quiero seguir aquí y mucho menos si es cierto lo que me ha dicho el miserable de Malfoy. Esto afectaría mucho al futuro…"

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas como un chaparrón en pleno mes de enero. No quería casarse con un Malfoy, y le regreso otra vez ese sentimiento de ver a Riddl. Nada le estaba saliendo como ella quería y su desesperación amenazaba con volverla loca.

—Hermione, ¿puedes abrirme? —escuchó la voz de Abril al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con los puños de su vestido y con un rayo de esperanza, fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

—¿Traes buenas noticias? ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme a traducir los libros?

—Me temo que no es nada grato lo que vengo a decirte —confesó la mujer con tristeza. Hermione se encogió de hombros y caminó nerviosa por la habitación, esperando a que su doncella le dijera la mala noticia—. Tu padre me ha enviado a decirte que esta noche tenéis una cena muy importante y estás obligada a asistir.

—Dile al ilustrísimo Sr. Tarner —ironizó—, que no pienso acudir a esa cena.

—pero señorita debes hacerlo. Es tu cena de compromiso con el Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos muchísimo sin poder creer lo que su doncella y amiga le decía.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Eso no puede ser!—Abril asintió apenada—. Tienes que ayudarme a escapar de aquí —suplicó decidida, agarrando las manos de Abril entre las suyas.

—Pero Herm…

—Si de verdad me aprecias, hazlo.

Abril pensó durante unos segundos si ofrecerle su auxilio o no, pero finalmente supo que tenía que hacerlo. Ella le había ayudado en varias ocasiones y le debía mucho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Llevas varios años trabajando en esta casa y debes saber todas las salidas que existen. No puedo escapar por la puerta principal pues me descubrirían y mi plan fallaría.

—Te ayudaré a escapar por la salida que utilizamos los criados.

—Muchas gracias Abril. Te recompensaré cuando pueda. Te juro que lo haré.

—No es necesario. La mejor hora para que te marches es después de la comida, cuando todos estén reposando en sus alcobas.

Hermione asintió y besó a su criada en la mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba descubriendo a muchas personas fieles a ella que la ayudaban sin pedir nada a cambio. Los criados, gente humilde y de buen corazón estaban demostrándole más lealtad que sus propios familiares y eso era algo, que jamás olvidaría.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

—¿Mi señor estás seguro que Eris ha trabajado para la familia de los Malfoy? —preguntó Dolohov mientras caminaban hacia la casa del empresario.

—Cuando era más joven, por algún motivo que desconozco, ella abandonó el servicio y luego es cuando se unió a nosotros.

—Después de que encontremos a Eris debo pedirte una cosa —confesó Riddle.

—Lo que usted diga mí señor—respondió Dolohov con una pequeña inclinación.

—Llevo una semana sin ver a Hermione y necesito saber cómo se encuentra. Tienes que llevarle una carta cuando vayas a verla y ésta debe.

Dolohov miro el sobre que le mostraba Riddle—¿Mi señor, si no es mucho preguntar… esta… siente algo por la hija del Sr. Tarner? —preguntó sin creer que su señor sintiera algo por esa mujer.

—No sea estúpido, Dolohov, no estoy enamorado de ella —respondió algo molesto—, pero quiero que sepa que, aunque no nos veamos, cuenta con mi ayuda.

—Vaya, señor, no sabía que tenía tanto interés por una mujer desde que…

—¡Calla! —El rostro de Riddle al recordar a aquella mujer que su mortifago casi estuvo a punto de mencionar—. ¡Eres la persona menos indicada para hablar! Te tengo que recordar que tú te ves a escondidas con la señorita Sara.

—Esto… sí pero.

Entonces no hables si no comprendes. — le contesto Riddle tajante.

Dolohov encontró donde estaba hospedada Eris. Pudo ponerse en contacto con su casera, era una mujer de avanzada edad, muy elegante y distinguida, con una larga melena albina y unos intensos ojos azules que transmitían paz y sosiego. La mujer informó de que su esposo estaba de viaje y solo podría atenderlos ella. Riddle le preguntó por Eris y para sorpresa de los dos hombres, la mujer conocía perfectamente a la chica.

—Es una mujer muy trabajadora y humilde. Consiguió ganarse mi corazón en muy pocos meses. Es una pena que tuviera que ir tan rápido.

—¿usted, sabe porque se fue de esa manera? —preguntó Dolohov intrigado.

—No.

—¿Y la ha vuelto a ver después de que se marchara de aquí?

—Sí, vino a despedirse de mí antes de irse de nuevo.

—¿Y conoce a alguien que me pueda decir dónde encontrarla? Me urge hablar con ella.

—No tiene a ningún familiar directo aquí, aunque si quiere puede visitar a la hermana de su difunto marido. Trabaja para un médico en el hospital San Mungo.

Después de un rato más hablando con la mujer y de que le diera la dirección dónde trabajaba la cuñada de Eris, Riddle y Dolohov decidieron concluir su visita.

—No estará pensando viajar hasta ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dolohov al ver a su señor caminar tan pensativo.

—Quizás Eris se arrepintió y se marchó.

—¿Y su capa llena de sangre que encontraste cerca del lago? ¿Qué explicación tiene mi señor?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo que viajar, y tu vendrás conmigo.

—Pero señor yo no puedo… en el ministerio…

—Tu vendrás conmigo, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Te aseguro que te compensaré por ello.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Abril llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione tras asegurarse que el Sr. Malfoy estaba en su alcoba descansando.

Hermione había sacado de su pequeña maleta toda la ropa y a cambio, había metido los libros que le había dado Abril de su difunta abuela. Hermione cogió la vieja maleta entre sus manos y tras mirar con tristeza aquella habitación que había sido su compañera de penas y lamentos durante las últimas semanas, salió de ella y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

En silencio, Hermione y Abril descendieron por la escalera y se dirigieron a la salida trasera que era la de los criados. Las mujeres respiraron aliviadas cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta sin ser descubiertas. Abril acompañó a Hermione y amiga hasta el cobertizo donde Alex, el hermano pequeño de Abril, estaba preparando uno de los trasladadores. Ambos hermanos sabían que se podían estar metiendo en un buen lio si los descubrían ayudando a Hermione a escapar, pero sabían que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella.

—¿Esta segura de lo que vas a hacer, Hermione? —preguntó Abril mientras esperaban a que Alex llegara con el trasladador.

—Sí, necesito escapar. No quiero casarme con el Sr. Malfoy, eso supondría condenarme a compartir mi vida con alguien a quién detesto. Abril, puedes estar tranquila, si me llegaran a descubrir, nunca diré que tu hermano y tú me habéis ayudado.

—Estoy tranquila por eso, confío plenamente en ti. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque te vas. Quizás ya no volvamos a vernos…

Abril no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo de emociones se adueñó de su estómago y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. La chica sentía un cariño especial por Hermione y pensar que podían no volver a verse más si ella conseguía descubrir el hechizo que la haría regresar a su época, le partía el corazón.

—No te preocupes Abril, volveremos a vernos. Si consigo encontrar la forma de regresar a mi antigua vida, vendré a despedirme de ti. Te lo prometo.

Hermione abrazó a Abril con fuerza y besó ambas mejillas de la chica. Hermione consiguió tragarse sus lágrimas, pero su interior también lloraba desconsoladamente por tener que alejarse de su amiga. Porque para Hermione, Abril era mucho más que una simple doncella.

Alex llegó.

Tras decirle adiós a ambos hermanos, cuando toco el objeto noto como fue absorbida por este hasta desaparecer. Aunque en un principio cuando pensó en escapar no sabía dónde ir, en aquel momento lo tenía claro. Iría donde le dictaba su corazón.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Hermione se sentía aliviada y entusiasmada por la decisión que había tomado. Por primera vez desde que llegó a aquella época estaba actuando libremente. No le importaban las consecuencias y su optimismo había vuelto a instalarse en su cuerpo, esta vez para quedarse con ella. _"Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien."_

El trayecto hacia el lugar que había decidido que sería su refugio se le hizo muy largo, sin embargo, eso no le importó pues no tenía prisas por llegar. Estaba disfrutando de su paseo y de la perfecta tarde de primavera que hacía. El cantar de los pájaros le acompañó durante el camino, como si quisieran escoltarla para que llegara sana y salva a su nuevo destino.

Una mansión se alzaba sobre una pequeña colina, rodeada de hierba y árboles, haciendo de aquella casa un perfecto lugar de residencia.

Conforme se iba acercando a la enorme casa, más le entusiasmaba lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. A lo lejos divisó a dos pequeñas jugar alegremente con un perrito de color canela.

Con cuidado, se dirigió a saludar a las pequeñas.

—Buenas tardes preciosas, ¿es que vivís aquí cerca?

Las niñas se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de la mujer, pero rápidamente las gemelas la reconocieron. Sin apenas darse tiempo a reaccionar.

—Hola, si… espera me suena tu cara, eres la mujer que acompañó a mi hermana Abril el otro día —anunció una de las niñas.

—Y la novia del Sr. Tom Riddle —susurró la otra niña, la más traviesa de las dos.

Así que soy las hermanas pequeñas de Abril ¿Y por qué dices que soy la novia de Tom Riddle? —preguntó Hermione ruborizada, agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que ellas.

—Porque el día que fuisteis a casa de la abuelita os vimos abrazados —intervino la pequeña.

—Nuestra hermana dice que un hombre y una mujer solo pueden abrazarse si van a casarse. —Rió una de las niñas tapándose la boca con sus pequeñas manos.

Hermione se contagió también de las risas de las niñas y empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta que una de las gemelas le confesó algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Además, un día escuchamos al Sr. Riddle gritar tu nombre mientras dormía en el sillón—dijo la niña.

—Pero es un secreto, no podemos contárselo a nadie. Él nos lo prohibió y nosotras tenemos que hacerle caso —susurró la pequeña.

—No os preocupéis, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo —consiguió decir Hermione disimulando tranquilidad, aunque realmente aquella

confesión había hecho que su corazón latiera con mayor intensidad.

—¡Promételo! —exclamaron las niñas al unísono.

—Os lo prometo.

Las niñas se miraron y con una compaginación que parecía ensayada a la perfección, negaron con sus oscuras cabecitas mientras que llevaban sus manos a la cintura.

_Parecen dos viejas achicadas. Rió Hermione._

—Así no se promete. Tienes que alzar tu dedo índice, tocarte la nariz con él, nos tocas nuestra nariz y después, lo juntas con nuestro dedo —explicó una de las gemelas.

Las niñas hicieron la demostración para que Hermione lo entendiera mejor. Ambas alzaron sus dedos índices, se tocaron sus propias narices, cruzaron sus manos para tocar la nariz de su hermana y juntaron sus dedos índices en el aire.

—¿Lo has entendido? —preguntó la niña.

Hermione las miraba atónitas con la boca abierta. _"¿Cómo estas niñas tan pequeñas pueden tener este desparpajo a hora de hablar?"_

—No lo ha entendido —decía la gemela a su hermana negando con la cabeza, llevándose la mano derecha a su frente—. ¿No ves la cara de boba que ha puesto?

Hermione rompió a carcajadas totalmente sorprendida por las ocurrencias de las pequeñas. Las dos gemelas repitieron el ritual de promesa para que la mujer que tenían delante lo entendiera. Hermione aseguró que ya lo había aprendido y las tres realizaron el acto de promesa que le habían mostrado.

—¿Quién os ha enseñado esto?

—Nani. Tenemos que hacerlo siempre para prometerle que nos portaremos bien y que haremos caso.

Una voz de elfa se escuchó a lo lejos y las gemelas rápidamente corrieron hacia ella. Hermione caminó también hacia la elfa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hermione al llegar a su lado.

—Buenos días, mi señora. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Ella es Hermione, la novia del Sr. Riddle.

—Señorita, te he dicho muchas veces que no llames al señor por su nombre. Tienes que decirle mi Lord —regañó la señora.

—Pero… —defendió la niña a su hermana.

—No les haga caso a las niñas, no sé de donde han sacado que el Sr. Riddle y yo somos novios —se excusó rápidamente Hermione cuando la institutriz le volvió a prestar atención.

—No se preocupe, a mí no tiene que darme ninguna explicación. ¿Busca al señor?

—No, bueno sí. No sé.

Hermione dudó por unos momentos. No sabía si realmente quería encontrarse con Tom. Hacía más de una semana que no tenía noticias de él y su indecisión hizo acto de presencia en ella. _"¿Realmente he hecho lo correcto al venir hasta aquí?" _Se preguntaba mentalmente sin obtener respuesta de su consciencia.

—Mi señor ha salido, pero si lo desea, puede pasar a la sala y esperarlo. Estará encantado de recibirla.

Hermione asintió y siguió a la señora hacia el interior de la casa. La decoración era impresionante. Había una larga mesa de madera oscura con una docena de sillas a lo largo de ella. En la pared central había una gran chimenea y justo encima de ella, había colocado un retrato, Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente era el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Las enormes lámparas de lágrimas que colgaban del techo eran preciosas y la tapicería de los sillones en tonos verde escarlata, daban a la sala el toque esencial de perfección y elegancia.

—¿Quiere tomar un té y unas pastas caseras recién horneadas?

Hermione negó convencida, estaba tan nerviosa que no le entraba ni una pizca de comida en el estómago. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por probarlas cuando las pequeñas le aseguraron que ellas mismas habían ayudado a hacerlas y que no podía negarse a probarlas. Tras aceptar un par de ellas, les dio la enhorabuena a las gemelas y éstas, se sintieron satisfechas. La elfa le invitó a acomodarse en un sillón mientras esperaba a que Riddle llegara, se disculpó con ella y se dirigió a darle de merendar a las niñas.

—Perdona… esto— se acercó Hermione a la elfa

—Llámeme nani, mi señora.

—Si, nani ¿has visto esto alguna vez?

Hermione se quitó su colgante de esmeralda y se lo pasó a la elfina, que lo cogió entre sus manos y lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Es... es el amuleto que hizo mi señora! —exclamó emocionada alternando su mirada al colgante y a la mujer que tenía delante.

—¿La conocía? ¿Qué me puedes decir de él? —preguntó Hermione tocando el hombro de la elfina para darle ánimos.

—¿Sabes? La esmeralda era su piedra favorita —recordó con tristeza—. Ella me contó que este amuleto algún día cambiaría nuestras vidas. Era su preferido y era tan importante para ella, que no quiso regalarlo ni a ninguno de sus nietos.

La elfina paró de hablar, tomó aire y se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda que Hermione le prestó.

—Me gusta que seas tú la dueña de este colgante —confesó nani dibujando una bonita sonrisa —. Eres muy buena y te lo mereces.

La elfina le devolvió el amuleto a Hermione.

Durante un rato, las niñas le estuvieron haciendo compañía. Le mostraron las labores de bordado que le estaba enseñando a hacer la elfina. Hermione aplaudía entusiasmada cada uno de los progresos de las niñas. Por un corto espacio de tiempo, aquellas pequeñas le habían hecho olvidarse de todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que Hermione se volviera nerviosa para mirar al dueño de aquel gutural sonido. Ante ella estaba Riddle, impresionante con su traje de chaqueta negro, mirándola con sus impresionantes ojos negros con tono grises. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Hermione se ruborizó al sentirse observada por él y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Tom se quitó la chaqueta y tras dársela a la elfa y pedirle que fuera a la biblioteca con las niñas, volvió a prestarle atención a su invitada inesperada.

—Buenas tardes, bella dama —dijo acercándose a ella lentamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Qué grata sorpresa tenerla en mi casa!

—Ho… Hola Riddle —tartamudeó nerviosa por volver a tener cerca al hombre que había invadido sus pensamientos durante la última semana.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? —preguntó Tom agarrando la mano de Hermione para besarle los nudillos, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

—¡Me he escapado de casa! —soltó la bomba sin pensarlo.

—¿Como? —pregunto Riddle con una ceja levantada.

—No podía seguir soportando las órdenes de mi padre. ¡Oh Tom! Quiere casarme en contra de mi voluntad.

Hermione se giró para que el Riddle no la viera llorar, pero rápidamente sintió en su nuca el aliento del hombre que había entrado en su corazón y había cerrado la puerta para que nadie más ocupara aquel estrecho lugar. Riddle acarició el cuello de la mujer que había estado extrañando los últimos días, apoyando su boca en el enredado moño de Hermione, aspirando su aroma a frutos salvajes.

—¿Conoces al hombre con el que quiere casarte? —Hermione asintió con tristeza.

—Es el Sr. Abraxas Malfoy.

Hermione sintió como los músculos de Riddle se tensaban mientras la abrazaba por detrás con más fuerza, tanta que incluso llegó a pensar que la aplastaría sin dificultad. Riddle estaba furioso. Nunca pensó que sus sospechas llegaran a ser ciertas.

—¡No quiero volver a mi casa! —suplicó girándose para mirarlo a los ojos directamente—. No permitas que mi padre me obligue a casarme con el miserable de Malfoy, por favor.

—No tengas miedo, yo lo evitaré, aunque tenga que batirme en un duelo.

Riddle acercó sus labios a la boca de la mujer que llevaba días deseando besar y disfrutó de su dulce sabor. Exploró cada rincón de la boca de Hermione con su lengua y la entrelazó con la de ella. Hermione llevó sus manos al sedoso pelo del Tom mientras que Riddle la agarraba con posesión por la cintura, acercándola más a él, para sentirla completamente suya. Las parejas de amantes se fundieron en uno, negándose a separarse de la calidez de sus labios, demostrándose que se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, comprenderse y quererse por encima de todo y de todos. Riddle sacó fuerza de voluntad de donde pudo y entre jadeos, consiguió separarse de Hermione.

—Necesitamos parar esto, porque si seguimos besándonos con tanta intensidad, no voy a ser capaz de responder por mis actos. Te deseo demasiado.

Hermione tampoco quería parar y con un ápice de desilusión, asintió dándole la razón. Tom volvió a abrazar a la mujer y con ella entre sus brazos, la invitó a sentarse en un sillón.

—Querida, creo que aquí será el primer lugar donde le busque su padre cuando vea que ha huido.

Hermione no había pensado en ese detalle y el aura de comodidad que la envolvía en brazos de Riddle, fue reemplazado por una ola de nervios imposibles de controlar.

—Por favor, tutéame, me siento incomoda con tanto formalismo —le pidió, se sentía extraña con aquel trato, más aún después de los besos que se habían regalado minutos antes—. ¡Oh por Merlín! Voy a meterte en problemas si mi padre viene aquí.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo solo quiero que estés bien. Sin embargo, si tu padre te encuentra, te obligará a regresar y las consecuencias serán mucho peor. —Hermione se movió nerviosa—. Tengo que viajar esta madrugada a Londres en busca de una mujer.

Hermione se separó inconscientemente del abrazo de Riddle al sentir una punzada en el centro de su estómago. Algo muy parecido a un repentino ataque de celos. Tom se percató del gesto de Hermione y se acercó a ella nuevamente para darle una explicación, sin embargo, ésta rechazó el acercamiento.

—No sabía que estaba cortejando a otra mujer. Yo pensé que usted estaba interesado en mí. ¡Qué ilusa he sido!

—¡Déjame explicártelo!

—¡Está todo muy claro! Nunca me ha tomado en serio y su intención nunca ha sido conquistarme. —Se levantó enfadada del sillón—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¡Maldita testaruda! No empieces de nuevo a sacar conclusiones erróneas y déjame explicarte quién es la mujer que voy a buscar a Londres. ¡Y por Salazar, deja de hablarme de usted! Acabas de pedírmelo hace cinco minutos.

—Es usted un mujeriego como todos los demás hombres —siguió usando ese tono formal para molestarlo—. Yo ya sufrí una infidelidad y no pienso soportar más engaños. ¡Ahórrese sus explicaciones porque no le creo nada! Y ni se le ocurra decirme como debo hablarle, porque hago lo que me dé la gana. —Riddle resopló resignado y se armó de paciencia para poder controlar el mal humor que estaba provocando en él aquella mujer tan tozuda.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta con la firme intención de abandonar la mansión, pero Riddle con rapidez, consiguió llegar a la puerta antes que ella y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para cerrarla. Agarró a la mujer por la cintura, la apoyó contra la pared y la besó con desesperación. Hermione intentaba separarse del beso, pero necesitaba aquel contacto que tanto le gustaba y en menos de cinco segundos, se rindió a esos labios que había comenzado a adorar como a ningún otro.

**Próximo capitulo, muy pronto… ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Continuación…**

—Hermione como te estaba contando—consiguió decir cuando se separó de los labios de Hermione y ésta se había calmado—. Tengo que hablar con ella de un tema de trabajo. —Hermione se relajó un poco y volvió a posar su mano sobre el fornido brazo de Riddle—. Hace unos días la encontré por casualidad y prometió ayudarme. Sin embargo, ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana y yo necesito encontrarla.

—Entiendo, Tom ¡Cuánto lo siento! Por favor, disculpa mi actitud. —Riddle unió sus labios a los de Hermione y con ese gesto, le demostró que estaba todo olvidado—. Entiendo que tengas que viajar y no te preocupes por mí, yo me buscaré otro lugar donde esconderme.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme —sugirió Tom, no quería dejarla sola.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Iré a casa de Olivia, seguro que me acogerá encantada.

—Hermione, no soportaría que algo te pasara —Riddle pegó su frente a la de ella mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el cuello de la mujer—. Cuando regrese, iré a buscarte y te traeré a vivir conmigo. Si es necesario nos iremos juntos.

La idea de vivir con Riddle bajo el mismo techo no le gustaba, más bien le encantaba. Era lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento. Sin embargo, tuvo dudas, era muy precipitado pues apenas se conocían. Aunque no podía negar que la idea le entusiasmaba.

No hizo falta responderle con palabras, acercó sus labios a los de él y los devoró con tanta intensidad que consiguió perder la cabeza durante un instante. No existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos. Riddle la besaba con una ternura que le traspasó el alma, para dar paso a un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron y con la intensidad de sus caricias, la excitación empezó a despertar dentro de ellos. Tom con los dedos temblorosos por la impaciencia de disfrutar de Hermione, le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó los botones de la blusa, consiguiendo que los pechos de la hermosa mujer quedaran libres de toda prisión. Riddle bajó sus labios por el apetitoso cuello de Hermione, saboreando cada centímetro de la sedosa piel, mientras que sus dedos masajeaban los pechos de ella, provocándolos y estimulándolos, haciendo que se alzaran erguidos ante él. Un jadeo escapó de la boca de ella y Tom rió contra su piel satisfecho por causar aquel efecto en ella.

Enloquecido por el exquisito manjar del que estaba disfrutando, siguió descendiendo su lengua hasta llegar a sus senos, donde se entretuvo con ellos, creando miles de sensaciones en el interior de Hermione. Ayudado con sus manos, terminó de bajar la falda, cayendo éste a sus pies. La agarró de la cintura y con ella en brazos mientras besaba sus labios con pasión, la tumbó sobre el sillón, recostándose sobre ella.

—No sabes cuánto te he deseado, Hermione. Me vuelves loco —susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Cegado por la lujuria que sentía por aquella mujer, volvió a besarla mientras sus manos se dirigieron a las braguitas de ella, metió la mano entre ellos y encontró el fruto del placer de Hermione, que, desde aquel momento, también era el suyo.

Tom trazó círculos e hizo que Hermione se dejara llevar por el deseo. Extasiada por el momento, llevó sus manos al pantalón de Tom Riddle, intentando liberar su miembro. Riddle, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y negó divertido.

—Sólo tú preciosa. Hoy tú serás tratada como mereces.

Hermione quiso decirle que no, que ella también deseaba hacerlo disfrutar a él, pero cuando fue a rechistar, Riddle aceleró sus movimientos tanto que la mujer perdió el control de sí misma y su cuerpo convulsionó dejándola totalmente exhausta.

Riddle disfrutó de cada gesto de aquella delicada mujer, de cada una de sus reacciones y cuando la escuchó jadear, enloqueció con ella de placer. Deseaba hacerla suya y que juntos pudieran alcanzar el éxtasis que tanto necesitaban. Hermione llevó sus manos al pantalón de Riddle pero éste, aprovechando un rayo de lucidez, supo que aquello no era lo adecuado y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que había experimentado jamás, consiguió dejar a un lado sus ganas de hacerle el amor. Se levantó rápidamente de la mujer y recogió cada una de las prendas que había tiradas en el suelo. Besó a Hermione en los labios y cuando fue a ayudarla a vestirse, la mujer le quitó la ropa con desagrado, mostrándole su enfado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él extrañado.

Hermione quería gritarle que sí, que había disfrutado en sus brazos como llevaba meses necesitando, pero se sentía frustrada. Ella no le había dado placer, Riddle no se lo había permitido y eso le molestaba mucho.

—No es justo que yo haya disfrutado y tú no. ¿Por qué no me has dejado? —interrogó enfadada, levantándose del sillón.

—Hermione —se acercó a ella —, que no me hayas tocado no significa que no me hayas dado placer. Verte disfrutar con mis caricias ha sido mi mejor delirio y puedo asegurarte que he disfrutado mucho más viendo cada una de tus reacciones. Me encantan los sonidos que escapan de tu boca cuando te excitas y adoro cada uno de tus gestos cuando intentas controlarte y no puedes. Acabas de terminar y ya tengo ganas de volverte a hacer disfrutar.

—Pero yo también quería…

—Otra vez será, ya te llegará tu hora —la interrumpió sellando sus labios con los dedos.

—Prepárate porque te lo haré pagar con creces. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

—Todo a su debido tiempo cariño, no seas impaciente. —La pegó totalmente a su cuerpo y se deleitó de nuevo con su sabor.

Hermione no podía seguir enfadada con él, no después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

—No tengas prisa por regresar. Yo estaré bien —susurró a pocos centímetros de los labios de Tom aún hipnotizada por el momento que había experimentado con él, recordando la conversación que mantenían antes de que le regalara el placer tan necesitado por ella—. Lo único que importa en este momento es desenmascarar al traidor de Malfoy.

—Si todo sale bien, pronto Malfoy pagara por su traición.

Hermione sintió la respiración entrecortada de Tom chocar contra su frente mientras que su gesto se endurecía. En ese momento Hermione comprendió que había algo más, ya en el bosque tuvo la sospecha de que Riddle no odiaba a Malfoy solo por sus mentiras y traiciones, y aprovechando el momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo, decidió preguntárselo directamente.

—¿Hay algo más que te hace odiar tanto a Malfoy?

Tom suspiró profundamente, se alejó de Hermione y se giró para que la mujer no descubriese su intranquilidad. Hermione observó como Tom paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras automáticamente no dejaba de peinarse el cabello con sus manos. Riddle tenía dudas, pero finalmente decidió seguir siendo sincero con Hermione.

—Mi odio hacia él es anterior—dijo por fin—. Antes de contraer matrimonio, Malfoy ya había tenido dos esposas más. Una de ellas, era una gran discípula mía. —Riddle tomó aire y se giró para clavar su intensa mirada en los ojos de Hermione, para que ésta le trasmitiera paz y confianza—. Un mes antes de organizar los planes, tuve que hacer un viaje a Escocia para establecer una relación con unos algunos hombres muy importantes.

_Hermione se imaginó por donde iba el asunto y a que encuentros se refería Tom, como si nada se hizo la sorprendida mientras Riddle seguía su relato. _

Llevaba dos semanas fuera cuando recibí una carta, informándome de que no podría asistir a mis reuniones. Yo me decepcioné mucho, Creía que podía contar con ella, emprendí un viaje de regreso. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a Londres, la encontré casada con Malfoy. Ella me pagó con la moneda más dolorosa de todas: la traición. Siempre supe que el amor es para los débiles.

Estas últimas palabras de Riddle se clavaron en el débil corazón de Hermione. Tom Riddle no quería en el amor, Harry en sexto le explico que Voldemort siempre repudio ese sentimiento, no entendía por qué…y ahora todas las esperanzas e ilusiones que había puesto en poder tener un rayo de esperanza, el poder cambiarlo, se rompieron una a una como la más cruel de todas las realidades. Pero no podía culparlo, solo le quedaba aceptar que el sentimiento que estaba experimentando por Riddle no era correspondido.

—Unos meses después, amaneció muerta.

—Yo…—Hermione buscó las palabras exactas—, cómo lo siento Riddle.

—A pesar de su traición no la odié en ningún momento. Sentía algo por ella. Por eso cuando me enteré de su muerte, quise matar a Malfoy con mis propias manos. Aún no sospechaba que él fuera él asesino, pero lo culpaba por no haber sabido cuidarla.

Hermione vio algo de nobleza en Riddle pero aquella muestra de amor sincero sin rencor ni odio, hizo que Hermione admirara aún más a Riddle. ¿Podía a ver esperanzas?

Sr. Malfoy llegó a casa de la familia Tarner, bien aseado, perfumado y vestido con su mejor traje. Desde que había visto por primera vez Hermione en el baile de máscaras que dieron los Sr. Brow, se había encaprichado con ella. Pero su interés creció realmente cuando supo que su Riddle, también pretendía conquistar a esa hermosa mujer. En aquel momento, se convirtió en un reto para él. Un objetivo que muy pronto se iba a cumplir. Volvía a ganarle, de nuevo iba a arrebatarle a la mujer que él quería y Malfoy no podía sentirse más dichoso.

—Buenas noches Sr. Tarner —saludó Abraxas a su futuro suegro.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido. —El Sr. Tarner le tendió la mano al Sr. Malfoy—. Pasemos a la sala, mi hija bajará enseguida.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron a la sala, la Sra. Tarner lo saludó con cortesía. El Sr. Tarner al ver que su hija no bajaba al encuentro con su futuro marido, preguntó a su esposa si había sido avisada de la cena de compromiso.

—Por supuesto, me consta que Abril le informó.

—Isí, sube a avisar a mi hija de que su prometido ha llegado. —dijo la Sra. Tarner a una de las elfas, la aludida asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione—. Disculpa la tardanza, ya sabes lo coquetas que son las mujeres —se excusó con Malfoy.

—No se preocupe . Lo sé de buena mano. He estado casado con varias de ellas y créame, un hombre debe armarse de paciencia para esperarlas.

Rió a carcajadas provocando la risa del Sr. Tarner. En cambio, la Sra. Tarner ni se inmutó. No le gustaba aquel hombre para su hija, no le transmitía confianza.

Uno de los elfos llegó con una bandeja y varias copas de vino sobre ella, le ofreció una al Sr. Malfoy, después al Sr. Tarner y por último a su señora. Las voces de la elfina desde la planta superior de la casa, alertaron a los señores y la madre de Hermione, subió corriendo para saber qué le ocurría a su hija.

—No está, mi señor —decía entre lágrimas Ia elfina—. La señorita se ha marchado.

La Sra. Tarner hizo que la elfina se apartara y entró nerviosa a la habitación de su hija. Miró de izquierda a derecha para comprobar que era cierto. No había ni rastro de ella. El Sr. Tarner también llegó y al descubrir que su hija había huido, mandó llamar a Abril muy enfadado. Ésta supo qué había llegado el momento del interrogatorio, pero debía parecer sorprendida para no meterse en líos y no delatar a Hermione, aquella que le había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones.

—No sé dónde está, mi señor. La última vez que la vi fue esta tarde, cuando le traje un té y unas pastas —mintió con fingida preocupación.

—¿No subiste a ayudarle a vestirse para la cena? —preguntó la Sra. Tarner con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ella me comentó esta tarde que no me iba a necesitar y al no recibir ningún aviso posterior, pensé que no sería necesario.

—Espero que no me estés engañando. —Sr. Tarner agarró a la muchacha por los brazos y la zarandeó con rabia. Su mujer y la elfa lo miraban atónitas, nunca habían visto tal comportamiento del Sr. Tarner—. Si me entero que tú la has ayudado a escapar, tus hermanos y tú pagaréis las consecuencias —amenazó.

Abril comenzó a llorar angustiada, horrorizada por la idea de que algo malo pudiera hacerles a sus hermanos. En cambio, lo tenía claro, no iba a delatar a Hermione. Irene, al ver el gesto intranquilo en el rostro de la doncella, comprendió que ésta le había ayudado a escapar.

—Mi señor, la señorita me dijo esta mañana que se iba a ir de la casa por la noche —se sinceró la elfa para que el Sr. Tarner dejara en paz a Abril.

Malfoy, al escuchar los gritos que procedían desde el pasillo de la planta de arriba, se tomó el atrevimiento de subir a ver qué ocurría. Cuando descubrió que Hermione se había escapado, se alteró endiabladamente.

El Sr. Tarner se acercó a la elfa y con la palma de su mano abierta, la abofeteó por haberle guardado el secreto. La elfa rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, llevándose la mano a su mejilla izquierda, justo en el lugar donde el señor le había pegado. La Sra. Tarner intervino para defender a la pobre criatura.

—Si tú no la hubieras obligado a casarse con el Sr. Malfoy, ella no se hubiera escapado —se enfrentó a su marido por primera vez desde que habían recibido el condado, estaba cansada de aceptar todo lo que él decidiera—. Si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi hija, te juro que te lo haré pagar.

Su mujer y la elfina salieron de la habitación de Hermione, sin poder controlar las lágrimas ni ocultar su preocupación. Abril las siguió con la cabeza agachada y muy apenada. El Sr. Tarner permaneció inmóvil, con los puños apretados y el rostro totalmente desencajado por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—Sr. Tarner —intervino Malfoy—, creo que sé dónde puede estar su hija.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Después de una tarde agradable, había llegado la hora de que Riddle y Hermione se separaran. Tom debía llevar a la mujer que estaba clavándose en su corazón a casa de Brow, para que estuviera a salvo hasta que él regresara.

—Si quieres, no te negare a que me acompañes —dijo Riddle antes de salir por la puerta.

—No me gustan los viajes largos, además me apetece estar con Olivia. Ella me ayudará y me hará sentir mejor.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien, cariño.

Aquel apelativo cariñoso de los labios de Riddle hizo que el corazón de Hermione saltara. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo, sus pálidas mejillas tomaron algo de color. Riddle se acercó a sus labios y plantó sobre ellos un tierno beso. Aquellos momentos con Hermione se estaban convirtiendo en sus favoritos.

—Con ella lo estaré —consiguió decir Hermione cuando se separó de

Riddle.

Malfoy no tuvo ninguna duda. Sabía que la mujer con la que iba a comprometerse había ido en busca de Riddle. Estaba furioso, sin embargo, intentó mostrarse sereno y paciente. Ya se vengaría de ella cuando la convirtiera en su esposa. "_Cómo siga comportándose con tanta rebeldía, creo que su vida correrá peligro incluso antes que mis anteriores esposas."_

—¿Cree que mi hija estará en casa del Sr. Riddle?

—Puede ser. No es secreto para nadie que Sr. Riddle y su querida hija se veían a escondidas. Al enterarse de nuestro compromiso seguro que ha corrido a los brazos de él.

—Espero que no sea así, porque si mi hija ha sido capaz de desobedecerme y huir con ese hombre… las consecuencias van a ser realmente duras.

El silencio que reinaba en la colina donde estaba construida la mansión Riddle, fue roto por un par de hombres que desde el exterior de la casa, llamaban por el Sr. Riddle para que saliera.

Varios elfos, al escuchar el escándalo, salieron para ver quién se atrevía a romper la tranquilidad del hogar de su señor.

—¿Dónde está el Sr. Riddle? —preguntó con enfado el Sr. Tarner.

—Lo siento, Lord Riddle no se encuentra en casa —informó uno de los elfos.

—Sabemos que la señorita Tarner está con él, escondida ahí dentro. —Señaló Malfoy hacia la casa—. Por el bien de los dos, díganle que salgan.

—Señor como le dije, deberán volver en otro momento si quieren hablar con Lord Riddle —informó el elfo.

El Sr. Tarner no iba a permitir que aquellos seres que despreciaba tanto se rieran en su cara y sacando la varita que llevaba guardada en la chaqueta, lanzo un hechizo al aire para asustarlos.

—Díme asquerosa alimaña, dónde está mi hija malnacidos, o vuestra vida correrá un grave peligro.

Todos los elfos se movieron nerviosos, pero detrás de ellos apareció un hombre con túnica negra.

—Su hija no ha venido por aquí, es más, ninguno de nosotros sabemos quién es, pues nunca hemos tenido el gusto de conocerla —mintió —. Les estamos diciendo la verdad, mi señor se marchó esta tarde a Londres para resolver unos asuntos personales y si no nos creen, pueden entrar y rebuscar en cada rincón. Pero perderán su tiempo, pues no está ni su hija ni el Sr. Riddle.

—Dejémoslo Sr. Tarner, ese hombre se habrá llevado a su hija a Londres. Tendremos que esperar a que regresen para que paguen por la ofensa que han cometido.

—¡Esto no va a quedar así! Se quien ese Sr. Riddle, es un bastardo. Fue hijo de la familia Gaunt, unos miserables y desgraciados. Os juro que el miserable lo pagara por lo que ha hecho. Pienso destruir su apestosa vida por el secuestro de mi hija.

Con la rabia instalada en su cuerpo y en su caballo nuevamente, seguido de Malfoy. Estuvo tentado a viajar a Londres en busca de su hija y de Riddle que se la había llevado, pero ir allí sin saber dónde encontrarlo era una locura. Desde aquel momento, Sr. Tarner se dedicó a pensar en la forma de castigar a su hija por deshonrar a la familia y en la forma de vengarse de Sr. Riddle

La noche estaba cayendo cuando Riddle hizo su aparición en la entrada de una casa. La luna se alzaba brillante en el cielo y el silencio de la noche era el principal aliado de la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar.

La Sra. Brow se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su casa. El Elfo acompaño a la mujer, se dirigieron al exterior para ver quién llegaba a visitarlos a esas horas y sin avisar.

—Señora —informó el elfo entrando en la sala donde se encontraba Olivia—, es la señorita Hermione y el conde el Sr. Riddle. Piden permiso para hablar con usted. ¿Los hago pasar?

—Por supuesto —respondió anudándose la bata de seda.

Olivia se quedó muy preocupada por la llegada inesperada de Hermione. Nerviosa, bebió un poco de agua de su copa y esperó a que la pareja entrara en la sala.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó preocupada Olivia abrazando a la joven con la que se había encariñado desde el primer momento que la vio.

—Me he escapado de casa.

Olivia, sorprendida por la noticia, les invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala y le pidió a Hermione que le contará todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione comenzó desde el principio, cuando su padre le había descubierto a solas con el Sr. Riddle y le había prohibido que continuara viéndolo.

—Hoy me he enterado que mi padre quería casarme con el Sr. Malfoy —informó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo no quiero esa vida para mí, no deseo un matrimonio por obligación. Además, yo detesto al hombre con el que quiere comprometerme. ¿Me entiendes, Olivia?

—Claro que sí, cielo. Ya te lo dije en su momento y lo vuelto a ratificar, no me gusta el Sr. Malfoy. Creo que tú mereces alguien mejor, alguien como este caballero —confesó mirando al aludido que permanecía en segundo plano, sin intervenir—. Pero no entiendo cómo tu padre puede estar actuando de esta manera tan estricta contigo. Me consta que el Sr. Tarner te adora.

—Mi padre ha cambiado mucho. Ahora solamente se preocupa por las apariencias y se ha vuelto soberbio y estricto. ¡Me ha decepcionado, Olivia! Creo que nunca le perdonaré todo lo que me está haciendo.

—Si mi marido estuviera en casa iría a hablar con tu padre para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él se encuentra de viaje y hasta dentro de unos días no regresará —informó la mujer apenada.

—El motivo de nuestra visita —intervino Riddle tomando el control de la situación—, no es otro que pedirle un gran favor para nosotros. Yo tengo que viajar a Londres esta misma noche y Hermione se ha negado a acompañarme. Ella ha pensado que quizás usted pueda acogerla en su casa hasta que yo regrese de mi viaje.

—Por supuesto cariño. Esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. —Olivia agarró las manos de Hermione mientras la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

—Yo no quiero crear problemas, pero no tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir.

—No te preocupes, yo tenía pensado viajar mañana para visitar a mi hermana en su casa de campo. Te vendrás conmigo —afirmó convencida—. Está lo suficientemente lejos de aquí para que no te puedan encontrar. Mientras tanto, haremos tiempo para que el Sr. Riddle regrese de su viaje. ¿Te parece bien, querida?

—Muchas gracias Sra. Brow. Hermione estará bien con usted.

—Ella sabe que yo la ayudo encantada, le tengo mucho cariño. Pero dígame Sr. Riddle, ¿cuál es su plan para cuando regrese? Porque no podrán esconderse toda la vida.

Estado pensando mucho en eso Sra. Brow si le soy sincero… Y creo que lo mejor sería, casarme con ella y la llevaré a vivir a la mansión Riddle. Soy consciente de que es muy precipitado, pero es la mejor opción para que ella no tenga que casarse con el Sr. Malfoy.

De esta forma su padre no podrá apartarla de mi lado, porque cuando él nos vuelva a encontrar, Hermione ya será mi esposa.

La rotundidad con la que Riddle respondió, terminó de convencer a la Sra. Olivia de que él era la persona que Hermione, su protegida, merecía tener a su lado.

—Si sus intenciones son sinceras, como parece ser que son, contad con mi apoyo y mi ayuda incondicional.

La Sra. Brow mandó a una de sus elfos a coger la maleta de Hermione y subirla a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Ella se despidió de Riddle deseándole buen viaje y dejó.

—Hermione, si en cualquier momento te arrepientes de hacer esto… puedes decírmelo con total confianza y el enlace no se llevará a cabo. No quiero decidir por ti ni tampoco obligarte a nada. Te lo he propuesto porque creo que es la mejor solución. También podemos fingir que hemos pasado una noche juntos, a solas. —El cuerpo de Hermione tembló solo de pensar en una noche con Riddle, disfrutando de la pasión y el deseo que empezaba a sentir por él—. Así tu reputación se vería arruinada y nadie, excepto yo, querrá casarse contigo. —Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que no se lo había pedido porque realmente quisiera estar con ella, más bien lo había hecho por hacerle un favor.

—No puedo comprometerte de esta forma. Un matrimonio es algo muy serio y lo mismo que yo no quiero casarme por obligación, tampoco quiero forzarte a que tú te cases conmigo solo por prestarme tu ayuda. Además, ¡que no quiero que nadie me tenga lástima! —sentenció decidida ocultando su malestar.

—Hermione —Tom agarró la cara de la mujer entre sus manos, pegó su frente a la de ella y les susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca—, no puedo decirte que sienta amor, ya sabes que soy una persona bastante independiente, hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos y afirmar algo así, sería muy precipitado. Pero sí te puedo asegurar que tengo una gran atracción, que te quiero como persona y como mujer y que cada día que pasa, cada vez siento cosas hacia ti cada día más fuerte... —Riddle posó sus labios en la frente de la mujer y la besó con ternura. El corazón de Hermione latía como un caballo desbocado.

—Tom, entiendo que este sentimiento te cueste aceptarlo. Y espero el momento que cuando llegue ese sentimiento… puedas expresarlo con total seguridad.

— Te confieso que me da "pánico" que eso suceda. —Hermione cerró los ojos asimilando la confesión de Tom—. Sin embargo, más inseguridad me da que acabes casándote con Malfoy. Ese miserable solo te hará daño.

La idea de que Riddle se pudiera enamorar de ella le encantaba, pero un rayo de desilusión se apoderó de su cuerpo al comprender que sus sentimientos hacia él iban más deprisa que los que sentía él por ella. A Hermione le aterraba la idea de casarse nuevamente, más aún después del fracaso y la traición de su anterior matrimonio, sin embargo, lo que le pasaba a Riddle savia sus más profundos miedos…

"Merope dio a luz en un orfanato y murió tras el parto, el pequeño Tom Riddle nació sin amor ni con el calor de una familia. Nunca logró tener una verdadera amistad, fue cruel incluso con sus seguidores más fieles. Si "Voldemort" era malo por naturaleza o fruto de sus experiencias, si su odio hacia los muggles era real o estaba motivado por el abandono de su padre y la vergüenza que sentía por su pasado. Esto nos hace pensar la importancia de la infancia, y las consecuencias que el abandono puede ejercer sobre las personas, algo que no justifica su maldad, pero sí nos ayuda a acercarnos un poco al porqué."

**Un momento de reflexión…**

—Vete a Londres y en estos días me lo pensaré. Cuando regreses, volveremos a tener esta misma conversación —propuso Hermione cerrando los ojos—. Todo esto es muy precipitado y no quiero que ninguno de los dos nos veamos obligados a tomar ciertas decisiones de las que después podamos arrepentirnos. Si decidimos no comprometernos, buscaremos cualquier otra solución que me impida casarme con Malfoy. Además, hay unos libros que pertenecían a la hechicera, seguramente en ellos esté escrita la clave para poder regresar a mi antigua vida.

Después de la confesión de Riddle, se sentía ante un nuevo y posible fracaso amoroso, Hermione volvió a plantearse la posibilidad de regresar. "Quizás sea lo mejor. Si estamos separados y no volvemos a vernos más, nuestros sentimientos no sólo no aumentarán, sino que poco a poco, solo seremos un bonito recuerdo en la memoria del otro. El tiempo y la distancia conseguirán hacer muy bien su trabajo. Pero y si Tom Riddle volvía a sus andadas y se convertía en Voldemort…otra guerra, muertes…"

—Hermione, pareceré egoísta al decirte esto, pero no quiero que regreses. No me gustaría perderte.

—Esta vida no es para mí, Tom —confesó desilusionada.

—¿Ni siquiera por intentar continuar con esto?

—Nuestro camino está lleno de obstáculos y aunque los vamos saltando con dificultad, llegará un momento en el que esa barrera sea tan grande que será imposible vencerla —confesó con todo el dolor de su corazón—. Al final tendremos que aceptar la realidad, nos veremos obligados a separarnos y ambos, volveremos a sufrir. Por eso no sé qué hacer Tom… Y si nos ¿estamos engañando?

Riddle, decidió no insistir más, aunque por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas para poder convencerla de que se quedara con él. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para convertirse en dama y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no perderla. Adoraba a aquella mujer y la quería junto a él, podía unirse a sus seguidores, su dama de la noche...

Riddle acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y los besó con pasión y frenesí, marcando aquellos labios que quería solo para él. Un beso que se clavó en el corazón de Hermione, derrumbando todas sus barreras y haciéndole dudar nuevamente de la decisión que creía que era la más acertada.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó Riddle a Hermione deseoso de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Hermione no respondió y Riddle decidió no alargar más aquel momento. Con tristeza por dejar allí a la mujer que estaba robándole el corazón, se giró y se marchó de la casa de la Sra. Brow.

"_¡Lo haré! Por supuesto que lo haré, nunca me iría sin despedirme de ti." _

Contestó Hermione en silencio cuando Riddle ya había desaparecido, secándose unas lágrimas revoltosas que escapaban de sus ojos castaños.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Sara lo que más necesitó aquella noche era encontrarse con Dolohov y refugiarse en sus brazos, para sentirse consolada y protegida. Cuando distinguió a Antonin en la oscuridad, se alzó la falda y corrió hacia él. Al sentir su piel y aspirar su aroma, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Lloraba desconsoladamente y el hombre, muy preocupado, intenta por todos los medios que la mujer a la que había empezado a adorar se tranquilizara para que le contara qué era eso tan terrible que había pasado.

—Mi mejor amiga se ha escapado de casa —hipó—, mi madre me explico, que el padre de Hermione quería obligarla a casarse con el Sr. Malfoy y ella ha huido. No sabemos dónde se encuentra. ¡Oh por Merlín, Antonin! Espero que no haya pasado nada malo, porque si eso llega a pasar ...

—Por favor, no llores más preciosa. A Hermione no le ocurrirá nada. Por lo poco que me tienen contado de ella, parece una mujer fuerte y el Sr. Riddle ...

¿Está con él? Por favor, dime que sí —interrumpió a Dolohov secándose las lágrimas.

¿Quién te refieres?

—Un Tom Riddle. Ella tiene que estar con él. Por favor, dime que sí.

No lo sé cariño. Si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho. Se me parte del alma verte sufrir de esta manera.

Dolohov acercó de nuevo a Sara hasta su regazo y pasándole los brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo, la apretó con fuerza. Se consideró impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Durante un buen rato estuvo abrazándola y tranquilizándola, dedicándole todas las atenciones que ella merecía. En aquel momento, supo que adoraba a esa mujer. Le encantaba su carácter fuerte y le gustaba que busca su protección para sentirse seguro. "Es la mujer perfecta, ya no me queda la menor duda".

—Debes regresar a tu casa, si tu padre descubre que ha salido de noche, también te meterás en problemas.

—Lo que diga mi padre ya no me importa.

De todas las formas, Dolohov volvió a insistir en que debían regresar, pero antes, tuve que darle la mala noticia que tuvo toda la noche callando para no darle más preocupaciones.

—Sara, siento mucho tener que darte una mala noticia en estos momentos, he evitado decírtelo desde que te vi en este mal estado, pero no puedo irme sin que lo sepas.

El corazón de Sara latía con dificultad, su estómago dio un vuelco y en su interior suplicaba que no fuera lo que ella estaba imaginando. Sus sentimientos por ese hombre se habían vuelto incontrolables y no quería que ese sueño que estaba viviendo junto a él se terminara.

—Dime qué es eso que tienes que decirme de una vez —contestó con la voz temblorosa.

—En unas horas tengo que viajar a Londres por unos días, me ha pedido que lo acompañe, tiene que tratar un asunto muy importante y no he podido negarme.

Sara pensó en pedirle que se quedara, lo necesitaba a su lado en esos momentos, pero no podía ser egoísta. Dolohov tenía una vida y ella no podía cambiar sus planes así porque sí.

—Ve tranquilo a Londres.

—Cariño, no quiero verte triste, si pudiera le diría que…

—Yo estaré lo mejor que puedo en estas condiciones. Viaja con el Sr. Riddle y cuando regreses, házmelo saber.

—¿Me esperarás? —preguntó Dolohov acercando su frente a la de Sara y ésta asintió hechizada por la oscuridad de sus ojos—. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca y cada día que pasa, estoy más convencido de que te quiero a mi lado.

Dolohov acercó sus labios a los de Sara y los devoró con deleite, disfrutando de su dulce sabor y perdiéndose en un beso tan intenso que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sólo existían ellos dos y el amor que empezaban a sentir el uno por el otro.

Aquella noche, Hermione apenas pudo conciliar el sueño por culpa de la tensión acumulada de los últimos días. En muy pocas horas había experimentado en su cuerpo sentimientos muy dispares y eso le había provocado un descontrol emocional demasiado grande. La rabia se había instalado en su cuerpo al enterarse de que el Sr. Tarner quería casarla con Malfoy. Por otro lado, estaba la felicidad y el alivio que sentía por haber estado de nuevo con Riddle, pero no podía obviar la tristeza y preocupación que la invadió al tener que separarse de nuevo de él y la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría a partir de aquel momento. Tampoco podía olvidarse de lo que decía su razón, insistiendo en que debía encontrar la forma de regresar a su época porque era lo mejor para todos.

—¿Has dormido bien, querida? —preguntó Olivia cuando la vio aparecer en el comedor.

—Si te soy sincera, no he dormido nada. Demasiadas emociones en tan pocas horas —confesó con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa y esperaba a que el elfo le sirviera el desayuno.

—Tranquila, pronto se solucionará todo.

—Oliver, necesito vender mis joyas para comprarme algo de ropa. No he traído nada y no puedo la misma ropa todos los días.

—¡No, no y no! —negó rotundamente—. De eso nada muchacha, tú no vas a vender tus joyas. Yo te prestaré algo de ropa y cuando lleguemos al callejón Diagon, visitaremos a una modista que se encargará de hacerte algunos vestidos que yo mismo pagaré.

—Yo no puedo permitirlo, bastante estás haciendo ya acogiéndome en tu casa y llevándome contigo a casa de tu hermana.

—No te preocupes por nada cariño, me encanta tu compañía. Y los vestidos, tómalos como un regalo.

Después de que Tom Riddle dejara a Hermione en casa de la Sra. Brow, regresó a la mansión Riddle para dormir un rato antes de salir de viaje, con la compañía de su fiel mortifago Dolohov. Uno de los elfos, muy preocupados, corrió a contarle la desagradable visita del Sr. Tarner y del Sr. Malfoy.

—Habéis hecho lo correcto —respondió —. Si regresan durante mi ausencia, seguid negando la visita de la señorita Hermione a mi casa. Ella nunca ha estado aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Mi señor, ¿no crees usted que puede meterse en problemas por encubrir a esa mujer, mi señor?

—Esperemos que no.

De madrugada, Dolohov, nada más aparecerse, ya se había percatado de que a su maestro le ocurría algo. Estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y respondía a la conversación que intentaba mantener con él, con simples movimientos de cabeza. Él sabía el motivo porque Sara se lo había contado, sin embargo, no quiso comentarle nada.

—¿Podría mi señor, saber qué ocurre? —preguntó Dolohov—. Deberías estar entusiasmado por encontrar a Eris. ¿Le preocupa algo?

Riddle lo miro fijamente y le habló de la visita que había recibido de Hermione el día anterior en la mansión. Le contó todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles ignorando, obviamente, el orgasmo que le había regalado a la mujer.

—¿Haría usted de hacer tal cosa por ella para salvarla del matrimonio con Malfoy, mi señor? —preguntó sorprendido cuando su amo le confesó su intención. Tom asintió—. Vaya no esperaba eso si le soy sincero…

—Sabes cuánto odio que Malfoy me traicionara y vaya contra mí. No voy a permitir que destruya mis planes y menos que me quite de mi lado a Hermione.-

—¿Pero señor, y si resulta que todo esto lo hace para espiarlo, que Malfoy no está detrás de todo esto? —preguntó con duda.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó molesto—. Hermione es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Ella es una mujer sincera y valiente y jamás me mentiría. Es una reliquia que tengo que proteger.

—Mi señor la quiere solo para usted ¿no es así?

—Ella será muy útil para mis fines —confesó recordando que ella pertenecía a otra época totalmente diferente a esa.

—¿Creéis que aceptara?

—Si —dijo con rotundidad.

Y, por otra parte, no me fio de las intenciones de Malfoy y el sr. Tarner están buscándola y temo que la encuentren antes de mi regreso. ¡Debí haber retrasado el viaje, maldita sea! —gritó enfurecido consigo mismo.

—Le aterra la idea de que la situación se escape de su alcance, mi señor.

—Me volvería loco si le pasara algo, Dolohov—admitió.

—No se preocupe, la Sra. Brow está siendo vigilada por sus leales seguidores. Además, si ha decidido escaparse, demuestra que es una mujer con carácter.—. No creo que se amilane ante nadie, ni, aunque ese alguien sea su propio padre.

—Solo volveré a estar tranquilo cuando Hermione vuelva a estar a mi lado, mientras tanto no podré estar tranquilo.

—Mi señor —dijo Dolohov—, Me dijo una vez que nunca tendría tal sentimiento. Y creo que, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, se está …

Prohíbo que pronuncias tal palabra considerada Riddle con la varita en mano amenazando a su seguidor.

Sin decir nada más Dolohov hizo una inclinación de cabeza y dejo a su señor, con sus profundos pensamientos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

—Herm, ¿qué te atormenta? —Preguntó Olivia.

—Pienso en mi pasado y en el gran cambio que ha dado mi vida en algo más de un mes.

—Cariño, es complicado, experimenta algo diferente a lo que siempre ha vivido. Todo tiene su lado malo, pero no puedes olvidarte que también hay un lado bueno. Todo va a salir bien. Diez fe. —Olivia agarró la mano de Hermione con firmeza para darle ánimos.

No es solo acostumbrarse a recibir órdenes, guardar unas apariencias o incluso seguir las reglas de un protocolo. Es todo mucho más difícil.

—Desahógate conmigo. Confía en mí.

-I can't. —Hermione negó con la cabeza agachando su mirada apenada—. Me llamarías loca si te contara toda mi historia.

—Hazlo cielo, no tengas miedo. Yo no voy a juzgar por nada.

Hermione respiró profundamente y analizará alguna cosa a su amiga, sin que afecte mucho a un futuro. Hermione sabía las consecuencias que esto podría conllevar. Le había de cómo había sido su vida casada con su exmarido, un hombre que en un principio le había hecho muy feliz pero que después de que ella perdiera el hijo que estaban esperando, se había vuelto distante y despreocupado. Le sentaron del amuleto que le había regalado una mujer, ese que siempre tuvo ella colgado en su cuello.

—Un amuleto que cambia el destino de las personas —repitió Olivia atónita sin apartar los ojos del colgante—. Nunca había escuchado nada igual.

—Sé que es increíble lo que estoy contando, pero puedo jurar que es cierto. —Olivia asintió pensativa.

—Continúa querida.

Hermione, entre lágrimas, volvió a recordar el momento en el que había encontrado a su marido con dos mujeres de compañía en un local. Una traición que acababa con todo lo que ambos habían construido juntos.

—Aquella noche estaba tan aturdida que usé el poder del amuleto. Pedí un deseo y al día siguiente ... —Hermione se tapó la cara con sus temblorosas manos y su voz se desquebrajó.

¿Qué tendrá al día siguiente? —Preguntó Olivia pasando la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Amanecí en este lugar. ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera pedido ese deseo!

Hermione no pudo mirar a los ojos de la mujer que estaba ayudando y protegiendo. Se consideró avergonzada y arrepentida por haber dejado llevado por la confianza que tuvo Olivia.

—¡Es alucinante lo que me has contado! —exclamó totalmente fascinada—. No savia que existieran los gira tiempos o más bien, que un relicario fuera uno.

—Ni yo… —dijo Hermnione devolviéndole la mirada.

Mi familia siempre fue de familia pura, pero, aun así, nunca dejó de sorprenderme cuando me hablan de grandes hechizos con relicarios encantados. ¡Nunca escuché nada igual! De todas formas, yo ya sospechaba que tu forma de actuar era peculiar. Sobre todo, en algunas expresiones que utilizas. Nunca he querido decirte nada, pero soy muy observadora y me fijo mucho en los detalles.

Hermion le mostro una pequeña sonrisa. No esperaba que Olivia creyera en su palabra sin necesidad de convencerla.

—Olivia —llamó su atención sacando los libros de hechizos que llevaba en su maleta de piel—, estos libros son de la abuela de Abril. En ellos quizás esté la clave para que yo pueda regresar. Sin embargo, hay un problema. Están escritos en otra lengua y yo no la entiendo.

Olivia tumbó cuidadosamente aceptó los libros que Hermione le ofrecía. Durante unos minutos la mujer los observó con curiosidad. Estaba maravillada por lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Oh Hermione! Estos libros son un gran tesoro —confesó entusiasmada—. Están escritos en una antigua lengua. Existen muy pocos libros escritos en la lengua madre y los que hay, están muy bien guardados en el Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Sabes lo que hay escrito en ellos? ¿Puedes traducirlos?

Olivia volvió a ojear los libros con admiración, pasó varias hojas y con tristeza, negó mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

—Se cree que su origen se remonta en nuestros antepasados… —informó Olivia, cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo a Hermione—. Va a ser prácticamente imposible que encuentres a alguien que sepa traducirlo ya que es muy antiguo.

—¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas Olivia?

—Me apasiona leer y he tenido en mis manos algunos libros históricos que hablan de esta lengua y civilizaciones. ¿No sabes del cómo surgió la magia verdad? Del porque nosotros, tenemos tales dones que otros como los llamados muggle, no poseen.

Hermione nunca se hubo hecho tal pregunta.

—En el principio de los tiempos no había nada, cuando hubo la explosión del Big Bang junto con la materia que daría origen al universo se creó un tipo de energía que tenía el poder de crear, controlar e incluso destruir la materia hermana que se creó junto a ella que en ese caso sería el universo por completo, esta energía tiempo después sería llamada magia.

Conforme el universo se fue creando la magia también se fue extendiendo, una vez que apareció la vida la magia se fue impregnando en los seres vivos y así siguió el curso de la historia y la evolución hasta que la magia llego al hombre.

En el principio todos los hombres, animales y plantas tenían magia, pero conforme el hombre empezó a llenase de conocimientos y a tener religiones monoteístas se fueron olvidando poco a poco de la magia. Con respecto a los animales y plantas aún no se sabe cómo algunas especies se quedaron sin magia pero hay teorías que señalan que conforme evolucionaron fueron perdiendo sus propiedades mágicas ya que no eran utilizadas ni requeridas para el medio en que vivían y por eso la perdieron aunque hay otros que dicen que fue un mago tenebroso, unos de los primeros magos en utilizar la magia oscura, se dice que invento un hechizo que podía sacar toda la magia de un ser vivo y que fue él el responsable de que la magia se perdiera en diversas especies de flora, fauna y humanos, también se dice que fue él el que hundió la Atlántida; estas hipótesis no tienen sustento científico pero es lo que popularmente se cuenta.

En fin, la magia ha ido evolucionando a la par del hombre así que no sabemos cómo será la magia dentro de algunos milenios, pero lo que sí sabemos es que la magia vive y está entre nosotros.

—Increíble… Quizás de algunos conocidos que tengas, pueden saber este idioma.

—No creo cariño, pero aun así probaremos suerte.

En una pequeña ciudad de gran Bretaña situada en la costa sureste del país que se refugiaba bajo una capa de niebla. Hermione, no pudo soportar el ambiente tan cargado al aparecerse.

La hermana de Olivia salió a recibirlos acompañada de varios elfos que cogieron el equipaje de cada uno de los invitados para llevarlo al interior de la casa. Hermione fue presentada por Olivia como una gran amiga, algo que le hizo bastante ilusión pues para ella, también era muy importante.

Jane y Olivia se parecían tanto físicamente que podían ser consideradas hermanas gemelas sino fuera porque Jane era cinco años mayor que su hermana.

Jane las invitó al salón donde las dos hermanas conversaron animadamente, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado durante la temporada que Olivia había pasado en Londres. Hermione las escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención, pues lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la idea de encontrar a alguien que pudiera traducirle los libros.

—Jane, necesitamos visitar a una modista para que le haga unos vestidos nuevos a Hermione y de paso, también me compraré alguno yo, ¿podrías aconsejarnos alguna?

—Casualmente llegó ayer de visita es una buena amiga que es modista. Si os parece bien, puedo invitarla a la hora del té y que Hermione le comenté lo que necesita.

—Perfecto —respondió Olivia.

Pasado el mediodía, Riddle y Dolohov llegaron a su destino y se instalaron en una posada. En un principio habían pensado pasar una temporada, pero querían pasar desapercibidos y que nadie supiera que estaban allí, sobre todo los aurores.

—Cuando hayamos encontrado a Eris, señor, tengo que ir un sitio que tengo pendiente.

¿Y esa cosa pendiente… no será para una mujer?

Vera señor… sí, pero es que ella está preocupada por su amiga que es la señorita Hermone.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle donde se encuentra Hermione cuando regresemos. Nadie puede saber que está en casa del conde de Brow.

—Pero mi señor, No puedo ocultárselo, a ella no. Me duele mucho verla sufrir. Sara. nunca haría nada que perjudicara a su amiga.

Escúchame pedazo de idiota, si te digo que no habrás esa boca será por algo entiendes. Yo creo que tú si estás realmente enamorado de ella.

—Por su puesto mi señor. Y sí, me he enamorado de ella como jamás pensé que…

—¿Y qué tiene la amiga de Hermione para que produzca ese efecto en ti? —preguntó Riddle con una ceja levantada.

—Siempre he disfrutado de todas las mujeres que he querido en mi cama sin tener que insistir mucho, mi señor. Realmente siempre me lo han puesto fácil y añoraba que alguien, por una vez en mi vida, no me lo diera todo a la primera. Y casualmente, Sara ha sido esa mujer.

—¿En serio Dolohov? —dijo Davy con pesadez

Si mi señor, ¿no siente usted ese sentimiento hacia la bella señorita Tarner?

Yo en este momento, no tengo nada en claro.

Aquella tarde, Riddle y Dolohov visitaron uno de los cups más importantes de uno de los callejones. Donde solo iban los magos más selectos de la ciudad. La clientela había disminuido bastante ya que la mayoría de los hombres que acudían, se encontraban en sus casas de campo. Los dos magos agradecieron la tranquilidad del local para poder conversar tranquilamente y disfrutar de algunas copas.

—Mañana a primera hora, visitaremos a la cuñada de Eris —informó Riddle a su leal mortifago.

—Ojalá la encontremos mañana mismo, mi señor, así podremos marcharnos pronto de este antro, aquí se encuentra algunos del Ministerio.

—Es lo que más deseo Dolohov, puedes estar seguro de ello.

En la mansión de los Malfoy el ambiente estaba muy tenso debido, en parte, al malhumor que tenía este desde la noche anterior. Los elfos apenas intentaban interactuar con Malfoy y cuando debían ir a servirle, procuraban hacer todo a la perfección para no ganarse una reprimenda.

Malfoy había ordenado a sus elfos, que no permitieran que nadie le visitara. Necesitaba estar a solas y pensar, aunque lo que en realidad hacía en la soledad de la biblioteca era tomar tragos, hasta llegar a tal estado de embriaguez que caía dormido profundamente sobre el escritorio.

No soportaba la idea de que "su señor" …Riddle pudiera ganarle una batalla. "Él no puede quitarme a Hermione, nunca voy a permitir que ese desgraciado sea feliz. Lo odio demasiado." Siempre era el mejor en todo.

El odio que sentía por Riddle era muy fácil de explicar y todos los que lo conocían bien se habían percatado de ello. Tom Riddle, desde su temprana juventud, había sido un muchacho atractivo y todas las mujeres, tanto la más jóvenes como las más maduras, caían rendidas a sus encantos, un mago talentoso. En cambio, Abraxas Malfoy, antes de heredar la fortuna de su padre y el condado, era un hombre que pasaba desapercibido para todos. En las reuniones sociales había tenido que soportar como todas las mujeres alababan la belleza de Riddle y como todos los hombres destacaban la gran capacidad que poseía éste para los negocios y poder. Siempre lo había envidiado y esos celos, con el paso del tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en un odio colosal. Desde ese momento, Malfoy solo tenía un objetivo en su vida: ser superior a Tom Riddle.

—Nunca serás de él, maldita Hermione —decía con un lenguaje inentendible a causa del alcohol—. Antes de que eso suceda, te mataré a un que sea con mis propias manos.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca hicieron que el malhumor de Malfoy se triplicara.

—No quie…quiero ver a nad…nadie —tartamudeaba por su estado de embriaguez.

—Soy yo, señor. Necesito hablar con usted.

Cuando Malfoy escuchó como el elfo asomaba la cabeza, todo el alcohol que había en su cuerpo se evaporó, volviendo a recuperar la consciencia.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Malfoy asustado cuando le abrió la puerta a su fiel elfo, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Debería ir a verla milord, su vida está en grave peligro.

—Ocuparos de ella —gritó furioso.

—Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más, mi señor. Debería buscar ayuda si quiere que se salve.

Malfoy estrelló con rabia su copa de vino contra la pared y maldijo a voces. No podría creer que su vida hubiera dado un giro tan radical, concentrándose en su persona toda la mala suerte que existe. Ahora más que nunca tuve que actuar con cautela para no ser descubierto o todos sus delitos pudieron salir a la luz, metiéndolo en graves problemas.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento la tardanza. Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia. Ya me daréis vuestras opiniones;) un saludo enorme.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

El humor de todos iba de mal en peor. La Sra. Tarner se había encerrado en la habitación de Hermione y se negaba a salir de allí hasta que su hija apareció. No quería comer y se pasaba el día llorando, abrazada a los vestidos o algún otro objeto personal de su primogénita.

Sara también había caído en un estado crónico de apatía y solo le interesaban las noticias que tuviste que ver con su amiga. Ella estaba casi convencida de que Hermione iría a casa del Sr. Riddle, pero cuando Antonin le aseguró en su encuentro que no estaba con su amigo, se arrepintió de haberla apoyado en su decisión de escapar.

El Sr. Tarner se volvió un hombre de acero, sin sentimientos aparentes y con una frialdad demasiado evidente. Pero eso era la apariencia exterior porque por dentro, se veía abatido y cuando se veía a solas, no podía controlar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Su hija y su mujer eran lo más importante de su vida y no quería que les pasara nada. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que debían acatar sus órdenes y mientras no lo hicieran, continuarían teniendo serios problemas.

Abril no se encontró mucho mejor que el resto de familiares. Ella le había ayudado a escapar y si algo le llegara a pasar, toda la culpa sería suya. Cuando consideró ayudarla no había pensado en las consecuencias y en aquel momento, sin recibir noticias de Hermione, Abril se arrepentía de haberle prestado asistencia.

Pero como bien dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y todos ellos creían que en cualquier momento Hermione rectificaría en su decisión y regresaría con ellos. Aunque las horas seguían pasando y no había ninguna noticia sobre la mujer desaparecida.

Olivia aprovechó que su hermana se había ido hacer unos recados, para pedirle a Hermione que cogiera los libros de hechizos y la acompañante una casa de un buen amigo que practicaba diferentes tipos de magia.

—¿Crees que él podrá ayudarme?

No sé qué querida, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—¿Confías en él?

—Por supuesto.

Cuando Hermione entró en casa del hechicero, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La decoración era oscura en tonos negros, grises y amarillos y en todas las mesas y muebles, había velas encendidas. La esposa del hechicero, una mujer bajita con el pelo enmarañado de color plata, las hizo pasar a la diminuta salita familiar, también repleta de velas, pero estas en color negro.

—Este lugar es muy terrorífico, me recuerda a una tienda que hay en el callejón Knockturn—dijo Hermione inquieta.

—No te preocupes, querida —susurró la mujer—, mi marido es muy enigmático, pero cuando lo conozcas, te caerá bien.

Una señora mayor salió de la habitación donde estaba el hechicero y su esposa les indicó que era el turno de ellas. Hermione se quedó sorprendida cuando entró y observó todo con detenimiento mientras Olivia saludaba amistosamente al hechicero.

—Ella es la señorita Hermione —comentó Olivia señalándola—, podríamos decir que es mi protegida.

—Bienvenida —dijo el señor centrando su atención en el amuleto que llevaba Hermione en el cuello—. Querida ese colgante no es una esmeralda común, me llegan sus vibraciones. Ese amuleto es poderoso y me atrevería a decir que demasiado.

—De eso queríamos hablarle…

Olivia invitó a Hermione a que le contara su historia con detalle para saber si el hombre podía ayudarla. El hechicero asentía cada vez que Hermione se detenía para tomar aire y asimilaba cada palabra que la mujer decía. Cuando finalizó, el hombre juntó sus manos y las pegó a su barbilla como si estuviera iniciando una plegaria.

—Entiendo. Lo que hizo esa hechicera es algo milagroso. He escuchado a hablar de ese conjuro y el poder de viajar en el tiempo. Podría engañarlas y darles algún remedio falso, pero la realidad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerle regresar a su vida pasada. De todas formas, si me deja un par de días, intento investigar su caso. —Las dos mujeres asintieron con un ápice de ilusión.

—Hay otra cosa que queremos mostrarte —anunció Olivia invitando a Hermione a que sacara los libros que llevaba en la maleta.

El hechicero abrió el más grande de los tres y pasó varias hojas. Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que parecían los de un búho en mitad de la noche. Estaba asombrado por lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! Estos libros valen una fortuna.

—¿Sabe lo que hay escrito en ellos? —preguntó inquieta Hermione.

—Lo siento. Nunca he tenido la suerte de tener un ejemplar de la lengua antigua entre mis manos y jamás imaginé que llegaría a ver alguno. Nadie me ha enseñado esta lengua y, por lo tanto, en esto no puedo ayudarlas

—respondió apenado.

—No se preocupe. Buscaremos otra opinión —respondió Olivia tocando la mano de Hermione para enfundarle ánimos, en su rostro se había dibujado la desilusión.

Hermione se había quedado afligida después de la visita al hechicero y durante el trayecto de regreso a casa se mantuvo en silencio. Cada día que pasaba tenía menos esperanzas de regresar, aunque en su cabeza y en su corazón había dos deseos claramente enfrentados. Por un lado, estaba la necesidad de volver a su vida anterior y recuperar a su familia tal y como siempre habían sido, aunque eso supusiera alejarse de las personas a las que había conocido en la nueva época, incluido a Riddle del que se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta.

Y ese mismo sentimiento hacia Tom era lo que le hacía plantearse la posibilidad de quedarse para siempre en aquella nueva época.

—¿Está seguro, señor, que esta es la casa del hombre para el que trabaja la cuñada de Eris? —preguntó Dolohov, Tom asintió—. ¿Por quién va a preguntar? Por qué no sabe el nombre de la criada…

Riddle se enfureció al descubrir que no le había preguntado a la señora ese dato. Estaba tan satisfecho por haber recibido aquella información que se olvidó de ese pequeño gran detalle.

—Voy a encontrar a esa criada, aunque tenga que preguntarles, una a una, a todas ellas.

Sin embargo, el hombre no contaba con muchas criadas y cuando Riddle le contó el motivo de su visita, el dueño de la casa, muy servicial, mandó llamar a todas las mujeres que trabajaban para él. Cuando Tom mencionó el nombre de Eris, una de las doncellas echó un paso hacia delante y se presentó como la cuñada de la mencionada. El hombre le ofreció la biblioteca a Riddle para que pudiera entrevistarse, tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, con la criada. Mientras, Dolohov y él disfrutaron de un buen vino en la sala principal.

—Buenas días mí señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —preguntó preocupada la chica.

—Soy el Ser. Riddle, Eris trabajó varios años conmigo y estuvo mucho tiempo con el Sr. Malfoy.

Cuando la criada escuchó el apellido Malfoy, el pánico se adueñó de su rostro y retrocedió varios pasos asustada. Tom se percató del cambio y quiso tranquilizarla.

—Estoy buscando a Eris porque ella prometió ayudarme a desenmascarar. Él debe pagar por la traición. Necesito la ayuda de su cuñada.

—Dejen tranquila a Eris. Ella no quiere saber nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Riddle fruncií el ceño e intento controlar sus nervios.

—Yo necesito conocer los hechos, es muy importante para mí que ella me cuente todo lo que sabe —dijo—. Ese bastardo ya ha elegido a su próxima víctima.

—Mi cuñada puede meterse en graves problemas si decide hablar y quizás por salvarle la vida a otras mujeres, la suya puede estar corriendo peligro.

—¿NO SAVES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO, MUJER? — dijo Dolohov sacando la varita.

Riddle lo detuvo agarrándolo por la muñeca bruscamente. Y con un gesto de cabeza hizo que Dolohov se fuera de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos Riddle continuo.

—Yo la protegeré. Le quiero ofrecer un trabajo y puedo asegurar que allí estará a salvo.

—¿Por qué viene a decirme todo esto a mí? Búsquela a ella. Eris es la que debe elegir si quiere trabajar con usted.

—Ese es el problema, querida —dijo Riddle con una media sonrisa—. Desde el día que prometió ayudarme no he vuelto a verla y no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarla. Fui al piso donde ella se alojaba y la casera me dio esta dirección para que hablara con usted.

—Oh Dios mío, no permita que algo malo le pase a Eris —imploró la criada tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Si ella hace lo que me prometió, estará a salvo. Si me dices dónde encontrarla, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, ella confesando lo que sabe y la protegeré para que nada le suceda.

La criada paseó por la biblioteca angustiada, sopesando las posibilidades y decidiendo si decirle el lugar donde había comenzado a trabajar su cuñada hacía un par de meses. Finalmente le dio la información que pedía Riddle, haciéndole prometer que la cuidaría y protegería del Sr. Malfoy. Tom agradeció la ayuda prestada y se despidió de la criada.

—¿La ha encontrado, mi señor? —preguntó Dolohov cuando vio a su amo salir con un rayo de ilusión reflejado en el rostro.

—Tengo su dirección.

Abraxas estaba tan angustiado por la visita que había recibido de su fiel lacayo, que no podía aminorar el paso.

Quince minutos tardó en llegar a la vieja cabaña abandonada, donde un día estuvo la casa del guardia de la familia Malfoy, cuando su padre aún vivía. Una pequeña vivienda había acomodado un par de años antes para llevar a cabo sus actos más ocultos. Y el que tenía entre manos en aquel momento era uno de los más arriesgados.

Malfoy apareció en el lugar. Una mujer de construcción menuda, ataviada con un vestido de color gris y beige, se asomó con cuidado por una de las viejas ventanas de la casa. Al comprobar que era Malfoy, corrió a abrir la puerta. La mujer hizo una reverencia ante él, se apartó a un lado y dejó que éste entrara al interior.

Abraxas sabía perfectamente a qué parte de la casa acudir por lo que no hizo falta que la mujer lo guiara. Malfoy llegó a una pequeña habitación en la que predominaba la escasez de mobiliario. Apenas contaba con una mesita sobre la cual había un candil, una vieja cama de madera y una silla.

Los pies de Malfoy se clavaron en el suelo al ver el aspecto tan demacrado de la persona que yacía en la cama, impregnada en sudor y acompañada por unas violentas convulsiones. Si no hubiera sido porque la criada le informó que aún continuaba con vida y por los enérgicos movimientos involuntarios, hubiera pensado que tenía delante a una persona muerta.

—Hemos intentado bajarle la fiebre con diferentes métodos mi señor, pero ya no sabemos qué más hacer para conseguirlo —informó la mujer con pánico a la reacción de Malfoy, todos conocían su lado más violento cuando las cosas no salían como él deseaba.

En cambio, Abraxas no respondió a la mujer, tenía toda su atención puesta en la débil mujer que intentaba aferrarse a la vida, luchando contra todo el mal que le acechaba. Malfoy se acercó despacio a ella, con el gesto de su cara contraído por la preocupación, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y posó sus labios sobre la ardiente frente de la enferma.

La criada lo observaba atónita, nunca habría imaginado presenciar una escena como aquella. Malfoy era conocido por todos sus trabajadores como un hombre sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos y aquella demostración de afecto hacia la mujer, hizo que en el fondo de su corazón tuviera pena por el hombre.

—Perdóname, por favor. Tienes que seguir luchando por tu vida. No quiero ser el culpable de tu muerte —susurró Malfoy apretando la mano de aquella mujer entre sus manos.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores, aquí os dejo otra historia más. ¿Quien será la chica que tiene Malfoy retenida? ¿Tom encontrara a Eris? ¿Qué pasara con Hermione ..?**

**Espero con impaciencia vuestras opiniones. Saludos: P**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

El día que Malfoy fue a buscar a Eris para evitar que contara todo lo que sabía a Riddle, había descubierto que seguí amándola más que a ninguna otra persona. Intentó lanzarle un maleficio en su corazón para arrebatarle la vida y así silenciarla para siempre. En cambio, no fue capaz.

Cuando la punta de la varita estaba apuntando en su corazón de Eris, un impulso interno hizo que Abraxas desviara la varita, cuando estaba pronunciando el hechizo. Haciéndole que este le hiciera un pequeño rasguño en el hombro izquierdo. El dolor tan intenso producido por el hechizo, hizo que la mujer cayera desmayada.

Malfoy le quitó a Eris la capa manchada de sangre y la dejó allí, para que cuando Riddle fuera de aquel lugar pensara que la mujer había muerto. Así no la buscaría. Malfoy se quitó su abrigo y arropó a la ex mortifaga con él, la besó en los labios una vez más y con ella entre sus brazos, y desapareció con ella para llevarla hasta la cabaña abandonada. Una vez allí, le solicitamos su elfo y algunos criados que se mudarán a aquella vivienda, para cuidar y controlar que no se escapara.

Desde aquel día, no había visitado a la mujer, sin embargo, no había tenido apartarla de su mente, arrepintiéndose una y otra vez por haberle sufrido tal daño.

—Mi señor, creo que la herida se ha infectado y eso ha producido la fiebre. La hemos limpiado con abundante agua y hemos aplicado aceite de hipérico sobre ella. Preparé un té de tomillo y manzanilla que Eris ha ido bebiendo poco a poco. Ayer probé una poción para las heridas, limpiándola cuatro veces al día con una infusión —informó una de las criadas al Sr. Malfoy que siguió sin apartar los ojos de Eris—. Señor, no me queda nada más que intentar. Su vida se escapa de nuestras manos ...

Malfoy apartó la camisola de Eris, quitó la compresa que la tapaba y quedó impresionado por el mal aspecto que tenía la herida. No paraba de sangrar y la piel de alrededor estaba ennegrecida, supurando un líquido blanquecino con tono verdoso. La preocupación de Malfoy era imposible de disimular y unas lágrimas a través de resbalaron por sus mejillas. Abraxas las hizo desaparecer de sus ojos con rabia, intentando con ese gesto que el dolor que tenían en su interior también se esfumara.

Durante unos segundos, Malfoy tuvo problemas en la solución adecuada para esa situación. Tenía dos opciones. La primera era dejarla morir, era la más sencilla y beneficiosa para él, así Eris no podría acusarlo. En cambio, su corazón se negaba a llevar a cabo esa alternativa, por lo que, se pensó por la segunda.

¿Dónde está este elfo? —Preguntó encolerizado con los ojos irritados, consiguiendo que la mujer se asustara.

—Ha ido a ... a buscar los ingredientes, mi señor.

—Búscalo inmediatamente y dile que regrese en pronto.

La mujer asintió y salió corriendo en busca del elfo. Abraxas se acercó a la mesa, cogió la jofaina y un paño limpio y con mimo y delicadeza, limpió la herida de Eris, con el gesto cargado de rabia. Él era el único culpable y por una vez, odió haber comportado tan egoístamente.

¿Por qué ha vuelto a aparecer? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que querías traicionarme? —Preguntaba sin obtener respuesta—. Me juraste que no me delatarías.

Un nudo de emociones se removió en el estómago de Malfoy y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Eris se movió nerviosa y con un atisbo de conciencia, pronunció unas palabras casi inentendibles pero que se clavaron en el corazón del conde.

—Te odio Abraxas Malfoy—su voz era débil—. ¡Acaba con mi vida de una vez!

—No puedo hacerlo Eris. Te amo demasiado. —Malfoy se dejó caer sobre el colchón y besó la palma de la mano de la mujer—. Por ti puedo cambiar, mi amor. Ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos. —Recolocó su pelo con delicadeza—. Si te salvas, te prometo que volveré a ser el mismo hombre de antes y dejaré el rencor y el odio a un lado, para centrarme solo en darte amor y todo lo que necesitas. Nadie nos impedirá estar juntos.

—¡Te desprecio! —consiguió decir Eris antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

En ese momento, apareció el elfo entró en la minúscula habitación, acompañado de la mujer que traía en sus manos los ingredientes. Abraxas se secó las lágrimas, se separó de Eris y le ordenó al elfo que fuera a buscar al Dr. Ubby, para que acudiera urgentemente a reunirse con él en la mansión Malfoy.

—Sigue limpiándole la herida y consigue que su fiebre disminuya. Haz todo lo que esté en tus manos por mantenerla con vida, porque de no ser así, las consecuencias las pagarás tú. ¿Me has entendido?

El elfo asintió asustado y fue rápidamente a la cocina para preparar el caldero para la poción con la que lavaría la herida de Eris.

Malfoy se acercó a la enferma, besó su mano hirviendo y se despidió de ella con frialdad.

—Sé fuerte y lucha por tu vida. Pronto el doctor vendrá a salvarte.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy con Eris? Debería haberla matado. ¡Maldita sea! Pero no puedo, la amo más que a mi propia vida. _Pensó malhumorado.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

—Hermione, yo estoy comentando un amigo que en el mismo callejón Knockturn hay una tienda que vende antigüedades. Si te apetece, mañana podemos ir. Quizás en uno de esos puestos de objetos antiguos, encontremos algo que pueda servirte. —Olivia le regaló un guiño.

Hermione en un principio no sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, pero rápidamente la imagen de los libros de hechizos invadió su mente y esperanzada, aceptó encantada. Agotaría hasta la más mínima oportunidad para descubrir la forma de traducir esos libros.

Antonin Dolohov no paraba de mirar el anillo de oro y diamantes que había comprado para Sara. Deseaba que aquel día llegara pronto, las ganas de convertirla en su esposa y que por fin podrían ser solo, cada día aumentaban más. Daba igual si estaban cerca o lejos, su interés no desapareció.

—Mañana temprano regresaremos —informó Riddle entrando a la sala principal de la suite—, pero antes, pasaremos por el ministerio a visitar una persona el cual trabajaba Eris.

¿Séñor cree que es prudente, y si no está? ¿Qué harán?

—Seguiré buscándola hasta que dé con ella. Es la única persona que puede ayudarme y no me voy a rendir.

—Ojalá que encuentres a esa mujer, mi señor, tengo ganas de volver a ver a Sara. Ella me necesita más que nunca.

Tom lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a dar? —Preguntó Riddle señalólando la joya que tenía Dolohov entre sus manos.

—Esperaré a que su padre dé su permiso para hacerla mi esposa.

—Confiaremos en que tengas más suerte con él —confirmó Riddle pensando en Hermione.

Tom se acercó al estante donde abundan las copas y licores y llenó dos de ellas con abundante coñac. Le pasó una a su mortifago y otra se la llevó a los labios, sentándose en el sillón que había enfrentado a Dolohov.

¿Estuvo decidido en casarse la señorita Hermione, señor?

—Por supuesto. Es otra de las cosas que haré nada más regresar. Si ella quiere, pediré la licencia especial y en unos días, convertiré en mi mujer. —Tomó un sorbo de su copa—. Además, casado con ella impide que regrese a su pasado. No quiero que se aleje de mí.

—¿Cómo va a regresar a su vida anterior? ¿Qué me está diciendo, señor? Una vez que su padre ha aceptado el cargo, no puede abandonarlo y no creo que permita que su hija vuelva a rodearse de pobreza mientras él tiene una gran fortuna.

Riddle fue consciente del comentario imprudente que había hecho y rápidamente rectificó.

—Es cierto Dolohov, no hagas caso de lo que he dicho. ¡Es una tontería! —Tom dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación—. Saldremos al alba.

Hermione llevaba tres días desaparecida y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de ella en la mansión de los Tarner. La tristeza y la desolación destacaban por su abundancia en el hogar de la familia.

Cansado de esperar, el señor Tarner decidió avisar a las autoridades para que buscaran a su hija inmediatamente. Los aurores del ministerio aseguraron que intentarían hacer todo lo que pudieran por encontrarla. Durante un rato, estuvo pidiéndole los datos físicos de Hermione a la vez que un buen dibujante, iba haciendo un retrato con la varita para que fuera más fácil su búsqueda.

—Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrar a su hija. ¿Dónde cree que puede estar?

—El miserable del Sr Riddle se la ha llevado.

—¿Piensa que se trata de un secuestro?

—Estoy seguro de que él la ha convencido para que cometa esta locura. Él debe pagar por el delito que ha cometido.

—Le mantendremos informado —anunció uno de los aurores cuando terminó de anotar en una hoja toda la información.

Hermione savia de un sitio donde vendían objetos antiguos y alguno que otro peligroso. El callejón Knockturn, Olivia se percató de que Hermione había encontrado lo que buscaba y la siguió para interesarse por lo que la anciana vendedora le comentaba.

—Buenos días señora —saludó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Por casualidad, ¿tendría usted algún libro escrito en la lengua antigua? —preguntó Olivia directamente.

La mujer las miró con curiosidad, muy sorprendida por lo que le acababan de preguntar. Los nervios de Hermione se instalaron en su estómago al intuir que la respuesta sería negativa, otra vez más.

—Les ruego que me permitan hablar unos minutos con mi marido.

Hermione y Olivia asintieron y vieron como la anciana se alejaba de ellas para entrar a una pequeña habitación improvisada, que había sido elaborada con retales de tela de diferentes tonalidades.

—No debíamos haber venido Hermione —se sinceró Olivia entristecida.

—Tranquila, aún no hemos recibido una respuesta negativa por parte de la señora. Todavía hay esperanzas. – la tranquilizo Hermione.

La anciana volvió a salir y las invitó a pasar al interior de la peculiar habitación. Hermione y Olivia se miraron extrañadas y finalmente, la mujer tomó a su amiga de la mano y la animó a entrar.

La habitación estaba repleta de estantes con libros, algunos de ellos tan antiguos que incluso conservaban el polvo que se había adherido a ellos por el paso del tiempo. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera maciza y sentado sobre una silla, se encontraba un joven y atractivo hombre y un anciano, que las inspeccionaba con detenimiento.

Él chico joven se levantó, hizo una reverencia ante cada una de ellas y las invitó a sentarse.

—Mi abuela me ha comentado el tipo de libro que buscan, ¿realmente pueden hacerse cargo del pago de un ejemplar escrito en la lengua antigua?

—¿Tan valiosos son? —preguntó Olivia con aparente tranquilidad.

—Hay muy pocos ejemplares por lo que su precio se eleva a una pequeña fortuna.

—¿Tiene alguno para mostrarnos? —intervino Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

—Depende —dudó con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio de enseñarnos el libro un minuto?

—Debo asegurarme que ustedes no están interesadas en robármelo y que cuentan con la riqueza suficiente como para poder comprarlo.

—Te estas quedando con migó, guapo —gritó Hermione levantándose de la silla y dando un golpe en la mesa—, no nos faltes el respeto porque no somos unas ladronas.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó el muchacho sin entender aquella expresión que había utilizado la más joven de las mujeres.

—¡Cálmate Herm! —pidió con serenidad Olivia invitándola a sentarse nuevamente—. Nosotras en realidad no queremos comprar un libro, pero si esa fuera nuestra intención, podemos asegurarle que contamos con una fortuna lo suficientemente elevada como para adquirir varios de ellos.

—¿Entonces qué desean exactamente? —pregunto el vendedor totalmente confundido.

—Buscamos a alguien que sepa traducirnos unos libros que están escritos en la antigua lengua y a cambio, le daremos una buena fortuna a esa persona.

—¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?

—De la cantidad suficiente como para poder vivir honradamente el resto de su vida —aseguró Olivia ante la atónita mirada de Hermione.

—Interesante —confesó el hombre pensativo.

—¿Es usted el hombre que puede ayudarnos a traducirlo?

—No, pero conozco a un sabio que estoy seguro que sabe todo lo que ustedes necesitan.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Debo pensarlo, quizás me ocasionen problemas si les doy esa información.

Olivia sacó de su bolso un pequeño saco de seda en el cual había algunas monedas, se lo pasó al vendedor y tras contarlo, le anotó la dirección y el nombre en un papel.

Hermione se sentía contrariada. Por un lado, estaba ilusionada por tener otra oportunidad para encontrar a la persona que le tradujera los malditos libros que le traían de cabeza, pero por otro, se sentía mal por Olivia. No quería que ella gastara más dinero en sus cosas. Ya había hecho suficiente acogiéndola en su casa, llevándola con ella a casa de su hermana y pagándole los vestidos, como para encima también hacerse cargo del resto de sus gastos. Hermione intentó convencerla para que aceptara uno de sus anillos de diamantes, pero Olivia, ofendida, se negó rotundamente.

—Cuando regresemos, ten por seguro que te haré un buen regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Olivia enlazó su brazo al de Hermione y continuaron paseando el callejón, parándose en cada puesto que les llamaba la atención, relajadas y animadas, sin pensar en nada más.

Riddle pasó todo el camino de regreso absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo que más debería inquietarle era encontrar a Eris, pero la que en realidad ocupó su mente la mayor parte del viaje fue Hermione. Extrañaba tenerla cerca, deseaba volver a probar esos labios que tanto había comenzado a adorar y necesitaba convencerla para que se casara con él.

—Ya hemos llegado, mi señor—informó Dolohov

La casa del hombre estaba situada en uno de los barrios más populares de la ciudad. El carruaje se detuvo ante una impresionante casa de estilo renacentista y una mujer mayor, que distinguieron fácilmente, salió a recibirlos.

—Buenos días señora. —Riddle hizo una inclinación —. Estamos buscando al señor a su marido.

—El señor está muy ocupado y no creo que pueda recibirlo —informó la mujer educadamente.

—¿Vivía aquí de alquiler un muchacho llamaba Eris? —La mujer abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Enseguida le aviso de su llegada. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Para presentarlo ante él.

—Oh disculpe, Soy el Sr. Tom Riddle y mi acompañante es el Sr. Antonin Dolohov.

La mujer asintió y corrió hacia el interior de la casa para informarle a su señor de la visita de los dos condes. En un principio no pensaba dejarlos pasar, pero cuando preguntaron por chica que llevaba varios días desaparecida, intuyó que aquello era un asunto urgente.

El señor era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad, de composición robusta y bastante alto. Tenía el pelo canoso y un largo bigote que recorría todo su labio superior y parte de sus mejillas.

—Me ha comentado mi mujer que han preguntado por una de mis inquilinas.

—Sí señor, me gustaría pedirle permiso para entrevistarme con ella. Si es tan amable —solicitó Riddle, de esa única manera que él savia de adular a las personas.

—Eso no va a ser posible, caballeros, pues Eris lleva varios días sin aparecer por aquí —anunció con gesto serio.

—¿Y puede decirme dónde encontrarla, señor? Realmente es muy importante para mí localizarla.

—Lo lamento Sr. Riddle pero nadie sabe dónde está. Hace varios días salió por la noche y desde entonces, no la hemos vuelto a ver.

—¿Es normal que se ausente sin avisar? —preguntó Dolohov atónito por la pasividad que mostraba el hombre. Su inquilina de alquiler había desaparecido y parecía no importarle.

—Es extraño, ninguno de mis inquilinos sale sin antes pagar el alquiler —advirtió elevando la voz—. Por mí esa desagradecida puede quedarse en el lugar donde esté, pues aquí ya no es bien recibida.

—¿Y no cree que algo le haya podido pasar? Usted mismo dice que no es normal.

—Realmente si algo le ha pasado, ella sola se lo ha buscado. Una mujer no debería salir a solas y menos aún de noche.

—Necesito encontrarla urgentemente, si usted pudiera ayudarme… —pidió Riddle manteniendo la paciencia.

—No sé cómo podría ayudarle yo —le interrumpió el hombre—. Ya le he dicho que no sé dónde está.

—¿Eris tiene algún conocido en la ciudad? ¿Alguien con quién pueda estar pasando unos días? —preguntó Dolohov intentando ayudar a su señor.

—A ver si se creen ustedes que yo no tengo nada más importante que hacer que ponerme a investigar la vida de cualquiera, tendría que darme las gracias por conseguirle una habitación —exclamó sarcástico—. No me interesa lo más mínimo sus vidas privadas. Y ahora, si son tan amables, les invito a que salgan de mi casa. Necesito seguir trabajando.

Riddle quiso reclamarle, pero fue consciente de que no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo con él. Se despidió lo más educadamente que pudo y salió de aquel lugar en el que predominaba el egocentrismo.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, mi señor? —preguntó Dolohov se alejaron del lugar.

—Ahora, no tengo la menor idea —anunció Riddle molesto. Su única oportunidad de desenmascarar a Malfoy, se acababa de esfumar.

Sara corría todo lo deprisa que podía, camuflándose en la oscuridad de la noche, para no ser descubierta por su padre. Aquella tarde había recibido una nota del dueño de su corazón y cuando supo que había regresado, su gozo no podía ser mayor. Por unos minutos se olvidó de la pesadilla que estaban viviendo por la desaparición de su amiga y se centró en la alegría que sentía por volver a encontrarse con su amado.

Cuando llegó al árbol más alto situado junto a las caballerizas, divisó a lo lejos a Antonin y con lágrimas en los ojos, siguió corriendo a su encuentro. Se abalanzó sobre él y refugiada entre sus brazos con un gran nudo de emociones en su estómago, lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron.

—¿Qué te ocurre preciosa? —Dolohov la inspeccionaba preocupado, aunque podía imaginarse el motivo de su desesperación.

—¡Oh! Te he necesitado tanto estos días. —Hipaba sin consuelo.

—No te preocupes por nada, mi amor, ya he regresado y esta vez no volveré a alejarme de ti.

—Hermione no ha aparecido —dijo entre sollozos—, lleva varios días desaparecida y yo creo que terminaré volviéndome loca si no regresa pronto sus padres están estéricos.

—Tu amiga está bien. No llores más —confesó Dolohov en un momento de debilidad.

Aunque le había dicho a su señor que intentaría guardarle el secreto, ver en aquel estado tan demacrado a la dueña de su corazón, le hizo darse cuenta que debía contarle lo que sabía.

—¡Que! ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? —preguntó separándose unos centímetros del cuello de Antonin para mirarlo con ojos suplicantes. Dolohov dudó unos segundos—. ¿Ha viajado con vosotros? —El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Está con el Sr. Riddle?

—No Sara. Tu amiga no se encuentra en la mansión Riddle. Por ahora.

—¿Y cómo sabes entonces que está bien? —Sara se separó del abrazo de su amado y retrocedió varios pasos—. ¿Quieres mentirme para intentar tranquilizarme?

—Nunca te mentiría, cariño. Si es cierto que tu amiga buscó a Riddle, pero no quiso viajar con nosotros y la Sra. Brow la ha acogido en su casa.

—Debo ir a verla en este mismo momento. Por favor, acompáñame —suplicó Sara desesperada.

—Primero tienes que prometerme que guardaras el secreto, si el Sr. Tarner o Malfoy descubren dónde están, tu amiga no nos lo perdonará.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró cogiendo las manos de Dolohov—, pero ahora, quiero verla.

—No va a ser posible, mi amor. Ellas han viajado a casa de la hermana de la Sra. Brow y no sabemos cuándo regresaran. —Un gruñido se le escapó de la garganta de Sara—. Ella la va a cuidar, ya conoces lo protectora que es esa mujer con sus amigos. No te preocupes por Hermione.—Le acarició la mejilla—. Sara, que no se te olvide que debes guardar silencio para protegerla.

—¡Nunca haría nada que perjudicara a mi amiga o a ti! ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Ya lo sé preciosa. Discúlpame si te he ofendido. —Sara asintió secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

—Prométeme que cuando regresen me llevaras a visitarla. Prométemelo, por favor.

—Si tú me prometes que no vas a volver a llorar nunca más. Odio verte triste.

Aquella revelación hizo que sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba. Dolohov conseguí sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Por ese motivo lo adoraba con todo su corazón.

Dolohov cogió el rostro de Sara entre sus manos, retiró las lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares y acercó su boca para besar los labios que tanto había extrañado los últimos días. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño y amor, donde ambos se demostraron tantos sentimientos sin necesidad de decir nada más. Habían estado separados varios días, pero esa misma distancia fue la que les enseñó que ya no querían seguir viviendo sin su otra mitad y que necesitaban verso todos los días del resto de sus vidas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

El insomnio se adueñó del cuerpo de Riddle la mayor parte de la noche. No paraba de dar vueltas por la biblioteca, intentando pensar en el lugar donde podría estar Eris. No conocía mucho la visa de esa mujer, desde muy joven se unió a sus filas des pues desapareció. Resignado, comprendió la idea de desenmascarar a Malfoy podría esperar.

Lo que no podría aguardar era su compromiso con Hermione. Los días que había pasado fuera, lejos de ella, le habían servido para convencerse de que era la mujer con la que habían querido unirse. Durante la conversación que tuvo con su mortifago, este le había hecho recapacitar. Nervioso, consideró en las palabras que le regalaría cuando por fin la volviera a tener enfrente, para convencerla de que se casara con él en el caso de que todavía tenga dudas.

Aquella mañana Riddle, a pesar de no haber dormido mucho durante la noche, se convirtió muy temprano, se aseó y salió hacia la casa de la hermana de la Sra. Olivia para averiguar si ya habían regresado las mujeres de su viaje.

—Lo siento señor —se disculpó un de los elfos—, la Sra. Brow y la señorita Tarner no han regresado aún.

¿Información sobre el día que volverían? —Preguntó Riddle impaciente.

Elfo negó rotundamente y Riddle decidió regresar a su hogar. Ya volvería en otro momento para llevar a Hermione nuevamente a la mansión Riddle.

—Les estoy diciendo que el señor no se encuentra aquí —insistía el elfo.

—Díganos dónde encontrarlo, entonces debemos proceder a cumplir con nuestro trabajo —decía uno de los hombres que han llegado a la mansión Riddle.

¿Qué ocurre? —Intervino Riddle a espaldas de ellos, apareciendo y sacudiéndose el abrigo.

¿Es usted el Sr. Tom Marvolo Riddle? —Preguntó el más alto de los hombres. —Riddle asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-. Soy del ministerio y vengo una invitación a que nos acompañe. Está acusado del secuestro de la señorita Tarner, hija del Sr. Tarner.

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No se esperaba que fueran a acusarle de algo así, pero rápidamente supo que el padre de Hermione estaba vengándose de él y seguramente, Malfoy también tenía algo que ver en aquello.

—No pienso ir con ustedes —anunció con aparente calma—. Yo no la he secuestrado.

—Tenemos varios testigos que nos informan que usted ha tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de la mujer.

Los dos hombres del ministerio insistieron, empezando a sacar sus baritas de los pliegues de sus túnicas. insistieron en que fuera con ellos y a Riddle no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué clase de agentes del ministerio sois que creéis todo lo que le dicen sin comprobarlo? Están cometiendo una injusticia —decía intentando parecer sereno.

—Si usted no ha secuestrado a la mujer, díganos dónde está

Y como queréis que lo sepa, si es un dato que desconozco. —Riddle estaba dispuesto a protegerla, aunque tuviera que pagar por un delito que no había cometido.

—No me haga perder la poca paciencia que tengo —confesó el del ministerio —. No voy a permitir que se rían de mí.

Riddle fue guiado por los dos hombres hacia el carruaje, donde fue trasladado al ministerio, donde seria encerrado de momento en un pequeño calabozo. Si en unos días la mujer no aparecía y se demostraba que él era el único culpable, lo trasladarían a la prisión de Azkaban. Riddle no paraba de decir que era inocente pero el auror hacia caso omiso a sus palabras. Si no iba a colaborar con la justicia diciendo el paradero de la mujer, no tenía intención de escuchar nada más de boca de aquel hombre.

Riddle fue encerrado en una celda maloliente, llena de telarañas y ratas y con una minúscula tabla de madera en la pared que hacía la función de cama.

—Se van a arrepentir de lo que están haciendo contra mí. Cuando salga de aquí y demuestre que soy inocente, ustedes van a pagar por este grave error. —gritaba apoyado contra los barrotes—. ¡Lo juro!

El eco repitió las últimas palabras que había pronunciado como si quisiera aliarse con él para que la declaración fuese más convincente. Riddle no podía creer que estuviera encerrado en el calabozo.

"Por nada en el mundo voy a permitir que Hermione regrese junto a su familia para que la obliguen a casarse con el bastardo de Malfoy. Lo tenía decidido si tenía que matarlo lo mataría".

Desde que el estado de Eris empeoró, Malfoy no se separó de su lado. La cuidaba y protegía como si fuera lo más importante de su vida. En realidad, lo era, pues no tenía nadie más a quién entregarle su corazón. Avisó a todos sus elfos de que debía viajar durante unos días, para que lo excusaran si alguien preguntaba por él y se instaló en la pequeña cabaña del bosque.

El día que visitó a Eris, se quedó tan preocupado por ella que supo que debía salvarle la vida, aunque con ello se arriesgara a que lo condenaran por sus delitos. Se reunió con el doctor y tras ofrecerle una pequeña fortuna por guardar silencio y otra por socorrer a Eris, ambos hombres partieron hacia la cabaña. El diagnóstico del doctor no fue muy esperanzador. La herida tenía una preocupante infección y si no conseguían bajarle la fiebre en las próximas horas, podía morir aquella misma noche. Por primera vez en su vida, Malfoy experimentó un sentimiento aterrador, causado por el pánico que le provocaba la idea de volver a perderla. Pero esta vez, para siempre.

Milagrosamente y con varios remedios, la fiebre bajó un poco y Malfoy pudo respirar algo más aliviado.

— Debo regresar a mi casa pues tengo obligaciones. Volveré a venir más tarde, pero si Eris necesitase algo, no dudes en buscarme inmediatamente. ¿Entendiste?

El elfo asintió obediente y Malfoy, tras devolverle una rápida mirada a Eris que seguía dormida en la pequeña cama, salió de la cabaña. Por su mente pasó una vaga imagen de Hermione y supo que debía acudir a casa del Sr. Tarner para parecer interesado en la desaparición de su futura esposa.

Los ánimos en casa de la familia Tarner iban de mal en peor. La desesperación era tal que la madre de Hermione, cegada por la impotencia y a punto de enloquecer, había salido durante horas a buscar a su hija. Regresó empapada por la lluvia y totalmente desolada. El Sr. Tarner llevaba encerrado en la biblioteca desde que había desde que había ido a denunciar la desaparición de su hija el día anterior. Esperaba noticias urgentes que parecían no llegar.

El Sr. Tarner fue avisado de la visita del Sr. Malfoy y muy enfadado, salió a recibirlo.

—¿Y usted es el marido perfecto para mi hija? —preguntó con el rostro cargado de rabia—. Ella lleva días desaparecida y eso parece no importarle. Creo que no está tan interesado en ella como me confesó hace varios días.

—¿Por qué dice eso Sr. Tarner? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Porque no sabemos dónde puede estar mí hija y usted se va de viajecitos, vaya usted a saber a qué lugar.

—Disculpe, una prima lejana ha fallecido y debía acudir a su entierro —mintió fingiendo pena.

—Le acompaño en el sentimiento —dijo Sr. Tarner creyéndose la mentira—. Aunque debía haber avisado.

—Lo siento, fue todo muy repentino…

—Está bien, perdone por haberlo juzgado, pero entienda mi posición.

—No se preocupe, comprendo la desesperación que debe sentir porque justo es la misma que yo siento. ¿Se sabe algo de mi prometida?

—Nada. Ayer denuncié su desaparición y culpé al Sr. Riddle.

—Ha hecho lo correcto Sr. Tarner. Él es el único culpable —Malfoy se sintió plenamente satisfecho, aunque tuvo que disimularlo expresando su mejor gesto de preocupación.

—Señor, ha llegado un señor del ministerio —informó el elfo—. ¿Le hago pasar a la sala?

—Mejor a la biblioteca, Sr. Malfoy y yo lo estamos esperando.

El auror saludó a los dos hombres y pasó a informarle de todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Los dos hombres se sintieron muy satisfechos al saber que Riddle se encontraba en prisión, aunque el que se sentía más victorioso fue Mafoy por poder vengarse. En cambio, la tristeza del Sr. Tarner regresó a su interior cuando el auror le informó que seguían sin noticias de Hermione.

—¡Hagan que ese bastardo confiese! —ordenó el Sr. Tarner voz engrito.

—Lo hemos intentado, pero dice ser inocente. Creo que va a ser muy difícil sacarle esa información. El motivo de mi visita también es para hacerles unas preguntas. —El conde de Sr. Tarner asintió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida su hija?

—Hace tres días y quince horas que nosotros descubrimos que se había ido, pero ella debió salir de aquí algunas horas antes. No sé decirle la hora exacta.

—No se preocupe, con eso será suficiente. Y dígame, ¿quién fue la última persona que la vio?

—la criada Abril, le subió el té después de comer, pero asegura que mi hija no le dijo nada de su huida.

—Lo tendré en cuenta por si hiciera falta interrogarla. ¿Tenía su hija motivos para marcharse de casa? ¿Quizás alguna disputa familiar?

—Lo que ocurra en mi casa no es asunto suyo.

—Necesito saberlo para poder encontrar a su hija y puede estar…

—¡Se acabó el interrogatorio! —le interrumpió el Sr. Tarner—. En vez de perder el tiempo hablando conmigo, debería dedicarse a encontrar a mi hija.

—Créame que este proceso es necesario y…

—¿No ha escuchado al Sr. Tarner, caballero? Será mejor que se concentre en que el Sr. Riddle confiese su delito. Él es el único culpable de la desaparición de mi futura esposa.

—Yo no estoy tan convencido de que el Sr. Ridlle sea culpable y no podemos culparlo sin pruebas evidentes.

—Son ustedes unos incompetentes —gritó furioso—. Yo mismo iré mañana y lo interrogaré para que me diga donde tiene escondida a mi hija. Y me lo va a decir, ¡claro que sí! —aseguró el Sr. Tarner.

—No se atreva a cuestionar mi profesionalidad —dijo enfadado el euror—. Intente no cometer ninguna locura porque puede salir perjudicado.

—¡Váyase de mi casa! No voy a permitir que me amenace. Y no es necesario que continúe en el caso, ya buscaré a otro que sí sepa hacer bien su trabajo.

—Me iré con mucho gusto, pero si se retrasa la búsqueda de su hija, tenga por seguro que el único culpable será usted por no querer colaborar con nosotros.

El elfo del Sr. Tarner acompañó al auror hasta la puerta. En la biblioteca, del Sr. Tarner se sirvió una copa de licor y le ofreció otra a Malfoy.

—En este mismo momento voy a informar al mejor auror de Londres sobre la desaparición de mi hija y estoy seguro, que mañana mismo estará aquí.

Hermione y Olivia llegaron, la ciudad donde el vendedor de libros le había dicho que vivía el sabio que le ayudaría a traducir los viejos libros de hechizos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, incluso más que las veces anteriores. Las opciones se le estaban acabando y cada vez tenía más claro que aquel era su destino y contra eso, nadie podía luchar.

La casa del hombre, era bastante pequeña, pero tenía un encanto especial. No sabían si era por el color azul grisáceo de la fachada, por los hermosos arcos de la entrada o por los bonitos balcones adornados con flores de distintas tonalidades.

Olivia llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de madera pintada en blanca y una mujer joven, de cabellos oscuros y rizados, vestida de negro y con unas marcadas ojeras, abrió la puerta con gesto serio.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puede ayudarlas?

—Venimos buscando al señor Bins. ¿Es esta su casa? —Hermione y Olivia se percataron del temblor en el rostro de la mujer.

—¿Qui… quienes son ustedes? —consiguió decir—Yo soy Hermione, hija del Sr. Tarner y ella es Olivia Brow. Necesitamos hablar con el señor Bins. Es muy importante para mí. —Hermione intentó convencerla.

—¿Qué desean de mi padre? —La voz de la mujer se rompió en un silencioso sollozo.

—Nos han dicho que es un sabio muy importante y que nadie en este país sabe más que él. Nos gustaría pedirle ayuda para que nos traduzca unos textos. —La voz de Hermione también era temblorosa por los nervios.

—Le pagaremos lo que sea necesario por su ayuda —añadió Olivia.

—Me temo que no va a ser posible que mi padre les ayude. Lo siento mucho.

—Si no se encuentra en su casa, podemos regresar en otro momento —insistió Olivia.

—Mi padre falleció hace una semana. Él estaba bien y al día siguiente…

La mujer no pudo guardar más la compostura y rompió a llorar. Hermione sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho e intentando controlar sus lágrimas, trató de animar a la mujer. Olivia hizo lo mismo. Tras despedirse de ella, ambas amigas desaparecieron con un amargo sabor de boca.

—No hay nada más que hacer Olivia, debo aceptar mi destino.

—Aún nos queda una última cosa. El hechicero, que visitamos el otro día, nos dijo que iba a intentar averiguar la forma de deshacer el hechizo. Quizás él haya encontrado la solución.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Suspiró Hermione intentando desenredar el nudo de tristeza que albergaba su corazón—. Yo no tengo esperanzas ya y si te soy sincera, no quiero escuchar otra negativa más. No la soportaría.

—Está bien Hermione. Iremos y entraré yo sola. Si el hombre ha encontrado el remedio te lo comunicaré y si no es así, regresaremos mañana mismo a mi hogar.

Hermione asintió como un autómata. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperar su antigua vida, estaba agotada por tantas trabas puestas en su camino.

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de casa del hombre y Olivia bajó decidida, mientras ella la esperaba allí. Durante varios minutos, Hermione intentó no volver a hacerse ilusiones pues ya se había hecho demasiadas anteriormente. "Todas y cada una de ellas han terminado rotas y tiradas en el cubo de la basura."

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —preguntó Hermione cuando su amiga salía de la casa después de la visita.

—Mañana regresaremos de madrugada. —Olivia alargó la mano y tomó la de Hermione para darle ánimos.

No le hizo falta una respuesta negativa, lo había entendido perfectamente. Ahora solo quería volver al lado de Riddle para que éste le animara como solo él sabía hacer. Extrañaba su cercanía y necesitaba volver a sentirlo cerca. Todo lo demás, ya no importaba.

Sr. Tarner se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana y sin avisar a nadie, partió hacia el ministerio donde tenían arrestado al Sr. Riddle. Tras darle una buena propina al guardia, consiguió que éste le permitiera entrar unos minutos a la celda.

Riddle estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. Una voz ronca le hizo levantar la vista sobresaltado.

—Me alegra verle en ese estado. —Rió el Sr. Tarner al ver el mal aspecto que tenía el conde—. Es justo lo que se merece.

—Yo no me he llevado a su hija, Sr. Tarner —aseguró levantándose del suelo—. Usted es el único culpable de su desaparición.

—¡Cállese malnacido! —maldijo con desprecio—. ¿Dónde la tienes escondida?

—¡En ningún sitio! Debería pensar más en ella y no tanto en sus propios intereses. Su hija nunca será feliz con el Sr. MALFOY y usted está cometiendo un grave error al obligarla a casarse con él.

—¿Usted va a decirme cómo debo actuar con mi hija? despreciable —Rió sarcásticamente—. ¡Mírese! Cualquiera diría, usted que se creía con tal poder… no me extraña que seas un desgraciado, tu familia lo era y tú también lo eres y tus hijos, si es que los tienes lo serán.

—No sabe de qué habla Sr. Tarner, y más vale que no salga más de su boca se lo aseguro. Yo antes que hacerle daño a Hermione como está haciendo usted. Voy a protegerla, aunque tenga que pagar con mi propia vida por ello —anunció con rabia.

—¡Me emociona con sus palabras! —exclamó sarcástico—. Si realmente le importara mi hija, diría donde está.

—Siento algo por su hija, no lo negare. —Riddle se detuvo cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir, las palabras prohibidas para él por fin habían salido de sus labios, pero no quería seguir negándoselo, amaba a Hermione y esa era su cruel realidad, su punto débil—. Mis sentimientos hacia ella son reales y mis intenciones con ella, sinceras. —Riddle intentó convencer a Sr. Tarner, serenando su tono de voz—. Si me permite casarme con ella, le juro a mi lado nada le faltará.

—¡Nunca!, jamás lo permitiré que un Marvolo toque a mi hija, nunca —gritó con rabia el Sr. Tarner agarrando con fuerza los barrotes que lo separaban de Riddle—. Usted la ha deshonrado.

—¿Ha escuchado hablar de la maldición del Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Tarner?

—¡Patrañas! Una sarta de invenciones para perjudicar el prestigio de los Sres. Malfoy —aseguró convencido.

—Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, es una mentira. La diferencia es que se ha inventado él mismo para librarse de pagar por sus delitos. ¿Quiere que su hija corra el mismo riesgo?

El conde se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que Sr. Riddle le había confesado con tanta seguridad.

—¿Cree que el mejor marido para Hermione es un asesino? —Volvió a la carga Riddle.

—¡Voy a encontrar a mi hija al precio que sea! Y no voy a permitir que vuelva a acercarse a ella, ¡nunca más! - Sentencia alejándose de la celda.

" _**Se está equivocando Sr. Tarner. No cometa el grave error de casar a su hija con un asesino. Pensó furioso Riddle".**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Olivia y Hermione, se levantaron muy temprano aquella mañana y regresaron a la casa de Olivia. El viaje de vuelta fue más pesado para Hermione de lo que ella se había imaginado, quizás por todas las preocupaciones que tenía acumuladas en su mente.

Cuando llegaron, las dos mujeres, fueron a la biblioteca. Hermione cogió un libro de poemas, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones y problemas evadir su mente de las preocupaciones, disfrutando de la lectura.

El elfo de la familia Brow entró en la biblioteca con una bandeja de plata y varias notas sobre ella.

Había una del marido de Olivia, informando que regresaría en dos días, algo que hizo que la mujer pegara saltitos de alegría. Deseaba ver a su esposo y disfrutar de su compañía y protección. Con él a su lado, todo era mucho más fácil.

La última nota que Olivia cogió de la bandeja hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Era del Sr. Dolohov, algo que la hizo preocuparse. La lectura varias veces y trasladar la vista de las palabras que le habían caído como un jarro de agua fría, leyó a su amiga, la seguía concentrada en la lectura de la poesía.

—Tengo una nota de Dolohov y lo que hay escrito en ella te afecta más a ti que a mí.

Hermione apartó los ojos del libro y con preocupación, escuchó atentamente a su amiga que leía la nota con voz temblorosa.

_Estimada Sra. Frente,_

_Me siento en la obligación de informarle de la terrible desgracia que nos sucedió. Al regresar de viaje, los aurores del ministerio han apresado a nuestro amigo Sr. Riddle. Lo acusan de ser el culpable principal de la desaparición de la señorita Tarner._

_Sr. Dolohov_

Hermione impresión como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se congelaba por la impresión. Cuando se trata de escapar de su casa y pedirle ayuda a Riddle no imaginó las terribles consecuencias que conllevaría. Hermione respiraba con dificultad y muy nerviosa, caminando por la biblioteca, dificultad de un ataque de pánico. Riddle, estaba preso y por su culpa. "No pienso permitirlo".

—Debo ir a visitarlo ahora mismo mismo decidió decididamente Hermione.

No es conveniente ni tampoco prudente, querida.

—Pero tengo que ayudarlo Olivia. —Los ojos almendrados de Hermione se tornaron brillosos por los terribles ganas de llorar que tenía en aquel momento—. No puedo abandonarlo, es mi culpa y yo debo sacarlo de allí.

Olivia le propuso escribir una nota para el auror, informándole que se identificó en la casa de la Sra. Brow y que se había marchado libremente porque ella así lo había decidido. A Hermione le informó de buena idea y tras escribirla, Olivia envió a uno de sus lacayos a la que lleva a la prisión y a la entrega personal al departamento de aurores.

—Olivia, ¿no crees que esto pueda traerte problemas a ti o al Sr. Riddle? —Preguntó preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes por nada cariño, todo va a salir bien.

Hacía algo más de una hora que había amanecido y Riddle seguía sobre la tabla de madera que servía a veces de incómoda cama, tumbado sobre ella de lado, con la mirada perdida en la pared. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas encerrado en aquel lugar, solo le habían dado un poco de agua y un mendrugo de pan duro para alimentarse y como su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse por la falta de nutrientes.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Mi querido amigo, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí! —Saludó con ironía Abraxas Malfoy.

Riddle se giró con dificultad para levantarse de la cama, pero apenas tenía fuerzas y se conformaba con sentarse para mirar directamente a su enemigo.

¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —Preguntó encolerizado.

—Amigo ... vengo a asegurarme de que los rumores son ciertos. —Malfoy estalló en una sonora carcajada que se repitió una y otra vez, gracias al eco de aquel lugar—. El adorable y prestigioso Tom Riddle ha resultado ser un secuestrador. Ese al que siempre han admirado y elogiado como el mejor de los hombres, alumno. —Las facciones de Malfoy se aguantó—. Me alegra que todas las personas que siempre han hablado bien de ti se den cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres. Por fin podre ser yo el mago más grande. Sin tener que estar en tus sombras.

—¡Cállate! Estoy muy sereno porque sé que soy inocente. ¿Y tú Malfoy? ¿Tienes la conciencia tranquila? —Preguntó adueñándose de la situación—. Por lo menos yo no hay carga a mis espaldas con la maldición que corre en tu familia. —El gesto de Malfoy se contrajo y pegó un golpe contra los barrotes de la celda.

¿Qué importa eso? Tú estás encerrado y yo en libertad. Tu plan no ha servido de nada. Si algún día sale de aquí, ya has encontrado a tu queridísima Hermione y la hallarás convertida en mi esposa. —Riddle apretó los puños con fuerza por la rabia que registró en aquel momento—. No eres nada Riddle, siempre serás un pobre huérfano sin familia un mestizo, que tiene delirios de grandeza creyéndose que es el mismísimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Cuando te separas de tu oscuro pasado ... de tu avaricia, ¿qué le dijiste a tu querida Hermione?

—¡Te lo juro, Malfoy, si le pones un dedo encima a Hermione!

—¿Crees que puedas evitarlo encerrado en esta prisión ?, sin varita no llegaras muy lejos, Riddle —Rió escandalosamente—. ¡No mares ingenuo! Hermione va a ser mía —susurró incitándolo—, y tú terminarás solo. ¡Justo como te mereces! Y ahora me retiro, tengo una boda que planear.

Riddle vio alejarse a su peor enemigo y con una impotencia terrible de no poder hacer nada, se acercó a los barrotes y gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo para que escucharan.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! Esto no quedara así. ¡Se van a arrepentir de lo que están haciendo conmigo! ¡Lo juro! —Gritó lleno de rabia, mientras se sienta en el suelo maldiciendo entre dientes.

Aquella tarde, Olivia se arregló para ir a tomar el té a la casa del Sr. Clow Miller. Volvió a decirle a Hermione, por enésima vez, que si la necesitamos a su lado no acudiría a aquella merienda. Realmente no le apetecía ir, pero Hermione la invitó a que asistiera tranquilamente. Justo cuando salían por la puerta de la casa de Olivia, se encontraron con un hombre que no tenía una vista simple.

—Buenas tardes señoritas. —El hombre hizo una reverencia—. ¿Alguna de ustedes es la señorita Hermione?

-IT's Me. ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó la aludida.

Soy el Sr. Nelson del ministerio de magia, del departamento de aurores.

Hermione al escuchar que procedimiento del ministerio, se temió lo peor.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó con voz temerosa.

—El Sr. Tarner me ha pedido que venga a cargarme de su desaparición. Esta mañana, mi compañero, ha recibido una nota suya diciendo que se hospedado en casa de la. Él ya no está encargado de su caso y muy amablemente, me ha pasado la información para que yo mismo venga a buscarla.

—Lo que dice en la nota es cierto, yo escapé de casa de mi padre, por voluntad propia y vid hasta aquí en busca de protección —mintió para proteger a Riddle—. En el mismo momento que hemos conocido la noticia del encarcelamiento del Sr. Tom Riddle, la señorita Brow me ha aconsejado escribirle la nota al detective para demostrar que este hombre es inocente. Él no debe pagar por ningún delito, pues no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Él llegó a comprobar qué era cierta la información que nos describimos en la nota y para eso, me gustaría que responda a algunas preguntas. —Hermione asintió.

—Pasado a la biblioteca y así pueden hablar más tranquilos. Hermione, espera en el salón.

Durante largos minutos, Hermione estuvo respondiendo a lo que el auror le iba preguntando. Le explicó de las constantes tuvo éxito con su padre, le explicó los motivos por los que había decidido marcharse de su casa y cómo se había sentido para tomar aquella solución difícil.

—Le puedo ayudar a que haya sido propia, marcharme de mi casa y le juro que el Sr. Riddle no ha interferido en decisión.

—Ahora que lo confirmó, puedo proceder a liberar al Sr. Riddle. Señorita, debo informar también a su padre que hemos encontrado, aunque usted decida no regresar a su hogar. Es mi deber. —Hermione asintió resignada.

El detective y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca y Olivia, escucharon la puerta, fue a la entrada al despedirse del detective. Hermione le agradeció a su amiga la idea brillante que había tenido y se abrazó a ella totalmente satisfecha. Por fin algo le salía bien.

\- Ya todo ha pasado. Tu padre sabrá en un rato dónde estás y el Sr. Riddle va a ser liberado en las próximas horas.

No tengo ganas Olivia. Además, no he sido invitado a la fiesta, no quiero parecer abusiva.

No digas tonterías Hermione, vendrás como mi acompañante. Además, siempre voy contigo a todos los sitios. Acompáñame hoy tú —pidió Olivia fingiendo parecer apenada.

Hermione no estaba del todo convencida de ir, pero Olivia que era muy insistente, la terminación de convencer. Hermione le pidió unos minutos para poder arreglarla. Se puso un vestido nuevo de un tono color verdoso azulado, con un escote bajo. Olivia llevaba una vestimenta similar pero su vestido era de color rosa.

Las dos amigas montaron en el carruaje para ir a la casa del Sr. Clow. Sabía que su padre iría a buscarla cuando supiera el lugar donde estaba, pero no le importaba. Se enfrentaría a él y quién hiciera falta para proteger su libertad.

Era una casa modesta en comparación con las propiedades del resto de aristócratas. Sr. Payaso había heredado una gran fortuna y varias propiedades, pero desde que habían recibido el título, tanto él como su esposa y su hija, habían derrochado todo el dinero.

La Sra. Miller y su hija, recibieron la bienvenida a las mujeres y Mariene se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Hermione también acudió a aquella reunión. Algunas mujeres pensaban que ella había sido secuestrada por Sr. Riddle y por eso estaba en la cárcel. Algunas otras, estaban convencidas de que ella había escapado de su casa y por eso no miraban a Hermione con buenos ojos, pues una mujer decente tenía que ser obediente. Además, todas las tachaban de solterona y no se sentían un gusto compartiendo una tarde con ella.

—Es muy bonito el vestido que lleva, señorita Hermione —afirmó Mariene con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Le gusta? —Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose halagada.

—Por supuesto. Veo que tenemos el mismo gusto para todo, incluso para elegir nuestros vestidos.

Hermione supo que tenía palabras llevaban un doble sentido, pero no sabía a qué se refería exactamente y tenía que evitar en alerta. Una elfina le sirvió un té a cada una y puso sobre la mesa una bandeja de plata que contenía un surtido de pastas. Las mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación en la cual cotilleaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos y cuando una de ellas iba a conocer el altercado con el Sr. Riddle, el silencio reinó en la sala. Olivia miró a Hermione con cara de circunstancia, declarándole con la mirada que no soportaba esa reunión. Hermione asintió con tristeza porque ella tampoco tenía un gusto, más un imaginándose lo que tenían las mujeres pensaban de ella.

Olivia intentó concluir la visita y Hermione por fin pudo respirar aliviada. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando Mariene detectó la atención de Hermione. Deseaba hablar con ella unos segundos.

—Te espero aquí querida.

Hermione asintió y acompañó a Mariene a uno de los jardines traseros de la mansión.

—Agradezco mucho que haya venido a mi casa esta tarde. Deseaba conversar con usted sobre un tema, algo delicado. —Hermione la invitó a que hablara—. Hay cierto rumor que asegura que el Sr. Riddle ha sido encarcelado por haberla secuestrado.

—Le puedo asegurar que eso no es cierto, el Sr.…

No hace falta que me explique nada —la interrumpió Mariene con una sonrisa conciliadora—, confió en mi prometido.

—¿Cómo dados? —Preguntó Hermione confundida—. ¿Usted y el Sr. Riddle están comprometidos?

¿No lo sabía? —Hermione negó sintiendo una punzada en su corazón e intentando detener las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Hace varios meses, él me prometió que me haría su esposa, aunque todavía no lo hemos anunciado en sociedad. Estamos llevándolo con discreción. Aún estoy de luto por la muerte de mi esposo y ya sabe, debemos esperar. —Hermione intentaba calmarse, sin embargo, le costaba mucho respirar con normalidad.

¿Es cierto lo que me está contando?

Mariene estaba disfrutando mientras martirizaba a Hermione con las mismas mentiras. El Sr. Riddle no sería para ella, pero tampoco para aquella mujer que se había metido en medio y le había robado el corazón del único hombre con el que quería casarse.

—Por supuesto querida. Puede preguntárselo al él si no me cree. Hemos pasado unos días maravillosos estos días que se encontraron de viaje. —Mariene suspiró fingiendo recordar esos días inexistentes—, me prometió que le pedirá permiso a mi padre, cuanto antes —recalcó—, para casarse conmigo.

"¿Qué han estado juntos? Creía poder cambiar a Riddle, Harry tenía razón. ¡Me he comprometido! a Sara ". Pensó furiosa apretando las manos con rabia.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes —afirmó Hermione con el corazón hecho mil pedazos.

—Riddle me ha hablado de usted y me ha contado el problema que tiene.

¿De qué problema habla? —Preguntó casi automáticamente.

—Sé que ha escapado de su casa porque no quiere casarse con el Sr. Malfoy identificando a Mariene usando la información que Abraxas le había contado días antes en uno de sus encuentros—. También sé que mi futuro esposo ha prometido ayudarla porque siente lástima de usted. —Aquella confesión hizo que el rostro de Hermione se encogiera igual que lo estaba su corazón—. ¡Él es demasiado bondadoso!

Mariene se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Sin que ella lo hubiera buscado, tenía ante ella la oportunidad de vengarse de Riddle y de Hermione. Durante la merienda había estado planeando la forma de romper definitivamente esa relación y no iba a perder la magnífica ocasión que se había presentado.

Hermione pensó como un gran peso iba cayendo sobre su cuerpo con cada palabra que Mariene le revelaba, aplastándola hasta dejarla totalmente indefensa. Su mente funciona más rápido de lo normal, su respiración era irregular y sus movimientos con cada latido, su interior se desquebrajaba. Riddle la había comprometido todo ese tiempo, ¡como fue tan estúpida! se había reído de ella. Solo quería desaparecer de aquel lugar y para siempre. Ahora sí, ya no tenía ningún motivo que la atara a aquella época. Hermione se giró sin despedirse de Mariene pero volvió a llamar su atención.

—Por favor guárdenos el secreto, señorita Tarner. Todavía nadie puede enterarse.

Hermione asintió de manera mecánica y corrió hacia donde estaba Olivia.

—Eso no puede ser cierto cierto Olivia entrando por la puerta de la mansión totalmente sorprendida—. Esa mujer ha debido engañarte. Espera a que él salga del calabozo y pregúntaselo directamente. Sólo él podrá sacarte de dudas.

No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. Si de verdad te importa, no permitas que vuelva a acercarse a mí. ¡Nunca más! —Gritaba con la voz totalmente rota por el dolor que se preocupa en su corazón.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio se tiró sobre la calma y golpeó con fuerza el colchón, imaginando cada uno de los momentos que Mariene y él habían disfrutado a espaldas de ella. Riddle y ella no mantenían una relación amorosa y ella era consciente de ello, pero él le había hecho ilusionarse tontamente para después darle la patada y eso, jamás lo olvidaría.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho y se negaba a abandonarla, respiraba con dificultad y determinadas como si fueran a ahogarse de un momento a otro. Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas y pensamientos como su corazón, una vez más, volcan a romperse en mil pedazos.

**Continuara ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Riddle estaba preocupado por qué lo hubieran sacado tan rápido del calabozo. Sabía que Hermione había tenido algo que ver y considerado en una casa de la Sra. Brow para que regresara con él. Tenían que casarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estaba dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos sinceros en el momento en que la viera. Siempre había renunciado al tema del amor, pero con era Hermione, era diferente, había aparecido y sin proponérselo, había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Esa mujer era especial y la quería solo y exclusivamente para él.

Riddle específicamente que el mundo se detuvo para él, incluido su corazón negro, cuando la Sra. Brow le dijo que no podría ver a Hermione. Él no entendía el motivo real y lo primero en lo que tomó fue su padre se la había llevado de vuelta a su hogar. Olivia lo tranquilizó cuando le aseguró que eso no había sucedido, pero su amiga no quería verlo.

No puedo decirle nada más. Ella es la que debe darle una explicación.

—Llevo días deseando encontrarme con ella, el estado noches enteras imaginando el momento de nuestro encuentro y días completos ensayando las palabras que quería decirle cuando la volviera a tener delante, ¿y ahora me dice usted que no puedo verla?

—Es su deseo y debemos respetarlo.

—¡HERMIONE! —Gritaba desolado para que la mujer lo escuchara—. El volvió. Déjame verte para que podamos hablar.

Hermione estaba escuchando aquella voz que tan feliz le había hecho durante unos días y que en aquel momento no hacía nada más que torturarle. "¿Cómo puede ser tan médico de venir a buscarme?" Pensó con un enfado monumental.

—Por favor Sr. Riddle, no arme un escándalo —pidió Olivia intentando evitar que siguiera pegando voces.

No pienso irme hasta que Hermione me dé una explicación razonable de por qué no quiere verme. —Riddle volvió a mirar a todas las ventanas de la casa mientras seguía gritando—. ¡Baja Hermione! Debemos hablar.

—¡Váyase a la mierda Tom Riddle! —Exclamó Hermione apareciendo por la puerta con el rostro desencajado y la nariz y los ojos colorados por el sofoco.

¿Qué te ocurre? —Riddle corrió hacia la mujer, pero se detuvo al ver que ella retrocedía para mantener las distancias. Olivia pensó dejarlos a solas. Riddle aprovechó y dio algunos pasos más para acercarse a Hermione.

—¡No te acerques, más, miserable, bastardo! —Gritó furiosa.

—Hermione no me hables de esa manera. —La mujer se secó las lágrimas con rabia—. Mi vida, no sé qué pasó en mi ausencia, pero debo decirte que vengo más convencido que nunca de mis sentimientos. Si tú me aceptas ...

—¡Excelente! —Aplaudió Hermione—. ¡No necesito tu caridad, imbécil! —Exclamó indignada.

No es compasión lo que siento por ti. Te ... te amo y yo he dado cuenta, durante estos días, que quiero unir mi vida a ti —insistió Riddle intentando comprender el enfado de Hermione, pero ella no paraba de negar con el rostro cargado de ira.

Riddle se acercó a Hermione con dos zancadas, la agarró de la cintura y la apresó entre sus brazos. En un principio, la mujer hizo esfuerzos por separarse, pero finalmente se rindió a él.

—Sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. Lo noto en el latir de tu corazón que se vuelve tan irregular como el mío cuando tengo cerca —susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca, haciendo que Hermione perdiera toda su seguridad—. Me lo dicen tus hermosos ojos, que se vuelven brillosos y alegres cuando me tienes delante. Incluso ahora que estás muy enfadada, cuyo motivo desconozco, me miras con adoración. —Hermione maldecía interiormente por no poder disimular sus sentimientos—. Mi vida, no nos prohibamos el derecho a estar juntos, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que solo podremos sentirnos plenos si unimos nuestras vidas. Quiero que seamos uno solo y tú también lo deseas. —Riddle pegó sus labios a los de Hermione y antes de besarla, sentencia—. Te amo...

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por unos segundos cuando tuvo problemas sobre sus labios. Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar alegres, acariciando y dándose todo el cariño que durante los días que habían necesitado. Riddle saboreaba aquella boca que tanto le gustaba con verdadero deleite y Hermione perdió la noción. No existe nada más, solo ellos dos. Ni preocupaciones, ni terceras personas, ni siquiera su orgullo herido.

Sin embargo, un rayo de lucidez apareció en la mente de Hermione para recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo Mariene le había dicho un rato antes. Como pudo separarse del él y con todo el dolor de su corazón, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha para conseguir que Riddle conde la soltara. Y así fue, Riddle estaba tan sorprendido por aquel ataque de Hermione que se separó de ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo ... yo no te amo —mintió sin mucha convicción para poder terminar con aquella farsa cuanto antes—, por lo tanto, deja de tenerme lástima. Y por supuesto, ¡nunca vuelvas un besarme!

—Explícame qué te pasa, porque te juro que no lo entiendo. —Riddle comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Hermione no había comentarle lo que le había revelado Mariene aquella tarde. De todas las formas, ya había comprobado que él le dio muy bien mentir y en cierto modo, Hermione tuvo pena de ella también, pues las dos eran víctimas del engaño de aquel hombre.

No hay nada que explicar. Simplemente no quiero casarme contigo.

—Nos casaremos cuando tú decidas ...

—¡Nunca! —Gritó indignada por el buen teatro que estaba haciendo aquel mentiroso—. Echo de menos a mi familia y voy a regresar con ellos —sentenció.

Aquella declaración hizo que el corazón de Riddle se detuviera y el malhumor apareciese en su interior. Riddle se pasó las manos por su sedoso pelo negro y caminó nervioso de un lugar a otro, intentando buscar el motivo de esa reacción tan poco habitual en la mujer.

—¡Maldita niñata! Si regresas con tu padre te casará con Malfoy y tu vida correrá peligro —gritó ofuscado.

—Si ese es mi destino, debo aceptarlo. —Hermione no iba a aceptarlo, pero eso no se lo diría al él. Los pies de Riddle se clavan en el suelo y fijan su mirada marrón con tono grisáceo -. No puedo echarle, pero le pido por favor que se marche.

Riddle miró a Hermione mientras que como una sombra rojiza en los ojos de Riddle apareciera. Se consideró traicionado. Le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer que amaba a aquella mujer y cuando por fin se declaraba, ella no quería saber nada de él. Su corazón acababa de romperse, como odiaba ese sentimiento de debilidad.

Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer allí. Ella había decidido romper con todas sus esperanzas y no merecía que le dedicara ni un minuto más de su tiempo.

Sin decirle adiós, se giró y salió por la puerta. Con rabia decidida de olvidarse de ella, desapareció de aquel lugar. Su infierno no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Nada más dejar en libertad al Sr. Riddle, el auror Nelson acudió a la casa del Sr. Tarner para informar a los condes de la aparición de su hija Hermione. Muy orgulloso de demostrar lo bien que había hecho su trabajo después de haber llamado incompetente varias veces, les aseguró que Riddle había resultado ser inocente y no tenía motivos para seguir reteniéndolo en el calabozo. La Sra. Tarner por fin pudo respirar aliviada al sable que su hija, a la que extrañaba y necesitó a su lado, se sintió bien. El Sr. Tarner le había exigido al auror que le dijera el lugar donde su hija había estado todos esos días y cuando este le reveló dicha información, todos maldijeron por no haber pensado en buscarla allí.

La Sra. Tarner llevó días sin dirigirle la palabra a su marido, exactamente desde que Hermione había huido, pero dejó un lado su orgullo y le rogó que llevara a la casa de la Sra. Cejas para encontrarse con ella. El Sr. Tarner asintió con seriedad total, el mismo gesto que había tenido en su rostro desde que el auror había entrado en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera había perdido ni el más mínimo atisbo de alegría al conocer la noticia.

—¡Necesito ver a mi hija! —Suplicó la Sra. Tarner agarrando las manos de Olivia.

Olivia subió a avisar a Hermione de que sus padres estaban en la sala y pedían hablar con ella. La noticia hizo que el estado de Hermione empeorara más de lo que ya estaba, pero supo que tenían que dar la cara. No serviría de nada seguir escondiéndose. Le pidió a Olivia unos minutos para poder aclarar las lágrimas y borrar de su rostro el gesto desolador que tenía y bajó a recibirlos.

La Sra. Tarner indicó que el mundo volvía a tener sentido cuando ante ellos aparecieron su hija en perfecto estado. Hermione no pudo controlar las lágrimas y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre para sentirse protegido. Necesitaba recuperar aquella sensación que siempre había adorado.

¿Estás bien, cariño? Afectados la Sra. Tarner inspeccionando a su hija.

—Estoy perfectamente mamá. Olivia me ha cuidado como si fuera parte de su familia.

—Hermione, tú eres como mi hermana —aclaró Olivia—. Les dejo a solas para que puedan conversar.

—Muchas gracias por atender a mi hija, Sra. Tarner —agradeció el padre de Hermione con seriedad—. No haré falta que siga haciéndolo porque nuestra intención es llevarnos a nuestra hija de regreso.

—Si me permite un consejo, no sea tan duro con ella y escuche sus deseos. Tiene una hija extraordinaria, no haga algo de lo que después se puede arrepentir.

—Le agradezco su sugerencia, pero sé perfectamente cómo actuar con mi familia.

Olivia desapareció ignorando el comentario del hombre. Hermione sabía que iría a su casa era justo lo que necesitaba. Después de la traición de Riddle, le urgía sentirse arropada por sus seres queridos, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a su casa, su padre no le obligara a casarse con Malfoy.

—Solo regresaré a casa si me prometió que mi compromiso con el Sr. Malfoy queda anulado en este mismo momento —expuso Hermione sus condiciones sin apartar sus ojos verdes de su progenitor.

—¡Por supuesto cariño! No tenemos que casarte con él si tú no quieres —respondió su madre esperanzada. Hermione la besó en la mejilla.

—¡Aquí el que decide soy yo! —Respondió su padre con rotundidad—. Vas a regresar con nosotros y te casarás en dos semanas con el Sr. Malfoy. ¡Está decidido!

—Lo siento mamá, pero me quedo aquí identificado sin mirar a su padre—. puedes visitarme todas las veces que queráis, pero no pienso regresar a casa para amarrar mi vida a un hombre al que detesta.

—Hermione, ya tienes una edad. Lo que ha hecho ha sido una deshonra para la familia —insistió el hombre.

—Si te avergüenzas de mí, ¿para qué vienes a buscarme? —Preguntó exaltada Hermione, con los ojos encharcados.

—Porque tenemos que evitar más escándalos.

Esas palabras de boca de su padre se clavaron en su corazón, era lo más doloroso que le había dicho nunca.

—Hermione ha estado varios días desaparecida, creyó que podríamos enloquecer de tristeza en cualquier momento, ¿ya ti solo la importa aparentar que todo está bien? - dijo la mujer mirando a su marido muy decepcionada.

—¡Esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos! —Exclamó la mujer secándose las lágrimas—. Si Hermione no regresa a casa, yo tampoco lo haré. Iré donde vaya ella.

—Mamá, no ...

El Sr. Tarner estaba furioso, su mujer y sus hijas debían obedecerle y parecían no entender que solo buscaba lo mejor para ella. En varias reuniones ya había escuchado rumores sobre su familia, mujeres que critican por no saber estar a la altura de su nueva condición y afirmando que aquella nueva vida, les quedaba muy grande. Él intentaba ser estricto con ellas porque sabía que era la única forma que tenía de convencerlas, pero todo lo que estaba saliendo al revés. Aquellas dos mujeres eran las personas más importantes de su vida y por un momento, temiendo perderlas y que la amenaza de su mujer se cumpliera. El Sr. Tarner se giró, respiró profundamente y tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo, se casará con el solo si ella así lo decide.

—Puedes estar seguro que mi decisión ya está tomada —sentenció Hermione.

La Sra. Tarner corrió hacia su marido, dejó a un lado su orgullo y su enfado y lo abrazó, sin parar de agradecerle por la decisión tomada.

" _Por el momento, no te casarás con él. Sin embargo, buscarás la forma de convencer. Es lo mejor para ti, aunque ahora no lo comprendas. Pensó el Sr. Tarner mientras miraba a su hija abrazarse emocionada"._


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Riddle llegó furioso a su casa y sin saludar a nadie, se encerró en la biblioteca y llenó una copa de licor. Se la bebió de un trago y volvió a llenar otra. Se acercó al escritorio y con la varita tiró cada uno de los objetos que había sobre él, estrellándolos con rabia contra la pared. El elfo, al escuchar el estruendo, se acercó a la biblioteca y tras intentar que Riddle le abriera la puerta, este les ordenó que lo dejaran tranquilo. no habían visto al Sr. Riddle tan enfadado desde que uno desde los aviones fue un Fallo total y eso solo pudo significar que las cosas con la señorita Tarner no habían salido como él deseaba.

Riddle advirtió un dolor intenso en el centro de su pecho y ataques como su estómago se comprimía. Su respiración era agitada y su cabeza se empeñaba en recordar la fatídica conversación de unas horas antes con la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, clavándose en su corazón cada una de las palabras que había recibido, creando el mismo daño que ocasionaría un frío puñal en el centro de su ser. Volvía a saborear la amargura de la tradición y el gusto agrio del abandono de la persona a la que amaba.

Por más vueltas que le daba, no entendía el cambio que se había producido en la actitud de Hermione y la única conclusión que podía sacar de todo aquello, era que ella nunca había tenido sentimientos hacia él, algo que le destrozaba.

Tras varias copas de licor, Riddle apenas lograba distinguir los objetos. No solo por el alcohol consumido desde que se había encerrado en la biblioteca, sino también por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. La ira había dado paso a un estado de angustia demasiado profundo como para poder soportarlo.

Recostado sobre la mesa de escritorio de madera maciza, escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta que pedía repetidas veces que la dejara pasar. Riddle estaba ebrio y confundió aquella tonalidad de voz. Estaba totalmente convencido de quién había ido a buscarlo era su amada Hermione. Rápidamente se estableció y con un ápice de esperanza dibujado en su rostro logrado, con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta.

En cambio, el malhumor volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo al descubrir que la persona que había alterado su intimidad había sido Mariene Miller. No quería ver a nadie y con ella, no estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. El elfo se disculpó porque no pudo detener la entrada de la mujer.

—Vete de aquí, Mariene —ordenó en un tono casi inentendible.

Riddle comenzó a andar hacia el mueble de licores, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con el sello de plata que antes había tirado y perdió el equilibrio. Mariene, corrió hacia él para sujetarlo.

—¡Oh Tom! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Mariene, impulsada por la curiosidad que identificó, había decidido ir a visitar a Riddle cuando su padre le informó que el Sr. Riddle había sido liberado. Necesitaba saber si su plan había salido bien, pero era mejor de lo que ella esperaba. No hizo falta que él le dijera lo que le pasaba pues su pésimo estado lo delataba. Si él estaba ebrio y no había ni rastro de Hermione en aquella mansión, solo podría significar que esos dos habían discutido. Mariene no pudo ocultar su gesto de satisfacción, pero Riddle estaba tan borracho que no se percató de aquel detalle.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así ...

Perdona mi señor ...

—Todas las mujeres sois unas traidoras.

Mariene, con mucho esfuerzo, pasó el brazo de él por sus hombros y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

—Hermione me rechazo —determinada con frustración—, ella no me ... no me ama Yo ... yo estaba dispuesto a todo ...

—Ella no te merece, mi señor —afirmó Mariene mientras se arrodillaba ante él y le acariciaba el cabello—. Tú necesitas una mujer de verdad, alguien como yo.

No quiero saber nada del amor —granó incorporándose en el sillón, aunque un mareo hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, casi un punto de perder la razón.

Mariene se convirtió del suelo y se envió una horcajadas sobre el acertijo. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con sus dedos habilitados, besando cada centímetro de su piel que iba quedando desnuda. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Riddle. La mujer rió contra su piel al sentir que tenían caricias le estaban gustando, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando Riddle pronunció una palabra.

—¡Hermione!

Riddle estaba sintiendo las caricias y los besos en su cuerpo. Su mente estaba tan afectada por culpa del alcohol que estaba prácticamente convencida de que aquel placer que estaba sintiendo se lo proporcionaba la dueña de su corazón.

Mariene decidió dejar un lado su orgullo y pocos centímetros de su boca, susurró:

—Sí mi señor, soy Hermione. ¡Hazme tuya!

Aquellas palabras encendieron el cuerpo casi inmóvil de Riddle y sin abrir los ojos, pues los párpados le pesaban demasiado, sus manos a la cintura de la mujer, intentando desabrochar el apretado corsé. Mariene, al ver la torpeza de Riddle, se facilitó para desnudarse y así facilitarle el trabajo. Volvió a sentarse sobre él y mientras lo besaba en los labios con ardiente pasión, desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo su mano en ellos para liberar su alzada entrepierna.

El sabor de aquella mujer no era el de Hermione ni tampoco su forma de besar y Riddle lo supo desde que esa boca invadió la suya. Riddle intentaba apartarse de esos labios, pero sus escasas fuerzas por culpa del alcohol no lograban levantar a Mariene de sus brazos. Concentrándose en reunir todas sus fuerzas, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y la empujó, haciéndola levantarse de sus piernas.

—¡Dije te fueras, tu no eres Hermione! —Gritó enfadado, apretando los puños con rabia por sentirse tan débil.

Mariene no sabía qué decir. Intentó acercarse a él para explicarle que había entendido mal y ella no le había dicho que debía Hermione, pero Riddle estaba fuera de sí y aunque ella intenta calmarlo, no lo conseguía.

Mariene era consciente de que los efectos del alcohol estaban desapareciendo y para llevar a cabo el plan que se acababa de resolver, lo que necesitaba completamente ebrio.

La mujer se perdió al mueble de las copas, llenó dos de ellas con licor abundante echando en su copa una sustancia para dejarlo más atontado y se la entregó a Riddle. Esto, en un principio, se negó porque sabía que ya había bebido demasiado, sin embargo, tras la insistencia de Mariene, se llevó la copa a los labios. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y lo invitaron a que contara todo lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él. Riddle, al recordar a la mujer que amaba, se sinceró con Mariene.

Tras esa copa llegó otra y después una tercera. Mariene se cercioró de que Riddle estaba de nuevo totalmente borracho, lo que ayudó a levantar y pasar sus brazos sobre el cuello de ella. Juntos caminaron hacia las escaleras y justo cuando iba a empezar a subir, se encontró con uno de sus mortifagos, que al ver a la mujer subir a la habitación, detenida.

—Gracias por ocuparse a nuestro señor, pero ya me encargo yo de él. —El mortifago no confiaba en Mariene.

—El señor y yo nos retiramos a los aposentos. —Informó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. Usted ya me entiende. Que no nos moleste a nadie.

No creo que mi señor esté en condiciones ...

—Deje de meterse en lo que no le incumbe. ¡Retírese!

\- A mi señor y lo respeto y no voy a permitir que usted se aproveche de su estado de embriaguez.

—Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nada. Si no me cree, pregúntele a él si desea pasar la noche conmigo.

—Mi señor, ¿es eso cierto?

Riddle asintió con dificultad pues apenas podía mantenerse en pie y el mortifago no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. Una vez en la habitación, Mariene lo desnudó y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Después se desnudó ella también y se metió entre las sábanas abrazándolo durante toda la noche. No pasaría nada entre ellos, pero si todo salía bien, Riddle no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

Abril fue la primera que saludó a Hermione. En un principio, la criada se requiere retraída y la recibida con una amplia sonrisa y unas breves palabras de afecto.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por usted, mi señora.

La criada incló la cabeza mirando al suelo y antes de alzar la vista, específicamente el fuerte abrazo de Hermione. En un principio se confundió por ese gesto cariñoso hacia ella en público, pero ella también había extrañado mucho a Hermione y rápidamente, se olvidó de que estaban en compañía de varias personas más.

—Muchas gracias por todo abril —susurró Hermione—, me ha guardado el secreto perfectamente.

—Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

Varios elfos subieron el equipaje de Hermione a su habitación y ella también controlada subir a descansar. Hacía apenas unos días que había marchado y ya recordaba aquel lugar como algo muy lejano. Quizás por todas las emociones vividas en esos días.

—Hermione, mañana a primera hora te espero en la biblioteca para que podamos conversar —le dijo su padre antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

No pienso ceder en mi decisión.

No voy a obligar a nada, ni voy a intentar convencer. Solo quiero ponerte al día de los últimos tiempos.

Hermione asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El Sr. Tarner no le había dado ni una muestra de cariño desde que habían vuelto a encontrar, ni siquiera le habíamos regalado una sonrisa. Una cosa era ser autoritario y otra muy distinta volverse distante hasta en la intimidad de su hogar. Aquello era algo que Hermione jamás entendería.

Abril subió a la habitación de Hermione para prepararle el baño y tender su camisón sobre la cama. Durante un buen rato, Hermione le estuvo contando todo lo que había pasado en esos días que había desaparecido. La puso al día de su evolución en la relación con el Sr. Riddle, de cómo había pasado de hacer planes de boda a no querer saber nada más de él. Le contó toda la conversación que había tenido con Mariene y cómo había descubierto al Sr. Riddle. Le dijeron, además, de las opiniones que había buscado en torno a los libros de hechizos de su abuela, de la visita sin éxito al hechicero amigo de Olivia, de la reunión con el vendedor de antigüedades y de la muerte del sabio que podría ayudarla a traducir los libros.

—Todo ha salido mal en los últimos días —confesó Hermione intentando controlar las lágrimas—. Creo que por eso me decidió a volver.

Aquella noche fue la más larga para Hermione, pues no pudo conciliar el sueño ni un solo instante.

El Sr. Tarner estaba revisando los papeles que había dejado el administrador encima del escritorio de la biblioteca, cuando los golpes le alertaron de alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Como esperaba, era su hija Hermione la que llegó.

El hombre mantenía el mismo gesto impasible que el día anterior y aquella expresión le dolió a Hermione.

—En primer lugar, me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, intentando mantener la calma—. Ha sido una imprudencia haberte ido de esta casa. No puedes ni imaginarte la pesadilla que hemos vivido.

—Papá, no me hagas recordando el motivo de mi partida porque bien sabe dios que no quiero echarte nada en cara. Y ahora, vamos al grano, siempre ha sido un hombre muy directo.

¿Quien te ha enseñado a hablar así? —Preguntó su padre extrañado al escuchar aquella expresión. Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Hija, sigo pensando en lo mejor para ti es el compromiso con el Sr. Malfoy.

¡No pienso aceptarlo como esposo! —Gritó con rabia.

—Te prometió que no te iba a obligar y voy a cumplirlo. Pero sí deberías saber algo que quizás te haga cambiar de opinión.

No creo que haya nada que lo consiga, pero aun así, ¡adelante! Quiero escuchar —respondió con seguridad, intentando controlar su respiración.

Es que más que una elección fue una imposición, la vida cambiada para todos nosotros. —Hermione asintió, por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo—. Pasamos de ser una familia humilde, que vivía en un pequeño pueblo a trasladarnos a Londres. Nos envolvemos en riqueza y juro por dios que yo solo intentado aumentar las ganancias para que vosotras no os falte de nada. —El corazón de Hermione se codificó por un momento al conocer que su padre no era tan egoísta como hizo días que tuvo que pensar—. Pero todo tiene un precio y ese es el que estamos pagando.

¿De qué precio me estás hablando papá? —Preguntó confundida.

—Quizás no lo entiendas, pero si él intentado casarte con el Sr. Malfoy es porque es la solución a tu problema.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!

—Eres considerado una solterona por todos. No hay fiesta o reunión a la que asistamos que no hablen de ello las mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que no tienes amigas? Todas las mujeres de tu edad se rodean de otras para acudir a la modista o tomar el té en las tardes. Solo acudimos a las fiestas a las que somos invitados toda la familia. Eres una marginada y el problema radica en eso. Si tuvieras un marido ...

—A ese tipo de mujeres no se las puede considerar amigas. Además, tengo a Abril, ella es mi mejor amiga. —El ataque de su padre le dolió.

—Es tu sirvienta, es una Squib, Hermione. —Contraatacó enfadado.

—La Sra. Brow me ha determinado que realmente le importo y me comprende.

—Esa mujer es tan rebelde como tú. La diferencia es que tuvo la suerte de que el Sr. Brow se fijara en ella y se convirtió en su esposa. Él ha obtenido domarla.

—Papá, no somos unos animales para que hables en esos términos de nosotras —gritó herida en su orgullo—. Olivia y su marido se adoran y él la complace en todo.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero es la verdad. Debes casarte pronto para que dejen de criticarte. Con un marido todo el mundo te respetará, más aún si es el Sr. Malfoy, es muy respetado entre la familia de magos de sangre pura.

—¡Nunca papá!

—De acuerdo. Te contaré algo que quizás sí termine de convencerte.

—¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! —Gritó con el gesto desencajado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

No eres la única que está sufriendo las críticas. ¿Sabes quién más? —Hermione se detuvo sin apartar sus ojos almendrados de su padre. Ésta se encogió de hombros temiendo la respuesta de su padre—. Tu madre.

Aquellas dos palabras cayeron sobre su cuerpo como una jarra de agua helada. Su madre era intocable y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Su padre notó la confusión de su hija y las dificultades con su sermón.

—En las primeras reuniones, todas las mujeres se acercaban a tu madre y parecían cordiales y amables con ella, la invitaban a tomar el té y la visitaban en casa. Más tarde, los rumores empezaron a ganar peso y las que ella consideraba sus amigas, dejaron de relacionarse con ella. Tu madre ha sabido disimularlo muy bien, pero ella lo pasa realmente mal. Ya conoces a tu madre, se encariña muy rápidamente.

Hermione específicamente una punzada en el corazón al conocer esa información. Su madre era una mujer muy sociable y extrovertida y le encantaba hacer amistades.

—Una noche, en una de las cenas a las que fuimos invitados, entramos al tocador y mientras estaba en uno de los baños, escuché la conversación de dos mujeres que llegaban a un retocarse el peinado. La tachaban de ser una mala madre por no haberle dado a su hija la educación necesaria.

" _¡Eso sí que no lo voy a consentir!"_

Su madre la había educado como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Le había enseñado el respeto hacia las personas, los animales y las plantas, un admirador del trabajo y los bienes de los demás, un ser responsable y sensaciones y todo y cada uno de los valores necesarios. Es decir, había enseñado a ser como era ella. La mejor de las personas.

—Pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto —reclamó con lágrimas.

—Yo sí, pero todos los demás no. Hermione, te puedo requerir que no haya sido la única ocasión en la que tu madre o yo hemos escuchado comentarios de ese tipo. Ella está pasando muy mal, pero eres su hija y lo más importante de su vida y no va a permitir que os hagan daño.

Hermione se convirtió en la silla y se llevó las manos a las sienes, había tenido una dolerle la cabeza. Aquella revelación de su padre era espantosa. No quería que su madre sufriera, ella le había dado todo lo que eran y lo que tenía y lo había hecho sin condiciones. Su corazón latía con dificultad y control una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No podría respirar.

—¿Crees realmente que cansándome con el Sr. Malfoy se acabará todo esto? —Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón encogido.

—Sí cariño. Es la única solución.

—Espero entonces que el Sr. Malfoy siga interesado en casarse conmigo.

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación sin decir nada más. No podría hablar. Solo necesitamos encerrarse en su dormitorio y asimilar qué debemos era lo mejor. Lo tenía muy claro. Haría cualquier cosa por su madre, aunque eso incluyera casarse con el hombre al que detestaba. Durante horas lloró y lloró sin que nada ni nadie podría consolarla.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores otra historia más. ****la cosa no se pone fácil para nuestra querida Hermione ... ¿al final ceder en casarse con Malfoy, por el bien de mantener una buena reputación en la sociedad alta de magos? Y que pasaras con nuestro amado Tom Riddle, ¿ceder a los encantos de Mariene? ¿O intentara hablar con Hermione para convencerla, de que todo fue una mentira?**

**Muy pronto…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Los días iban pasando y el malhumor de Riddle no hicieron nada más que empeorar. Riddle se pasaba el día encerrado en su biblioteca, sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a sus lacayos, y centrado en sus negocios para así poder olvidar de sus preocupaciones y sobre todo de ella.

Después de varios días, todavía maldecía al recordar la mañana en la que se despertó y descubrió entre sus brazos a Mariene. Él no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche, solo se había encerrado en la biblioteca a beber para poder olvidar de Hermione. Mariene le había asegurado que había pasado una noche maravillosa y él, muy enfadado, se negó a creerla.

—Puedo garantizar que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Ni totalmente ebrio volvería a tener algún tipo de relación contigo, mucho menos sexual.

—Ha sido una noche estupenda y llena de pasión. Aún sé me eriza la piel al recordar todas las palabras que me susurrabas mientras me hacías el amor. Me ha hecho sentir muy especial, mi señor.

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó este—. Vete de mi casa estúpida y no se te ocurra volver a visitarme. Tú ya no eres bien recibida en mi hogar.

Mariene había intentado convencerlo fingiendo sentirse dolida, pero Riddle estaba tan aturdido que no quería saber nada de ella.

Por más que él intentaba entender que nunca tendría nada más entre ellos, ella parecía no aceptarlo. Feliz por haber logrado su propósito, Mariene se marchó, prometió en silencio que volverían a un verso. _"Muy pronto."_

Por otro lado, por más que trató de buscar una explicación lógica, no logró entender el cambio tan radical que se había producido en la actitud de Hermione y cuyo era lo que realmente le hizo enloquecer. Sabía que tenía algo más que no le había contado, pero Hermione fue tan tajante en su decisión que Riddle había decidido no seguir intencionado. Él era muy paciente, pero como toda persona, también tenía su orgullo. Ahora su único objetivo era sacar de su corazón a Hermione, más aún después de escuchar los rumores que apuntaban a la próxima boda entre el idiota de Malfoy y la mujer a la que amaba.

La noche siguiente de Hermione regresó a su casa y tras haber decidido aceptar casarse con Malfoy, recibió una visita que ella le molestó enormemente.

Malfoy fue invitado por la familia para una cena en su hogar, en el cual decidieron sí se celebraría la boda entre él y Hermione y de ser así, todos los detalles del enlace. Sara se sorprendió mucho cuando supo la noticia y no dudaron en apartar a Hermione de los hombres para que estas les diera una explicación. Ella pensó no hablar de la conversación que tuvo esa mañana con su padre en la biblioteca y se limitó a decir qué decisión era lo mejor para todos, incluida ella. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sería el principio de una vida de infelicidad. Un escalofrío registraba su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Riddle, cuando éste le detenía sus sospechas de que Malfoy maltrataba y mato a las otras. No podría negar que le aterraba la idea de casarse con aquel hombre, pero debería hacerlo.

En cambio, Malfoy se complica excesivamente dichoso. No amaba a la mujer pues su corazón pertenecía a Eris la tenía retenida en la casita del bosque, pero aquel enlace con Hermione, terminaba de destruir a su enemigo Riddle y por ese motivo, simplemente la pena dejar un lado sus sentimientos. Malfoy y el Sr. Tarner decidieron que el enlace se produciría en tres semanas y Hermione asintió resignada, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Cuando aquella noche llegó a la soledad de su habitación, Hermione estuvo como su mundo volcará a caerse encima de ella para aplastarla por completo. Esa sensación la había sentido en varias ocasiones desde la tradición de su ex esposo, pero en aquel momento, el sentimiento se había triplicado. La decisión que acababa de tomar era mucho más dolorosa y peligrosa que todas las demás. Su vida estaba en juego y sus principios de casarse por amor, habían sido destruidos de un plumazo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos, mi amor —le había dicho Sara a Dolohov cuando había tenido esa noche—. No podemos permitir que Hermione se case con Malfoy. Sé que ella no lo ama.

—Si Hermione ha decidido casarse con él, su motivo tendrá algo pensativo, savia el daño que estaba causando a su señor.

—Tú y yo sabemos que Hermione y Riddle tenían algo por el otro. Ellos son los que tienen que estar juntos.

—Lo siento cariño, pero discrepo en eso. Si tu amiga hubiera amado al Sr. Riddle, habría aceptado ser su esposa, en cambio, lo rechazó sin darle una razón aparente. Riddle ya no es el mismo hombre que conocía, ha cambiado desde que conoció a Hermione ...

Sara le prometió a Dolohov que intenta hablar con su amiga para que le contacte el motivo real que le había hecho rechazar al Sr. Riddle. Ella conocía a su amiga y estaba convencida de que no estaba negada al enlace sin un motivo realmente importante.

El Auror Nelson, que era un hombre muy profesional y odiaba que se quedaran cabos sueltos, sabía que, en relación a aquel dúo de condes, del Sr. Riddle y el Sr. Malfoy, había un asunto grave sin resolver. Su curiosidad y afán por llegar al final de todo lo especificado con él e inmediatamente, fue visitar al Sr. Riddle.

—Buenos días. Volvemos a vernos —saludó el Auro a la elfina.

¿Qué puedo ayudar?

—Necesito hablar con el Sr. Riddle, si es tan amable, ¿puedes pedir permiso para recibirme?

La elfina asintió y fue directo a la biblioteca donde Riddle llevó días encerrado. En un principio, se negó a abrir la puerta, pero cuando la elfina, desde el otro lado de la puerta, le informó que era el auror, le ordenó que lo hiciera pasar.

Rápidamente se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y se puso la chaqueta. Estaba muy intrigado por la visita del auror. Tras servirle una copa de vino y ofrecerle asiento, el hombre fue directo al tema que los preocupaba.

-, en primer lugar, debo pedirle disculpas nuevamente por haberlo retenido sin ser usted culpable —Riddle asintió—. Por otra parte, él está pensando mucho en algo que está relacionado con usted. Un tema del que escuché hablar con el Sr. de Tarner cuando este fue a visitarlo al calabozo.

—Continúe, por favor —exigió impaciente Riddle.

—Necesito que me cuente todo sobre esa sospecha suya que apunta a que el Sr. Malfoy es el culpable de las muertes de sus esposas.

No tengo pruebas y por ese motivo, prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Le puedo asegurar que, si después tienen ser ser falsas, no levantaremos cargos contra usted. Puede hablar tranquilamente, necesito saberlo para poder ayudar.

Riddle se perdió de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca, no era tonto y él savia que era una gran oportunidad si ponía los Aurores de su parte. Por lo menos no fisgonearían sus otros planos. Intentando pensar bien qué le debes contar al detective. Finalmente vio la luz al final del túnel.

Riddle le dio todos los detalles que conoció del matrimonio con una de las chicas y Sr. Malfoy y recordó, el último día que viola la vida, justo un día antes de que muriera. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a sospechar.

—Hace unos días me encontré por casualidad a Eris, la chica que conoció a la mujer fallecida. Ella prometió ayudarme a desenmascarar a Malfoy porque ella sabe más de lo que dice. Creo que tiene miedo y por eso no quiere colaborar.

¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa mujer? —Preguntó el auror cada vez más convencido de que el Sr. Riddle tuvo razón.

—Ese es el problema señor. Ese mismo día quedé en encontrarme con la mujer para que ella me contara todo lo que sabía. Aquella noche no pude acudir al encuentro pues me quedé dormido y la verdad no lo entiendo, yo no tuve sueño. A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme caí en la cuenta de que no había ido e inmediatamente fui a aquel lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer o alguna nota que me lleve hasta ella.

¿Habia algo? —Preguntó el auror asimilando todo el testimonio.

—En una roca encontró su capa manchada de sangre.

¿Qué hizo con la capa? —Preguntó mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Riddle se disculpó con el auror y subió a su dormitorio, donde había guardado la prenda el armario. De nuevo en la biblioteca, Riddle se entregó al detective para que la examinara.

—La guardia pensando en algún día podría ser de utilidad. ¿Usted cree que puede estar muerta? —Preguntó Riddle fingiendo nerviosismo.

—Es muy probable que alguien la haya matado para silenciarla. No se preocupe, llegaremos hasta el final del asunto. De momento, me llevo la capa.

Cuando se hubo marchado.

Riddle intentó que era el momento de actuar, no podía esperar a que el ministerio se encargara porque todo esto podría afectar a sus futuros aviones. Riddle eligió uno de sus lacayos y le dio una orden.

—Se convertirá en la sombra de Malfoy. Debe seguirlo a todas partes sin que le descubra. Después regrese y cuénteme todo lo que investigue. ¿Me ha entendido? —El hombre asintió—. Cuente con una jugosa recompensa por su servicio. Y ahora marche.

La mejor del callejón Diagón había sido avisada para que viajara a la mansión Tarner inmediatamente y se encargara del vestido de novia de Hermione. Aquella tarde la futura novia estaba rodeada de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, su madre su amiga Sara y Abril. En comparación con el resto de novias, que se siente pletóricas y radiantes ante su eminente boda, Hermione estaba cabizbaja y sin ganas de preparar el evento. Si fuera a casar con Riddle, todo sería diferente. Estaría disfrutando de aquel momento. En cambio, la boda era con Malfoy y eso, la conversión en un verdadero suplicio.

Todas las acompañantes le intentaban aconsejar en el tipo de vestido que debería llevar, los adornos que mejor le quedaban a aquel tono blanco roto que había elegido su madre y si le quedaba mejor el pelo suelto, con rizos o un bonito recogido. Pero todas ellas se contagiaron rápidamente de la pasividad y tristeza que mostraba a Hermione en todo momento.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de casarte? —Preguntó su Sara en un susurro casi mudo—. Porque si no es así, te vuelvo a ayudar a escapar —bromeó para que su amiga se relajara.

—Es lo mejor Sara.

—Sabes lo que pienso de ese hombre y creo que te estas equivocando, pero tengo mucho afecto y todas las decisiones que tomes, serán respetadas por mí.

Hermione asintió y abrazó a su amiga intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Ella también sabía que aquella boda era un error. El más grande de todos los que había cometido en su vida. Pero cada vez que miraba a su madre, se disipaban todas las dudas. Nadie más volvería a criticar a la mujer a la que adoraba como a ninguna.

Malfoy aprovechó que aquella tarde no podría visitar a su prometida, para ir a la cabaña del bosque a ver cómo se vio Eris, sin ser consciente que, desde hace varios días, un par de ojos se convirtieron en su sombra silenciosa. Llevaba un par de días sin ir y la verdad era la echaba de menos. El médico le había asegurado que el estado de Eris era favorable, apenas tenía fiebre y la herida estaba comenzando a cicatrizar. Para que no se escapara, Malfoy les había pedido a sus elfos que la ataran a la cama. No podría correr más riesgos.

—¿Cómo estas estas, querida — pidieron Malfoy con la voz más dulce que él hubiera usado nunca?

—¡Te detesto! No sabes cómo deseo que te pudras en el infierno —gritó encolerizado intentando hacer fuerza para soltarse las manos.

—¡Qué buen recibimiento, mi amor! Yo también te he echado de menos.

Malfoy se acercó a la mujer, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se envió sobre la cama y controla su boca a los carnosos labios de la mujer. La chica movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar que él la besara, mientras que lo maldecía con todo el odio de su corazón. Malfoy agarró la cara de la mujer entre sus manos con fuerza y la obligó a detener sus movimientos, posó sus labios en los de ella y le regaló un tórrido beso. Una arcada se apoderó del cuerpo de la mujer y con toda la rabia que guardaba en su interior, aprovechó que la lengua del desgraciado se adentraba en su boca para atraparla con sus dientes. Malfoy se retiró rápidamente, se llevó la mano a la boca y descubrió un hilo de sangre saliendo de ella.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Exclamó con el rostro desencajado por el dolor, dándole una bofetada.

—Ahora sí cariño, yo también te he echado de menos éxito ella con ironía y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mi señor ... —el elcacayo de Riddle interrumpió la reunión con uno de sus mortifagos—. ¡Lo tenemos! Sé dónde tiene escondida a la mujer.

—¿Cómo dados? ¡Explíquemelo todo!

¿De qué mujer habla, mi señor? —Preguntó Dolohov totalmente confundido.

—De Eris. Mandado a uno de mis seguidores a seguir al desgraciado de Malfoy día y noche —le respondió casi sin mirarlo—. ¡Dime, dónde está! —Ordenó.

—Hace un par de horas Malfoy ha salido de la mansión Malfoy para dirigirse a la casa de un médico. Tras una reunión de media hora, y lo siguió hasta el bosque. Al principio pensaba que había descubierto y que estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Ante mis ojos apareció en la lejanía, semi oculta por los árboles, una pequeña casa de madera. Malfoy ha entrado en el interior de la cabaña.

¿Y cómo sabes qué está allí, Eris?

—Me asomó por la ventana trasera con cuidado y vio a una mujer atada a una cama, discutiendo con él. Creo que es ella, pero no estoy completamente seguro porque nunca antes la había visto. Pero si no fuera de ella, tiene una muestra de una mujer.

Riddle comenzó a pasearse por la biblioteca, intentando pensar en su siguiente movimiento. No podría correr el riesgo de ser descubierto y tampoco podría poner en peligro la vida de la mujer. Debía actuar con cautela.

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer mi señor? —Preguntó Dolohov—. Si el departamento de aurores llega a enterarse. Tendremos un problema, mi señor.

—Esto es una cosa mía y yo seré quien desenmascare a ese malnacido. ¡Al precio que sea! ¡Lo juro!

Dolohov habían intentado por todos los medios que su señor razonara, para que no fuera de la casa del bosque. Si Malfoy se encontró descubierto por su peor enemigo, no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de matarlo. Dolohov quiso acompañar a su señor, pero este se negó rotundamente. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con Malfoy y sé la paga pagar sin poner en riesgo a sus mortifagos, sin otro papel más importante que atender.

En lo único que no pudo rechazar la ayuda fue con uno de sus mortifagos, pues solo él sabía el lugar exacto donde estaba la cabaña dichosa. Nervioso, pero a la vez entusiasmado, Riddle siguió a su mortifago hasta aquel bosque. Era realmente de noche y agradecíamos que habría luna llena y les iluminara el camino.

—Bien hecho, Bas serás recompensado. Ya puede regresar — ordenó con rotundidad.

—Pero señor, es peligro ...

—Obedece la orden —le interrumpió Riddle—. Si el plan no funciona ... ya sabes lo que tenéis que hacer.

**CONTUNIARA ...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

La puerta de la cabaña rugió y comenzó a abrirse despacio. Riddle y uno de sus mortifagos se escondieron detrás de uno de los árboles, una posición aventajada desde la posición de observar al hombre que salía sin ser descubierto.

Malfoy se colocó su chaqueta ya continuación desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Ya no hay ningún problema, señor. Yo le cubro.

Riddle se produjo a la parte trasera de la casa, donde una ventana se desprendió de una luz tenue, derivado de un candil de aceite. Riddle se asomó con precaución ya través de los cristales de cristales pudo reconocer a Eris.

La mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza atados con una cuerda. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras y su piel estaba tan pálida que casi podría confundirse con la inmaculada sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, con el gesto contraído y su pecho subía y bajaba con ímpetu, como si su respiración se hubiera agitado e intentara volver a su estado normal.

Riddle inspeccionó la pequeña habitación y al comprobar que no había nadie más a excepción de Eris, el actuar actuarial. Apunto con la variedad de ventana y pronuncio un hechizo para romperlo. Este se desquebrajó en mil pedazos y con sumo cuidado de no cortarse, entró por la ventana.

El pánico se había adueñado del rostro de la mujer cuando escuchó el estruendo. Trágicos pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente. Sin embargo, cuando reconoció a su señor, pudo respirar aliviada.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿Qué hace aquí mi señor? ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

—Después le explico, ahora debemos salir antes de que regrese Malfoy desaparezca las cuerdas que aprisionaban las finas muñecas de la mujer, con solo un movimiento de su varita.

No estoy sola, los ayudantes de Malfoy se encargan de vigilarme. Será imposible salir sin que ellos nos descubran.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. De un golpe, la puerta se abrió y ante ellos aparecieron un hombre apuntando con la varita a Riddle.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí Tom Riddle, más conocido por sus lacayos por Voldemort! ¡Qué alegría tenerlo de visita! —Exclamó con ironía al reconocer al hombre.

Ese hombre y Riddle se conocían perfectamente. Aquel hombre había trabajado para Grindelwald.

—¡Vaya Sr. Nagel! No me imaginaba que usted fuera el lacayo ahora de Malfoy —contestó con la misma ironía Riddle y con aparente tranquilidad, a pesar de que la varita le estaba apuntando directamente.

—Por fin voy a poder derrotar al que hacen llamar Voldemort. No eres ni la sombra del mago mas poderoso, Grindelwald.

—JAJAJA, ¿en serio Nagel? No digo que Grindelwald fuera un mal mago, Pero se olvidó de grandes detalles … Y eso hizo que fallara sus planes.

—Si no fuera por ese tal Albus Dumbledore. El seguiría aquí con nosotros y no encerrado en Castillo de Nurmengard. Y tu serias una simple cucaracha, no llegas ni alá suela de sus zapatos

—¿Eso crees, Nagel? — dijo Riddle con una pequeña carcajada.

—Si, Tom Riddle o mejor dicho Voldemort. Tenía ganas de que el destino me pusiera en tu camino y ese día, por fin ha llegado.

—Nagel, baje la varita, no pierdas más el tiempo. ¡No cometa una locura! —gritó asustada Eris sentada sobre la cama.

—¡Cállate maldita zorra! Si no fuera porque Sr. Malfoy está enamorado de ti y me mataría si algo te llegara a pasar, te hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos desde el primer momento que llegaste aquí.

Riddle aprovechó que el Nagel miraba fijamente a Eris para apuntarlo con la variar. Sin embargo, no fue posible pues Nagel divisó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de Riddle y sin pensarlo, le lanzo un hechizo en el muslo.

Un pequeño gruñido de dolor atravesó la garganta de Riddle, pero intento incorporarse y mostrar toda su fuerza. Eris, con el rostro más blanco que la albina pared, se tiró junto a su señor, y presiono la herida con un paño, sabiendo que sería inútil sin ninguna opción a mano.

—¡Desgraciado, lo has herido! —gritó con rabia.

En ese preciso momento entro una mujer, que estaba en la habitación de al lado, al escuchar el escandalo se levantó sobresaltada y corrió hacia el lugar de donde procedían los ruidos.

—¿Qué has hecho Nagel? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Vengarme de este malnacido, que se cree más poderoso que nuestro señor.

—Veo que… —Riddle se detuvo para llenar de aire sus pulmones—, sigues teniendo la misma mala puntería que cuando trabajabas con Grindelwald .

—¿Quieres comprobar cómo doy en el centro de tu corazón y te mato antes de que parpadees? —preguntó totalmente fuera de sí.

—¡No lo hagas, Nagel! —gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

—No te tengo miedo, estúpido. Si vas a matarme, hazlo cuanto antes.

—Está bien. Tú lo has querido. —Rió con tanta intensidad que hasta el eco de la noche parecía haberse contagiado de la risa.

Nagel volvió a cargar la escopeta, apuntó en el centro del corazón de Riddle, y sin pensarlo más, pronunciando la maldición asesina una luz cegadora inundó la pequeña cabaña, haciendo eco también en el bosque que los rodeaba.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡Tira el arma, idiota! —gritaron detrás del Nagel.

Dolohov había ignorado la petición que le había hecho su señor para que no le siguiera y sin dudarlo, mientras Riddle iba hacia el bosque, él avisó al auror Nelson y después, el que regresaba, les mostró el camino hacia la cabaña. Se quedaron escondidos tras un árbol y en el momento que escucharon el maleficio, supieron que había llegado el momento de salir de su escondite.

Nagel no se atrevía a girarse pues sentía una varita contra su espalda y temía que aquel hombre que lo empuñaba, le lanzara un hechizo en cualquier momento. El lacayo, preso del pánico, obedeció la orden y dejó caer la varita al suelo.

—Sr. Dolohov, acérquese y coja el arma. Vosotros dos—ordenó a los otros dos hombres que entraron con ellos—, ayudad al Sr. Riddle a levantarse del y llevadle junto a la mujer a fuera —ordenó el auror Nelson—. Da gracias que he sido bueno y el hechizo solo ha sido al aire —dijo con la varita contra la nuca de Nagel—, porque te mereces la muerte por haber atentado contra la vida de una persona.

Los dos hombres ayudaron a Riddle a levantarse. Uno de los aurores cogió en brazos a Eris y salió con ella de la cabaña, estaba muy débil y su musculatura estaba atrofiada. Dolohov les dijo que salieran al exterior y se quedó con el auror para encargarse de la pareja de asesinos. El auror inmovilizó a Nagel. Los sacaron fuera de la cabaña, los metieron en el carruaje del ministerio y el auror y sus ayudantes, se montaron también para llevarlos al Ministerio de magia, donde serían juzgado y mandados a Azkaban.

—Sr. Dolohov, en cuanto me ocupe de ellos y los mande a prisión, regresaré a la mansión Riddle para interrogar a la mujer. —Antonin asintió y el carruaje tirado por Thestrals se puso en marcha.

—Antonin, ¿podrás avisar a los demás? —preguntó Riddle a sus espaldas, con el rostro totalmente pálido por la sangre perdida.

No se preocupes, mi señor. Todo está controlado. Debes ser recuperarse porque está perdiendo mucha sangre.

No es lo peor que me ha pasado Dolohov. - dijo Riddle con una mueca.

**Sé que este es más corto, pero estado un poco colapsada con la historia '- Prometo que el siguiente capítulo que estoy escribiendo será más largo. Espero vuestros como y vuestras opiniones: P**

**Un saludo enorme a todos mis lectores / a. Y un beso enorme, espero que todos estén bien con todo esto del virus ... un abrazo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

Hermione analizó un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de intranquilidad y desasosiego se instaló en su estómago. Su corazón latía con rapidez y le temblaba el pulso exageradamente. Empezó a notar que el réplicario que tenía en su pecho empezaba como un latir ... No entendía nada, pero un presentimiento la hizo alertarse. " _Algo ha sucedido_ " _._

¿Qué pasa pasa Hermione? —Preguntó Sara al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

—Hermione, ¿por qué rechazaste de casarte con el Sr. Riddle? Dolohov me lo ha contado. —La aludida se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar de ello—. Es un secreto a voces que vuestro amor es correspondido y no entiendo por qué ha decidido unir tu vida a un hombre al que sabes que nunca amarás.

—Es lo mejor para todos —respondió resignada.

—Pero nunca será lo mejor para ti. Nosotros solo seremos felices si tú eres tú y con ese hombre, jamás te sentirás dichosa.

Hermione suspiró y miró por la ventana, la noche había caído y la luna se alzaba hermosa y brillante sobre el manto estrellado. Unas traviesas lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y su amiga se percató de que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con ella. Tras insistir, Hermione contó todo lo que Mariéne había dicho el día que fue a tomar el té a su casa.

—¡Eso no puede ser! Cuando vea a Dolohov le daré algunos recados para su querido amigo —gritó furiosa.

—Será mejor que no digas nada. No quiero saber nada más de Riddle. Él ya solo forma parte de mi pasado y quiero que continúe siendo así.

" _Pero Hermione savia que eso no era cierto, Riddle había tocado una parte de ella muy profunda ... ya no entendía como pudo enamorarse de esa persona. De ese ser, que en su futuro destruyó tantas vidas, amigos, familias ... Como pudo ser tan estúpida de caer tan bajo. Savia que ya no era la chica de antes, que la vida le hizo madurar demasiado pronto. Pero, como es que volcó una enamorase como una colegiala sabiendo las experiencias que tuvo y más conociendo a este hombre. Tantas veces Harry le explico el pasado de Voldemort, de cómo Dumbledore le había comentado la vida de este, en su año de adolescente. ¿Si sus amigos la vieron ahora, que dirían de ella?_

_En sus profundos pensamientos le vino una frase que una vez Dumbledore le dijo. Y en su momento no comprende el significado de esta ..._

"_**No se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que ya pasó, pero sí se puede hacer mucho para cambiar lo que viene"**_

Los elfos lo movilizaron en el momento en el que éste llegó a su hogar. Riddle se había medio desmayado durante el camino de regreso debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, por culpa de la maldición al rozarle. Entre varios lacayos lo cogieron en brazos y lo subieron a la habitación. Una de las mortifagos lavó la herida con abundante agua, poniendo gasas para intentar que no se infectara y la sangre dejara de fluir hacia el exterior.

Veinte minutos después, uno de los hombres acompañados de Dolohov, llegó y se encerró en la habitación junto a la mujer y su señor, que decidió quedarse para auxiliarle en todo lo que necesitara.

Durante un par de horas, los elfos salían y entraban a la habitación con paños limpios y grandes recipientes con agua caliente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro señor? —preguntó Dolohov muy preocupado cuando vio salir a uno de sus compañeros.

—Ha sido imposible encontrar el contra hechizo. Necesito que alguno de los elfos vaya de inmediato a mi casa para que mi esposa le dé unas yerbas que necesito para hacer otra opción, pero ya te digo, puede quedarle la pierna bastante mal…

—¿No hay otra forma? —preguntó Dolohov.

—Me temo que no.

—Haga todo lo que puedas para que nuestro señor se salve. Tenemos que seguir con los planes.

—Debo ser sincero Dolohov, ha perdido mucha sangre en las últimas horas y su vida corre peligro... Las próximas horas son cruciales. Le he suministrado una pócima para que no sienta dolor y que así pueda dormir toda la noche.

Dolohov entró a la habitación donde su señor dormía. La imagen tan demacrada de Riddle le hizo preocuparse, nunca vio a su maestro de esa manera. Su piel que era blanco había dado paso a un rostro más pálido como una calavera y tenía los ojos hundidos. La herida en su muslo era muy profunda y la sangre no paraba de salir, aunque cada vez en menor cantidad. Dolohov se ofreció a ayudar a su compañera en todo lo que necesitara.

—Encárguese de que le preparen a la mujer que hemos traído una habitación. Acomódenla, está enferma y no puede estar toda la noche en la sala. Pídale a uno de los elfos que le prepare una manzanilla porque está muy nerviosa y que una de las chicas la acompañe en todo momento —dijo la mortifaga.

Dolohov se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y tomó las riendas. Aquella noche prometía ser muy movidita.

Malfoy se levantó muy temprano, se aseó y decidió ir a la cabaña antes de visitar a Hermione. Aquella mañana debían escribir las invitaciones de boda para todos los asistentes a la boda, pero antes necesitaba ver a Eris.

Malfoy se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, algo que además le hizo enfadarse. Él les había ordenado que la puerta y ventanas estuvieran siempre cerradas.

El interior de la cabaña estaba totalmente destrozado, como si en aquel lugar hubiera pasado una estampida de hombres y lo hubieran destruido todo. El gesto se le contrajo cuando entró a la habitación donde debía estar Eris y la cama estaba totalmente vacía. Vio cristales en el suelo y la ventana rota y comprobó que sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad. No había ni rastro de la mujer a la que amaba y eso no solo significaba que la había vuelto a perder, además su reputación corría un grave peligro si ella decidía delatarlo.

A voces y totalmente encolerizado, comenzó a llamar a sus lacayos, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco de su voz perdiéndose en el bosque. No había ni rastro de ellos y Malfoy lo tuvo claro.

—Cuando los encuentre, los mataré lentamente. ¡Lo juro!

Enloquecido y totalmente fuera de sí, regresó a la Mansión Malfoy intentando encontrar una buena solución para no correr más riesgos. Debía alejarse unos días y regresaría justo antes de su boda. Quedaba algo más de una semana y no podía permitirse el lujo de echarlo todo a perder. Le escribió una nota a su prometida y tras hacer el equipaje se marchó a algún lugar, no sabía cuál exactamente, pero necesitaba esconderse sin ser descubierto por los demás.

Tras una larga noche, consiguieron que la herida parase de sangrarle del muslo. Riddle seguía en peligro por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Antes de que se marcharan y al comprobar que su señor estaba despertando, le ordenó a la mujer que preparara algo de beber para que el su señor repusiera fuerzas, pues las iba a necesitar.

—¿Puede examinar a Eris? Ella también se encuentra débil —pidió a su compañero antes de que se retirase.

El hombre asintió y fue a la habitación que habían habilitado para la mujer mal herida. Destapó la herida y observó que estaba cicatrizando lentamente pero bien. La infección que días antes aseguraba la mujer que había tenido, ya estaba desapareciendo y tras realizarle la cura, volvió a tapársela. Le recetó reposo absoluto durante unos días y le prometió volver a revisarla pasados unos días.

—Cuando Riddle haya tomado su vaso con agua, vuelvan a darle una infusión con tres gotas de este líquido. —El hombre le entregó un frasco a Dolohov—. Esto lo hará dormir durante unas horas. Por ahora es mejor que permanezca sedado. Regresaré esta tarde para ver cómo sigue. Cualquier cosa que suceda, no duden en mandarme una lechuza y vendré de inmediato.

Hermione tomó la noticia del viaje de Malfoy como uno de los mejores sucesos de los últimos días. Sabía que era inevitable unir su vida a la de aquel hombre, pero no tener que soportar la presencia de Malfoy, la llenaba de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el Sr. Tarner se enfadó demasiado.

Quedaban unos días para que el enlace entre su hija y el Sr. Malfoy se produjera y no aceptaba que éste desapareciera y se despreocupara de todos los detalles de la boda. Invitaciones, la reunión con el sacerdote, el banquete, la decoración. Todo lo había dejado a un lado por un supuesto viaje que no había justificado debidamente.

—Deberás encargarte de todo tu sola, ya que tu futuro marido ha decidido irse de vacaciones vete tú a saber dónde —gritó furioso.

—Me es indiferente si la boda sale bien o es un completo fracaso. No tengo ilusión por este magnífico acontecimiento —ironizó Hermione—, por lo que no voy a perder mi tiempo en prepararla.

El Sr. Tarner quiso replicar e insistir en que era su obligación organizar la boda, pero finalmente desistió de la idea de provocar una nueva pelea con su hija. La situación ya le estaba sobrepasando y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para discutir con ella.

Aquella noche, Sara acudió al encuentro con Dolohov como la gran mayoría de las noches desde que se habían conocido. Sin embargo, Sara estaba muy alterada y nada más llegar al lugar del encuentro, se lo hizo saber a Dolohov.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? ¿Por qué no acudiste a nuestra cita?—preguntó con voz inquisidora.

—Te mandé una carta, ¿no la recibiste? —Sara asintió con el ceño fruncido—. Ayer ocurrió algo espantoso que tiene que ver con el Sr. Riddle.

—De él precisamente quería hablarte. Quiero que me expliques por qué la señorita Miller os acompañó en el viaje y por qué el Sr. Riddle ha estado burlándose de mi mejor amiga todo este tiempo —inquirió Sara con los brazos en las caderas y el rostro encolerizado.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería?

Sara, muy enfadada porque el hombre que quería intentara encubrir al Sr. Riddle, le relató todo lo que su amiga le había contado sobre Mariene la noche anterior. Dolohov se quedó perplejo, pero rápidamente lo comprendió todo. Ahora entendía por qué Hermione había rechazado la proposición de su señor. Dolohov le aseguró que todo había sido una invención de aquella mujer para separar a Riddle y a Hermione.

¿Me dices la verdad, Antonin Dolohov?.

—Es la verdad Sara, ¿por qué debería mentirte?

—Para encubrir al Sr. Riddle, no sé qué tramáis vosotros dos. Con estos viajes de idas y venidas…

—Cariño, yo no ganaría nada haciendo eso. ¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido? —Sara se quedó pensativa—. ¡Nunca! Si la señorita Miller hubiera viajado con nosotros, te lo diría, pero no es así. —Sara desvió la mirada y Dolohov le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos—. Mi amor, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Confía en mí, por favor. —Sara asintió, sabía y quería confiar en él.

—Entonces debemos hablar con ellos para hacerlos entrar en razón. Queda algo más de una semana para que sea la boda y tenemos que impedirla —dijo Sara preocupada, creyendo en la palabra del hombre al que amaba.

—Ha ocurrido algo que quizás te gustaría saber y es tu decisión contárselo a Hermione o no. —Dolohov tomó aire profundamente—. El Sr. Riddle fue herido hace un par de noches, en el muslo. Ha perdido mucha sangre y un compañero que es médico, dice que está muy débil.

—¡Como! —exclamó la boca con las manos—. Hermione debe saberlo cuanto antes. Pero, ¿quién ha sido?

—Eso todavía no puedo decírtelo, el ministerio sigue investigando y nos ha pedido que guardemos silencio y no digamos nada.

Sara no insistió más, lo único que quería era que todo saliera bien. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Sara entrando de madrugada al dormitorio de su amiga sin que los padres y los elfos notaran su presencia—.¡Despierta Herm!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se despertó sobresaltada.

—Ha ocurrido algo grave. Dolohov me ha contado que el Sr. Riddle está mal herido. La otra noche recibió un hechizo y…

Hermione no dejó que su amiga acabara de hablar, Saltó de la cama inmediatamente, sobresaltando a su amiga. Sentía como su interior se desvanecía cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón se había detenido y le resultaba muy difícil respirar con normalidad. En ese momento miro su relicario. Ahora entendió todo… la estaba avisando. Se dirigió a su armario para coger un abrigo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ir a verlo.

—Pero Hermione, es tarde y peligroso. Mañana a primera hora…

No le dio tiempo a que su amiga terminara de hablar, Hermione ya había salido por la puerta decidida a acudir a la mansión Riddle en ese mismo momento.

Sara, en esta vida he cometido muchos errores… es hora de enmendarlos.

Bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y corrió para desaparecer. Sara la siguió, intentando alcanzarla, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Oh, señorita Tarner! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó preocupada el elfo.

—Hola, me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido. Le suplico que me deje verle —rogó Hermione con los ojos rojizos.

La elfina se apartó y Hermione entro al interior de la casa. Por la puerta de la biblioteca apareció Dolohov, de tras de Hermione apareció Sara corriendo con la elfina enganchada en sus talones.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

Antonin, le he contado a Hermione lo que me contaste —dijo Sara casi ahogándose—, y ella ha insistido en venir a visitar al Sr. Riddle.

—Lleve a la señorita Tarner a la habitación del Sr. Riddle —le dijo a la alfina, ésta asintió—. Cariño, acompáñame al salón, estás muy nerviosa —le susurró a Sara sin soltarla de su abrazo.

El corazón de Hermione se congeló en el mismo momento en el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta y posó sus ojos en el pálido rostro de Tom. Dormía ajeno a todo, pero estaba tan desmejorado, que el pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Hermione. La idea de que él pudiera morir, le vino a la mente y algo dentro de ella la destrozo. Con el estómago encogido y la respiración irregular, se acercó al hombre y posó su temblorosa mano sobre la cálida palma de Riddle. Entrelazó sus manos y se acercó a sus labios para susurrarle.

—Tom, soy yo Hermione —gimoteó—. Perdóname por las duras palabras que te dediqué la última vez que nos vimos. —Hermione acercó la mano de Riddle a sus labios y besó sus nudillos con ternura—. Tienes que ser fuerte, te lo suplico. —Hermione no podía controlar sus lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso—. Necesito que te recuperes, aunque nunca podamos estar juntos, aunque no pertenezca en este mundo ¡Oh Tom! —Se lamentó Hermione.

No pudo hablar más, agachó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo de Riddle. Sintiendo su relajada respiración, aspirando su agradable aroma y disfrutando de su suave piel, que inevitablemente estaba siendo empapada por las insistentes lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Hermione.

Al cabo de un rato, consiguió controlar su llanto. Acarició el rostro de Riddle con delicadeza, recolocó el cabello despeinado del hombre, lo arropó con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

Sara y Dolohov entraron a la habitación y la mujer se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el mal aspecto del hombre que le había robado el corazón a su amiga.

—Ojalá se recupere pronto —dijo Sara abrazando a su amiga para darle ánimos.

—Será mejor que se marchen —informó Dolohov—. El Sr. Riddle debe descansar. Ha perdido mucha sangre y el sueño le ayudará a reparar su salud. ¡Vamos! Yo mismo las acompañare.

Hermione no quería alejarse de Riddle, pero sabía que Dolohov tenía razón. Si sus padres descubrían la escapada de ella, se ocasionaría otro nuevo problema y eso era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento.

¿Podrás venir a visitarle mañana? —Preguntó Hermione con los ojos fijos en Riddle.

—Siempre que usted desee, señorita Tarner. Estoy seguro que cuando el Sr. Riddle se despierta, le encantará verla.

Y dicho esto, se perdió y salió de la habitación, preocupada y con el corazón deshecho en millas de pedacitos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era el hombre al que amaba se recuperara, aunque no le queda más remedio que aceptar que su amor nunca sería para ella.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

Riddle se despertó aturdido y sin saber qué le había ocurrido, sin embargo, cuando se produjo la mirada a su derecho, lo entendió todo. A su mente regresó un recuerdo furtivo de la noche anterior, algo que le hizo gritar intentando que lo escucharan.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sé que estas cerca!

Dos de sus lacayos que llevaban un rato sentados en el suelo esperando a que su señor se despertara, escuchando su voz se levantaron de un golpe y se acercaron.

—¡Por fin despiertas, mi señor!

—Señor, nos tenías muy preocupados —hablo el otro hombre.

-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar en la misión que os comende.

—Dolohov se ha encargado de ello mi señor, nosotros hemos aprovechado para venir a visitarle —explicó el mortifago.

¿Sabes que anoche vino a verle, la señorita Tarner? —Susurró el otro hombre.

—Así que es cierto, no lo soñado —habló entre dientes Riddle.

—La puerta estaba abierta, mi señor y vimos a la señorita Tarner con usted.

En ese momento entro la Sra. Brow entró en ese momento, los hombres aprovecharon para salir de la habitación.

Cuando se quedará en un lugar, Riddle le preguntó si era cierto que Hermione se quedó con él mientras dormía. y la Sra. Brow le dijo que Hermione, acompañada de su amiga Sara, había llegado de madrugada y se había ido muy preocupada, asegurando que vendría a verlo de nuevo. Olivia quiso darle la infusión con las tres gotas de la poción para que volviera a dormirse, pero Riddle se negó a tomárselo. Quería estar despierto cuando la mujer que deseaba regresara de nuevo.

Hermione se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana, aunque en realidad, apenas había podido pegar ojo desde que conoció la noticia de Riddle. Estaba deseando que amaneciera para poder regresar a la mansión a verlo.

Ella sabía que no era prudente que fuera sola, así que, sin dudarlo, le pidió a Abril que la acompañara. Así tendría la excusa perfecta para poder salir de casa.

Sus padres estaban desayunando en la sala y Hermione tuvo que inventarse una excusa para que su progenitor no pusiera inconveniente a su salida.

—Voy a ir a elegir las flores para la boda.

—Voy contigo cariño —se ofreció la Sra. Tarner

—No es necesario mamá, tú descanse que necesitas aliviar ese dolor de cabeza que llevas días sintiendo. Ya me acompaña Abril —respondió besando a su madre en la mejilla.

Su madre se quedó conforme porque su hija llevaba razón, llevaba unos días con jaqueca y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, era tranquilidad.

Una vez alejada de la casa de sus padres, se apareció en casa de Riddle.

—¡Buenos días, señorita Tarner! —La elfina hizo una reverencia ante Hermione.

—Buenos días. Vengo a visitar al Sr. Riddle, ¿Sería posible?

La elfina asintió convencida y se apartó a un lado para que las dos mujeres pudieran pasar al interior. La elfina las guio hasta la biblioteca. En ella estaba leyendo la Sra. Brow. Abril se quedé con ella, mientras Olivia le giñaba un ojo a Hermione, la elfina acompañó a Hermione al dormitorio de Riddle.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, observando con detenimiento el aspecto del Riddle. Lo había visto unas horas antes, pero todavía volvía a horrorizarse por su apariencia tan enfermiza. Sí que era verdad que había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas, pero la palidez seguía destacando en su rostro. La mujer no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba acostado Riddle, acompañada de su corazón que se iba acelerando en cada paso que daba hacia él. Se sentó en la silla que había en el lado derecho de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta y sin saber que él la estaba escuchando—. Como dije… aquí estoy de nuevo. —Suspiró—. Tom, yo… me duele verte así. —Cerró los ojos.

—¿Tanto te importo ahora? —preguntó cuándo Riddle con una voz ronca.

Hermione había estado a punto de responderle automáticamente, sin darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Riddle. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los negros tono grisáceos de Riddle. A pesar de la debilidad de su mirada, sus ojos eran chispeantes.

—Respóndeme Hermione. —La mujer negó con la cabeza apartando sus ojos de él—. Yo siento algo por tí, Hermione —susurró adivinando lo que Hermione iba a confesarle.

—Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil —suplicó ella.

—No soy yo quién lo está complicando. —Riddle tomó aire dibujando una muestra de dolor en su rostro—. ¿Por qué rechazaste la proposición que te hice?

—Tom, yo no, no, no quiero…—titubeó.

—¿Tienes miedo? Lo veo en tus ojos. —Riddle acarició con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de la mujer, haciendo que su piel se erizara—. Tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias y noto como tu corazón se acelera cuando me tienes cerca. —Riddle llevó sus ojos a los pechos de la mujer, que subían y bajaban animadamente—. ¿Por qué nos niegas la oportunidad de estar juntos, Hermione?

Hermione se levantó de la silla confundida. No entendía a qué estaba jugando Riddle. Ella sabía que Mariene y él estaban comprometidos, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo en casarse con ella? ¿Era tan egoísta que quería tener a dos mujeres a su disposición? A demás su padre insistía en que se casara con Malfoy… y lo único que quería, era salir de ahí irse a casa.

Muy enfadada y totalmente encolerizada, se giró con el semblante cargado de rabia y le contó a Riddle todo lo que Mariene le había dicho. Riddle no entendía cómo ella, la mujer a la que le había demostrado todo su cariño, afecto, confianza, podía estar dudando de él.

—¡Deja de jugar Riddle, sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas, manipular a las personas! —exclamó furiosa clavando sus ojos en él.

—Hermione, todo es una vil mentira. ¡Qué no te das cuenta! —Intentó recolocarse en la cama, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Hermione, preocupada, se acercó a la cama para evitar que se levantara—. Es cierto que Mariene y yo hemos sido amantes varios meses. —La agarró de la mano para que no volviera a alejarse de él. Aquella confesión le dolió a Hermione—, pero eso fue antes de conocerte a ti. Te juro…—recordó la noche que él estaba borracho y rectificó rápidamente—, te aseguro que entre ella y yo hace mucho que no pasa nada.

—Si dices que es mentira todo esto, ¿por qué me engañó? —preguntó sin estar convencida de cuál era la versión verdadera.

—Ella está despechada porque yo la he rechazado y sabe que mi sentimiento te pertenece. Está celosa.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque… aunque cueste creerlo siempre fui sincero contigo, Hermione. desde el primer día que te vi… y no hay ningún motivo por el que debas dudar de mí. —Hermione se sentó nuevamente en la silla, y se tocó las sienes con sus dedos. Estaba muy confundida y cansada de todo.

—Es cierto, pero entiende que no sé a quién creer ya, mi vida es un completo caos —respondió totalmente desesperada.

—Hermione —dijo mientras le agarraba las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente—, lo único que sé es que estoy he…enamorado de ti. —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza—. Siempre juré de no sentir nada especial por una mujer ni por nadie —aseguró suspirando con la voz entrecortada—, pero llegaste tú y estropeaste todos mis planes…

Riddle volvió a agarrarle la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad, invitándola a recostarse sobre su pecho. Hermione necesitaba volver a sentir sus brazos y sin pensarlo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho intentando no lastimarlo más, deleitándose con cada sensación que aquel hombre despertaba en ella.

—Hermione, no quiero una vida sin ti porque he descubierto que mi vida eres tú —aseguró admirando la belleza de Hermione.

—Ton, mi desconfianza se debe que mucho antes de conocerte, me lastimaron… y tengo miedo de otra vez sentir ese dolor.

—Nunca te haría daño, porque eres demasiado importante para mí. Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad. Tu sonrisa es mi mejor regalo. Hermione, no te negare he intentado rechazar a lo que siento por ti, pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, porque… te amo.

Hermione no necesitó más palabras, una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Levantó su cabeza del hombro de Riddle y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo con pasión. Sus lenguas anhelantes danzaban al mismo ritmo, encontrándose en todos sus movimientos y sus labios se negaban a separarse. Disfrutaron del beso como si llevaran una eternidad sin haber unidos sus labios.

—Riddle, tienes que saber que yo y Malfoy…

—Lo sé, pero eso no es un problema —la interrumpió Riddle.

—¡Pero no lo ves, Tom! Claro que lo es —gimió Hermione—, mi padre no me perdonaría otro engaño.

—¿Confías en mí, cariño? —preguntó agarrándole la cara entre sus manos, Hermione asintió—. Sigue preparando tu boda y…

—¿Cómo puedes declararte y ahora decirme que continúe con los planes de matrimonio? —preguntó enfadada apartándose de él y levantándose—. ¡No quiero casarme con él! Detesto a ese hombre.

Hermione, empezó a andar hacia la puerta para marcharse. Se sentía dolida y muy enfadada con Riddle.

Riddle desesperado por ver que la mujer que ama se marchaba, sacó las pocas fuerzas que tenía y con dificultad, se levantó de la cama. Un gemido de dolor hizo que Hermione se detuviera y mirara hacia la cama de él, sorprendiéndose al verlo levantado.

—¿Qué haces de pie? —preguntó al ver el gesto de dolor de él cada vez que apoyaba el pie.

—Impedir que te marches —caminó hacia ella cojeando mientras tocaba su pierna herida—. No voy a dejar que te vayas enfadada conmigo, te seguiré hasta donde haga falta para convencerte. Eres más terca que una mula.

—¡Vuelve a la cama Riddle! —gritó furiosa intentando evitar que él siguiera caminando—. No hagas locuras porque tu salud puede correr un grave...

—No me importa. No quiero seguir viviendo sin ti, Hermione. —confesó cuando llegó a su lado—. Ni está herida ni nadie me va a impedir demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Confía en mí, nunca dejaría que unieras tu vida a ese hombre —aseguró acariciando los brazos de ella.

—Y ¿puedes explicarme porque quieres que siga con los preparativos de mi boda?

—Para no levantar sospechas. Por favor, no preguntes nada porque mi plan puede fallar. —Hermione apartó la mirada confundida, Riddle le agarró el mentón para que volviera a mirarle—. Si alguna vez vuelves a casarte, puedes estar segura que el que te esté esperando, seré yo. —Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba mucho lo que Riddle le estaba diciendo—. ¿Me crees ahora?

—Te contestaré a tu pregunta solo cuando hayas regresado a tu cama. —Riddle besó a Hermione en los labios con anhelo y apoyado en ella, fue a acostarse de nuevo—. Confío en ti, pero, por favor, no me mientas.

—Te lo prometo.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama de él y relajados, empezaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Riddle le preguntó a Hermione cómo lo había pasado en la casa de la hermana de Olivia. Ella le confesó que sus esperanzas de traducir aquellos libros se habían acabado y que ya no tenía confianza en encontrar la manera de regresar.

—¿Aún estás planteándote la idea de regresar? —preguntó desilusionado—. Pensaba que al declarándome…

—No te negare que tuve mis tentaciones y las tenía recientemente… pero, sería estúpido rechazar lo evidente. Y lo evidente es que siento algo por tí tan fuerte que me echa para atrás. Pero eso no significa que no tenga curiosidad por descubrirlo. —Lo silenció con un beso.

—Entrégale los libros a Sara, ella debe dárselos a Dolohov en su cita de esta noche.

¿Para qué? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Voy a intentar una última cosa. —Hermione iba a volver a preguntar, pero Riddle le selló la boca poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. No seas impaciente, no te prometo nada, pero si venta bien, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Desde la noche del accidente, todos habían estado esperando a que el auror Nelson llegara a la mansión Malfoy para seguir con la investigación. Necesitaban que todo se agilizara y sobre todo, que tuvieron que detener al Sr. Malfoy para que pagara por sus delitos. Y esto debería ocurrir antes de que se casara con la señorita Tarner porque de no ser así, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

El auror visitó en primer lugar la habitación del Sr. Riddle para preocuparse por su estado de salud Se sorprendió mucho al ver que la señorita Tarner también estaba allí y más aún, no había nadie que los acompañara. Riddle le pidió a Hermione que saliera unos minutos para poder hablar en privado con el auror.

El auror se interesó por la salud del Sr. Riddle y tras aseguró que poco a poco estaba mejorando, le informó de cómo iba a investigar.

—Los criados han confesado quién les dio la orden de retención a la señorita Eris fue el Sr. Malfoy.

—Siempre lo sospeché. ¿Lo van a arrestar?

—En cuanto tengamos el testimonio de la señorita Eris, le haremos una visita al Sr. Malfoy. Pero el Sr. Nagel niega saber si el Sr. Malfoy ha matado a alguien o no.

Sabe perfectamente como yo, que están mintiendo. Pero vaya a que la señorita Eris le cuente todo.

Eris sufrió varios días tumbada en la cama y aquella mañana, como ya sé mucho mejor, pensando levantarse y ayudar en la cocina. Se consideró demasiado inútil postrada en esa cama. Al salir por la puerta, se topó de frente con el euror y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su interior. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería aquel hombre del ministerio sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

—Señorita, me alegra que ya estés prácticamente recuperada.

-Muchas gracias.

—Me imagino que sabrá el motivo de mi visita —Eris asintió—. Necesito que me aclare unas cantas por no decir bastantes cosas, sobre el caso del Sr. Malfoy, si es tan amable de mostrarme donde está la biblioteca.

La biblioteca tenía una luz tenue aquella mañana, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas impidiendo que la luz solar entrara a través de ellas. La habitación estaba alumbrada tan solo por un candil de aceite que estaba colocado sobre la mesa de escritorio. El auror invitó a Eris a que tome asiento y se acomodara, asegurándole que sería breve y conciso y esperaba lo mismo de ella.

¿Es el Sr. Malfoy un asesino?

Eris se removió nerviosa en el sillón y dudó si contarle la verdad u omitir toda la información que ella conocía. Por un lado, tuve miedo de que podría ocasionarle graves consecuencias. Sin embargo, pensé en lo mal que se había comportado y se hombre con ella, en el daño que le había hecho y no podía evitar pensar en la señorita Tarner, la futura esposa de ese monstruo. Ella tenía en sus manos el final de la maldición de la que todos hablanban y que cada vez era menos convincente.

—Sí —respondió con la voz temblorosa.

—Cuéntemelo todo, si es tan amable.

Señor

Nelson

Sr. Nelson, esta información fue contada por una conocida mía, le agradecería que no dijera nada ...

No se preocupa señorita Eris, prosiga por favor.

El Sr. Malfoy llegó ese día a su casa y no encontró a su ex esposa, se enfadó muchísimo. Había salido a visitar a su hermano, con el que había entretenido más de lo debido. Él odiaba que su esposa se viera con su hermano y en varias ocasiones, se lo había prohibido, sin embargo, ella nunca obedecía. Malfoy se encerró en la biblioteca y comenzó a beber. Cuando su mujer regresó, fue informada del enfado de su esposo, pero ella no hizo ni caso. —Eris respiro profundamente—. Nunca le tuvo miedo. Sin nada que temer, fue a buscar a su marido a la biblioteca y lo encontrado algo achispado. Iniciaron una fuerte discusión dónde él nuevamente le prohibió ver a su hermano y ella, como siempre, se negaba a obedecer. El Sr. Malfoy, cansado de la actitud altiva de su esposa, le abofeteó la cara varias veces seguidas y ésta, cayó contra el sofá,

¿Qué necesita después? —El detective animó a la mujer a que siguiera hablando.

Cuando salieron al jardín, El Sr. Malfoy tomó cogida del brazo a su esposa. Tan fuerte era la presión que ella no hizo nada más que quejarse porque le estaba haciendo daño. Él le repetía que con él nadie jugaba y que, si no dejaba de buscar a su hermano, él mismo terminaría con esa situación.

Se adentraron en el bosque. Llegaron a un lugar cerca del lago y tras golpear varias veces a la mujer, volvieron a discutir. Ella seguía sin aceptar la orden de su marido y esto no hacía nada más que empeorar la situación. Del Sr. Malfoy, cansado de aquella situación, sacó una daga de sus botas y se lo enseñó a su mujer, haciendo que la mujer sintiera temor, por primera vez en su vida.

Él le ofreció el cuchillo a la mujer y la obligó a ponérselo en el pecho, pero su esposa, tiró al suelo la daga.

—Te ordeno que nunca más vuelvas a ver a tu hermano. si no quieres que yo te haga renunciar a la vida.

—¡No te atreverás! No vas a terminar con mi vida ni con la de mi hermano. En estos meses de matrimonio conoció la clase de monstruo que eres y si podría retroceder en el tiempo, nunca aceptaría ser tu esposa —explotó la mujer—. Te voy a denunciar y pagar por todos tus delitos, miserable.

—¡Nunca! Porque antes de que lo hagas, ¡te mato! ¿Me ha escuchado zorra? —Gritaba Malfoy fuera de sí, totalmente enloquecido y apuntando con el puñal a su esposa. - No comprendo cómo te puedes juntar con ese miserable sucio muggle. Eres el hazme reír de nuestro mundo juntándote con esa miserable chusma.

Todavía que sea mi hermanatro por parte de padre, lo quiero y tu ni nadie me impedirán verlo.

Malfoy y su esposa forcejearon durante unos minutos y finalmente la mujer, cansada por la fuerza que ejerció su marido sobre ella, se rindió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Te odio! Eres el ser más despreciable de todos los hombres que conozco. Aunque me mates, acabarás en Azkaban —había dicho ella justo antes de sentir como una luz verde se cernía sobre ella.

-¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el corazón de la mujer del Sr. Malfoy ya había sido traspasado por la maldición asesina.

Eris se de tubo con la mirada perdida.

¿Y luego ... que paso luego, señorita Ersi? - pregunto el auror Nelson.

Yo presente ...

¿Se presentaron? ¿Por qué se presentó en ese momento, señorita Eris?

Te ... tuve que detenerlo.

Prosiga por favor.

—Cuando me presente vi al Sr. Malfoy, aturdido porque alguien había descubierto su delito, y en ese momento me estampo contra un árbol y al descubrir quién era, maldijo a voces.

—Que paso con su ... amiga. ¿También fue descubierta? - pregunto Nelson haciendo un gesto con la varita, donde una pluma iba apuntando en una libreta todos los detalles.

No ella ... se fue mucho antes.

¿Qué haces aquí, Eris? —Preguntó agarrando con fuerza la cara de la mujer que miraba con pavor—. No puedo hacerte daño. ¡Júrame que te marcharás muy lejos y no me delatarás! —Eris se negaba a hablar—. De acuerdo, si no, la siguiente serás tú.

En ese momento, el hombre apuntó con su varita a la mujer en la cabeza. El pulso le temblaba y por más que intentaba, el amor que registró por ella y el pánico dibujado en la mujer, se lo impedía.

—¡Júramelo maldita zorra! ¿No ves que no puedo matarte? —Blasfemaba con el rostro cargado de odio hacia sí mismo.

Eris obedeció y le aseguró que no lo delataría y que escaparía muy lejos. Malfoy volvió a amenazarla, asegurándole que, si alguna vez volvía a verla, no podría piedad de ella.

—Al día siguiente y antes de que se descubriera la muerte de su esposa, hice mi equipaje y hui. —Le aseguró Eris al auror—. El pánico considerado por mí.

La mujer le callerón una lagrimas durante toda la confesión. Nelson pensó que ya era suficiente con lo que le había contado y que sería mejor no seguir presionando a la mujer.

Hermione ya se había despedido de Riddle y fue a la biblioteca para ver si estaba allí Abril para que regresaron a casa. Hacía ya varias horas que habían salido y debían regresar para que no sospecharan. Hermione iba a llamar a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando se abrió de par en par. Por ella salía una desoladora mujer, seguidas por el auror Nelson. Esto, al ver a la hija del y al percatarse de que no había hablado con ella anteriormente cuando viola en la alcoba del, la saludó con cordialidad.

—Señorita, usted es la prometida del Sr. Malfoy, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —respondió con irritación Hermione al recordar ese detalle.

¿Sabes si se encuentra en este momento en su mansión? Debo evitar una visita.

—Lo siento, ayer recibí una nota suya comunicándome que tenía que salir de viaje.

-¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó ante la cara de incredulidad de Hermione — Tenemos un grave problema.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 28**

El insomnio se adueñó del cuerpo de Riddle la mayor parte de la noche. No paraba de dar vueltas por la biblioteca, intentando pensar en el lugar donde podría estar Eris. No conocía mucho la visa de esa mujer, desde muy joven se unió a sus filas des pues desapareció. Resignado, comprendió la idea de desenmascarar a Malfoy podría esperar.

Lo que no podría aguardar era su compromiso con Hermione. Los días que había pasado fuera, lejos de ella, le habían servido para convencerse de que era la mujer con la que habían querido unirse. Durante la conversación que tuvo con su mortifago, este le había hecho recapacitar. Nervioso, consideró en las palabras que le regalaría cuando por fin la volviera a tener enfrente, para convencerla de que se casara con él en el caso de que todavía tenga dudas.

Aquella mañana Riddle, a pesar de no haber dormido mucho durante la noche, se convirtió muy temprano, se aseó y salió hacia la casa de la hermana de la Sra. Olivia para averiguar si ya habían regresado las mujeres de su viaje.

—Lo siento señor —se disculpó un de los elfos—, la Sra. Brow y la señorita Tarner no han regresado aún.

¿Información sobre el día que volverían? —Preguntó Riddle impaciente.

Elfo negó rotundamente y Riddle decidió regresar a su hogar. Ya volvería en otro momento para llevar a Hermione nuevamente a la mansión Riddle.

—Les estoy diciendo que el señor no se encuentra aquí —insistía el elfo.

—Díganos dónde encontrarlo, entonces debemos proceder a cumplir con nuestro trabajo —decía uno de los hombres que han llegado a la mansión Riddle.

¿Qué ocurre? —Intervino Riddle a espaldas de ellos, apareciendo y sacudiéndose el abrigo.

¿Es usted el Sr. Tom Marvolo Riddle? —Preguntó el más alto de los hombres. —Riddle asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-. Soy del ministerio y vengo una invitación a que nos acompañe. Está acusado del secuestro de la señorita Tarner, hija del Sr. Tarner.

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No se esperaba que fueran a acusarle de algo así, pero rápidamente supo que el padre de Hermione estaba vengándose de él y seguramente, Malfoy también tenía algo que ver en aquello.

—No pienso ir con ustedes —anunció con aparente calma—. Yo no la he secuestrado.

—Tenemos varios testigos que nos informan que usted ha tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de la mujer.

Los dos hombres del ministerio insistieron, empezando a sacar sus baritas de los pliegues de sus túnicas. insistieron en que fuera con ellos y a Riddle no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué clase de agentes del ministerio sois que creéis todo lo que le dicen sin comprobarlo? Están cometiendo una injusticia —decía intentando parecer sereno.

—Si usted no ha secuestrado a la mujer, díganos dónde está

Y como queréis que lo sepa, si es un dato que desconozco. —Riddle estaba dispuesto a protegerla, aunque tuviera que pagar por un delito que no había cometido.

—No me haga perder la poca paciencia que tengo —confesó el del ministerio —. No voy a permitir que se rían de mí.

Riddle fue guiado por los dos hombres hacia el carruaje, donde fue trasladado al ministerio, donde seria encerrado de momento en un pequeño calabozo. Si en unos días la mujer no aparecía y se demostraba que él era el único culpable, lo trasladarían a la prisión de Azkaban. Riddle no paraba de decir que era inocente pero el auror hacia caso omiso a sus palabras. Si no iba a colaborar con la justicia diciendo el paradero de la mujer, no tenía intención de escuchar nada más de boca de aquel hombre.

Riddle fue encerrado en una celda maloliente, llena de telarañas y ratas y con una minúscula tabla de madera en la pared que hacía la función de cama.

—Se van a arrepentir de lo que están haciendo contra mí. Cuando salga de aquí y demuestre que soy inocente, ustedes van a pagar por este grave error. —gritaba apoyado contra los barrotes—. ¡Lo juro!

El eco repitió las últimas palabras que había pronunciado como si quisiera aliarse con él para que la declaración fuese más convincente. Riddle no podía creer que estuviera encerrado en el calabozo.

"Por nada en el mundo voy a permitir que Hermione regrese junto a su familia para que la obliguen a casarse con el bastardo de Malfoy. Lo tenía decidido si tenía que matarlo lo mataría".

Desde que el estado de Eris empeoró, Malfoy no se separó de su lado. La cuidaba y protegía como si fuera lo más importante de su vida. En realidad, lo era, pues no tenía nadie más a quién entregarle su corazón. Avisó a todos sus elfos de que debía viajar durante unos días, para que lo excusaran si alguien preguntaba por él y se instaló en la pequeña cabaña del bosque.

El día que visitó a Eris, se quedó tan preocupado por ella que supo que debía salvarle la vida, aunque con ello se arriesgara a que lo condenaran por sus delitos. Se reunió con el doctor y tras ofrecerle una pequeña fortuna por guardar silencio y otra por socorrer a Eris, ambos hombres partieron hacia la cabaña. El diagnóstico del doctor no fue muy esperanzador. La herida tenía una preocupante infección y si no conseguían bajarle la fiebre en las próximas horas, podía morir aquella misma noche. Por primera vez en su vida, Malfoy experimentó un sentimiento aterrador, causado por el pánico que le provocaba la idea de volver a perderla. Pero esta vez, para siempre.

Milagrosamente y con varios remedios, la fiebre bajó un poco y Malfoy pudo respirar algo más aliviado.

— Debo regresar a mi casa pues tengo obligaciones. Volveré a venir más tarde, pero si Eris necesitase algo, no dudes en buscarme inmediatamente. ¿Entendiste?

El elfo asintió obediente y Malfoy, tras devolverle una rápida mirada a Eris que seguía dormida en la pequeña cama, salió de la cabaña. Por su mente pasó una vaga imagen de Hermione y supo que debía acudir a casa del Sr. Tarner para parecer interesado en la desaparición de su futura esposa.

Los ánimos en casa de la familia Tarner iban de mal en peor. La desesperación era tal que la madre de Hermione, cegada por la impotencia y a punto de enloquecer, había salido durante horas a buscar a su hija. Regresó empapada por la lluvia y totalmente desolada. El Sr. Tarner llevaba encerrado en la biblioteca desde que había desde que había ido a denunciar la desaparición de su hija el día anterior. Esperaba noticias urgentes que parecían no llegar.

El Sr. Tarner fue avisado de la visita del Sr. Malfoy y muy enfadado, salió a recibirlo.

—¿Y usted es el marido perfecto para mi hija? —preguntó con el rostro cargado de rabia—. Ella lleva días desaparecida y eso parece no importarle. Creo que no está tan interesado en ella como me confesó hace varios días.

—¿Por qué dice eso Sr. Tarner? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Porque no sabemos dónde puede estar mí hija y usted se va de viajecitos, vaya usted a saber a qué lugar.

—Disculpe, una prima lejana ha fallecido y debía acudir a su entierro —mintió fingiendo pena.

—Le acompaño en el sentimiento —dijo Sr. Tarner creyéndose la mentira—. Aunque debía haber avisado.

—Lo siento, fue todo muy repentino…

—Está bien, perdone por haberlo juzgado, pero entienda mi posición.

—No se preocupe, comprendo la desesperación que debe sentir porque justo es la misma que yo siento. ¿Se sabe algo de mi prometida?

—Nada. Ayer denuncié su desaparición y culpé al Sr. Riddle.

—Ha hecho lo correcto Sr. Tarner. Él es el único culpable —Malfoy se sintió plenamente satisfecho, aunque tuvo que disimularlo expresando su mejor gesto de preocupación.

—Señor, ha llegado un señor del ministerio —informó el elfo—. ¿Le hago pasar a la sala?

—Mejor a la biblioteca, Sr. Malfoy y yo lo estamos esperando.

El auror saludó a los dos hombres y pasó a informarle de todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Los dos hombres se sintieron muy satisfechos al saber que Riddle se encontraba en prisión, aunque el que se sentía más victorioso fue Mafoy por poder vengarse. En cambio, la tristeza del Sr. Tarner regresó a su interior cuando el auror le informó que seguían sin noticias de Hermione.

—¡Hagan que ese bastardo confiese! —ordenó el Sr. Tarner voz engrito.

—Lo hemos intentado, pero dice ser inocente. Creo que va a ser muy difícil sacarle esa información. El motivo de mi visita también es para hacerles unas preguntas. —El conde de Sr. Tarner asintió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida su hija?

—Hace tres días y quince horas que nosotros descubrimos que se había ido, pero ella debió salir de aquí algunas horas antes. No sé decirle la hora exacta.

—No se preocupe, con eso será suficiente. Y dígame, ¿quién fue la última persona que la vio?

—la criada Abril, le subió el té después de comer, pero asegura que mi hija no le dijo nada de su huida.

—Lo tendré en cuenta por si hiciera falta interrogarla. ¿Tenía su hija motivos para marcharse de casa? ¿Quizás alguna disputa familiar?

—Lo que ocurra en mi casa no es asunto suyo.

—Necesito saberlo para poder encontrar a su hija y puede estar…

—¡Se acabó el interrogatorio! —le interrumpió el Sr. Tarner—. En vez de perder el tiempo hablando conmigo, debería dedicarse a encontrar a mi hija.

—Créame que este proceso es necesario y…

—¿No ha escuchado al Sr. Tarner, caballero? Será mejor que se concentre en que el Sr. Riddle confiese su delito. Él es el único culpable de la desaparición de mi futura esposa.

—Yo no estoy tan convencido de que el Sr. Ridlle sea culpable y no podemos culparlo sin pruebas evidentes.

—Son ustedes unos incompetentes —gritó furioso—. Yo mismo iré mañana y lo interrogaré para que me diga donde tiene escondida a mi hija. Y me lo va a decir, ¡claro que sí! —aseguró el Sr. Tarner.

—No se atreva a cuestionar mi profesionalidad —dijo enfadado el euror—. Intente no cometer ninguna locura porque puede salir perjudicado.

—¡Váyase de mi casa! No voy a permitir que me amenace. Y no es necesario que continúe en el caso, ya buscaré a otro que sí sepa hacer bien su trabajo.

—Me iré con mucho gusto, pero si se retrasa la búsqueda de su hija, tenga por seguro que el único culpable será usted por no querer colaborar con nosotros.

El elfo del Sr. Tarner acompañó al auror hasta la puerta. En la biblioteca, del Sr. Tarner se sirvió una copa de licor y le ofreció otra a Malfoy.

—En este mismo momento voy a informar al mejor auror de Londres sobre la desaparición de mi hija y estoy seguro, que mañana mismo estará aquí.

Hermione y Olivia llegaron, la ciudad donde el vendedor de libros le había dicho que vivía el sabio que le ayudaría a traducir los viejos libros de hechizos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, incluso más que las veces anteriores. Las opciones se le estaban acabando y cada vez tenía más claro que aquel era su destino y contra eso, nadie podía luchar.

La casa del hombre, era bastante pequeña, pero tenía un encanto especial. No sabían si era por el color azul grisáceo de la fachada, por los hermosos arcos de la entrada o por los bonitos balcones adornados con flores de distintas tonalidades.

Olivia llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de madera pintada en blanca y una mujer joven, de cabellos oscuros y rizados, vestida de negro y con unas marcadas ojeras, abrió la puerta con gesto serio.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puede ayudarlas?

—Venimos buscando al señor Bins. ¿Es esta su casa? —Hermione y Olivia se percataron del temblor en el rostro de la mujer.

—¿Qui… quienes son ustedes? —consiguió decir—Yo soy Hermione, hija del Sr. Tarner y ella es Olivia Brow. Necesitamos hablar con el señor Bins. Es muy importante para mí. —Hermione intentó convencerla.

—¿Qué desean de mi padre? —La voz de la mujer se rompió en un silencioso sollozo.

—Nos han dicho que es un sabio muy importante y que nadie en este país sabe más que él. Nos gustaría pedirle ayuda para que nos traduzca unos textos. —La voz de Hermione también era temblorosa por los nervios.

—Le pagaremos lo que sea necesario por su ayuda —añadió Olivia.

—Me temo que no va a ser posible que mi padre les ayude. Lo siento mucho.

—Si no se encuentra en su casa, podemos regresar en otro momento —insistió Olivia.

—Mi padre falleció hace una semana. Él estaba bien y al día siguiente…

La mujer no pudo guardar más la compostura y rompió a llorar. Hermione sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho e intentando controlar sus lágrimas, trató de animar a la mujer. Olivia hizo lo mismo. Tras despedirse de ella, ambas amigas desaparecieron con un amargo sabor de boca.

—No hay nada más que hacer Olivia, debo aceptar mi destino.

—Aún nos queda una última cosa. El hechicero, que visitamos el otro día, nos dijo que iba a intentar averiguar la forma de deshacer el hechizo. Quizás él haya encontrado la solución.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Suspiró Hermione intentando desenredar el nudo de tristeza que albergaba su corazón—. Yo no tengo esperanzas ya y si te soy sincera, no quiero escuchar otra negativa más. No la soportaría.

—Está bien Hermione. Iremos y entraré yo sola. Si el hombre ha encontrado el remedio te lo comunicaré y si no es así, regresaremos mañana mismo a mi hogar.

Hermione asintió como un autómata. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperar su antigua vida, estaba agotada por tantas trabas puestas en su camino.

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de casa del hombre y Olivia bajó decidida, mientras ella la esperaba allí. Durante varios minutos, Hermione intentó no volver a hacerse ilusiones pues ya se había hecho demasiadas anteriormente. "Todas y cada una de ellas han terminado rotas y tiradas en el cubo de la basura."

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —preguntó Hermione cuando su amiga salía de la casa después de la visita.

—Mañana regresaremos de madrugada. —Olivia alargó la mano y tomó la de Hermione para darle ánimos.

No le hizo falta una respuesta negativa, lo había entendido perfectamente. Ahora solo quería volver al lado de Riddle para que éste le animara como solo él sabía hacer. Extrañaba su cercanía y necesitaba volver a sentirlo cerca. Todo lo demás, ya no importaba.

Sr. Tarner se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana y sin avisar a nadie, partió hacia el ministerio donde tenían arrestado al Sr. Riddle. Tras darle una buena propina al guardia, consiguió que éste le permitiera entrar unos minutos a la celda.

Riddle estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. Una voz ronca le hizo levantar la vista sobresaltado.

—Me alegra verle en ese estado. —Rió el Sr. Tarner al ver el mal aspecto que tenía el conde—. Es justo lo que se merece.

—Yo no me he llevado a su hija, Sr. Tarner —aseguró levantándose del suelo—. Usted es el único culpable de su desaparición.

—¡Cállese malnacido! —maldijo con desprecio—. ¿Dónde la tienes escondida?

—¡En ningún sitio! Debería pensar más en ella y no tanto en sus propios intereses. Su hija nunca será feliz con el Sr. MALFOY y usted está cometiendo un grave error al obligarla a casarse con él.

—¿Usted va a decirme cómo debo actuar con mi hija? despreciable —Rió sarcásticamente—. ¡Mírese! Cualquiera diría, usted que se creía con tal poder… no me extraña que seas un desgraciado, tu familia lo era y tú también lo eres y tus hijos, si es que los tienes lo serán.

—No sabe de qué habla Sr. Tarner, y más vale que no salga más de su boca se lo aseguro. Yo antes que hacerle daño a Hermione como está haciendo usted. Voy a protegerla, aunque tenga que pagar con mi propia vida por ello —anunció con rabia.

—¡Me emociona con sus palabras! —exclamó sarcástico—. Si realmente le importara mi hija, diría donde está.

—Siento algo por su hija, no lo negare. —Riddle se detuvo cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir, las palabras prohibidas para él por fin habían salido de sus labios, pero no quería seguir negándoselo, amaba a Hermione y esa era su cruel realidad, su punto débil—. Mis sentimientos hacia ella son reales y mis intenciones con ella, sinceras. —Riddle intentó convencer a Sr. Tarner, serenando su tono de voz—. Si me permite casarme con ella, le juro a mi lado nada le faltará.

—¡Nunca!, jamás lo permitiré que un Marvolo toque a mi hija, nunca —gritó con rabia el Sr. Tarner agarrando con fuerza los barrotes que lo separaban de Riddle—. Usted la ha deshonrado.

—¿Ha escuchado hablar de la maldición del Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Tarner?

—¡Patrañas! Una sarta de invenciones para perjudicar el prestigio de los Sres. Malfoy —aseguró convencido.

—Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, es una mentira. La diferencia es que se ha inventado él mismo para librarse de pagar por sus delitos. ¿Quiere que su hija corra el mismo riesgo?

El conde se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que Sr. Riddle le había confesado con tanta seguridad.

—¿Cree que el mejor marido para Hermione es un asesino? —Volvió a la carga Riddle.

—¡Voy a encontrar a mi hija al precio que sea! Y no voy a permitir que vuelva a acercarse a ella, ¡nunca más! - Sentencia alejándose de la celda.

" _**Se está equivocando Sr. Tarner. No cometa el grave error de casar a su hija con un asesino. Pensó furioso Riddle".**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

El día anterior a la boda entre Hermione y Malfoy había llegado. Todos estaban muy nerviosos pero la más desdichada era ella. Riddle le había asegurado que no permitiría que se casara con Malfoy pero los días que habían pasado y él seguía sin hacer nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miró su vestido de novia. Abril pidió a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar.

—Hermione, el Sr. Malfoy ha regresado de su viaje y desea que bajes a recibirlo.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Hermione como un jarro de agua helada. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría y como era de esperar, ya que era su boda era el día siguiente, estaba seguro que recibiría la mala noticia en las próximas horas.

—Enseguida bajo ...

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rabia y maldijo en silencio a Malfoy por haber regresado y al estúpido de Riddle por haberle asegurado que la boda no se llevaría a cabo siendo mentira.

—¡Buenos días, querida!

Abraxas Malfoy se acercó a su futura esposa, agarró su delicada mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle a los nudillos. Una arcada grabó su cuerpo cuando él mismo repugnante roce sobre su piel.

—Me parece un auténtico caradura, Sr. Malfoy, déjame a mí sola organizando la boda —gruñó enfadada, no le importaba que se hubiera ido, al revés, le hubiera parecido la mejor idea que hubiera tenido nunca aquel hombre, sin embargo, le apetecía discutir con él—. Tú tenías más interés que yo en esta boda y me parece muy egoísta por tu parte lo que ha hecho.

Malfoy miró al Sr. Tarner, que estaba sentado sobre su silla de la biblioteca, intentando que su futuro suegro saliera en su defensa. En cambio, este no dijo nada. Sabía que su hija estaba en el derecho de reclamarle y por primera vez, dejaría que ella se revelara.

Malfoy quería agarrarla por el brazo y ordenarle que no volviera a hablarle así nunca más, pero se contuvo. Sabía que en pocas horas aquella mujer tan fiera sería suya y podría domarla a su antojo, sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera.

El auror había mandado a un guardia a vigilar la casa del para saber al detalle quién entraba y salía de aquella mansión, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba conocer el momento en el que el conde regresara a su hogar. Sabía que tarde o temprano éste volvería y si los planes de boda con la señorita Tarner, habían seguido adelante, solo podía significar que aquel hombre al que deseaba meter en Azkaban, no tardaría en llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

Después del mediodía, el auror recibió la noticia de que el había regresado y se encontraba en su casa. Ahora tocaba planear la estrategia para acorralarlo y que esta vez no se le escapara.

El auror fue a casa del Sr. Riddle para informarle del regreso de Malfoy, algo que alteró mucho a Riddle y le contó su plan para detenerlo.

—Espero que todo salga bien, porque no soportaría romper la promesa que le hice a Hermione. No puedo permitir que ella acabe casada con ese bastardo. ¿Lo entiende? —dijo Riddle alterado.

—No se preocupe, eso no sucederá. Pero debemos actuar con cautela para que todo salga bien.

—Yo le acompañaré.

—No debería, Sr. Riddle. Aún no está recuperado y…

—Llevo años esperando este momento y no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo. Además, quiero estar cerca de Hermione para apoyarla cuando todo suceda.

—Pero…

—¡No hay peros que valgan! No hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que pueda evitar acompañarle —sentenció.

Dicho esto, los dos hombres desaparecieron.

**HOLAAA! Mis queridos lectores / a gracias por vuestros comentarios. :PAGS**

**Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Malfoy lleva un cabo su plan de casarse con Hermione o Riddle le chafara los planes?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39**

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa aquella noche. Al día siguiente se casaría con el hombre al que detestaba su alma y ya no había nada que pudiera impedirlo. Cada vez que miraba su bonito vestido de novia, le entraban ganas de bajar a por unas tijeras y destrozarlo por completo. Las lágrimas invadían sus mejillas cada vez que pensaba en su vida de casada junto a Malfoy, sabía que aquel destino la haría muy desdichada. "El relicario de mi destino, el relicario de mi destino —repitió irónicamente—. Es imposible que este sea el final. Todo esto que estoy viviendo debe tratarse de una jodida broma" Pero lo que realmente le encolerizaba era que Riddle le hubiera engañado y eso, jamás se lo perdonaría. Que ilusa fue al pensar que podía creer a ese cretino. Que podía cambiarlo…

—¿Qué quieres que te haga en el cabello esta noche? —preguntó Abril cuando subió a ayudarla a vestirse.

—Lo que quieras, hoy me da todo igual —respondió algo fría, el corazón de Abril se encogió al ver la tristeza de Hermione.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Hermione negó bajando la mirada.

A las ocho y media de la noche llegó Malfoy. Ella, siguiendo el consejo de su madre y a pesar de estar preparada a esa hora, bajó un poco más tarde.

—Es bueno hacerlos esperar un poco, cariño. Estás preciosa —había dicho la señora Tarner , admirando el precioso vestido. Tenía un escote de infarto, ensalzando los prominentes pechos de la mujer.

Diez minutos después, Hermione se reunió con su padre y su futuro esposo. La presencia de Malfoy la ponía de muy mal humor, pero era consciente de que debía acostumbrarse a él. Intentaba alejarse todo lo que podía de él, su presencia le repugnaba, pero Malfoy se empeñaba en acercarse a ella y aparentar que estaban muy enamorados.

En el momento en el que entraron los primeros invitados, el Sr. Miller, su esposa y su hija Mariene, Malfoy obligó a su prometida a forzar una bonita sonrisa.

Hermione se percató del saludo tan amigable que habían compartido Malfoy y Mariene. Ella le había regalado una coqueta sonrisa y él, un guiño demasiado provocativo. "¿Están coqueteando en mi cara?" Sin duda, un gesto cargado de complicidad.

En el momento en el que entró en la sala Dolohov, invitado por el Sr. Tarner, en ese momento Malfoy comenzó a sudar y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sabía que aquel hombre era uno de los mejores seguidores de Riddle y sin saber por qué, la intranquilidad se adueñó de su cuerpo. Dolohov lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante y Malfoy no pudo evitar preguntarse para sí mismo: "¿Sabrá lo de Eris? ¿Me estarán tendiendo una trampa?"

Desde aquel mismo instante, Malfoy agudizó sus sentidos. Miraba muy alterado a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, intentando descifrar sus miradas, adivinar sus conversaciones o interpretar sus gestos. Creía que todos aquellos se habían unido en su contra y cada uno de ellos, conocía sus delitos.

"_Te estas obsesionando. Tienes que relajarte. Nadie sabe nada." _Malfoy intentaba serenarse, pero cada minuto que pasaba, su nerviosismo aumentaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querido, te noto algo… tenso? El sudor está empapando tu rostro —ironizó Hermione fingiendo una encantadora sonrisa.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y toda esta gente también —susurró sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué debería saber? No tengo ni idea, pero me encantaría que me lo contaras —invitó Hermione intrigada.

—Y si no lo sabes, ¿por qué te estas riendo de mí? —inquirió.

—Porque tú me has obligado a sonreír. ¿Recuerdas? —lo retó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Malfoy se alejó de Hermione y salió al exterior, necesitaba tranquilizarse y en medio de todas aquellas personas, nunca lo conseguiría.

Olivia, que había llegado acompañando a su esposo, se acercó a Hermione, aprovechando que su futuro esposo por fin se retiraba de ella.

—¿Cómo estas cariño?

—¡Oh Olivia! Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento y mi corazón ha dejado de latir. Estoy muy asustada, no quiero casarme con Malfoy.

—Tranquila querida, todo va a salir bien —le acarició el brazo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

_Recuerdo…_

_Aquella tarde Olivia, junto a Dolohov, habían visitado a Riddle para preocuparse por su salud. Se lo habían encontrado muy animado, algo que a Olivia le molestó un poco._

—_¿No le importa que Hermione se case con el Sr. Malfoy? —había indagado Olivia incómoda—. Lo noto demasiado tranquilo cuando está a punto de perder a la mujer, que, según usted, es la mujer que ama._

—_No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso, pues esa boda no se va a llevar a cabo —había respondido Riddle con total seguridad—. Amo a esa mujer, la quiero solo para mí. Y voy a impedir que se case con otro hombre que no sea yo. Tengo un plan y si todo sale bien, Hermione volverá a ser libre._

—_Eso espero Sr. Riddle, porque si no, se arrepentirán toda la vida..._

Aquella revelación intrigó muchísimo a Olivia pero notó tanta seguridad en las palabras del conde de Riddle que confió en que todo saldría bien. Ella estaba tranquila y deseaba presenciar el momento en el que Riddle impidiera aquella boda.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que todo va a salir bien? —preguntó Hermione devolviéndole de sus recuerdos—. Esto es un completo fracaso. ¡Vaya mierda!

—Hermione, una señorita no dice esas palabras —regañó divertida ante la naturalidad de Olivia.

—Me importa muy poco lo que diga una señorita por las barbar de Merlín.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Olivia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, pero también confiaba en el estúpido de Riddle y ese miserable me ha mentido. No ha impedido que me case con Malfoy. Esto no se lo perdono.

—Paciencia querida, la noche no ha hecho nada más que empezar y te recuerdo que tu boda no es hasta mañana. Todo puede suceder.

Olivia le regaló un guiño a Hermione y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Malfoy, que le estaba pidiendo con la mirada que se acercara a él. Hermione se quedó totalmente descolocada y sin saber a qué se refería exactamente su amiga con aquellas palabras.

"La noche no ha hecho nada más que empezar —repitió mentalmente—. Claro que sí, para mi desgracia. Sería mejor que estuviera terminando."

Durante toda la cena, Hermione no paró de observar al idiota de Malfoy. Estaba muy callado, el sudor no desaparecía de su rostro y notó sus manos heladas cuando las dirigieron a sus copas correspondientes y sin querer, se rozaron. No paraba de mirar a todos los comensales alterado y su pulso temblaba cada vez que cogía entre sus manos el tenedor. Era como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera.

En el momento en el que los criados retiraron el último plato y sirvieron el postre, Abraxas Malfoy se relajó un poco. "Si no ha sucedido nada, no ocurrirá ya. Nadie sospecha de mí."

Antes de pasar a tomar el postre, el Sr. Tarner, al percatarse de que su futuro yerno no había agradecido la asistencia de los invitados, lo animó a hablar.

—Antes de pasar a degustar los dulces y la macedonia de frutas, le pido al Sr. Malfoy que nos regale unas palabras.

—¿Unas palabras de qué? —preguntó a su futuro suegro muy alterado, intentando no levantar mucho la voz "—. Yo no tengo nada que decir.

—Deberías decir unas palabras de agradecimiento —susurró Hermione malhumorada.

Malfoy se levantó de su silla, cogió la copa de champagne que un elfo le había ofrecido segundos antes y la levantó ante todos, intentando parecer relajado y feliz.

—En primer lugar, quería agradecer al Sr. Tarner el haber permitido que su preciosa hija y yo podamos comprometernos en matrimonio, por su generosidad y su hospitalidad, haciéndome sentir uno más de su familia. —Dirigió la copa hacia el aludido—. La Sra. Tarner —ésta forzó una sonrisa—, por haber hecho de su hija una dama digna y admirable. —Hermione se sintió ofendida con aquellas palabras—. A todos ustedes, por acompañarnos mañana en el día de nuestra boda, que para nosotros será el más feliz de nuestras vidas. —"Sobre todo para mí", ironizó Hermione con tristeza—. Y por último y más importante, a mi futura esposa, a la que amo con todo mi corazón y de la cual quedé prendado de su belleza en el mismo momento en que la vi, gracias mi…

No pudo continuar con su falso discurso, un gran alboroto se escuchó en el recibidor. Los elfos parecían discutir con varias personas e intentaban detenerlos para que no llegaran a la sala donde cenaba Malfoy y todos sus invitados. Pero fue imposible, aquellas personas consiguieron entrar.

El primero en pasar fue Riddle, que rápidamente localizó a Hermione y no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos almendrados que tanto adoraba. La mujer por fin pudo respirar aliviada y no disimuló la amplia sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Riddle, el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón, no le había engañado y estaba cumpliendo la promesa de no permitir que se casara con Abraxas Malfoy. Ahora nada podía salir mal.

Malfoy se había quedado pálido al ver entrar a Tom Riddle, pero su furia creció cuando vio las miradas de complicidad que se regalaban Hermione y él. Iba a dirigirse hacia él para reclamarme la intrusión en casa ajena, cuando vio al hombre que lo acompañaba y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué hace aquí maldito bastardo? —preguntó el Sr. Tarner con los puños cerrados dirigiéndose a Riddle.

—¡Viene conmigo! —exclamó el auror apareciendo tras la alta figura de Riddle.

Un murmullo generalizado rompió el silencio que se había producido minutos antes. Todos intentaban adivinar qué hacía allí el auror Nelson, pero ninguno se podía imaginar el motivo real. El único que lo sabía era Malfoy. Sintió como sus piernas flojeaban y tuvo que concienciarse mentalmente para conseguir serenarse. "Seguro que el idiota de Nagel me ha denunciado. Eris no ha podido ser, sé que ella me ama tanto como yo y no sería capaz de poner mi reputación en peligro. Cuando pille a ese mal nacido lo mataré.

—¡Buenas noches Sr. Nelson! Merecemos una explicación por atreverse a entrar en mi casa de esta forma e interrumpir esta celebración.

—Si no fuera por el motivo extremadamente importante que me ha traído hasta aquí, puede estar seguro que nunca hubiera molestado esta cena.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó el Sr. Tarner.

—Quizás eso se lo debería preguntar a su futuro yerno, ¿tiene algo que decir Sr. Abraxas Malfoy?

—Yo no he cometido ningún delito. ¡Soy inocente! —gritó nervioso el conde, olvidándose de sus intentos de parecer sereno.

—Nadie le ha acusado de nada. ¿Tiene la conciencia tranquila, Sr. Malfoy?

Todo el murmullo que había en la sala, desapareció esperando la respuesta del conde, que parecía no llegar. La palidez apareció en el rostro de Malfoy y el sudor empapó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—No tienen pruebas en contra de mí.

—¿Puede explicarse Sr. Nelson? O usted, Sr. Malfoy, ¿me puede decir qué ha ocurrido? Creo que ninguno de nosotros estamos entendiendo nada y merecemos una explicación —pidió el Sr. Tarner mirando a Malfoy con ojos inquisitivos.

—No crea nada de lo que digan estos hombres. Se han aliado en mi contra por venganza. Ambos quieren destruirme, pero no se lo podemos permitir. Debe apoyarme Sr. Tarner —suplicó exasperado.

—Yo sólo apoyaré a aquel que lleve la razón. ¿La lleva usted? —preguntó el padre de Hermione.

—Soy el futuro esposo de su hija, tiene que defenderme y confiar ciegamente en mí.

—Ese es el problema Sr. Malfoy, ahora me estoy planteando sí realmente usted es el hombre que quiero para mi hija. No ha sido tan sincero conmigo como yo esperaba. Todo es muy sospechoso, empezando por sus desapariciones, la primera cuando Hermione estuvo desaparecida afirmándome que fue al funeral de una prima suya y después, desapareciendo días antes de la boda, sin preocuparse por los preparativos.

Pero le repito Sr. Tarner, no ve que este hombre es un mentiroso. — dijo Malfoy señalando a Riddle.

El Sr. Tarner miro a este y luego a Malfoy— ¿Porque lo dice, Sr. Malfoy ? dígame con un argumento razonable para creer sus palabras.

Muy bien, ¿No sé si se acordara de hace años de un asesinato que hubo en el pequeño Hangleton?

—Donde quiere ir a parar Sr. Malfoy — interrumpió el auror.

—Oh espere caballero, esto puede que le interese. Dicen que la pequeña y tranquila villa muggle fue rota por un brutal asesinato por una de la familia más adineradas, los Riddle. Se cuenta, que esa noche vieron entrar a alguien, … dentro de la mansión. ¿Dígame Sr. Riddle, no es así? ¿Ya que su padre fue un hombre rico y nada menos que un muggle? ¿Creo recordar también, una vez en Hogwarts, me comentaste que estabas buscando tus orígenes y resulto, "casualidad del destino", tu padre el Sr. Riddle padre, era un muggle que abandono a tu madre estando ella embarazada de ti, no es así Riddle junior? Es irónico, tu madre poniendo el nombre de un despreciable muggle que la echo a patadas por ser bruja dejándote luego en un Orfanato.

Como te atreves despreciable. — Nelson paro a Riddle antes de que sacar la varita. Malfoy prosiguió.

Bien, la cosa esta. Que en esos años me dijiste que quería visitar a tu familia saber de tus orígenes. Pero fue una casualidad que en ese momento en el año 1943 en las vacaciones de verano decidieras ir a verlos, y luego hubiera estos extraños asesinatos. ¿No fue así?

¿Insinúas que yo mate a esa familia. ¿A unas personas que ni conocía? —Dijo Riddle con una mirada penetrante. Hermione vio un pequeño destello rojizo en sus ojos. —¿Como puedes ser tan idiota Malfoy? Si no leíste bien el profeta, el asesinato lo causo un mago que vivía en los alrededores de la mansión y que no era la primera vez que había habido un percance con tal susodicho, ese hombre ya estuvo encerrado en Azkaban. — le recordó Riddle.

Si cierto, pero resulta que ese "hombre" el que mato a los Riddle, pertenecen a una de las familias más antiguas de magos, los Gaunt. Dicen que tenían un rasgo de inestabilidad y violencia que se fue agravando a lo largo de las generaciones debido a la costumbre de casarse entre primos. La falta de sentido común, combinada con una fuerte tendencia a los delirios de grandeza.

Pero ese hombre no lo conocía y después de lo sucedido no quise saber nada del tema. — dijo Riddle con serenidad.

Sr. Malfoy estas acusaciones que dice, son muy grabes y no tiene nada que lo apruebe. El ministerio se encargó de eso hace años y fue caso cerrado.

Hermione veía la escena pálida como el mármol sabía que Tom Riddle había asesinado a su padre y abuelos igual que su tío, como bien Harry le conto en su momento. Pero eso fue antes de que ella llegara al pasado. Ella sabía ahora, que su misión era poder cambiar ese hombre para que en un futuro no se convirtiera en el "Voldemort" que tanto conocía. Sabiendo todo lo que había cometido, no podía engañar a su corazón. Su destino era ese, salvar a Riddle de la oscuridad que lo consumiría.

¿Entonces lo que le paso a la Sra. Hepzibah Smith también fue de casualidad? — prosiguió Malfoy.

La Sra. Hepzibah Smith, murió por un accidente de su Elfa doméstica, dicen que tenía demencia y confundió los dos tarros que uno de ellos contenía veneno. — aclaro el auror con cara pensativa.

Si eso leí en su momento. Pero volvamos a la cuestión, y es que en ese tiempo aquí mi buen amigo Riddle trabajaba en Borgin y Burkes. Donde en más de una ocasión fue a visitar a la Sra. Hepzibah Smith.

Malfoy sabes perfectamente que era por trabajo… — le amenazo Riddle

Si eso creí yo también, cuando leí que al día siguiente encontraron a la mujer muerta y que le habían desaparecido alguna que otra joya. Y uno de ellas era una copa, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Si, fue la familia que por derecho reclamo tal copa. Nos consta en el informe que se llevó a cabo. — corrigió el auror.

Como bien sabes Malfoy— dijo Riddle poniendo mucho énfasis en el apellido de este—yo me fui mucho antes de lo sucedido, tenía ganas de viajar y aprender en otros lugares. Y lo sabes perfectamente porque en uno de mis viajes fuiste tú quien me acompaño.

Malfoy se sintió acorralado, no se acordaba de ese punto, solo pensaba en escapar de aquel lugar para impedir acabar en la prisión de Azkaban. Impulsivamente, apresó a Hermione pasándole el brazo delante del cuello y pegándola a su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha sacó la varita que llevaba en la chaqueta y lanzo un hechizo al techo, haciendo que todos los presentes gritaran horrorizados mientras se agachaban alrededor de la mesa. Todos menos el Sr. Tarner, Riddle, el auror y el resto de aurores del ministerio que lo escoltaban. Hermione, intento relajarse, pero le empezaron a temblar las manos sin poder evitarlo.

—Suelte a mi hija, bastardo —gritó preocupado el Sr. Tarner.

Malfoy, al sentirse amenazado, lanzo un hechizo contra el Sr. Tarner hiriéndolo en el hombro. Su mujer corrió hacia su marido y se asustó muchísimo al ver la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Hermione. "Esto no puede estar pasando." Pensó llorando, preocupada por su padre y asustada al sentir el revólver en su sien.

—Se merece la misma muerte —voceó endiablado Malfoy mirando al Sr. Tarner herido—. Así aprenderá que, a un Malfoy, nadie le da la espalda.

Riddle, muy preocupado por el daño que pudiera hacerle a Hermione, intentó llegar hasta ella, pero el auror lo agarró del brazo para impedirlo. Si el Riddle se acercaba a ellos, solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó Riddle al saber que la vida de la mujer que amaba corría peligro—. Es a mí a quién siempre has odiado. ¿Por qué no la dejas ir y enfrentamos esto como hombres? —dijo dispuesto a salvar a Hermione, aunque eso pusiera en peligro su propia vida.

—¡Me emocionas Tom Riddle! —ironizó Malfoy estallando en carcajadas—. Querer cambiarte por ella es tan emotivo… Tu que repudiabas tal sentimiento.

— ¡Este acabado! No cometas una locura, suéltala y entrégate.

—HAHAHA! ¿No te lo ha explicado nunca querida? Este hombre no sabe lo que es amar, nunca podrá hacerlo porque fue concebido por una poción de amor. Riddle no tiene empatía hacia nada o nadie.

—No tiene que ser así Malfoy. —dijo Hermione seria. —él puede experimentar tales sentimientos, pero no sabe cómo, por que donde él se crio no fue querido por nadie. —dijo las palabras mirándolo mientras unas lágrimas le caían en su rostro pálido. Pero yo sé… que si mostrando ese camino de amor, cariño, las personas cambian.

—HAHAHAH! Que ingenua eres mi querida Hermione. Ni el amor puede cambiar los pensamientos de un hombre.

Todo el mundo miraba aquella escena horrorizados. Las mujeres habían iniciado una plegaria en silencio pidiendo que todo saliera bien. La Sra. Tarner no paraba de suplicarle a su marido que luchara por su vida mientras intentaba impedir que la sangre siguiera fluyendo. Dolohov protegía con su cuerpo a Sara, sin importarle que pudieran verlos abrazados por primera vez. Hermione no podía dejar que alguna que otra lagrima callera, en su rostro, a pesar de que cada vez que miraba al hombre al que amaba, éste le transmitía serenidad. Aquellos minutos estaban siendo muy tensos y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en torno a ellos. Ninguno entendía por qué los aurores no se abalanzaban sobre el Malfoy y lo detenían. Así aquella pesadilla terminaría de una vez. Los aurores sabían que debían actuar con cautela, no querían poner más vidas en peligro. Aunque uno de ellos, tuvo una magnífica idea.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, malnacido! —exclamó furioso Riddle con el rostro cargado de odio.

—Seré todo lo que dices, pero una vez más te vuelvo a tener en mis manos. Voy a acabar con la vida de la mujer que amas —amenazó riéndose, sin apartar los ojos de Riddle—, y nunca más volverás a ser feliz. Despídete de ella, porque no la verás con vida nunca más.

Malfoy, disfrutando de la expresión de dolor y preocupación que había aparecido en el rostro de Riddle. El silencio absoluto reinó durante unos segundos en la instancia, roto en algunos momentos por lejanos sollozos de alguna asustada mujer. El hombre apretó su varita con fuerza contra el cuello de Hermione y entonces…

Dos destellos y explosiones hicieron que el pánico se apoderara de todos los presentes, tenían las cabezas agachadas intentando con ese gesto salvarse de aquel loco que empuñaba la varita. Sus corazones se habían detenido y solo los más curiosos, levantaron la vista para descubrir a la persona que había recibido aquellos impactos.

**Continuara… **


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40**

Malfoy había soltado a Hermione de sus brazos y caía al suelo a cámara lenta, con el gesto contraído de dolor. El auror y los policías corrieron hacia Malfoy, que sangraba escandalosamente por el hombro. Los elfos llevaron al Sr Malfoy a su habitación a toda prisa y uno de los asistentes, que trabajaba en el Hospital San Mungo, subió a la alcoba para atender la herida del hombre. Hermione corrió a los brazos de Riddle y éste la acurrucó.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy muy nerviosa Tom. ¡Oh dios mío! Pensaba que me mataría. —dijo respirando con ansiedad.

El jefe de los aurores, nada más entrar en la sala, había inspeccionado con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación. En la parte derecha, tras un gran cortinón de color dorado, había divisado una puerta. Cuando intuyó que la situación empezaba a complicarse, abandonó la habitación sigilosamente, ayudado por sus compañeros que lo tapaban con sus grandes cuerpos.

En el pasillo se encontró a dos elfos acurrucados, totalmente aterrorizados por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala y les pidió que le mostraran el lugar dónde daba aquella puerta que había visto. La pareja lo guio al jardín trasero y tras abrir la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, pasó al interior sin ser descubierto por Malfoy, que estaba de espalda y apuntaba a Hermione con la varita. El jefe de aurores le dio permiso con la mirada para detener aquella situación y sin que le temblara el pulso, dirigió dos hechizos bien acertados hacia Malfoy. No era su intención matarlo, simplemente herirlo lo suficiente para que su vida no corriera peligro y pudieran inmovilizarlo para trasladarlo a prisión. Su plan había salido de maravilla.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi marido, doctor? —preguntó la Sra. Tarner cuando éste acabó de examinar la herida.

— Solo ha sufrido un par de rasguños. El hechizo no ha conseguido introducirse en su cuerpo y con las curas pertinentes y tras un par de días de reposo absoluto, su esposo podrá regresar a su vida normal.

—Eso va a ser complicado, mi marido odia estar acostado.

Hermione, que había llegado minutos antes acompañada de Riddle, se abrazó a su madre y a su amiga Sara. La Sra. Tarner se acercó a Tom y le agradeció lo que había hecho por ellos.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Riddle, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, Sra. Tarner. No ha sido nada.

—Lo ha hecho todo. Si usted no hubiera aparecido, el final de mi hija al lado de ese hombre hubiera sido terrible. —Hipó con tristeza, Hermione la volvió a abrazar.

—Nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a su hija. La… la quiero demasiado.

—Lo sé, estoy convencida de que mi hija será muy feliz teniendo un hombre como tú a su lado.

—Mamá, ¿quieres decir que tengo permiso para… —preguntó Hermione sin poder terminar de hablar y su madre asintió feliz—. Pero mi padre…

—No te preocupes, de tu padre me encargo yo. Él es muy terco, pero quiere lo mejor para ti y el Sr. Riddle. —La Sra. Tarner le guiñó un ojo a su hija y le lanzó un beso en la distancia.

Hermione se acercó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla. Cuando se separó, corrió a abrazar a Riddle. Se fundieron en un tierno beso que dio paso a uno más apasionado y abrasador.

—Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero solo para mí —susurró Riddle envuelto en un aurea de felicidad.

—Así será, pero antes quiero entrar a ver a mi padre —pidió Hermione y Riddle la soltó para que entrara a la habitación.

El Sr. Tarner estaba pálido, con el torso descubierto y un vendaje en el hombro con una pequeña mancha de sangre. Hermione se acercó a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo besó en la mejilla. Lo tapó un poco con la sábana, volvió a besarlo y salió de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Hermione se refugió en los brazos del conde de Riddle, mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza. Tom la volvió a besar con pasión en los labios sin importarle que no estuvieran a solas. Solo querían perderse en sus labios, en sus caricias y en sus cuerpos. La Sr. Tarner carraspeó divertida haciendo que Hermione y Riddle se separaran ruborizados. Él cogió la mano de Hermione y tras despedirse de su madre y de su amiga, se fueron. No sabía el lugar al que la llevaba Riddle, solo sabía que iría con él a donde hiciera falta. Ahora sabía que ese, sí era su destino.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la mansión Riddle, habían pasado todo el camino aprovechando el tiempo perdido. Se besaban apasionadamente y se mimaban como habían estado días anhelando. Pero aquello solo sería un preliminar de lo que la noche les deparaba.

Riddle tenía claro lo que quería: disfrutar de la primera de muchas noches junto a la mujer que amaba. No le importaba que se produjera un escándalo porque no estuvieran casados, ni que la reputación de ellos cayera por los suelos al ser descubiertos, porque si todo salía bien, en unas semanas estarían felizmente casados.

Hermione se sentía la mujer más afortunada del universo. Ni siquiera el día de su boda con sex se había sentido tan dichosa. Nunca imagino que terminaría adorando a aquel hombre.

Ya en el dormitorio, Riddle apresó los labios de Hermione entre sus dientes, dándole pequeños mordiscos sobre la comisura, haciendo que la mujer riera contra sus labios por las cosquillas que le estaba provocando con ese simple gesto. Riddle paseó coquetamente la lengua por los labios de ella y ella abrió la boca levemente, totalmente hipnotizada, para que ésta entrara en su interior y se uniera a la suya. Sus lenguas se encontraron, deseosos de más aumentaron la intensidad y se fundieron en un tórrido beso que los hizo perder la cabeza.

Riddle giró a Hermione con cuidado, apartando el amuleto mientras le regalaba suaves besos por el cuello y haciendo que la mujer perdiera el control de su cuerpo, le desató el corsé con ansia. Deseaba disfrutar de su desnudez que prometía ser una imagen maravillosa. Primero le quitó la apretada prenda y después se deshizo de la falda. Hermione dio un paso lateral para salir de aquellas ropas y se giró hacia él para volver a besarlo.

Hermione succionó su labio inferior y lo apresó entre sus dientes tirando de él, haciendo que la excitación despertara en el cuerpo de Riddle. La mujer desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Riddle, con una sensualidad digna de una diosa, hasta que la prenda cayó a sus pies. Se separó de él unos centímetros y admiró el escultural cuerpo de Riddle.

Riddle agarró la camisola de Hermione y se la quitó. Necesitaba disfrutar de sus pechos desnudos. Cuando por fin pudo admirarlos, su entrepierna amenazó con explotar.

—Te deseo tanto, Hermione —dijo acariciando los pechos de la mujer con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos para recuperar su autocontrol—, pero si tú no quieres…

—Sí… si quiero —tartamudeó enloquecida por el deseo—. Te quiero… Riddle.

Aquellas palabras avivaron aún más a Riddle, que dirigió su habilidosa lengua a aquellos tentadores senos que estaban pidiendo a gritos que le prestara atención. Los succionó con tanta pasión que Hermione pensó que llegaría al éxtasis con ese simple roce. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones y deseaba que aquel hombre la hiciera vibrar como ningún otro había conseguido. Y por el momento, iba por muy buen camino.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquellas caricias que estaban volviéndole loca. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y él rio contra la dulce piel de la mujer a la que estaba devorando con pasión.

Con desesperación, Hermione dirigió sus manos al botón del pantalón de Tom y se deshizo de toda la ropa que le estorbaba. El miembro viril de Riddle se alzaba erecto, tentándola a dirigir sus manos para acariciarlo. Lo agarró con brío y movió su mano para darle el mismo placer que ella estaba recibiendo. Su mano subía y bajaba recorriendo aquella magnífica longitud, haciendo que la excitación se hiciera más notable.

—No seas inquieta —susurró Riddle volviendo a prestarle atención a sus hinchados labios, como no detuviera a aquella mujer, le haría perder el control de su cuerpo antes de lo que deseaba.

Riddle la agarró de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y caminó abrazado a ella, sin parar de besarla, hasta recostarla sobre la cama. El guapísimo hombre se deshizo de la ropa interior de Hermione y por fin pudo disfrutar de su absoluta desnudez. Aquella mujer era exquisita, su cuerpo le parecía perfecto, con sus curvas marcadas y sus prominentes pechos tentándolo a volver a prestarle atención. Aquella mujer era la obra de arte más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Ya le encantaba todo de ella antes, pero al tenerla desnuda en ese momento, supo que aquella mujer era su perdición.

Hermione sintió como el conde le abría ligeramente las piernas y dirigía su mano a su monte de Venus. Riddle escuchó un gemido de los labios de ella al sentir su cálida mano sobre su pubis y en aquel momento, recordó que Hermione no era virgen. Notándola deseosa de recibirlo, con ansia y desesperación, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con firmeza.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente y los clavó en la mirada de Riddle. Éste detuvo sus movimientos agarrándola por la cintura susurró:

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Hermione negó.

—¡Oh Tom! —jadeó enardecida por el deseo—. Me estas volviendo loca.

Riddle solo necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de la mujer para que sus movimientos se hicieran más precisos e intensos. Deseaba volver a sentir el placer de aquella mujer, su humedad era deliciosa y su interior, un lugar en el que perderse toda su vida. Los jadeos de Hermione invadieron la habitación y Riddle pensó que estallaría de gozo en cualquier momento. El cuerpo de aquella deliciosa mujer se adaptaba perfectamente a su longitud y eso hacía que el placer fuera mayor.

Hermione se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, intentando disfrutar más tiempo de aquella satisfacción que le estaba haciendo sentir el Riddle, pero su placer estaba llegando al punto más alto y sabía que no iba a controlarse por mucho más tiempo. La excitación se estaba volviendo insoportable, las convulsiones cada vez más intensas, la sangre estaba agolpándose en su cabeza, amenazándola con perder el control en cualquier momento. Un último esfuerzo, un último envite y el primero de muchos momentos de placer juntos.

Riddle, aún en el interior de Hermione, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Sus respiraciones eran jadeantes, sus latidos amenazaban con salir de su pecho y sus caras de satisfacción hablaban por sí solas. Había sido la culminación más intensa que jamás hubiera vivido aquel par de deseosos amantes.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, aún desnuda bajo las sábanas inmaculadas, con los ojos cerrados, recordando cada momento vivido en aquella habitación. Riddle, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo, la observaba en silencio con adoración.

—¿Estás dormida? —susurró a pocos centímetros de su cuello, regalándole dulces besos en esa parte tan sensible.

—No puedo dormir —contestó ruborizada por la forma en la que aquel hombre la miraba y la besaba.

—¿Qué altera tu sueño? —Se separó unos centímetros para observarla con detenimiento, quería grabar cada uno de sus gestos.

—Demasiadas emociones vividas en un solo día. —Hermione se giró hacia él y se apoyó sobre su codo derecho—. Aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí juntos, ajenos a todo lo que está pasando ahí afuera.

—Cariño, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque mi intención es que sea así toda la vida. Si tú quieres —puntualizó.

Hermione no contestó, se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a su cuello.

—Esto ya no me hace falta —dijo quitándose el relicario y entregándoselo a Riddle con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Quiero que lo guardes tú.

—¿Por qué me lo entregas? Este colgante es tu preferido —preguntó atónito.

—Es el relicario de mi destino. La hechicera me lo regaló para guiar mi camino y encontrar mi felicidad. Ya no lo necesito más, pues ya he encontrado lo que más anhelo. —Hermione acercó sus labios a la boca de Riddle y susurró—: Ahora sé que mi destino eres tú.

Riddle volvió a besar a Hermione con pasión en los labios, fascinado por la declaración que le había hecho la dueña de su corazón. Aquel momento que estaban viviendo era mágico, nunca mejor dicho, y sabía que había llegado la hora de confesar algo que ella llevaba semanas queriendo saber.

—Guardaré el relicario como el mayor de mis tesoros, aunque quiero que lo sigas usando porque sólo es realmente bello cuando tú lo llevas puesto. —Hermione pestañeó con coquetería—. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí los libros para intentar averiguar algo? —Hermione asintió sorprendida—. Un ex profesor mío ha estado de viaje, pasando unos días con su familia y he aprovechado para hacerle una visita. Llevé los libros y…

—¿Ha podido traducirlos? —preguntó Hermione expectante.

—Sí…, me ha dado la clave que tantos días has estado buscando.

—¡Oh Riddle!. ¿Me lo vas a decir? —suplicó trazando círculos sobre el pecho de él.

—Solo si me prometes que no te marcharás. —Rió divertido.

—Nunca Tom. Soy tuya y como bien dijo la hechicera, encontraría un motivo para no querer marcharme de esta época. Y ya sabes quién tiene la culpa de ello. —Lo miró con adoración.

Riddle le contó todo lo que el profesor Slughorn le había traducido. Le aseguró que nunca hubiera podido regresar pidiendo ella misma el deseo, pues el amuleto solo concedía uno y ella ya lo había gastado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no se ha cumplido en varias ocasiones que he pedido regresar con todas mis ganas. ¿Entonces no hay forma de regresar?

—Sí que la hay. Este amuleto concede un deseo a cada persona. Si le entregaras a alguien el amuleto y le rogaras que pidiera el deseo por ti, podría llegar a cumplirse. Aunque sólo si esa persona realmente quiere que se conceda.

—La verdad es que eso ya no me preocupa, no tengo motivos para regresar —confesó para tranquilidad del Riddle—. Aunque reconozco que la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Tom y volvieron a besarse, con ardor y pasión. Tras los besos llegaron las caricias para continuar amándose esa noche hasta caer exhaustos sobre la cama.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el enorme ventanal de la habitación de Riddle, haciendo que éste se despertara. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para comprobar que no era un sueño lo que había vivido. A su lado dormía plácidamente la mujer con la que había compartido aquella maravillosa noche de amor. Lejos quedaban ya los obstáculos con los que se habían estado encontrando en su camino hacia la felicidad.

—De ahora en adelante solo viviremos para amarnos y ser felices —le había asegurado Riddle la noche anterior, justo antes de dormirse.

Y así lo pensaba, ese era su principal propósito. Quería despertar con ella todas las mañanas de su vida, verla reír a carcajadas con esa risa que le robaba el alma, secarle las lágrimas cuando algo no fuera bien, mimarla y cuidarla como el diamante más frágil, disfrutar de su desnudez en la intimidad de su alcoba, complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera. En definitiva, deseaba vivir con ella todos y cada uno de los momentos que el destino les tenía preparados.

Con delicadeza, apartó un par de mechones que tapaban el hermoso rostro de la mujer, que dormía como un precioso ángel caído del cielo. Los rayos de luz aclaraban aún más su castaño cabello y su piel lucía con un brillo especial. Acarició sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos, con cuidado de no despertarla y acercó sus labios a su boca, regalándole un tierno beso de amor.

Riddle se colocó ropa limpia y se preparó para bajar a la biblioteca. Le hubiera encantado quedarse en aquella habitación encerrado con Hermione, disfrutando de su compañía, pero la verdad era que tenía que continuar con sus planes y cuanto antes bajara, más tiempo tendría después para dedicárselo a Hermione.

Unos gritos de mujer, que procedían del recibidor, lo alertaron haciendo que se levantara malhumorado de su silla y dirigiéndose a descubrir quién se atrevía a alterar la tranquilidad de su hogar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—La señorita Mariene Miller quiere entrar sin permiso para hablar con usted mi señor—respondió uno de los elfos—. Esta mujer es mala y solo viene a su casa a hacer daño.

—Riddle, tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que debes saber.

—Por supuesto que vamos a hablar. Tienes algo que explicarme. Déjela entrar. —El elfo obedeció sin poner ninguna conjetura.

Mariene le pidió permiso al Riddle para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, llevaba unos días sintiéndose muy cansada y mareada. Ella había recibido unos días antes una noticia que le había angustiado bastante, algo que haría que su vida cambiara, pero, sobre todo, acabaría con su reputación si no buscaba una solución rápidamente. Tras varios días dándole vueltas a su problema, creyó hallar la solución perfecta.

Y en aquel mismo momento, la tenía delante. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Riddle, con un tono acusador, lo impidió.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendías engañando a Hermione? Quiero que me expliques por qué le dijiste que tú y yo íbamos a casarnos. —Mariene se quedó muda, no sabía cómo excusarse.

—Porque si ella no se hubiera interpuesto en nuestro camino, nosotros hubiéramos podido…

—¡Nunca te hubiera convertido en mi esposa, Mariene! —exclamó a gritos—. Siempre te dejé claro que nunca llegaríamos a ser algo más que amantes.

—Pero yo sé que en el fondo tú también sientes algo por mí y poco a poco, puedo hacer que te enamores de mí —intentó convencerlo levantándose del sillón.

—¡Estás loca! Yo a quién amo es a Hermione y es con ella con quien voy a casarme. ¡Acéptalo de una vez! —Riddle clavó sus ojos en la mujer—. Créeme cuando te digo que pensé que podrías ser una buena mortifaga en mis filas, pero ya no queda nada de eso. Estás consiguiendo que te odie más que nunca.

—No me digas eso —se sintió dolida—. Dame una oportunidad, puedo demostrarte que…

—¿No me has oído? —interrumpió enfadado por la insistencia de aquella mujer—. No quiero nada de ti.

—¿Ni siquiera a nuestro hijo? —soltó la noticia como una bomba de relojería. Riddle abrió los ojos sin poder creer todas las mentiras que esa mujer era capaz de inventar.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores/a. ¿qué opináis de la noticia que le da** **Mariene? ¿será verdad o mentira, el embarazo de está? **

**Espero vuestras opiniones: P **


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41**

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores/a estoy en mis momentos de inspiración y no pude dejar de escribir. :P aquí os dejo la continuación del capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y los like **** me alegra saber que os está gustando. Saludos **

—¿Qué sandez estás diciendo, Mariene? No hay ningún hijo. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

En aquel momento Hermione, que al escuchar las voces se había despertado y había decidido bajar a ver qué ocurría, entró en la habitación tras oír aquella espantosa noticia. Tenía el rostro desencajado por lo que había descubierto. Riddle estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se percató de la entrada de ella. Mariene, que la había visto llegar, se llenó de satisfacción y empezó a narrar la mentira que había preparado.

—¿Recuerdas el día que saliste del calabozo y Hermione te rechazó? —Riddle se tocaba el pelo nervioso—. Llegué a tu casa y te encontré totalmente borracho por culpa de esa mujer. —Mariene clavó una mirada triunfal en Hermione, que escuchaba desolada toda la conversación, sin atreverse a interrumpirlos—. Aquella noche fue maravillosa, me hiciste el amor con tanta desesperación que pensé que aquello nos uniría para siempre, sin saber que yo ya estaba embarazada de ti. Quedé en cinta la última vez que tú y yo tuvimos relaciones, al principio de que conocieras a Hermione. ¿O no recuerdas todos los meses que hemos sido amantes? He estado buscando el momento adecuado y creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más pues ya está empezando a notarse.

—No inventes más sandeces.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas que he dicho son mentira. Estoy embarazada de ti y la noche que te emborrachaste hicimos el amor como jamás me lo habías hecho.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó agarrando a Mariene de los brazos y zarandeándola—. Entre tú y yo no pasó nada. —Riddle intento entrar en su mente para descubrir la verdad, pero se encontró con un muro que no pudo atravesarlo.

¿Intentas leer mi mente Tom? Tú mismo me echaste de tu cama a la mañana siguiente cuando nos despertamos. ¿O no es cierto? —Riddle no pudo negarlo.

Mariene estaba disfrutando mucho de aquello. Después de la noticia de la que Hermione estaba siendo testigo, no volvería a querer saber nada más de Riddle.

Hermione se sentía estúpida, la maravillosa noche de amor que había pasado junto a Riddle, llena de sentimientos y promesas de futuro, acababa de romperse, al igual que su frágil corazón que una vez más, volvía a sufrir otra desilusión.

—No puedes negárselo porque es cierto, ¿verdad? —intervino Hermione con la voz rota y una lágrima resbalo por sus pálidas mejillas.

Riddle sintió como el mundo se les caía a los pies al sentirse acorralado. Estaba convencido de que Mariene estaba mintiendo, y más rabia le daba al no poder leer su mente. No tenía forma de demostrarlo y sin esas pruebas, Hermione no volvería a confiar en él.

—Déjame que te lo explique, por favor.

—¡No hay nada más que decir! Eres un miserable mentiroso, y creí que podía confiar en ti, que habías cambiado —gritó con los puños apretados—. He confiado en ti, te he abierto mi corazón, ¿y cómo me lo pagas? Con la peor de las mentiras.

—Esa noche, la Sra. Miller y yo no hicimos el amor. Tienes que creerme, cariño —suplicó intentando acercarse a Hermione, pero ésta escapaba de su cercanía.

—¡Júrame por Salazar Slytherin que me estás diciendo la verdad! —gritó esperando que Riddle le dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar. No quería que aquello fuera cierto porque de ser así, ya no tendría motivos para seguir con él—. No puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo al ver que el hombre que le había destrozado el corazón permanecía callado.

—Pregúntele a los elfos —intervino Mariene muy satisfecha porque su plan estuviera saliendo a la perfección—. Ella nos vio subir a la habitación y al día siguiente, fue testigo de cómo Riddle me echaba a patadas de su casa.

—No puedo jurártelo, cariño —consiguió decir Riddle al sentirse apabullado—, yo estaba muy borracho, pero…

—¿También quieres que se lo pregunte como lo llamaste, mortifagos? No tengo nada más que escuchar Riddle. Está todo muy claro todo lo que estado escuchando.

Riddle al escuchar esa palabra se quedó pálido…

Hermione se giró para salir de la biblioteca, Riddle la agarró de la muñeca intentando detenerla y Hermione se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos con mucho odio. Lo tenía a pocos centímetros de ella, casi podía notar la respiración agitada sobre su boca y esa cercanía se estaba tornando muy peligrosa. Aquel hombre la había traicionado y savia perfectamente que nunca podría cambiar a Tom Riddle, al futuro "Voldemort" y debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y ser fuerte, no podía perdonarle. Por culpa de sus actos, había dejado a una mujer embarazada y debía ser consecuente y cumplir con ella. Aquella criatura que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Mariene.

—Yo te quiero Hermione. No quiero vivir sin ti, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es real. No hay nadie en este mundo que me importe más que tú. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero contigo. Cambiare si hace falta…

—Ya es tarde Riddle —susurró intentando armarse de voluntad—. Debes hacerte cargo de tu futuro progenitor.

—¡No me dejes Hermione! —suplicó Riddle, sentía que su mundo ya no tenía sentido sin ella—. Perdóname. Te lo juro que yo nunca me acosté con ella te lo puedo demostrar, te lo demostrare…

—No, no… puedo Riddle, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. ¡Me has decepcionado, tanto me mentiste una y otra vez…!

Hermione se soltó del brazo de Riddle con furia y corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de él. Maldijo contra la cama golpeándola con rabia, odiándola por haber sido testigo de la noche que había compartido con Riddle. Una noche que ella creía que había estado envuelta en pasión y amor, aunque en realidad, solo había sido una noche cubierta de una gran mentira.

Se colocó sus zapatos casi sin verlos por las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos, se miró en el espejo y se recolocó algunos mechones. Su apariencia era pésima por culpa del sofoco. Dirigió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas a la mesita de noche de Riddle y vio algo sobre ella que la hizo decidirse. Cogió el amuleto de su destino y se lo guardó entre sus pechos. Volvió a recorrer con la mirada aquella habitación y con el corazón destrozado y un nudo en el estómago, bajó con la firme intención de desaparecer de aquella casa. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Todo había acabado.

Riddle la esperaba apoyado en la puerta de la entrada, con la camisa desabrochada. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al notarlo tan afectado, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la traición. No podía obviar la realidad.

—No voy a permitir que salgas de mi casa. No te dejaré marchar. Anoche nos hicimos tantas promesas…

—Todas ellas han sido destruidas en un solo instante —le acusó Hermione con una voz fría.

—Te juro que te amo, que quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

—Eso ya no es suficiente, Riddle —respondió totalmente abatida—. La confianza que tenía en ti se ha roto. No solo por el hijo esperas, si no los secretos oscuros que planeas. Creía que todo eso cambiaria al estar juntos… pero sabiendo ahora lo del bebé…

—Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré por ti, por nosotros, por este amor que sentimos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a engañarme? ¿Reírte en mi cara? O mejor aún, ¿dejar embarazada a otra mujer que decidas que pase por tu cama a mis espaldas y como bien le dijiste reclutarla para tus filas de mortifagos? Me das asco Riddle—gritó furiosa.

—¿Que estás diciendo Hermione? Eso pertenece al pasado antes tenía un objetivo… pero ahora, tú me hiciste ver las cosas de otra manera, cariño—dijo dolido—. Lo eres todo para mí y si me dieras otra oportunidad…

—No lo hagas más difícil y no me llames más cariño —le interrumpió—. Son muchas más cosas, empezando porque no quiero ser la culpable de que tu hijo crezca sin el cariño de su padre. ¡Entiéndelo Riddle! No puedo romper una familia, no hagas como tu padre —digo en voz en grito, cosa que luego se arrepintió por lo último que dijo.

—La única familia que quiero es la que podemos formar tú y yo. —Riddle dio un paso hacia Hermione y esta retrocedió—. ¿No vas a darme otra oportunidad? ¿Vas a dejar que vuelvan a interponerse en nuestra relación como ha ocurrido desde que nos hemos conocido?

—Esta vez no puedes buscar culpables Riddle, pues las barreras las has construido tú solo —contestó con rotundidad—. Por favor, déjame salir.

Riddle estaba furioso. Una vez más algo volvía a interponerse entre ellos. Entendía el enfado de Hermione, él en su lugar hubiera actuado igual, pero no quería perderla y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que aquella mujer a la que amaba, volviera a confiar en él. Riddle entendió que sería mejor apartarse y dejar que Hermione se marchara. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y cualquier cosa que dijera, podía volverse en su contra. Además, no se había olvidado de que Mariene lo esperaba en la biblioteca y debía desenmascararla, pues estaba convencido de que ese hijo que esperaba no era suyo.

Riddle se apartó a un lado con la cabeza agachada, Hermione caminó hacia la puerta sin apartar sus ojos almendrados de él, necesitaba grabarlo en su retina por última vez. Verlo tan cabizbajo le destrozaba el alma y haciéndole caso a su corazón e ignorando a la razón por unos segundos, le acarició la cara con su fría mano. Riddle, esperanzado, miró a la mujer, deseoso de que hubiera recapacitado en su decisión.

—Hermione.. —dijo Riddle con una voz débil, ella le selló los labios con sus dedos.

Hermione dibujó una amarga sonrisa en su rostro—. Sé que puedes llegar a ser una gran persona Tom, lo he visto, me siento dichosa por haberme ganado tu amor y te puedo asegurar que me quedaré sólo con los momentos mágicos que he vivido contigo. Nunca olvides, que, aunque estemos separados, siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón.

—No me voy a dar por vencido —Riddle le agarró la cara entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione, ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla. Aquella despedida estaba siendo más agria de lo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez—. Te buscaré y no pararé hasta convertirte en mi esposa. Voy a demostrarte, cada día, que eres el amor de mi vida. Yo soy tu destino y tú el mío y por muchos obstáculos que encontremos en nuestro camino, siempre terminaremos unidos.

—Esta vez no Riddle —sentenció Hermione con la voz entrecortada—. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, quiero que seas muy feliz. Cuida de tu hijo, porque es lo más maravilloso que tendrás en el mundo. Aprovecha esa oportunidad, sé un buen padre.

Riddle quería hablar de nuevo, pero Hermione lo impidió. Dejó a un lado su orgullo y se acercó a los labios de él para besarlo. Ella tenía la clave para regresar a su época, ya no había nada que la retuviera en aquel lugar y estaba decidida a volver. Era la última vez que vería al hombre al que amaba y no se iría sin darle un último beso, una última caricia y una última declaración de sentimientos.

Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y ternura. Tenía un sentimiento por aquel mago, tenía predilección por aquellos labios y necesitaba grabarlo en su alma, una vez más, para poder recordar el sabor de sus labios cada uno de los días del resto de su vida.

—Hasta luego, Tom Riddle.

Hermione se alejó sin mirar atrás, y con un movimiento desapareció.

Riddle no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Veía alejarse a la mujer más importante de su vida, llevándose con ella la felicidad de ambos y maldecía por no poder hacer nada para detenerla. Aunque ella se hubiera despedido de él, estaba convencido de que, con constancia y paciencia, lograría hacer que regresara a su lado. Lo intentaría hasta el último día de su vida si era necesario.

—Estarás contenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Mariene con rabia—. Una vez más has hecho que Hermione se aleje de mí.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que a mi hijo no le falte de nada.

—Entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada. Busca en otro lado al padre de ese bebé. ¡Aquí ya has hecho mucho daño y no hay nada más que puedas hacer!

Riddle agarró a la mujer del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Mariene no paraba de gritar y amenazarlo, pero Riddle hacía caso omiso a sus palabras.

—¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más, si vuelves te lanzare yo mismo un Avada Kedavra!

—¡Te vas a arrepentir! —exclamó Mariene ya en la puerta—. Todos van a saber lo cobarde que eres por no hacerte cargo de tu hijo.

Riddle no se molestó en responderle más. No merecía la pena. Se encerró en la biblioteca y una vez más, y ahogó sus penas en alcohol. Necesitaba evadirse y tras una copa, llegó otra y después, otra más.

Hermione llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación para aclararse la cara y borrar cualquier indicio del llanto en su rostro. Volvió a recapacitar sobre su decisión y supo que era lo mejor. Necesitaba regresar. Escribió una nota para despedirse, explicándoles a todos que necesitaba marcharse al pueblo donde había crecido y que, por favor, respetaran su decisión, asegurándoles que regresaría cuando estuviera preparada nuevamente. No quería que todos se volvieran locos buscándola cuando ella ya no estuviera allí, por eso decidió escribir una mentira piadosa. Cuando puso la nota sobre su tocador, fue a la habitación de su padre, que descansaba sobre su cama, y le agarró la mano.

—Papá, perdóname por todo. Sabes bien que te quiero.

—Mmmm —emitió el Sr. Tarner entre sueños—. Te quiero —consiguió decir el conde dormido.

Hermione besó la frente de este y secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta, abandonó la alcoba. Una elfa le informó de que su madre estaba en la sala familiar y fingiendo una amplia sonrisa, entró a despedirse de ellas.

—¡Hola cariño! Menos mal que tu padre está dormido porque si se llega a enterar que has pasado la noche en casa del Sr. Riddle, lo hubieras matado de un infarto —rió la mujer al intuir que su hija había encontrado la felicidad. En ese momento llego su amiga Sara.

—¿Habéis hablado de boda? —preguntó Sara entusiasmada y Hermione se encogió de hombros intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a aparecer—. Tendremos que elegir otro vestido de novia porque no te vamos a dejar que uses el que habías elegido para tu boda con Malfoy.

—Por cierto, el auror Nelson no dijo que Abraxas Malfoy, pasará unos largos años en Azkaban. —explico la Sra. Tarner.

—Me alegro. —Se alegró Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿sabes que mi madre ha aceptado que Antonin venga a visitarme? Ella ha prometido encargarse de convencer a papá. ¡Ya no tendré que verlo más noches a escondidas!

—¡Felicidades, Sara! — dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! —Aplaudió feliz Sara.

—Mamá, Sara —interrumpió Hermione, no podía alargar mucho más aquel momento—, quiero daros las gracias por todo. Junto a papá, sois lo más importante que tengo en la vida. —Hermione no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas y volvió a llorar, su madre y Sara corrieron a abrazarla—. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin vosotros. Nunca olvidéis que os quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Y nosotras a ti, cariño —respondió su madre.

Hermione besó a su madre y a su mejor amiga y salió de la sala, dejando a aquellas dos mujeres totalmente desconcertadas, no entendían aquella actitud.

Abril se encontraba lavando a mano varias prendas de Hermione, con cuidado de no estropearlas, cuando la voz de ésta a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Abril, necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione le contó todo lo que Riddle le había dicho la noche anterior sobre el hechizo del relicario que le había regalado su abuela. La muchacha se alegró al enterarse de la noticia de que por fin Hermione había podido conocer aquella información que tanto deseaba. Pero algo no iba bien y lo supo en el momento en el que miró a los tristes ojos de ella.

—Necesito regresar a mi época. Riddle y yo nunca más vamos a poder estar juntos y deseo con todo mi corazón poder volver. Añoro una vida tranquila, mi familia los amigos y aquí nunca podré ser feliz viendo al hombre que amo en brazos de otra mujer. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Hermione, yo no quiero que te marches. Has sido muy buena conmigo, eres como mi hermana mayor. Perdí a mi madre, después a mi padre y hace muy poco, a mi abuela. Si ahora te vas tú, ¿qué me quedará?

—Tienes a tus hermanos. —Hermione agarró a la chica de las manos—. Abril, eres una mujer maravillosa, muy fuerte y sabrás seguir adelante. Pero yo aquí estoy perdida, encerrada en una época que no me corresponde, el destino me envió aquí para solventar las cosas, y en parte he fracasado. Si realmente me quieres, pide el deseo por mí.

Hermione sacó el amuleto del interior de su corsé y se lo ofreció a Abril. Ésta lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando decidir qué hacer. Le tenía mucho afecto a Hermione, que más que la Sra. Tarner, siempre había sido su amiga y no se imaginaba tener que separarse de ella. Pero, por otro lado, ella había sido testigo de sus penas y lamentos en el tiempo que habían compartido y lo único que le importaba, era que ella estuviera bien. Si Hermione había decidido regresar, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era pedir aquel deseo.

— Quiero que sepas que he aprendido a quererte mucho en este tiempo y eres alguien muy importante para mí —Hermione le ofreció su pañuelo de seda a Abril para que se secara las lágrimas, cuando iba a devolvérselo, Hermione no lo aceptó.

—Quédatelo para ti, así tendrás algo mío que te hará recordarme siempre. El relicario también te pertenece a ti.

—Pero es tuyo.

—Quiero que lo tengas tú.

En ese momento Abril cogió el amuleto que aún seguía sobre la mano de Hermione y ésta se lo colocó sobre el cuello. Abril la abrazo y durante unos segundos estuvo llorando con tristeza, no podía imaginarse no volver a verla nunca más.

—Cuida mucho de tus hermanos, dales un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y os deseo que seáis muy felices. —Abril asintió mientras se volvía a secar las lágrimas con el pañuelo—. Me gustaría pedirte un último favor. Visita a Olivia, cuéntale lo que ha ocurrido y dile que la quiero mucho y que la recordaré siempre. No he podido ir a despedirme de ella, porque tengo poco tiempo. Debo intentar regresar antes de que Riddle vuelva a buscarme. Porque estoy segura de que lo hará.

Hermione dio un último beso a Abril y ésta hipó con tristeza. Apretó el relicario entre sus manos y susurró con todo su corazón.

—Deseo que Hermione regrese a su época para que pueda encontrar su felicidad.

Hermione esperaba que algo sucediera, sin embargo, nada ocurría.

—Vuelve a pedirlo, quizás no lo has deseado con sinceridad.

—Realmente deseo que regreses, no sé qué ha sucedido.

Abril volvió a pedir el deseo una vez más y después volvió a repetirlo de nuevo, pero no sucedía nada. Hermione, desconsolada le agradeció el detalle que había tenido y resignada, regresó a su habitación, asimilando que quedaría atrapada en aquella época para el resto de sus días. Durante horas lloró tumbada en la cama, intentando buscar una solución, hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció.

**Noviembre de 2010**

La mañana amaneció lluviosa y las gotas que chocaban contra el cristal se encargaron de despertar a Hermione del sueño en el que estaba sumida. Aquella noche había soñado que Riddle le demostraba que el hijo de Mariene no era suyo. Hermione se negaba a abrir los ojos, era consciente de que solo había sido un sueño, pero quería seguir durmiendo para poder disfrutar más tiempo de aquella maravillosa visión que había tenido. Era consciente de que no podía seguir prolongando una ensoñación cuando la vida continuaba y debía aceptar la cruel realidad. Nunca más volvería a estar con Tom, y a ella solo le quedaba admitir aquel nuevo cambio en su vida. Ahora sólo tenía una preocupación: explicarle a su familia que no se casaría con Riddle. Volverían a tacharla de solterona y todas las damas, la discriminarían y criticarían por ello.

Por primera vez abrió los ojos aquella mañana y a pesar de no haber salido el sol, tuvo que volver a cerrarlos y abrirlos de nuevo para que éstos se adaptaran a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Cuando sus ojos se acomodaron a la luz, se sentó en la cama de manera automática, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Ante ella volvía a tener su televisión de plasma, sus modernísimos muebles de madera y el ordenador perfectamente colocado sobre el escritorio. ¿Se había concedido el deseo y había regresado a su época? Se levantó de la cama de un salto, abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba en su ciudad.

—Buenos días Herm —saludó su vecina que estaba sacando las macetas para que se regaran con la lluvia. Sin ninguna duda, había regresado—. No sabía que habías vuelto ya de tus vacaciones.

—Bueno…, sí —titubeó, no sabía que responder.

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Supongo que sí —respondió totalmente confundida.

—Ayer vino tu madre a regarte las plantas y no me comentó nada de tu regreso —continuó hablando la cotilla vecina.

—¿Mi madre ha estado aquí? —preguntó atónita.

—Claro que sí, ha venido a darle una vueltecita a tu casa, como casi todos los días.

Hermione se despidió casi automáticamente de su vecina y cerró la ventana. Se dirigió al espejo del baño y se miró en él. Su aspecto era cansado y sus marcadas ojeras destacaban en su afinado rostro. Miró su ropa y se alegró de llevar puesto su pijama de tirantes, ese que tanto le gustaba.

En ese momento se percató de un detalle. Ese pijama era el mismo que llevaba puesto la noche que pidió el deseo y que éste lo trasladara a otra época diferente, lo que le hacía plantearse si realmente había vivido aquello, o sólo era producto de un sueño. _"¿Habrá sido un sueño y simplemente he estado dormida?"_

Un toque en la ventana se escuchó, pero Hermione no le prestó atención. Volvió a sonar y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que sería una lechuza. Abrió la ventana y el animalillo dejo las cartas y descubrió que traía más de una. Uno de ellos era de su amiga Ginny, que le aseguraba que pasaría aquella tarde a tomar café y así podrían ponerse al día. Tenía un mensaje del Ministerio, su jefe, recordándole que las vacaciones se le estaban acabando y debería regresar a la oficina en dos días. Y las dos últimas eran de Harry y Ron.

Hermione abrió su armario y eligió unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca y unos de sus zapatos de tacón favoritos.

Miró el despertador de su mesita de noche y viendo que aún faltaba una hora para ir a casa de su madre, fue al salón, se tumbó en el sofá y cogió de la mesa el periódico del profeta. Paso las paginas, hasta que en la se detuvo en una de cotilleos. En él estaba saliendo un matrimonio de famosos magos.

En aquel momento no pudo evitar pensar en Riddle y en todo lo que había descubierto el día anterior. Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente todo lo que había vivido había sido real o producto de un sueño. _"Ha tenido que ser real."_ Además una punzada de tristeza se adueñó de su corazón al recordar que nunca más volvería a verlo. Por su rostro resbalaron las lágrimas sin poder detenerlas y sintió nuevamente como su interior se desquebrajaba. Apenas hacía unas horas que llevaba sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba muchísimo. En ese momento, comenzó a arrepentirse de su impulsividad, pero ya no había marcha atrás.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42**

—¡Hermione! —exclamó su madre al verla entrar, besándole en las mejillas. Hermione se refugió en los brazos de su madre y volvió a disfrutar de aquel cálido gesto que solo ella podía proporcionarle. Con disimulo se secó unas tímidas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y la observó con detenimiento—. ¿Has descansado, cariño?

—La verdad es que hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo un poco más. He echado mucho de menos mi cama —se sinceró ella con tristeza.

—Pues hija has estado en uno de los mejores hoteles, seguro que te habrás cansado de ir al Spa y de esos masajes que te dan y te quedas como nueva. Lo que menos deberías echar de menos sería regresar.

—Mamá —dijo tras asimilar desconcertada lo que su madre le había dicho—, puedo asegurarte que me moría de ganas por volver —confesó con una punzada de dolor al recordar la Riddle.

—Hija mía, menos mal que en el trabajo que estas, tú jefe te pudo adelantar las vacaciones para irte de viaje Barcelona. De pequeña siempre querías ir, ¿te acuerdas? —dijo su madre cambiando de tema y Hermione asintió. Siempre pedía de regalo de reyes viajar allí. —Suspiró recordando algo—. Necesitabas esas vacaciones, cariño. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que ese hombre te fuese a ser infiel. Ya te lo dije yo, no tenía buena espina. ¿Y ese amigo tuyo Ron Wilson…?

—No mama, Weasley, Ron Weasley. Y es como un hermano para mí.

Vale, ah unos días después de que te fueras, tu ex vino a visitarnos porque quería que le dijéramos dónde estabas. Tu padre discutió con él y le pidió que se alejara de ti porque ya te había hecho mucho daño. Él aseguró que estaba muy arrepentido y que necesitaba que hablarais, pero no ha regresado más.

—¿Cómo estaba? —Se preocupó por él.

—Yo lo vi realmente afectado, Hermione. Venía mal vestido, sin asear y parecía que había bebido. Si me lo hubiera encontrado por la calle, lo hubiera confundido con un sin techo. —Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía al imaginarse lo que su madre le decía del hombre que aún era su marido…—. Hija, ahora que has vuelto espero que tengas las cosas más claras y te divorcies de él. Sé que es tu marido, pero él te ha hecho mucho daño y no te merece.

—Mamá no te preocupes. Yo ya no lo amo y no pienso darle otra oportunidad. He aprendido que uno tiene que luchar siempre por lo que quiere y te aseguro que Ian ya no es lo que quiero —"_No lo habré aprendido muy bien cuando mi corazón es de Riddle y volvemos a estar separados._" Pensó afligida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? —preguntó intrigada.

—¿Tanto te has divertido que has perdido hasta la noción del tiempo? —preguntó su madre divertida y Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Dos semanas.

"_¿Dos semanas? Pero si hace varios meses desde que la abuela de Abril me dio el amuleto y pedí el deseo…"_

—Ayer tuvo que ir a por ti, dijiste que preferías viajar en avión por discreción. —Su madre puso los brazos en jarra.

En ese momento entro su mejor amiga, Sara entró por la puerta, se lanzó a los brazos para besarla y abrazarla.

—Cualquiera diría que llevas meses sin verme, exagerada —bromeó Hermione.

—Qué graciosa eres, pues sí los llevo y han sido los más largos de mi vida.

Sara estuvo hablándoles durante horas de su nuevo trabajo en una oficina de diseño gráfico, del nuevo piso que había alquilado para no tener que compartirlo con nadie más y de todos los lugares que había visitado desde que había aceptado aquel puesto.

—La próxima vez que venga traeré Armand, es un encanto. —Suspiró al recordarlo. Hermione se alegró por ella—. Nos estamos conociendo, pero estamos muy ilusionados y esta vez parece que va en serio. ¡Creo que es el amor de mi vida!

—¿Cuántas veces habremos escuchado esas palabras de tu boca, Sara? —preguntó divertida su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es la definitiva Herm, te lo prometo.

El padre de Hermione aprovechó que su esposa y su hija conversaban animadamente sobre aquel chico del que Sara no se cansaba de hablar, para pedirle a Hermione que lo acompañara a la cocina.

—Tengo que ir a por el postre, ¿me ayudas cariño? —La aludida asintió.

Su padre se dirigió a la nevera, sacó varias natillas caseras que había preparado su madre y las colocó en una bandeja. Miró a su hija con ojos traviesos y tras buscar en el fondo de la nevera, sacó algo y se lo mostró a Hermione. Ésta abrió los ojos de par en par. Era una tarta pequeña de queso, la preferida de su padre y de ella.

—Mientras tu madre e tu amiga están hablando, que te parece si nosotros nos vamos comemos este manjar. —su padre se sentó en la isla de la cocina e invitó a su hija a que se sentara en el taburete de al lado—. Esto es solo para ti y para mí. La he comprado hoy para compartirla contigo cuando vinieras a comer. Tu madre no sabe nada.

Hermione lo miraba maravillada desde la silla. Volvía a reencontrarse con el hombre atento, cariñoso y detallista que la malcriada, a pesar de sus veintitantos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, papá —dijo Hermione besando a su padre, estaba emocionada.

Cuando estabas en ese colegio… como se llamaba, Hogwarts… estabas más tiempo hehe.

Hermione como respuesta le dio un abrazo y un beso, el cual su padre respondió con amor.

Por la tarde, Hermione recibió la visita de su amiga Ginny. Durante horas, ésta le puso al día de todos los cotilleos de las dos últimas semanas de sus hermanos y Harry. Luna, su otra mejor amiga, estaba conociendo a un chico, algo que a Hermione le hizo especial ilusión. Luna nunca había tenido suerte en el amor y según Ginny, esta vez, todo iba viento en popa. Después le habló del embarazo de la esposa de Bill.

—Hay algo que no sé si quieres saber.

—¿Es de Ian? —interrogó Hermione y su amiga asintió—. Puedes hablarme tranquilamente de él todo lo que quieras.

—Está conociendo a una chica. —Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió—. El viernes pasado Harry y yo salimos al callejón Diagon cenar y nos lo encontramos por casualidad. Iba con una mujer morena, de ojos oscuros, no era una mujer muy guapa, pero era llamativa. Nos la presentó como su amiga, pero después Harry me contó que Ian ya la conocía de antes y desde vuestra separación, se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta. —Hermione se quedó muda, no sabía que decir—. Siento mucho habértelo contado, pero somos amigas y he creído conveniente decírtelo yo misma antes de que te enteres por otras personas.

—No te preocupes Ginny, muchas gracias. A pesar de lo que me hizo, me alegro de todo corazón de que él sea afortunado en el amor —se sinceró, realmente estaba feliz por su marido—. Nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene arreglo y ambos debemos buscar nuestro camino hacia la felicidad.

—¿Y cuál es tu camino? —preguntó Ginny.

—Mi camino está muy lejos y es inalcanzable —confesó con tristeza al recordar que nunca más volvería a ver a Riddle. Y tampoco savia si era muy buena idea explicárselo a Ginny.

Durante todo el día había estado rodeada de sus seres queridos impidiéndole que pudiera pensar ni un solo minuto. Sin embargo, hasta que no llegó la noche, no fue consciente de que su tortura había comenzado. En aquel momento sintió como su casa se le caía encima, era demasiado grande para ella o ella se había hecho demasiado pequeña desde que se alejó de Riddle. Se sentía sola y perdida en un lugar en el que notaba que ya no era el suyo. Estaba muy confundida. Pensaba que regresar a su época era la mejor solución para olvidar, pero la verdad era muy distinta. Lo único que hacía era extrañar a todas las personas que había conocido, pero, sobre todo, un nombre le venía a la cabeza, Tom Riddle, al que añoraba con una punzada de dolor en su corazón y un mar de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Los días pasaron y Hermione inició una rutina que realizaba sin ilusión. Se levantaba temprano, se duchaba, se ponía uno de sus trajes formales y se marchaba a la Ministerio. Allí pasaba la mayor parte del día, hasta se llevaba un sándwich y se quedaba a almorzar para no tener que regresar a su casa y pasar esa hora sola. Las tardes que tenía trabajo pendiente se quedaba para terminarlo, necesitaba estar la mayor parte del día ocupada para no pensar. Además, se apuntó de compras con su amiga Ginny, algo que la ayudó gratamente a enfrentar la difícil etapa que estaba viviendo.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, inexplicablemente, no podía dejar de extrañar la vida que había llevado con Riddle. Allí siempre había alguien que le acompañaba. Podía salir a caminar por los jardines o sentarse a disfrutar de la primavera en uno de los bancos. Lejos quedaba ya el entusiasmo por ver la televisión que veían sus padres. Nada de eso ya le interesaba, había caído en un estado de apatía total.

Se martirizaba pensando en Riddle, en cómo sería su vida al lado de Mariene. _"¿Se habrán casado? ¿O abra seguido sus planes…? no, no creía tal cosa, hubiera habido cambios en su tiempo ¿Pensará en ella o ya la habrá olvidado?"_ Miles de cuestiones que martilleaban su mente y que jamás tendría la oportunidad de responder. Con lágrimas recordaba cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra que aquel hombre le había dedicado. Volvía a excitarse al pensar en los momentos de pasión que habían vivido y se le erizaba la piel cuando los recuerdos de los momentos tensos llegaban a su mente. Ahora que había vuelto se lamentaba por haber sido tan impulsiva y haber tomado la decisión de regresar tan precipitadamente. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya solo quedaba asimilar que todos aquellos momentos vividos y esas personas a las que había aprendido a querer, solo estarían presentes en sus recuerdos.

Todos achacaban su tristeza y dejadez a su separación con Ian, pero solo ella sabía que ese era el menor de sus problemas. Al revés, quería empezar una nueva vida y decidió buscar a un abogado para que le llevara los trámites del divorcio. Le iba a proponer a Ian vender la casa y cómo la habían comprado una vez casados, la mitad de lo que sacara por ella, le pertenecía a su marido. Aquella casa era demasiado grande y aunque Ian no le había reclamado nada, no se sentía bien viviendo en un lugar que no era completamente suyo.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione decidió hacer limpieza, con magia, eso si esegurandose que ningún muggle lo pudiera ver. Eso le mantendría la mente ocupada durante la mayor parte del día.

El timbre de su casa sonó, pero la música que decidió poner estaba tan alta que ella no lo escuchó y continuó limpiando los estantes haciendo graciosos gestos con la varita y recolocando las figuras y marcos de fotos.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y ella seguía sin escucharlo. Se movía por su salón con varita en la mano quitando hasta la mota de polvo más imperceptible de aquellos modernos muebles de líneas rectas.

En cada párrafo de la canción, Hermione se motivaba aún más para limpiar. Estaba triste y a la vez, enfadada. Y el culpable tenía un nombre. "Justo lo que has hecho tú Riddle, engañarme con otra…"

—¡Hermione!—dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar aquella voz que la varita se le cayó a los pies y un grito de terror escapó de su garganta.

—¡La leche! Me has asustado.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención—respondió el hombre apenado—. He llamado varias veces al timbre y viendo que no me escuchabas, he decidido abrir aparecerme. Espero no molestarte —se disculpó nuevamente desde la puerta.

—Pasa, estás en tu casa y nunca mejor dicho —dijo Hermione con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

—Venía a hablar contigo. He recibido la demanda de divorcio.

—Siéntate y lo hablamos con calma si quieres. —El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza—. ¿Te apetece tomar un té? —Ian asintió.

Hermione fue a la cocina a preparar el té y desde la puerta pudo observarlo con detenimiento. Su piel estaba más tostada de lo que ella recordaba, se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual y una incipiente barba que lo hacía más atractivo de lo que ya era. Habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que parecían dos extraños que estaban empezando a conocerse.

—En primer lugar, quería pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te ocasioné —dijo Ian dándole un sorbo al té, Hermione lo escuchaba aturdida, no sabía sí quería revivir el pasado de nuevo—. Tú no merecías mis ausencias ni mis desplantes y mucho menos mis engaños. No supe estar a la altura de nuestro matrimonio.

—La verdad es que lo pasé muy mal, pero este tiempo me ha servido para comprender que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro —Hermione intentaba controlar la respiración para no parecer nerviosa—. Tarde o temprano, nuestra separación hubiera llegado, aunque sí tengo que reconocer, que las condiciones de nuestra ruptura no fueron las mejores —una punzada de rabia apareció en su corazón, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella, no tenía caso seguir con eso cuando ella ya lo había superado.

—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—Ya lo he hecho, Ian. No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, te deseo lo mejor. Si te he pedido el divorcio no es porque esté resentida, sino porque creo que los dos merecemos comenzar una nueva vida y éste es el primer paso.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Eres una gran mujer Hermione, nunca lo he dudado y cualquier persona se sentiría muy dichoso por tenerte a su lado. Yo fui muy feliz, nunca lo dudes, pero a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos. —Hermione asintió, estaba de acuerdo con él—. Hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas y que creo que es mejor que te enteres por mí antes de que lo hagas por otras personas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigada y un poco asustada.

—Estoy conociendo a otra persona. Sé que es pronto y estás en tu derecho de juzgarme, pero…

—No te preocupes Ian, lo nuestro forma parte del pasado y te deseo lo mejor junto a tu nueva pareja.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Ian, él esperaba que la que aún era su esposa le reclamara algo, sin embargo, esto no sucedió. Totalmente confundido, decidió cambiar de tema.

—No hace falta que vendas la casa, ¡quédatela!

—Es una propiedad de los dos y debemos repartirla a partes iguales. Como no podemos partirla por la mitad —bromeó para acabar con la tensión que había entre ellos dos—, he pensado que lo mejor es venderla y repartirnos el dinero.

—Hermione nunca te pediría nada, no me hace falta el dinero tampoco. Insisto, quédatela.

—Es demasiado grande para mí sola Ian. Además, si quiero empezar una nueva vida, creo que venderla es un gran paso. ¿Cuánto quieres que pidamos por ella?

—Decídelo tú, ya te he dicho que el dinero no me importa.

Hermione asintió y tras un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Ian decidió que era el momento de abandonar aquel hogar que había compartido con Hermione durante varios años repletos de felicidad, hasta que todo se torció por su culpa. Se despidieron como dos buenos amigos, sin rencores ni dobles intenciones. Ambos sintieron como sus corazones se relajaban y sentían una enorme paz en su interior. Habían cerrado un capítulo totalmente necesario para comenzar una nueva vida.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 43**

**julio de 1950...**

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Riddle al ver entrar a Dolohov en la biblioteca pasado el mediodía.

—Mi señor, no puedes seguir bebiendo o acabarás mal...

—Me ha dejado, ya no confía en mí — llevándose la copa nuevamente a sus labios.

La Dolohov se acercó a su señor mirándolo detenidamente.

—Dice que le he engañado. No sé qué pasó aquella noche, ni siquiera sé si es verdad que ese bebé es mío.

—No lo es mi señor. esa arpía se lo ha inventado todo —respondió convencido—. Ella trama algo, recuerde que no es la primera vez que intenta separarle de Hermione.

El día que Mariene había subido a Riddle a la habitación, totalmente borracho, la elfa de la casa, los siguió y escuchó durante un rato al otro lado de la puerta. Solo se oía el taconeo de la mujer andando por la habitación y a los pocos minutos, usted estaba dormido. La única manera era que la elfa le explicara lo que vio.

—En el mismo momento en el que te dejó sobre la cama, caíste en un sueño profundo y en esas condiciones, es imposible que le puedas cumplir como hombre, mi señor.

—¿Es cierto lo que me estás contando? —preguntó con un atisbo de ilusión en su rostro, él no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Miro en las profundidades de la mente de Dolohov y vio que lo que decía era verdad.

Si mi señor, la elfa me lo conto.

—Mariene asegura que ya estaba embarazada ese día.

—Sigo diciendo que es una mentira, mi señor

—¡Ves y cuéntaselo a Hermione ahora mismo! A ti sí te creerá y volverá a confiar en mí, me dará una nueva oportunidad y podré casarme con ella.

—Sí, mi señor, pero… no estás en las mejores condiciones para que le vea la mujer que quieres.

¿Me estas cuestionando mis decisiones, Dolohov?

No mi señor, nunca, solo fue una sugerencia si usted me permite.

Al día siguiente, Riddle cumplió su promesa de volver a buscarla. Quería demostrarle que el hijo de Mariene no era suyo, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba convencerla que entre aquella mujer y él no había sucedido nada. La elfa, se lo podía asegurar a Hermione y con ese testimonio, la mujer a la que amaba ya no podría dudar de él.

—Necesito hablar con Hermione —le dijo al elfo de la familia Tarner.

—No sé si será posible, señor.

—De aquí no pienso irme hasta que ella salga a hablar conmigo.

En ese momento, Abril pasaba cerca de la entrada y al escuchar la voz del Sr. Riddle salió a recibirlo. Le dijo al elfo que ella se encargaba de atender al señor y juntos, salieron al jardín exterior para conversar. Riddle recibió la noticia de la marcha de Hermione como una jarra de agua fría. No podía creer que la mujer a la que amaba hubiera regresado a su época.

—¿Por qué pediste el deseo, mujer? —preguntó totalmente fuera de sí agarrando a la mujer por los brazos.

—Ella me lo pidió, estaba desesperada por volver. No pude hacer nada. Hermione me ha ayudado muchísimo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

—¿Dónde está el relicario?

—Se lo ha llevado —mintió, Hermione se lo había regalado a ella y quería conservarlo para poder tener algo suyo toda la vida.

—¡Maldita sea…! Necesito que me ayudes, tengo que viajar a su época y convencerla —le explico Riddle.

—Lo siento, no hay nada que se pueda hacer o por lo menos yo no lo sé.

—Me niego a perderla —gritaba encolerizado tocándose el pelo—. ¡Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperarla!

—Lo siento, Sr. Riddle —se disculpó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, ella también se arrepentía de haber pedido el deseo—. Yo también la echaré de menos, pero hay que respetar su decisión y Hermione estaba convencida de que volver a su época era lo mejor para ella.

—Mi señor, será mejor que regresemos a la mansión —intervino Dolohov viendo el mal estado de este—. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, señor.

Riddle sintió como su corazón se rompía por la mitad y ya nunca más volvería a latir con la misma intensidad. Quería retroceder el tiempo unas horas, así hubiera impedido que se marchara. Había perdido lo que más amaba en la vida y le llenaba de impotencia no poder hacer nada por recuperarla. Si ya era doloroso que ella se hubiera enfadado y no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarse, más desgarrador era que se hubiera marchado para nunca más regresar.

En aquel momento comenzó su lamentable vida, sintiéndose solo, apenado y sin un rumbo que seguir.

El humor de Riddle, después de dos semanas sin ver a Hermione, no podía ser peor. Se pasaba el día encerrado en la biblioteca, comía obligado por sobrevivir. Había abandonado tanto y su aspecto, que parecía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Además, se negaba a recibir visitas.

—Mi señor —golpeó la elfa en la puerta de la biblioteca antes de entrar—, la odiosa de Mariene está en la sala y pide permiso para verle. Yo he insistido en que no quiere recibirla, pero finalmente, he decido avisarle por si quiere hablar con ella.

—No quiero ver a nadie —gritó furioso pegando un golpe en la mesa—, y mucho menos a ella. —La elfa asintió y se giró para marcharse, sin embargo, Riddle, cambió de opinión y con su grave voz, detuvo a la mujer—. ¡Espera!, hazla pasar. Creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentarme a ella y dejarle claro quién manda aquí.

A los pocos minutos, ante él apareció una elegante Mariene, con un bonito vestido en color burdeos que ensalzaba su pequeña tripa que estaba empezando a crecer y con un escote cuadrado de infarto, detalle que pasó desapercibido para Riddle que la miraba con los ojos cargados de odio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? No tienes suficiente ¿qué más deseas de mí, arpía? —La interrogó a voces.

—Yo solo he defendido lo que es mío y si te soy sincera, mi señor —se acercó unos metros a él y dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro—, no me arrepiento de nada. Que la niñata esa, haya desaparecido de tu vida es lo mejor que ha podido pasar.

Aquellas palabras solo sirvieron para encender más la ira que sentía Riddle. Apretando los puños, y sacando la varita, rodeó la mesa del escritorio y con paso firme, se acercó a la mujer.

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó a escasos metros de ella—. Yo nunca he sido tuyo y jamás lo seré. Siempre he sido muy claro contigo, maldita furcia.

—Pero ahora todo es diferente, estamos esperando un hijo y no puedes seguir eludiendo tus responsabilidades de padre. Nuestro hijo…

Riddle se cansó de escuchar aquellas infamias de boca de la mujer que un día fue su amante y totalmente desquiciado, la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó con coraje y apuntándole con la varita.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de inventar mentiras? Estoy cansado de tus injurias. Nunca voy a responder como padre de este hijo, porque estoy totalmente convencido de que no es mío. —Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, la soltó—. Podrás venir a mi casa todas las veces que quieras a exigirme que cumpla como padre, pero en todas encontrarás una respuesta negativa.

—¡Este hijo es tuyo! Aunque sé que hubieras preferido mil veces que la que estuviera embarazada fuese la perra de tu Hermione. —Mariene no se aminoró ante él y sacó su rabia también—. Si no te comprometes conmigo hoy mismo, puedo denunciarte a las autoridades y crear un escándalo por no querer a tu hijo.

La paciencia de Riddle había llegado a su punto máximo y sin pensar en nada más, estalló como una bomba de relojería. Con la varita le lanzo un Crucio. Haciendo que la mujer se retorciera de doler.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a denunciarnos? Creo que tú saldrías perdiendo si yo llegara a hablar.

—No puedes decir nada en mi contra, yo no tengo nada que ocultar. — respondió Mariene jadeante.

—¿Segura? Puedo acusarte de todas las triquiñuelas que hiciste con Abraxas Malfoy en el secuestro de Eris. —El rostro de Mariene se descompuso y Riddle pudo comprobar que ese era el camino para que Mariene dejara de mentir—. O también puedo decir que la noche que iba a encontrarme con la que Eris , me echaste algo en mi bebida para que no acudiera a esa cita.

La mujer al sentirse descubierta empezó a temblar de pánico y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón para no desmallarse. Si Riddle la acusaba, no habría nadie que la pudiera librar de ir a Azkaban y sin contar con que todo el mundo la repudiaría en la alta sociedad. En ese momento fue consciente de que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para callar a Riddle.

—¿Cómo… lo supiste? —Logró decir con la voz temblorosa sin ser consciente de que se estaba delatando.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Mariene lo miraba imaginándose la respuesta—. Legeremancia, querida, y en parte mis fieles seguidores me contaron detalles muy interesantes. ¡Explícate!

Mariene se levantó y quiso escapar de la biblioteca, pero Riddle, al intuir sus intenciones, levanto la varita haciendo que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices. Quería acabar con aquella situación.

—¡No te voy a dejar ir, Mariene! Me contaras todo y digo todo cada de talle de tus planes con Malfoy. Sabes que soy una persona que puede ser muy persuasivo—Riddle se apoyó contra la puerta y Mariene retrocedió varios pasos sopesando sus posibilidades—. Tengo tres opciones, o matarte y que parezca un accidente y sabes que puedo. Te declaras culpable y termines en Azkaban, o, que tú y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo. ¡Tú decides!

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero escuchar de tu boca que el hijo que esperas no es mío.

—¡No, no lo es! —gritó encolerizada—. Y ahora, ¿puedo marcharme?

—¿Y por qué querías que yo me hiciera cargo de él? ¿Tan tonto me consideras? —preguntó enfadado.

—Era la única forma de retenerte a mi lado. Riddle, yo realmente te amo y haría cualquier cosa…

—¡Bonita forma de amar! —rió irónicamente él—. Me has destrozado la vida y si yo ahora quisiera, te la hundiría también. Pero no lo voy a hacer y no por ti, más bien por el niño que llevas en tu vientre y que no tiene culpa de tener una madre tan inconsciente como tú. ¿quién es el padre?

La mujer pensó en ocultarle la verdad, pero ya todo le daba igual. Su plan de casarse con él acababa de romperse. Se giró y contestó con voz cortada.

—Abraxas Malfoy.

Riddle, al escuchar aquel nombre, se compadeció de ella y se enfadó consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Mariene, la distinguida y adorable hija del Sr. Miller, callera tan bajo.

—¿Cómo pudiste convertirse en su amante?

—Por el mismo motivo que todas las mujeres que se acercan a él, por interés. Nos aliamos para separaros, él quería a Hermione y yo deseaba recuperarte.

—Sois los dos unos estúpidos—escupió con rabia.

—¡Acabemos con esto Riddle! —suplicó la mujer aún temerosa de que ese hombre pudiera delatarla o matarla—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para terminar con esto?

—Lo primero, vas a decirle a tus padres quién es realmente el padre de tu hijo y si se lo dijeras a la sociedad entera, mucho mejor.

—Pero Riddle, tú no puedes hacerme esto…

—¿Querida… me ves a mi ser compasivo con la gente como tú? Parece que no me conozcas bien, Mariene. Demasiado benévolo estoy siendo contigo.

—Está bien, hablaré.

Riddle abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y pronunció un nombre a voces. Al cabo de unos minutos, la elfina se presentó en la sala.

—¿Qué desea mi señor?

—Mariene quiere disculparse con usted.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó la elfa anonadada.

—No pienso hacerlo —aseguró Mariene abochornada, aquella era la humillación más grande a la que jamás había tenido que enfrentarse. Disculparse de un elfo domesticó.

—Por supuesto que sí, des pues de todo siempre ha maltratado a los elfos. Esto le hubiera disfrutado Hermione. —dijo divertido, al ver la cara de la mujer.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó enfadada al sentirse acorralada—. Esto... discúlpeme por favor.

La elfa no entendía por qué aquella mujer tan distinguida estaba pidiéndole perdón y regresó la mirada al señor sin saber qué decir.

—No hace falta que entienda nada, acepte las disculpas y regrese a trabajar.

La elfina asintió y abandonó la biblioteca totalmente confundida.

—Nunca perdonaré la humillación que me estás haciendo pasar.

—No te preocupes querida —dijo con ironía—, no deseo que me perdones. Solo quiero que una cosa y es recuperar Hermione.

Mariene iba a reclamarle, pero entendió que era mejor marcharse. Si seguía en aquel lugar por más tiempo, la única que saldría perjudicada sería ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la voz del él la hizo detenerse.

—Una cosa más —ésta se giró con sus defensas totalmente destruidas—, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. —La mujer no dijo nada, pero Riddle, concluyó—. ¡Nunca más!

Después del encuentro, Riddle se sintió más aliviado al haberse quitado un buen peso de encima, sin embargo, sus días grises no volvieron a dejar que el sol entrara en su vida.

—Ya se marcha mi señor —pregunto Dolohov.

—No puedo seguir aquí ni un minuto más, tengo que buscar una solución.

¿Y el plan?.

—Ahora eso es imposible —aseguró Riddle llevándose la copa de licor a los labios—, cada rincón me recuerda a ella.

—Debes olvidarla, mi señor. Castigarse de esta manera no le hace bien.

—¡Jamás! la amo demasiado y ella siempre estará presente en mis pensamientos.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 44**

**Noviembre de 2010**…

Varias semanas después de su vuelta al trabajo, al regresar al ministerio de su jornada laboral, Hermione encontró una lechuza que llevaba en una de las patas una notificación del comité de abogados del ministerio de magia, informándole que ya tenía los papeles del divorcio e invitándola a ir cuando a ella le viniera bien. Después de darse una ducha y cenar algo en la cocina, se sentó en el sofá para relajarse. En ese momento la chimenea se encendió. Era su abogado.

—Vi el mensaje cuando he llegado del trabajo. Muchas gracias por todo, mañana mismo me paso por tu despacho, los recojo y te pago lo que te debo.

—No te preocupes mujer. El abogado de tu ex marido me ha dicho que su cliente deja en tus manos el precio de la casa e insiste en que si no la quieres vender, no es necesario. Él no te va a reclamar nada. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de todo lo que ocurrió entre vosotros.

—Es muy amable por su parte, ya lo hablamos la última vez que nos vimos. Estoy decidida a venderla y darle la mitad a él.

Tras despedirse y comerse un yogur, se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Riddle como cada noche, recordándolo con tristeza y sin poder controlar sus lágrimas. Todas las noches soñaba con él y se levantaba por las mañanas, con una sonrisa que le duraba pocos segundos, para dar paso a una amarga tristeza por no tenerlo a su lado. Le quedaba el consuelo de que al menos, podían estar juntos en sus sueños. Sin embargo, la realidad era que cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más, a pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo por apartarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón.

El sábado, Hermione fue a comer a casa de sus padres como todas las semanas. Aprovecharía aquella comida para darle la gran noticia que sus padres llevaban un par de meses esperando.

—¡Hija! Dichosos los ojos que te ven, he ido a tu casa varios días seguidos y no estabas.

—Esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo, en el ministerio mamá —respondió algo cansada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mal aspecto.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Tienes unas ojeras que te van a llegar al suelo y estás muy pálida.

—Qué exagerada eres, mamá —Hermione últimamente no tenía mucha paciencia, por lo que intentó contar hasta diez para no pelear con su madre.

—¿Te has mirado en el espejo?

—No tengo tiempo para nada —elevó la voz molesta—. Por favor mamá, no me calientes la cabeza que no estoy para sermones.

En ese momento entró su padre en el salón y su madre obligó a su marido a que se fijara en el mal aspecto de su hija. Su padre se preocupó por ella al notar su mal aspecto.

—¿Estás comiendo bien, cariño?

—¿Tú también, papá? Estoy perfectamente. Si llego a saber que me ibais a dar la lata, me hubiera quedado en mi casa. —Resopló malhumorada y se sentó en el sillón—. Yo venía a contaros que Ian y yo ya estamos oficialmente divorciados y que vamos a vender la casa, pero vamos, que ya se me han quitado las ganas de daros la buena noticia.

—¡Oh cariño! Eso es maravilloso —aplaudió entusiasmada su madre mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija para abrazarla.

—Me alegro muchísimo cariño. —Su padre cambió el gesto y ahora estaba radiante de felicidad—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando vendas la casa?

—Pues había pensado mudarme con vosotros hasta que encuentre un piso pequeño. Para mí sola no necesito nada más.

—Edison, después de comer sacamos el coche y vamos a casa de Hermione a por sus cosas —gritó entusiasmada.

—¡No mamá, no hace falta! —exclamó irritada por la insistencia de su madre—. Hasta que no venda la casa, me quedaré allí.

El señor Granger intermedió entre su hija y su esposa para que no siguieran discutiendo. Hermione se levantó del sofá rápidamente para ir al baño, aquella mañana se había levantado con el estómago revuelto y con náuseas.

—Ves que te dije Edison, la niña no está bien —le dijo la Sra. Granger a su marido esperando a que Hermione saliera del baño—. Aunque intente disimularlo, no está llevando bien su separación con Ian. Debería venirse a vivir con nosotros y así podemos controlarla. Seguro que no está comiendo nada.

Un fuerte golpe procedente del cuarto de baño alertó a las los Grangers que, rápidamente, corrieron en busca de su hija. Temían que le hubiera pasado algo y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando encontraron a Hermione, tirada en el suelo, con sangre en la frente.

Sus padres acudieron al hospital más cercano para que atendieran a su hija. Había recobrado el conocimiento unos minutos después de montarla en el coche, pero aun así sus padres se quedaban más tranquilos si el médico le hacía un chequeo. Durante horas estuvieron esperando en la sala de espera, viendo como los médicos entraban y salían de la habitación donde tenían a Hermione. Su madre, preocupada, no hacía nada más que preguntar a las enfermeras, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma:

—Siguen haciéndole pruebas, deben esperar tranquilos, su hija está bien.

Bastante rato después, Hermione salió caminando por su propio pie, algo que tranquilizó a sus padres. Llevaba un apósito en la frente para tapar los dos puntos que le habían tenido que dar tras darse el golpe con el lavabo. Hermione andaba hacia sus padres de manera mecánica, totalmente aturdida y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No sabía si de alegría o de tristeza por la noticia recibida. Cuando su madre se acercó a ella, Hermione se apoyó en su hombro y soltó todas las lágrimas que llevaba en su interior. Ahora tendría que buscar la forma de contárselo a sus padres.

"¡No puede ser!" Se repetía una y otra vez, todavía sin poder creérselo, días después en la sala de espera del hospital de San Mungo mientras esperaba para su primera cita, con la doctora.

Tras haberle hecho varias pruebas, la doctora le comunicó en privado que estaba en cinta. Al saberlo sus padres, casi montan una fiesta en el hospital al recibir la noticia por boca de Hermione.

—Este hijo te atará de por vida a Ian nuevamente —había dicho apenada su madre de camino a su casa.

Hermione sabía que aquel hijo solo podía ser de Tom Riddle, "_no podía ser… el mismísimo hijo de Voldemort_". Los últimos meses de su matrimonio con Ian, la cosa entre ellos estaba tan mal que no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. El único con el que había tenido relaciones íntimas recientemente había sido con él y no tenía ninguna duda. El hijo era de Riddle. En ese momento, lo difícil era explicárselo a sus padres y asimilarlo.

—El padre de mi hijo no es Ian, mama —su madre la miró atónita y su padre dio un volantazó por la noticia—. Conocí a un chico en mis vacaciones —se excusó.

—¿Tienes novio y no nos lo has contado? —preguntó su madre sorprendida.

—No es mi novio mamá, solo fue un chico con el que compartí mis días ese viaje. Pero regresé y todo se terminó en ese mismo momento —recordó a Riddle apenada, no había sido necesario mentirles a sus padres. Era una verdad a medias.

—¿Se lo vas contar? —preguntó su padre mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—No tengo manera de contactar con él —aseguró con todo el dolor de su corazón. _"Ojalá pudiera decírselo."_

Aquella mañana le había ocultado su primera consulta con él medico a su madre. Pero, prefirió no decirle la fecha e ir sola. Necesitaba tranquilidad y aunque sus padres intentaban dársela, ella no podía evitar sentirse agobiada.

Sentada en la sala de espera, observó a varias mujeres embarazadas acompañadas por sus parejas. Compartían ilusionados aquel momento de sus vidas tan especial y único. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en Riddle, preguntándose en cómo se hubiera tomado la noticia. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca, pero ya estaba aceptando que regresar había sido decisión suya y debía ser consecuente con ello. "_Por lo menos me va a dar lo más grande del mundo. Un hijo que me recordará y unirá a él cada día de mi vida_"

Una voz detrás de ella hizo que su corazón se revolucionara. Reconoció aquella voz al instante y aunque intentó que no la viera, éste se acercó a ella nada más reconocerla.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Buenos días Ian. ¿Qué tal estas? —Se levantó para saludarlo.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó directamente.

—¡Ah no! Vengo a una revisión ordinaria. Nada importante —mintió para no tener que darle explicaciones.

—Este es especialista en maternidad, por eso me ha sorprendido.

—Me han dicho que es muy bueno en general y quería que me atendiera él.

—Espero que todo esté bien. —Hermione le regaló una sonrisa —. Mira, esta es María.

—¡Encantada! —saludó la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Igualmente —Hermione sonrió nerviosa—. Ian muchas gracias por firmar los papeles del divorcio.

—Hermione, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sé que te hice mucho daño y aunque ya te pedí disculpas, lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No te preocupes, todo está olvidado. Ahora te deseo —miró a la mujer y rectificó—, os deseo que seáis muy felices. Y enhorabuena porque seguro que vosotros sí estáis aquí porque vais a ser padres, ¿verdad?

—Sí, María está embarazada de un mes y medio. Hoy es su primera revisión y estamos muy nerviosos.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, los dos estaban recordando lo mismo. La primera vez que fueron a su primera revisión juntos, cuando ella estaba esperando un hijo de él, justo unos días antes de perderlo. Era un recuerdo bonito y seguro que hubiera sido maravilloso que ese bebé hubiera nacido. En ese momento ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que aquella primera vez, pero con la diferencia de que cada uno esperaba un bebé de personas diferentes.

—Os deseo mucha suerte en el embarazo y que salga todo bien.

En ese momento la enfermera nombró a Hermione y tras despedirse con un escueto adiós, entró nerviosa a su primera cita al doctor como futura madre. Tras revisar bien a la paciente, el doctor la felicitó y tranquilizó ante su miedo de un nuevo aborto.

—Todo está bien, tranquila. En la siguiente consulta, que será en unas semanas, escucharemos el latir del corazón y podremos verlo. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —Hermione asintió—. ¿En su familia hay antecedentes de mellizos o gemelos?

—Que yo sepa no, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

El médico vaciló unos segundos y finalmente dijo:

—Parece que su tripa está más abultada de lo normal.

—¿Podría ser que estuviera esperando dos bebés?

—Todo es posible. A mí, personalmente, no me gusta hacer un hechizo en la primera consulta, lo descubriremos en la siguiente. Pero tranquila, no es seguro y los embarazos múltiples no suelen ser muy habituales y menos sin antecedentes familiares, en magos.

Hermione salió de la consulta y apenas dirigió la mirada hacia Ian y su novia. A partir de ese día, emprendía un nuevo camino muy ilusionada y sabía que ya nunca volvería a estar sola.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45**

**Finales de Diciembre…**

Hermione llegó a San Mungo muy nerviosa. Era su segunda revisión con el doctor y si todo iba bien, podría ver en el monitor a su pequeño que ya estaría mejor formado. O por lo menos eso le había dicho el doctor en la primera visita.

Estar en la sala de espera era un verdadero suplicio para ella, viendo a todas esas parejas de magos que acudían a aquella cita ilusionados. No podía evitar pensar en Tom y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que él la acompañara también a sus revisiones. No había minuto del día en el que no pensara en él y con lo sensible que estaba por culpa del embarazo, se pasaba el día con el pañuelo en la mano. Cualquier motivo era bueno para que ella se pusiera a llorar.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró en el mismo momento en el que la enfermera dijo su nombre. No podía controlar sus nervios, necesitaba saber que todo iba bien para poder respirar tranquila.

El doctor le preguntó qué tal había pasado aquellas semanas. La futura mamá le comentó que las náuseas eran menos frecuentes, pero no habían desaparecido. El doctor la tranquilizó diciéndole que era normal y que a muchas mujeres las ganas de vomitar la acompañaban durante todo el embarazo. La invitó a colocarse sobre la camilla, con las piernas en alto y Hermione supo lo que venía a continuación. Llevaba esperando aquel momento con mucho entusiasmo varias semanas y por fin iba a ver a su pequeño por primera vez.

Desde el momento en el doctor dijo un hechizo con la varita, una imagen salió de la punta de esta, Hermione no pudo dejar de llorar. El latido del corazón se escuchaba muy fuerte y a la vez muy rápido y Hermione se preocupó por ello.

—¿Esos latidos que se escuchan son su corazón? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos del monitor, con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción. El médico asintió—. ¿No parece que late muy deprisa?

—Es normal señorita, a ellos siempre les late el corazón más rápido que a nosotros. No te preocupes porque eso está bien. ¿Has venido sola o está tu marido esperando ahí fuera?

—Soy madre soltera, he venido sola. ¿Ocurre algo? —El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Hermione cuanto vio que el gesto del doctor cambiaba a uno más serio—. Por favor, dime que mi hijo está bien. —Las lágrimas de Hermione en ese momento eran de terror.

—No te preocupes mujer, ya le he dije que todo está bien. Pero hay algo que no sé si será buena o mala noticia.

—Dígame lo que sea —levantó un poco la voz nerviosa.

—Enhorabuena, porque como bien intuí en la primera consulta, estás esperando mellizos.

Hermione sintió como el sillón en el que estaba sentada se movía, pero en realidad era su cuerpo que temblaba nervioso. No sabía si reír o llorar. Nada más recibir la noticia, se agobió muchísimo al pensar en el trabajo doble que tendría con dos bebés iguales. Sin embargo, cuando pensó el lado positivo, todos los miedos de una madre primeriza, más aún siendo de dos, se esfumaron. Sería doble trabajo, doble gasto, pero también doble alegría.

En ese mismo momento supo que aquella noticia era la mejor de su vida. Se sentía plena y rebosante de felicidad. Su vida había cambiado y aunque estuviera de nuevo en su época y lejos de Riddle, siempre tendría ese sentimiento hacia él. "_Aunque él nunca llegará a saberlo_."

—¿Mellizos? —preguntó su madre, cayendo en el sofá por la impresión.

—¡Felicidades cariño! —dijo su padre abrazó a su hija con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Su madre seguía asimilando la noticia.

—Estoy muy contenta. Al principio tengo que reconocer que me ha dado un poco de miedo, pero ahora la idea me encanta.

—¿Te has parado a pensar en todas las noches que tendrás que pasar despierta y en todo el trabajo que conlleva criar a los dos? —dijo la Sra. Granger estaba muy agobiada por la noticia.

—Mamá, por favor, cualquiera diría que me han dado la peor noticia del mundo. Yo estoy ilusionada y decidida. No me estropees la felicidad.

—Cariño, no estás sola, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo —intervino su padre—. Aunque tu madre ahora esté confundida y sólo piense en lo malo, se alegra también muchísimo. —su padre le regaló a su esposa una mirada acusadora. Sabía que su esposa estaba bloqueada por la noticia que acababa de recibir, pero en el fondo, era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pasados unos minutos, Abie comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Se abrazó a su hija pidiéndole perdón y asegurándole que a esas dos criaturas que traía en camino no les faltaría de nada.

—Aunque no tenga a su padre al lado, les daremos todo el cariño del mundo. Discúlpame hija, por favor.

Esas Navidades fueron especiales para Hermione y sus padres, estaban muy ilusionados sabiendo que, en las próximas, la familia habría aumentado. Aunque Hermione, en el fondo de su corazón, era consciente de que le faltaba una de las cosas más importantes para ella: y era él.

El Sr. Granger se presentó con dos grandes osos de peluche para ellos y los amigos de Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron le mandaron sus regalos. Le regaló unas sábanas para la cuna y más cosas que los padres de ella no llegaban a comprender.

—Mira cariño, he comprado unos osos y cuando sepamos el sexo de los bebés, las bordaré en el color que les corresponda, según sean niñas o niños. Te lo tienen que decir pronto, que tienes que elegir también los nombres y tenemos que comprarle mucha ropa.

—Mamá, no seas antigua. Ya no hay colores para niñas y otros para niños. Perfectamente puedes vestir a una niña de azul y viceversa. Además, no quiero estar todo el embarazo preocupada de elegir el nombre. Lo decidiré

cuando los tenga en mis brazos. No quiero conocer el sexo de mis hijos hasta el día del nacimiento.

—Hija, ¿pero eso como va a ser posible? Tenemos que saberlo antes, es muy importante.

—Mamá lo único que me importa es saber si están bien.

—Ya cariño, eso es lo principal, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. La decisión está tomada, conoceré el sexo de mis hijos en el momento de su nacimiento.

Aunque en realidad no lo tenía tan claro, en el fondo tenía curiosidad por saberlo. En su cabeza ya barajaba varias opciones y los posibles nombres que quería para cada uno de sus hijos.

**Fin de año 1951**

La elfa pidió permiso para entrar en la sala donde estaba Riddle sentado frente a la chimenea. Portaba en sus manos la bandeja de plata y sobre ella varias notas. Riddle ordenó que la dejara sobre la mesa sin apenas mirarla. Su humor seguía siendo pésimo y su estado no mucho mejor que el de meses antes cuando Hermione se marchó. Se acercó al estante de licores, se sirvió una copa de alcohol y una a una, leyó las invitaciones a varias cenas y bailes de Fin de Año que organizaban varios magos y aristócratas. Sin necesidad de pensar su respuesta, rompió todas ellas y las tiró al fuego. No le apetecía acudir a ninguna fiesta.

No visitaba a ningún amigo y rechazaba todas las invitaciones que recibía para acudir a encuentros con otras personas. Su gesto huraño no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y aunque todos ya sabían el motivo principal, preferían no acercarse a él para no discutir. Además, él tampoco dejaba que nadie le visitara, sólo a su seguidor más fiel Dolohov y muy de vez en cuando.

Marzo de 2011…

Alejandra una de las mejores amigas de Hermione y amiga de Ginny, que reciente mente por ella se enteró que Hermione estaba embarazada aprovechó ver a su amiga. Tenía muchas ganas tocarle la barriga para sentir a los bebés y ayudarla a elegir todo lo que necesitarían cuando nacieran.

—¡Oh Hermione! Estás preciosa —aseguró Alejandra abrazando a su amiga—. ¿cómo están? —preguntó agachándose para poner la oreja en la barriga.

—Estamos los tres muy bien. Ayer fui a San Mungo y me aseguró que todo está perfectamente.

Hermione necesitaba la positividad y la alegría de su amiga. Sus últimos meses habían sido muy agridulces. Por un lado, estaba contenta y muy ilusionada por la llegada de sus hijos, sin embargo, no podía negar la falta que le hacía Riddle en esos momentos. Empezaba a ser consciente del gran error que había cometido al regresar a su época, pero no había nada que hacer ya. Solo aceptar que así sería para siempre.

Hermione se percató de que un hombre estaba al lado de su amiga y casi se le congela el corazón cuando comprobó que sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de Abraxas Malfoy, el hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Alejandra. Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo. "¡Solo son casualidades!"

—Hermione, te presento a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Esto eh… Draco? sin duda, era su enemigo de la infancia. Después de terminar el colegio y la guerra contra Voldemort no supo más de él.

¡Granger! — dijo Draco secamente.

Su amiga no presto ese pequeño detalle. Sería una historia larga que contar.

Alejandra, durante los días que estuvo fuera trabajando, no se separó de Hermione en ningún momento y un día, decidieron ir a elegir la cuna, el carrito y el cambiador.

—Draco y yo te regalamos el cambiador. ¿Verdad, cariño? —le preguntó a él.

—Sí… —consiguió decir algo incómodo.

Eligieron una bañera-cambiador de madera clara con adornos en naranja y varios cajones debajo, a juego con la cuna que le regalarían sus padres.

—¿De verdad no sabes dónde localizar al padre de tus hijos? —preguntó Alejandra cuando estaban sentados en una cafetería después de la ajetreada tarde de compras en el Callejón Diagon. Draco las miraba intentando seguir la conversación.

—Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Alejandra. ¡Imposible!

—¡Anda ya Herm! Algún dato tendrás de él, aunque solo sea su nombre y apellidos. Podrías viajar de nuevo y buscarlo. Si quieres yo misma te acompaño.

—Alejandra, ya te he dicho que eso no va a poder ser. Además, ¿dónde voy yo con esta barrigota? Si ya mismo en vez de andar, tendré que rodar —bromeó sin poder ocultar su gesto de angustia.

—Tiene razón cariño, no la presiones mas —dijo Draco—, Hermione lo miro anonadada, pero luego le mostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ¿Seria verdad que Draco había cambiado?

—Ese hombre debería saber que va a ser padre —intervino su amiga de nuevo—. No creo que le guste enterarse más adelante.

—El problema es que no se va a enterar nunca.

—Además —volvió a la carga Alejandra—, te conozco perfectamente y tus ojos me dicen que, aunque hayas pasado con él poco tiempo, ha sido más que suficiente para robarte el corazón. ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione negó apenada, su amiga no se equivocaba y a ella, no podía mentirle.

—Me trató tan bien en mi viaje —explico Hermione—, ahora me arrepiento de haber regresado.

—Con más motivo debes volver y buscar a ese hombre. ¿Es como nosotros o es Muggle?

Eh… no, no, es como nosotros…es un mago.

Más fácil me lo poner Hermione.

—Ya te he dicho que es imposible, nuestros caminos se separaron el día que regresé.

—El destino es muy caprichoso Granger, nunca deja de sorprendernos. Cualquier día puedes volver a encontrártelo. —interrumpió Draco.

—En este caso, no hay forma de que él y yo volvamos a vernos. Te lo puedo asegurar —pensó apenada al recordarlo.

Cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más y más.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46**

**Junio de 2011…**

Hacía un par de meses que Hermione había vendido la casa y se había mudado a la de sus padres, donde la mimaban y cuidaban, hasta que diera a luz. No le faltaba de nada y todos esperaban ansiosos el nacimiento de los mellizos. Cuando el médico le adelantó que esperaba dos bebés, tuvo que reconocer que se agobió un poco, pero a los minutos se le pasó y ahora estaba encantada.

A pesar de lo afortunada y dichosa que se sentía, seguía faltándole algo muy importante. No había dejado de pensar ni un solo día en él, lo extrañaba muchísimo y cada día que pasaba, lo necesitaba más a su lado. Cuando decidió regresar, estaba casi convencida de que así podría sacarlo de su corazón, pero había comprobado que no conseguiría olvidarlo nunca. Aquel hombre se había acomodado en su alma y no tenía intenciones de irse. Y mucho menos cuando sus hijos nacieran y se lo recordaran a cada momento del día. "Ojalá_ sean tan guapos como él_.", había deseado en infinidad de ocasiones.

Aquella noche, fue a pasear en unas calles que hay donde había pequeños comercios con Harry y los demás habían ido muchas veces, y los muggles no podía entrar. Hechiceros, brujas que leían el futuro, expertos en rituales especiales para esos días, vendedores de amuletos y piedras preciosas, tarotistas, habían sido colocados a lo largo del bonito paseo de la ciudad, haciéndolo un escenario único.

Todos los años le gustaba ir allí por el buen ambiente que reinaba en el lugar, pero ese año todo aquello le transportaría a unos meses antes, cuando descubrió el poder de la magia en su propia persona. No pudo evitar pensar en la hechicera, aquella mujer que le había dado el amuleto de su destino y que, con él, le había transportado a otra época, viviendo momentos que nunca olvidaría. "_En cierto modo, ella ha contribuido a esto_." Pensó tocándose la abultada barriga con lágrimas en los ojos.

Recordando lo que hablo con su padre esta mañana…

—_Hermione, ¿sabes ya qué deseo vas a pedir?_

—_No voy a pedir ninguno este año, mamá —afirmó sacando el papel en el que había escrito algo con tinta verde. Su madre la miraba atónita—. Más bien, quiero agradecerle a alguien lo mejor que me ha dado la vida._

—_¿Es para el padre de tus hijos? —preguntó su padre intrigado._

—_Así es papá, aunque nunca lo llegue a saber, me ha dado la mayor felicidad que una persona puede sentir._

—_¿Sigues decidida a no intentar buscarlo?_

—_Sí papá, no tengo ningún dato de él, es imposible encontrarlo, no es poner el GPS y ya está. En el mundo mágico las cosas van diferentes. Aunque es lo que más me gustaría —se sinceró con una punzada de dolor en su corazón._

Durante media hora y tras haber quemado sus deseos en la hoguera, estuvo paseando por el rastro, parándose para mirar todos los puestos que había. De vez en cuando tenían que detenerse y sentarse en algún banco que encontraban a su paso, pues la barriga de Hermione ya pesaba demasiado y sus hinchados pies le dolían bastante.

Observaba con ilusión a las madres que paseaban con sus bebés recién nacidos y se secó unas lágrimas furtivas que escaparon de sus ojos. En unas semanas, si todo salía bien, ella se vería en la misma situación y la idea le emocionaba y encantaba a partes iguales.

Su mirada se clavó en un puesto que aún no habían visitado pero que llamó muchísimo su atención. Su mente voló a unos meses antes y reconoció la similitud entre el puesto que tenía delante de sus ojos y el que fue de la hechicera. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar que podía tratarse de ella.

"_No puede ser, eso es imposible. Yo misma la vi morir_."

Aunque conociendo el poder de la magia, pero, sobre todo, el poder de la abuela de Abril, podría esperar cualquier cosa, hasta que hubiera resucitado. El corazón se le heló cuando vio salir, de aquel puesto improvisado con retales de telas, a una señora con los mismos rasgos que la Hechicera. Su cabeza dejó de funcionar en el mismo momento en el que la anciana clavaba sus claros ojos en ella y le sonreía como si la hubiera reconocido. Hermione se olvidó del dolor de pies que sentía en ese momento y caminó hacia la mujer, para poder comprobar sus sospechas. Pero justo cuando iba a llegar a su lado, un grupo de personas se interpusieron en su camino y al mirar de nuevo hacia el improvisado puesto, la anciana había desaparecido. Miró para todos lados y no la encontró. Finalmente, temerosa, apartó las telas que hacían la función de puerta y entró.

Allí dentro estaba aquella mujer, esperándola sentada en una silla de forja, mirándola con un brillo especial en el rostro y una sonrisa que le resultaba muy familiar. Sin duda no era la mujer que vio, esta mujer tenía los ojos más claros que los de la abuela de Abril y la nariz más chata, aunque el resto de rasgos, eran similares.

Observó las piedras y amuletos que había sobre los estantes y su corazón se paró en el momento en que vio un colgante idéntico al que le había regalado la mujer.

—¿Te llama la atención ese relicario? —Hermione no podía creerlo. Ella le había dejado el colgante a Abril, y ahora estaba en aquel lugar, delante de sus ojos. No tenía la menor duda, era el suyo—. No hace falta que te explique qué significa, ¿verdad?

—El relicario de mi destino —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó muy nerviosa, clavando sus ojos color avellana en ella.

—¡Hermione! —saludó invitándola a sentarse. La señora tenía una voz muy dulce y pausada—. Te estaba esperando.

—¿De qué me conoce? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Quién es usted?

—Ya me habían hablado de lo impaciente que eres —rió la anciana—. Mi nombre es Amelia. —Hermione se quedó igual que antes, seguía sin saber quién era aquella mujer. No había conocido a nadie con ese nombre en la época a la que viajó—. Sé que no me conoces, pero quizás si te digo otro diferente, acabes sabiendo quién soy. ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Abril?

Hermione sintió como su corazón se revolucionaba y su respiración se entrecortaba al escuchar aquel nombre. Claro que sabía quién era Abril, había sido alguien demasiado importante para ella y nunca olvidaría.

—¿Eres su hija, su sobrina o alguna amiga?

—Nada de eso —chasqueó la anciana—. Soy la tataranieta de Abril y la única heredera de este poder.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca muchísimo ante aquella noticia. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

—¿Qué… qué hace aquí usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí? —tartamudeó.

—Empecemos por el principio. Yo no vengo a buscarte explícitamente de otra época como hizo la abuela de Abril, yo pertenezco a la misma que tú, querida. —Hermione se sorprendió mucho al conocer esta información—. Abril dejó una herencia muy importante a su familia, del relicario que ha llamado tu atención al entrar. Era el mayor tesoro que ella tenía, primero porque su abuela lo había elaborado para proteger a su familia y al portador de ese colgante. ¡Nunca habrá en el mundo una piedra similar a ese! Y, en segundo lugar, una persona realmente significativa para ella se lo había regalado y ella lo guardó durante años. El día en que enfermó gravemente y la muerte se empeñó en llevársela junto a ella, Abril llamó a su hija mayor y le entregó una carta. —Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al conocer la noticia de que Abril había fallecido y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Amelia, tras consolar a la mujer que tenía delante, sacó un papel descolorido por el paso de los años y lo puso encima de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

—Esta letra no puede ser de ella, Abril no sabía escribir.

—Efectivamente —asintió la mujer—. En cambio, Abril tenía varios hermanos, entre ellos dos hermanas gemelas que eran las más pequeñas.

Hermione estaba con la boca seca.

—Una de las dos, nunca llegamos a saber cuál, escribió esta carta que fue dictada por la propia Abril. Ellas habían sido ayudadas por un hombre cuando la hechicera murió.

—Ese hombre era un tal, Tom Riddle —recordó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer la miraba atentamente observando cada reacción de Hermione, que parecía encontrarse en un estado de shock y muy apenada al recordar a todas aquellas personas que tanto significaban para ella. Aunque lo que más le angustiaba era saber que ellos ya habían fallecido. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida entera para salvar la del hombre al que amaba, sin embargo, ella no había podido estar con él.

Hermione pudo saber, gracias a Amelia, que varias personas se habían enterado del relicario tan poderoso que poseía Abril y habían intentado robárselo. Ella, asustada por poder llegar a perderlo, decidió esconderlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo y en su lugar, le pidió a su hermana que escribiera en una nota algunas claves para que sus sucesores dieran con él.

—La hija de Abril, mi bisabuela, nunca supo qué querían decir aquellas claves y apenada, en su lecho de muerte, se lo entregó a su vez a su progenitora, mi abuela. Ésta se enamoró de un hombre y al viajar a este país, ni siquiera se preocupó por el colgante. Lo mismo hizo mi madre que, además, no creía en la magia, como recordaras era una Squib.

La tradición estaba prácticamente perdida, pues las generaciones anteriores a Amelia no habían intentado buscarlo. Pero ella era diferente y desde pequeña, le había llamado la atención todo lo relacionado a la magia. Era raro porque en su casa ni siquiera se hablaba de aquellos temas.

—Una tarde, estaba sola en casa y buscando entre las pertenencias de mi madre algo con lo que poder entretenerme, encontré un cofre pequeño que estaba guardado bajo llave. Nadie sabía lo que contenía, ni siquiera mi padre. Conseguí dar con la llave gracias a mi intuición y al abrirlo, me encontré varias hojas de un libro arrancadas y esta nota —dijo señalando el papel que había puesto anteriormente sobre la mesa y que tenía escritas las claves para encontrar el amuleto.

La mujer se levantó, cogió un cofre de plata y sacó una hoja arrugada. Hermione las sostuvo entre sus manos y se quedó muy impresionada cuando ante ella tenía varias de las páginas de los libros de la hechicera que Abril había guardado, todas ellas relacionadas con el relicario.

Hermione miró por primera vez la nota.

"_Si el amuleto quieres encontrar, a un lugar abandonado llegarás._

_Es un lugar demasiado importante para mí, pues muy feliz fui allí_.

_Camina, camina, camina y al fin de tu camino, lo que buscas hallarás_."

—Mi esposo y yo decidimos restaurar la cabaña y la convertimos en nuestro hogar hasta que hace unos meses, él falleció. —La mujer asintió con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Amelia. ¿Por eso ha regresado?

—No exactamente. Hace unas noches, la "hechicera" como tú la llamas, se me volvió a presentar en sueños y me encomendó una misión muy importante. Tenía que viajar hasta Londres para llevarla a cabo y ahora que estoy aquí, quizás me instale hasta los últimos días de mi vida.

—Espero verla entonces más a menudo por aquí. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted y me alegra mucho que haya encontrado el relicario. ¿Puedo cogerlo un momento?

Hermione quería volver a sentir entre sus manos aquel colgante que había cambiado su vida. La mujer asintió y ella lo quitó del estante y lo acarició con sumo cuidado. Cerró los ojos y por su mente aparecieron, a cámara rápida, todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos en aquella época. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas y las ganas de regresar a aquel lugar se volvieron insoportables.

—Hermione, me explico la otra noche que vendrías a verme y que debía darte la oportunidad de rectificar tu destino. Hermione, si lo deseas, puedo hacer que regreses. Esa es la misión que me ha traído hasta ti.

—Yo… no lo sé —dudó llorando desconsoladamente.

Hermione estaba muy bloqueada por todo lo que acababa de conocer y más aún porque aquella mujer le hubiera dado la oportunidad de regresar. Se tocó la abultada barriga con las manos mientras sopesaba, con dificultad, todas las posibilidades. Si regresaba nadie podía asegurarle que podría estar junto a Riddle pues él seguramente estaría casado con Mariene, pero si se quedaba en su época, siempre se quedaría con la duda de no saber qué podía haber sucedió entre ellos. Era consciente de que su vida no tenía sentido en aquel lugar, se había arrepentido de haber regresado cada uno de sus días. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a tener la oportunidad de elegir su destino, volvía a estar indecisa. La anciana, al ver la confusión en su rostro, la invitó a que se sentara nuevamente. Quería ayudarla a elegir.

—Querida, coge el relicario con tu mano derecha y apriétalo fuerte, lleva tu mano izquierda a tu pecho, justo en el lugar donde tienes tu corazón.

Hermione obedeció intentando recuperar su respiración. La anciana le invitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y a no abrirlos hasta que ella se lo dijera. Amelia se colocó detrás de ella y apoyó su esquelética mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

En el momento en el que la anciana le tocó el pelo, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Eran tan reales que ella creyó que las estaba viviendo en ese mismo momento.

Riddle estaba tumbado en su cama, abrazado a un pañuelo de seda que Hermione olvidó en su casa el último día que lo vio.

Hermione quería acercarse a él y acariciarlo, volver a sentir su piel. No sabía qué le había ocurrido, pero sintió la necesidad de consolarlo.

—Está pensando en ti, te echa de menos y desea que regreses —dijo Amelia tras ella. Las lágrimas de Hermione ya habían vuelto a invadir su rostro.

—Sería un gran padre para tus hijos, de eso nunca tengas dudas. Los amaría sobre todas las cosas y nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie os hicieran daño. Tom Riddle, lo cambiaste Hermione.

Hermione no podía parar de llorar, intentaba acercarse a aquel hombre, pero era imposible, ella solo estaba siendo una mera espectadora " Como si fuera un pensadero". Se sentía impotente y en cada imagen que aparecía ante ella, Hermione tenía más claro que deseaba volver. Necesitaba tocarlo, abrazarlo y volver a aspirar su olor.

Tom se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana para mirar a través de ella.

Ella quería gritar, decirle que lo echaba de menos y que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, estaban sellados.

—¿Qué quieres Hermione? —preguntó Amelia a sus espaldas, Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, observando al hombre que amaba—. ¿Has decidido ya lo que deseas hacer? —la chica se quedó muda—. ¡Dímelo querida, y tu deseo se concederá! Pero esta vez, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores/a ya se acerca el final de la historia :P veremos que decide Hermione si regresara con Tom Riddle. Gracias por votar y los ánimos. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47**

—_¿Qué quieres Hermione? —preguntó Amelia a sus espaldas, Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, observando al hombre que amaba—. ¿Has decidido ya lo que deseas hacer? —la chica se quedó muda—. ¡Dímelo querida, y tu deseo se concederá! Pero esta vez, ya no habrá marcha atrás_.

—Deseo regresar, necesito volver a su lado. Él es el hombre al que amo y debo estar junto a él. Todo lo demás, ya no me importa —suplicó entre lágrimas.

—Deseo aceptado. Abre los ojos y camina hacia tu destino…

**Marzo de 1952…**

Riddle intentó retrasar el regreso a su casa de campo durante varios días, pero no podía seguir aplazando lo inevitable. Tenía compromisos a los que no podía faltar, con sus seguidores planes que cumplir.

Regresar a la mansión Riddle era un verdadero suplicio para él. Cada rincón le recordaba a ella y cada parte de aquella mansión seguía manteniendo su aroma. Pero el lugar que realmente le martirizaba era su cama, aquella que había sido testigo de su última noche con Hermione. Todo había comenzado esa noche y de igual forma, todo había terminado para él. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que ella se había marchado y cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más. A veces pensaba que no conseguiría soportar el dolor de su ausencia. En consecuencia, su humor había empeorado y se había convertido en un hombre anti-social, frio. Ya no quedaba nada de la persona educada y agradable al que todos adoraban.

Meses después debía volver a revivir aquellos momentos con Hermione, con la diferencia de que ella ya no estaba. Entrar en esa casa era recuperar todo lo vivido. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara recordarlos con una sonrisa por lo vivido con ella, no dejaban de ser los recuerdos más amargos de su vida. Nunca se perdonaría haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Entró a la habitación, fue a su armario y sacó el pañuelo que Hermione se había dejado olvidado el día que se marchó. Ella no se lo había llevado y él lo guardó como el mayor de sus tesoros. Se tumbó en la cama, abrazado a él y aspiró su aroma que aún estaba intacto en esa delicada prenda, cerró los ojos e imaginó que ella estaba junto a él, intentando convencerse de que todo lo vivido en los últimos meses simplemente había sido una pesadilla. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y comprobó que era su cruel realidad.

La puerta estaba entreabierta un de los elfos entraron a la habitación. Riddle se levantó tan rápido como fue posible, no quería que nadie le viera en aquel estado de abatimiento.

El elfo al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su señor, se tensó.

—Perdone mi señor, no era mi intención molestarle —dijo el elfo inclinándose.

—No te preocupes.

—Iba a recoger sus pertenencias.

Riddle lo miró con detenimiento.

—No te preocupes déjalo.

El elfo con una inclinación de cabeza retiro de su señor y salió de la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

Maldijo a voces pegando un puñetazo a la ventana, el cristal se desquebrajó y Riddle se cortó en su mano derecha. Un hilo de sangre empezó a gotear de su mano, pero el dolor que sentía por el golpe nunca sería tan fuerte como el que le ocasionaba la pérdida de la mujer, que unos meses antes, se había convertido en su otra mitad.

Sin hacer caso de la herida de su mano, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se encerró en la biblioteca para ahogar sus penas en alcohol nuevamente. Todo el mundo le había repetido hasta la saciedad que la bebida acabaría provocándole adicción, pero él hacía caso omiso de los consejos de los demás. Aquella fue la única manera que encontró de mitigar su dolor y ya estaba cansado de sufrir. Sólo ebrio, la pena era más llevadera.

En el momento en el que la anci9ana le había dicho que podía abrir los ojos y caminar hacia su destino, Hermione tuvo que cerrarlos y volver a abrirlos un par de veces para comprobar que era real lo que estaba viendo. Reconocía aquella entrada en la que había aparecido, era la mansión, aquella que a ella tanto le había gustado el primer día que fue. Su corazón latía con rapidez y las lágrimas rápidamente invadieron sus mejillas. Sin embargo, esta vez a diferencia del resto, eran de felicidad. No quiso perder más tiempo y se acercó a la puerta para poder encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Tenía miedo de no saber qué se encontraría en el interior.

"_Quizás esté con Mariene ya convertida en su mujer_." Sin embargo, de un manotazo apartó esa idea de su mente. Necesitaba ver al padre de sus hijos y dueño de su corazón, aunque su amor nunca volviera a pertenecerle.

El elfo se quedó de piedra cuando la vio. La reconoció en ese mismo momento y se alegró muchísimo al comprobar que había regresado, sin embargo, algo en ella era diferente y no lo decía precisamente por su estado de gestación. Más bien, en lo que se fijó el elfo fue en la vestimenta que llevaba Hermione, una camiseta de tirantes, una falda por encima de las rodillas y unas francesitas negras, algo totalmente inusual en aquella época.

—¡Bue… buenos días, señorita! —saludó asombrado—. Bienvenida de nuevo a la mansión Riddle. Supongo que viene a visitar al amo.

—Así es, ¿sería posible…?

—¡Señorita! ¡Qué alegría volver a verla! — dijo una elfa que entraba en ese momento.

—Yo también estoy muy contenta de saber que se encuentra bien y la felicito por su… ¿embarazo? —preguntó sorprendida al ver la abultada barriga de la chica.

Ella se llevó las manos a su vientre y lo acarició como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—He viajado desde muy lejos para ver de To..., al Sr. Riddle —rectificó rápidamente, no sabía si aún tenía el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Antes creo que debo informarle de algo, quizás no sea muy agradable verlo sin que le haya contado lo que sucede.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debajo de su ropa, su corazón latía muy deprisa y el pánico se apoderó de su interior. Las peores noticias pasaron por su mente y no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba convencida de que el hombre al que amaba estaba con Mariene.

—Vayamos dentro, seguro que está cansada y necesita sentarse.

—Les diré a los demás elfos que te preparen un té para vosotras y os lo sirvan en la sala —dijo la elfina.

Hermione entró a la casa que tan buenos recuerdos le traía mientras lo iba observando todo con detenimiento. Todo estaba igual como ella lo recordaba y una sensación de alivio se adueñó de su cuerpo.

—Se casó con la señorita Miller, ¿verdad? —preguntó directamente Hermione, con el corazón revolucionado.

En ese momento llegó una de los elfos y empezó a servir el té y la bandeja de pastas. Apenas tardó unos minutos en hacerlo, pero aquel rato se le estaba haciendo eterno. Necesitaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta, pero la elfa no tenía intención de responder hasta que estuvieran nuevamente solas en la sala.

—No se preocupe por eso, aunque no puedo darle tal información. Es un tema delicado y debe hablarlo directamente con el señor.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que tiene que contarme?

La elfa dio un suspiro ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, le habló del mal estado en el que se encontraba el Sr. Riddle. Le aseguró que su malhumor le había acompañado durante todos aquellos meses, que había caído en un profundo estado de apatía y que había perdido bastantes amistades por no querer relacionarse con ellos.

—Puedo asegurarle que yo no he estado mucho mejor —confesó con tristeza—. Mi única felicidad estos meses ha sido saber de la existencia de estos dos bebés —dijo señalando su barriga—. Deseo verle.

—Su aspecto no es el mismo que hace unos meses y todo por culpa de su afición al alcohol. Se pasa el día encerrado en la biblioteca, sin querer ver a nadie y con la única compañía de sus botellas de licor. No come demasiado, no deja que nadie le ayude. —Hermione no se sorprendió al conocer aquellos detalles—. ¿Este hombre se habría convertido en Voldemort? Hermione le entro el pánico, había empeorado las cosas…

—Aun así, deseo verle y me gustaría que fuese en este mismo momento.

La elfa asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione le pidió que no la anunciara y la elfa asintió. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que la única que podía sacar a Riddle de aquel profundo agujero en el que se había metido era aquella mujer y no tenía dudas de que su visita volvería a ilusionar a Tom

Riddle estaba de espaldas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su frente apoyada en la ventana de la biblioteca. En su mano derecha tenía una copa de vino.

Tom encolerizó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse segundos después. Unos pasos se acercaban con sigilo hacia él, pero no estaba dispuesto a que nadie irrumpiera en su necesitada soledad.

—¡Déjame enpaz! —exclamó creyendo que se trataba de la elfa—. Me apetece estar solo.

Sin embargo, los pasos seguían acercándose y el enfado de Riddle cada vez era mayor. Hermione pudo ver como buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón la varita.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo entenderán que no quiero ver a nadie?

—¿También quieres que me vaya yo? Porque de ser así, dímelo y lo haré —consiguió decir Hermione con la voz entrecortada, deteniéndose a varios metros de él.

El corazón de Riddle se paró en aquel mismo momento. No sabía si volverse o seguir en aquella posición. Conocía perfectamente esa voz y no tenía duda de que se trataba de ella.

Riddle, con el corazón en la garganta, se giró y cuando vio a Hermione, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. Hermione se sorprendió al ver el mal aspecto del él. Riddle, en cambio, estaba tan cegado por volver a tenerla cerca, que no se percató de ningún cambio en el aspecto de la mujer a la que amaba. Solo quería acercarse a ella, estrecharla en sus brazos y abrazarla. Cuando iba a caminar, Hermione levantó su mano para que no lo hiciera. Ella se moría de ganas de volver a disfrutar de su cercanía, pero antes debían mantener una conversación, las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado bien la última vez que se vieron y tenían que aclarar ciertas cosas. La mujer buscaba las palabras exactas para comenzar a hablar con él, cuando él se percató de algo e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás… estás en cinta? —consiguió preguntar. Hermione asintió nerviosa llevándose las manos a la barriga. No podía ocultar algo tan evidente.

—De esto hablaremos después —aseguró Hermione, antes necesitaba saber algo y sin pensar mucho, realizó la pregunta que tanto le había atormentado todos esos meses—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Señorita Mariene? ¿Te has casado con ella?

—Puedes estar tranquila, pues eso nunca ha sucedido —respondió decidido al ver el gesto contraído de Hermione y aprovechó que ella asimilaba lo que acababa de decir, para acercarse varios pasos—. Estaba seguro que ese bebé no era mío y al final, Mariene pareció entrar en razón y me confesó que el hijo que esperaba era de Malfoy. —Hermione respiró aliviada y toda la tensión que acumulaba en su cuerpo desapareció.

—¿Cómo cambió de opinión? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Viendo que no conseguía convencerme para casarme con ella, le propuse un trato, más bien la acorralé para que hablara. —Se acercó un paso más a ella y el corazón de Hermione se revolucionó al sentirlo más cerca—. Ella me dijo quién era el padre de su hijo y yo a cambio no la delataba. Ella había sido cómplice del Malfoy y puedo asegurarte que de buena gana la hubiera culpado, sin embargo, tuve… "compasión" del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. Él no tenía culpa de nada. —Riddle dio otro paso, alargo su mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione con delicadeza, necesitaba sentir su suavidad—. Ella aceptó decírmelo y cuando lo hizo, la obligué a salir de mi casa, exigiéndole que nunca más volviera a aparecer por aquí. Días después los rumores se hicieron evidentes y todos conocieron el verdadero nombre del padre de su hijo. —Riddle pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella y las posó a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla como llevaba meses deseando. Hermione se lo permitió encantada, ella también necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo—. Los padres de la señorita Miller, se quedaron tan avergonzados por el escándalo que se organizó, que mandaron a su hija a casa de una tía abuela que vivía en Irlanda, hasta que la situación se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué pasó con Malfoy? —Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom y éste le acarició el hombro.

—A Malfoy le esperan un tiempo largo en prisión de Azkaban.

Riddle agarró el rostro de Hermione con sus manos y clavó sus intensos ojos negros en los almendrados de ella. Poco a poco empezaron a unir sus cabezas, hasta que sellaron sus labios con un necesitado beso. Riddle enloqueció en el mismo momento que introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer a la que había extrañado tanto y se deleitó con su exquisito sabor. Sus lenguas se reencontraban meses después y se acariciaban con tanto amor que ambos volvieron a sentir la felicidad plena. Después de ese tierno beso, llegaron varios más, con los que intentaron recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

—. Estás muy sexy con esa ropa, pero no me gusta que vayas mostrando tus encantos a otros hombres. Quiero ser el único que disfrute enteramente de ti. —Susurró besando su cuello y fundiéndose en un nuevo beso—. Aún no me creo que estés de nuevo aquí conmigo. Pensaba que me volvería loco por no tenerte a mi lado —aseguró Riddle llevando a Hermione de la mano hasta el sillón.

—Tom, he regresado y esta vez no pienso irme nunca más.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —Riddle apoyó a Hermione sobre su hombro y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, totalmente hipnotizado por el reencuentro.

—Claro que lo sé porque yo he sentido lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste maldita tozuda? —Riddle agarró la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, sin apartar los ojos de aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba.

—Mi enfado me cegó la razón —contestó hechizada por su cercanía—. Me sentí traicionada.

—Pero yo…

—No digas nada —Hermione selló los labios de Tom con sus dedos—. Necesito que me perdones por no haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarme lo que estaba pasando. Pensé que regresando a mi época conseguiría sacarte de mi corazón y podría volver a ser feliz. Pero eso ha sido imposible, ¿y sabes por qué? —Riddle negó emocionado—. Porque mi única felicidad eres tú. Te amo y lo que más deseo en esta vida es estar junto a ti. —Hermione suspiró intentando controlar el nudo de emociones—. Si puedes perdonarme y todavía quieres, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y retomar nuestros planes juntos.

—Eres lo que más deseo, estar junto a ti sería mi mayor dicha. Estos meses han sido los peores de mi vida. Necesitaba explicarte tantas cosas y tenía tan pocas posibilidades de hacerlo.

Riddle fijó de nuevo sus ojos oscuros en la abultada barriga de la mujer a la que amaba.

—Estoy seguro de que este bebé es mío…

—Sí es tuyo. Mejor dicho, si son tuyos porque vamos a ser padres de dos preciosos bebés.

Hermione, divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Riddle.

Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir ilusionado y estaba convencido de que no se podía ser más feliz. Volvía a tener a su lado a la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido.

—Te amo. —Volvió a deleitarse con su sabor—. Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz. —Le regaló varios besos más—. Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a escapar de mi lado.

—¿Aunque esté gorda y fea por el embarazo?

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y en cinta, mucho más.

Riddle se separó de Hermione, se puso de rodillas ante ella y pegó su boca al lugar donde se encontraban sus futuros hijos.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo y si no fuera porque estás embarazada, te haría el amor como llevo meses necesitando.

—Yo también te deseo y quiero volver a ser tuya. Esta vez, para siempre.

Hermione atrapó los labios de Tom con desesperación y llevó sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo. Necesitaba volver a liberar aquel miembro viril que tanto le había hecho disfrutar meses antes. Riddle, tuvo que armarse de fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el vestido a la madre de sus hijos y hacerle el amor como deseaba.

—¡Detente! —ordenó preocupado—. No quiero hacerte daño. Esperaremos hasta que hayas dado a luz.

—No te preocupes, no hay ningún riesgo.

—No, no es bueno.

Hermione se enterneció al comprobar el afán de protección que mostraba Riddle y con una sensualidad que tocó el alma de él, susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca.

—Tom, me vas a hacer el amor porque ambos lo deseamos, lo queremos y lo necesitamos. —Riddle endureció sus facciones y negó rotundamente—. Nuestro amor nunca les haría daño a nuestros hijos —mordisqueó los labios tentando al hombre al que amaba—, que el médico me ha dicho que no hay ningún peligro. Al contrario, es bueno para el parto.

Riddle sopesó aquellas palabras y finalmente respondió:

—Siendo así, lo haremos despacito y con delicadeza.

Riddle cogió a Hermione de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y la guio hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí, la desnudó con mimo mientras acariciaba la piel que iba quedando desnuda y la tumbó sobre la cama. Cuando la tuvo totalmente desvestida, le pareció la persona más bella del mundo. Tenía los pechos más hinchados por el embarazo y junto a la abultada barriga, le daban un toque demasiado sensual e irresistible. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo algo que hacía que el cuerpo de la mujer se tensara por el deseo que sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro con urgencia, aunque debería conformarse con disfrutar de él sin demasiada brusquedad. Riddle acarició el monte de Venus y se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirar a los ojos almendrados que tanto le gustaban.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustas. Me estas volviendo loco y voy a tener que controlarme mucho. —Suspiró—. ¡Demasiado!

Riddle acercó sus labios al pubis de Hermione y lo saboreó con deleite.

—Mmm, ¡tan exquisito como tú!

Hermione no soportaba más la excitación y le suplicó al conde que le hiciera el amor. Tom, con una sonrisa en la boca por la impaciencia de su mujer, le abrió un poco más las piernas y se adentró en ella con cuidado. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y delicados, pero estaban tan necesitados de volver a sentirse uno, que disfrutaron de un orgasmo intenso, llegando al clímax los dos a la vez, quedando tumbados, abrazados y deseosos de disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Riddle arropó con cuidado a Hermione con las suaves sábanas, mientras la mimaba y le acariciaba el pelo. La mujer tenía los ojos brillosos y se sentía rebosante de felicidad. Pero una idea fugaz pasó por su mente y comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Tom notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y se preocupó por el motivo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Herm?

Hermione se preocupó por su familia, Todos pensaban que ella había regresado al pueblo donde supuestamente se había criado, como había mencionado en la nota que Hermione dejó en su dormitorio. Creían que la pena por haber perdido a Riddle le había hecho tomar aquella decisión.

—Todos menos Abril, ella sí sabía la verdad —aseguró Riddle.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

—Tendrás que esperar a mañana, porque ellos aún no han regresado de su viaje. Pero estoy seguro que tu vuelta les hará muy feliz. Si quieres, pasado mañana organizamos una cena con todas las personas a las que quieres ver.

Riddle besó a Hermione y volvió a asegurarle que la amaba.

—Esta vez, nadie nos va a separar. Nos casaremos mañana mismo si es necesario.

—¿Te das cuenta que si todos se enteran que estoy embarazada de ti sin que estemos casados, seremos protagonistas de un nuevo escándalo?

Cariño, a ti nunca te importaron los escándalos. —Rió divertido—. ¿Ahora sí?

—Me importan muy poco —chasqueó la lengua—, al revés, cada día me gustan más.

—Creo que por eso te amo tanto. Porque eres diferente a todas las demás. —Hermione le regaló una sonrisa que le llegó al corazón—. Hermione, ¿qué has hecho para poder regresar de nuevo?

—Cariño, mi destino siempre ha estado contigo y nuestros caminos estaban condenados a encontrarse. Tarde o temprano.

**Continuara…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capitulo 48**

El Sr. Y la Sra. Tarner se sorprendió mucho al ver que Riddle llegó a su mansión acompañada de su hija Hermione. Llevaban bastantes meses sin saber nada de ella y estaban muy preocupados, las lechuzas que mandaban con cartas, siempre regresaban si ninguna respuesta. vida

—¡Estás ... embarazada? —Preguntó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la vio.

—Hola mamá, ¿no piensas saludarme? —Preguntó con una mueca.

—Hija, no me lo esperaba ha sido la impresión de verte así su madre abrazó a su hija y la besó. Estas preciosas, pero dime, ¿cómo te encuentras, y dónde te fuiste?

—Muy bien mamá. Tuve que organizar algunas cosas de mi vida.

—¡Hermione! —Gritó Sara corriendo hacia su mejor amiga—. ¡Es cierto que ha regr…

Sara se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y al ver su abultada barriga, se tapó la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa. Antes de que su amiga preguntara nada, Hermione se lo confirmó.

—Sí, estoy embarazada y ahora ven y abrázame, que te extrañado mucho.

El encuentro más tenso fue entre Hermione y su padre. Cuando esto entró en la biblioteca, quedó parado cerca de la puerta, observando con el mantenimiento el nuevo aspecto de su hija. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaban los escándalos y un embarazo sin estar casada, era el mayor de ellos.

Durante varios minutos el silencio reinó en aquella habitación y padre e hija se sostuvieron la mirada, esperando el otro día el primer paso. El Sr. Tarner fue quien lo dio para terminar con aquella tensión acumulada entre ellos.

¿No me vas a abrazar como has hecho con tu amiga y tu madre?

Hermione no lo decidió dos veces y con lágrimas en los ojos, se encaminó hacia su padre con paso decidido para abrazarlo. Para el Sr. Tarner, las dos mujeres eran lo más importante para él y había comprendido qué ni los escándalos ni la rebeldía de ellas estarían por delante del amor que tenía por sus tres mujeres.

—Felicidades por tu maternidad cariño. —Hermione disfruta de la sensación de protección que estaba regalando su padre—. Sr. Riddle, muchas felicidades a usted también. —Tom asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Creo que le debo una disculpa, ahora sé que usted es quién realmente se merece a mi hija. —Mi amor, ¡vamos a ser abuelos! —Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con alegría.

—Lo dejaremos todo preparado y días después del nacimiento de los bebés, nos casaremos.

—Cariño, creo que tu boda debe ser única y especial. Es un momento único en la vida ya mí me gustaría que tuvieras la gran boda que nunca tuve —opinó la Sra. Tarner

—Mamá, porque el mar una ceremonia íntima no significa que no vaya a ser especial. Al contrario, prefiero rodearme solo de personas que realmente desean lo mejor para mí. Además, Tom quiere lo mismo.

**Esa misma noche ...**

—Te echado mucho de menos. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte olvidándose Olivia acercándose a su amiga después de la cena y estrechándola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Ahora sé que fue un error haberme marchado.

—Cuando Abril fue a buscarme y me dijo que había pedido el deseo para que regresaras, supe que te confundió y tarde o temprano, desearías volver.

—Así ha sido, Olivia. Me arrepentido cada día y estaba casi seguro de que jamás volverías a veros a ninguno de vosotros.

Durante un rato, Olivia estuvo poniendo al día a Hermione de todos los acontecimientos y chismes que había rondado por la alta sociedad mágica desde que ella se marchó. Le contó varias anécdotas suyas discutiendo con alguna estirada dama, algo que Hermione hizo carcajear durante minutos. Su amiga era tremenda y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos.

—Por fin podréis tener la felicidad que os merecéis —aseguró Olivia cuando se quedará un segundo en silencio—. Me siento muy feliz por vosotros, porque contra todo y todos, el amor vuelve a ser vencer.

**Un mes después ...**

Tom Riddle caminaba nervioso por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de su futuro suegro y de su compañero Dolohov. Había llegado el día del parto y estaba aterrorizado. Habíamos buscado la mejor matrona para que atendiera a la madre de sus hijos y había mandado llamar también al médico para que volviera a revisar a Hermione ya sus hijos después de lo que había hecho la matrona. Un grito de dolor se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y el cuerpo de Riddle se tensó.

—Tranquilícese, todo va a salir bien atentos Dolohov apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Tom.

No puedo, si algo le llegara a pasar a alguno de los tres ... Y para colmo, ¡el maldito doctor no llega!

—Relájese encontró el Sr. Tarner alterado, estaba empezando a contagiarle su nerviosismo.

Dentro de la habitación de Riddle, una matrona ya entrada en años atendía a Hermione, que estaba acompañada en todo momento de la Sra. Tarner y de su amiga Sara. Hermione intenta poner en práctica las lecciones aprendidas en sus clases de preparación al compartir a las que había asistido en los últimos meses, pero no podía ocultar su miedo al dar a la luz.

—Señorita, respira tranquila, ya casi está preparada.

—¡Por merlín! —Gritó ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres que estaban en la habitación—. Me duele muchísimo. Qué nazcan ya ...

—Tranquila cariño —decía su madre limpiando el sudor del frente de su hija.

—Por favor, avísele a los elfos para que preparen abundante agua caliente y toallas limpias —pidió Sara—. Los bebés van a nacer muy pronto.

En el momento en el que Sara salió por la puerta, Riddle aprovechó para entrar a la habitación donde Hermione estaba dando una luz.

—Usted no debe estar aquí para identificar a la matrona.

—Quiero estar presente en el nacimiento de mis hijos y nada ni nadie me lo va a dañar. —La matrona miró a Hermione y allí asintió, necesitamos que Riddle estuviera con ella en aquel momento. Riddle se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y le tocó el cabello mojado por el sudor—. ¿Cómo estás mi cariño?

—Me duele mucho. ¡Ayy! No sé si es peor que la maldición Cruciatas —otra mueca de dolor se apoderó del rostro de Hermione, las contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes y más dolorosas.

—¡Detle la poción para el parto! —Ordenó a la matrona con el gesto desencajado.

—La señorita, hace un rato se tomó la poción. Debe ser fuerte, piense que en unas horas todo habrá pasado. Sr. Riddle, si decide permanecer en la habitación durante el parto, le ruego que se tranquilice porque sus nervios no le hacen bien a la madre de sus hijos.

Media hora después y tras la desesperación del padre primerizo y el dolor de Hermione, el primero de los bebés llegó al mundo.

—Felicidades, es un niño que toca la matrona envolviendo al bebé en una toalla tras cortar el cordón umbilical y haberle dado el azote para que rompiera a llorar.

Riddle miraba al niño fascinado y rápidamente fue un cogerlo en brazos para que dejara de llorar. Estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, pero eso no fue impedimento para Tom lo acariciara. Des pues se lo acercó a Hermione para que también conociera a su primogénito.

—Señorita, debe seguir empujando y haciéndolo tan bien como hasta ahora. Ya casi tengo la cabecita del otro bebé en mis manos.

Hermione empujó sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía las. Estaba muy agotada, pero ver a Tom con su bebé en brazos, acunándolo y besándolo a unos centímetros de ella, llenando la fuerza para ayudar a un bebé al segundo bebé.

Quince minutos después, y mucho esfuerzo, el llanto de una niña la hizo respirar aliviada. Ya tenía a sus dos hijos en el mundo. La matrona envolvió a la recién nacida en una toalla y se la entregó a Riddle, que la miraba embelesado, sin poder disimular lo feliz que era en ese momento. Tenían en sus manos a sus frutos del amor, dos preciosos bebés que, estaba seguro, les harían muy felices. Se acercó a Hermione despacio y puso sobre sus brazos a sus dos pequeños.

Hermione los miraba con adoración, los besaba con amor y controlados que tenían dos personas más maravillosas del mundo.

—Bienvenido al mundo Jack —susurró ante la atónita mirada del padre—.

. ¿Y la niña?

—La niña se llamará Irina.

**Epílogo**

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa aquella mañana. Abril llevaba más de dos horas haciéndole un espectacular recogido en el pelo. Mentalmente repasaba todas las cosas que había hecho y contaba las que aún le quedaban por hacer. Estaba muy agobiada y se obligó a relajarse. " _Todo va a salir bien_ " _._

El día de su boda había llegado y con ello. Hermione había elegido un vestido mucho más sencillo. Este era de manga corta, cubriendo sus hombros, en color blanco y armado con solo cuatro enaguas.

—Abril, estoy muy nerviosa —confesó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

—Todo va a salir bien. Debes relajarte y disfrutar de este día tan especial. —Hermione asintió—. ¿Te gusta cómo va quedando?

—¡Me encanta!

Abril continuó peinándola mientras Hermione acunaba a su hija entre sus brazos. Al rato llegó de nuevo la Sra. Tarner y esta vez traía en brazos al pequeño.

—Dicen que ningún hombre puede ver a una novia mientras se está arreglando —bromeó Sara.

—Pero a mi pequeño hombrecito recibido Hermione entregándole a su madre la niña y recibiendo al varoncito entre sus brazos para mimarlo igual que había hecho con su hermana—, se lo consiento todo.

Una hora después, Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación esperando a su padre llegara para llevarla del brazo a la capilla donde esperaba el hombre con el que iba a unir su vida. Se miró en el espejo y le encantó lo que vio. No se fijó en el peinado ni tampoco en su precioso vestido, sin embargo, los ojos le brillaban y tenía una luz especial en el rostro y de eso, solo tenía la culpa la felicidad que estaba viviendo. Iba a unir su vida al hombre al que amaba, tenía dos maravillosos hijos que la llenaban de dicha y todas las personas a las que quería, estaban a su lado. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—¡Estás preciosa hija mía! —Exclamó su padre al entrar en la habitación secándose disimuladamente una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias papá, tú también estás guapísimo.

—Cariño, quiero volver a pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho al no permitir que unieras tu vida a la de un buen hombre como el Sr. Tom Riddle. Ahora sé que él es tu felicidad y que yo estaba confundido con él.

—Rectificar es de sabios y me encanta que tú hayas cambiado de opinión. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Riddle esperaba ansioso a Hermione delante del altar. Llevaba un pantalón de color gris oscuro con finas rayas, un chaleco de color negro liso, una chaqueta larga, una camisa blanca y una corbata de color champagne. El pelo se lo había peinado.

En el momento que vio aparecer a Hermione caminando por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, el corazón latía de emoción. Llevaba meses deseando que aquel día llegara y cuando creía que nunca sucedería, ella demostró que nunca se puede luchar contra el destino.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa hacia el hombre que estaba en un punto de convertirse en su esposo, su pulso latía con fuerza y el corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Hermione admiró el aspecto de Riddle, estaba guapísimo.

—Estás preciosa —susurró Tom cogiendo la fría mano de Hermione cuando llegó hasta ellos.

En el momento en el que fueron declarados marido y mujer, sintieron que su felicidad, no pudieron ser mayores.

-Te amo. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a alejarte de mí, nunca más. Te retendré en mi cama si es necesario.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa al comentario, cuestionó una oleada de calor grabado todo su cuerpo al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos en la cama y la idea se presentaba muy tentadora.

No me retes, porque estar encerrada y retenida por ti en nuestra habitación, es demasiado atrayente. Quizás intente escaparme para que lo hagas —bromeó y ambos resultaron reír para después de sellar aquel enlace con un tórrido beso. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor y solo existían ellos.

**Agradecer uno a uno, por haber leído mi historia con tanto cariño y haberme dado su opinión sincera. Y por estar siempre apoyándome.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima historia que estoy pensando hacer, y espero que os guste tanto como esta.**

**Un abrazo enorme. **


End file.
